What Now? v2
by keemew2
Summary: Tk&Matts parents hav a surprise for them.To bad they never get 2 see what it is.TK painfully disappears right before their eyes,&a quest to save the world is underway with more at stake then ever b4.Please review even though it's done.Rewrote last chap
1. pt1 Confusion

K2: (trying to contain her excitement) Okay guys, you thought this was a cool story before, right?

Mk: Well, get ready for the revamped, majorly better, super awesome-

k2: Will you please just _shut UP?_

Mk: (sticks tongue out)

k2: NEwayz. Point being the story is now up. Here is chappie one of the revised, revamped 'What Now?' Story. Enjoy!

**111break111**

What now?

Rated: PG-13

drama/romance

Chapter 1, pt 1-Confusion

**111break111**

My name is Takeru Takaishi, the youngest of the original seven Digidestined and the holder of the crest of Hope. My friends, though, call me TK. I have rather short and unkempt blond hair, usually covered by a hat of some sort. I like hats, dunno why really, I just do. My favorite color is green and I am almost always wearing it. My eyes are bright blue and I've been told they are also clear. I guess that sort of relates to me and my relation to hope. Hope for a better world, hope for those in need. Along with this hope, though, I have known despair. Despair, fear, anger…I have known hate. A hate so strong that it threatens to destroy someone. Destroy me. A hate equal to my own, rivaling my will against it's own. A hate, I fear, that may one day over come me.

The hatred of darkness and destruction.

**111break111**

"Honey, have you been able to contact your friends yet?"

I looked up from where I was laying on my bed to see my mother looking at me. She was leaning against my doorframe with her notebook in her arms and her hair framing her face. As I looked at her I was drawn to her azure eyes and the way the light made them sparkle in a fleeting dance. I stared at the dance blankly for a moment until I realized she was waiting for my answer. Disturbed, I quickly turned my focus back to her before she noticed. For some reason it was hard to stay focused on things lately. I figured it had something to do with the headache that continued to bother me, but the headache was also a mystery to me. All in all I figured I was coming down with something.

In answer to my mother I started to shake my head, a movement that made my headache a little worse, so I replied instead as I sat up, hiding my discomfort.

"No," I began, "I was just thinking about it though. Something must be screwing up connections between hear and there and I hope it's nothing serious."

"I'm sure it isn't TK." My mother responded, "Maybe you can talk to your brother about it when you see him today, hm?"  
"Yeah!" I couldn't believe I had almost forgotten.

"You best hurry and get dressed TK, our ride will be here soon."

I nodded my head and watched my mom leave. She was right. It probably wasn't anything serious at all. If anything Matt should have a report from Izzy by now. The red headed genius had already spent a good deal of time on the problem trying to find out just what was going on. With help from Ken too.

As I stood up I rubbed at my head, willing my headache to go away. But, of course, common will power was never enough to stop an oncoming cold or flu bug. So, shaking my head ruefully, I walked over to my closet and looked inside.

I groaned outwardly at the sight.

"Man," I murmured, "I'm turning into Matt." Except for a few hangers here and there the closet was bare and, when I looked at the floor, I saw just why. It was littered with laundry I had never gotten around to doing; something my mother would be shocked to see. She had given me the responsibility of doing my own laundry about two years ago, right after the defeat of Malomyotismon. She had said that if I was responsible enough to save the world then I was responsible enough to keep up with my laundry. Now it looked like I was proving her wrong, something I felt a little guilty about.

Shaking my head irritably I walked over to my drawers and opened them, hoping that I at least had something in there. To my luck there was one thing left.

I pulled out a white T-shirt and held it out. It was a little wrinkled but nothing serious. The yellow crest of hope lay before me as I examined the shirt for problems and, seeing none, I put it on.

"Guess this is my only option today." I mused as I pulled the shirt down 'snugly'. Well, as snugly as a T-shirt would get anyway. I lightly fingered the base of the crest where an image of my best friend lay. Patamon, my digimon partner. As I fingered the picture I remembered the day Sora made the shirt. She had actually made one for all of us; designing close was her new hobby. She designed them to match our own personalities, though for some reason she chose not to do my shirt in green. I would have preferred it that way but she was insistent that white brought out my nature better.

Whatever she meant by that.

Looking back at my floor I chewed the inside of my lip, thinking, then quickly bent over and grabbed a pair of green pants nearby. I took off my sweats and slid into the slacks, grinning in satisfaction. As I reached for my hat, though, my headache decided this was as good a time as any to slam a sledgehammer into my brain. I gritted my teeth as my hand clutched at my head. The pain was bearable, but it was also annoying. _Very_ annoying. When it passed I let out the air I had sucked in when the pain started and plopped my hat onto my head. With that I composed myself and headed into the sitting room.

"Ready?" I asked when I entered. Mom looked at me in surprise, though, and grinned.

"Wow that was fast." She replied with a note of teasing in her voice, "By the looks of your room, I thought it would take at least fifteen minutes tops to find something to wear. You're defiantly turning into Matt."

I chose to take that as a compliment. "Let's go!"

"Okay." She laughed as she got up. "I'm glad your so excited TK. This knew arrangement is working out better then I'd hoped."

I slipped my shoes on and was half way out the door when she said that. Stopping, I turned to look at her. She was smiling softly and her eyes were glittering, like she was going to cry. I relaxed a little and held my hand out to her. She blinked slowly and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she took my hand. She pulled me in for a hug and I allowed her to embrace me, then we headed for the elevator together.

You see I understand how it is for my mother. I'm her baby, the younger of her two children. When she and my father split up she took me because of that reason. I have been her shining light in a number of occasions and we have always had a special bond with each other. One, I am sad to say, that she'll never have with Matt. She has always been protective of me and it was hard for her to let go when it was obvious I was no longer the same child she new and loved. So, for her sake, I try to stay the same as possible for her. I try not to change too much.

But things are changing now, for the better. For the past two years we have been getting together with Dad and Matt on monthly outings. A time when the four of us can be together, the way it was before the divorce.

When the elevator touched down on the ground floor we stepped out and began to walk out of the apartment. I saw Matt leaning against a car, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was listening to his Walkman, probably reviewing one the songs he sings in his band with his friends. He was wearing the shirt Sora had designed for him, a black T-shirt with stars forming the crest of Friendship as well as dotting the shirt in other areas. Each one was strategically placed in the design and it even had a picture of Gabumon, Matt's digimon partner, floating around, upside down, with a bubble over his head. I could only ever assume the bubble was for oxygenated purposes.

As we got closer I noticed him crack an eye open and catch sight of us. He smiled and took the headphones off, getting up from his leaning position.

"TK!" he called with a little wave. "Hi Mom. Dad and I figured you might like door to door service." He winked at my mother and opened the front passenger side door revealing our father who sat in the drivers seat with a grin on his face. "After you Mom."

I chuckled as I saw my mom accept his 'gentlemanly' regards and then outright laughed at what Dad said next.

"Hi, honey, anything new?" and from the window I saw him quickly peck her on the cheek, a gesture that plainly shocked her.  
"Steve!" Mom's reprimand, though, wasn't very authoritative as she blushed bright red.

I quickly got in the backseat of the car and buckled up as Matt got into his side.

"We're headed someplace special today!" Dad announced as Matt buckled up. "Hold all questions until we get there."

I looked at Matt quizzically but he had about as much idea as I did judging by the way he shrugged his shoulders. So, without much else to do, I looked out the window and watched as buildings passed by. I didn't pay much attention to the scenery though, I just stared It was hard, really, to focus on anything. My head still hurt. But it was also ore then that.

When the car finally stopped I got out and looked around. We were in a park, one that I hadn't even thought about in, well…years I suppose. I guess I subconsciously avoided the place since mom and I had moved back, closer to Dad and Matt, because I don't even remember coming by it for any reason. I had been so young the last time we were here. I wondered, then, if Matt knew where we were and quickly glanced at him. By the confusion in his eyes, the way he closed his face off, I could see he knew as well as I did.

"The last time we were here-."

"...was the last time we were together as a family." Matt finished my sentence for me, almost as if knowing I wouldn't have finished it myself.

"We know." My mother said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Think of it as symbolization. Now help me get the picnic set up, okay?"

My eyes opened wide at her words, my heart leaping to my throat.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked

"I'll explain later." Dad replied as he pulled the barbecue out of the trunk.

"But Dad!" I cried. The pain in my head suddenly slammed against my skull and I staggered for a moment, my hands flying upward instinctively.

"TK!" I barley beard Matt's cry but I felt as he grabbed my shoulders to help support me. I leaned into him as my legs gave out, the pain intensifying with almost every second. The world around me was spinning out of control and a roaring in my ears blocked out every sound around me. I looked up painfully, my vision slowly going black, to see both Mom and Dad rushing forward, panic taking hold over the mischievous behavior of before. Their mouths moved, but I head nothing as the edges of reality closed in to throw me into the void of nothingness.

**111break111**

k2: I know, I know, this isn't how I ended the chapter last time. I had a second POV right after this scene. But like I said, this is a revamp. And revamps are supposed to be better, right?

Mk: Right. Therefore, we are making this better. (Thinks for a moment) Umm…how is skipping that second one better again?

K2: (winks) Part two! ; 3


	2. pt2 Despair

k2: Chappie one part two, ready and waiting for you guys to read!

Mk: Yep! See how quick that was?

k2: I uploaded the whole story at once, since it had already been done once before. The only thing I don't like about doing that, though, is it cuts down on the suspense.

Mk: Oh well, you had to pick the lesser of two evils, right?

k2: Uh, yeah, I guess.

Err…. by the way. Starting with this chapter there will be no, I repeat NO more first person POV's except for Matt's.

MK: If even his.

k2: _Definitely_ his! (glares at MK) And since Matt is in like, almost every chapie…well, you get the point. NEwayz. I figured that perspective from TK was just to hard to do, the way I had it before anyway. And the more I thought about it while doing it, well…yeah. It didn't work. ONLY MATT!

MK: (sighs dramatically and shakes her head) Obsessions.

**111break111**

What now?

Rated: PG-13

drama/romance

Chapter 1, pt 2-Despair

**111break111**

My name is Yamato Ishida and one again I failed my brother. I missed something I should have noticed, I spaced out on him. No, wait. That's just an excuse. I saw how he looked; I saw the pain in his eyes. I should have asked him about it the moment I saw him. But then…why hadn't Mom seen it either?

The moment I saw TK stagger I was at his side. I didn't know what it was that caused it, caused the pain within my brother. What I did know was that a pit had opened within me the moment TK's legs gave out on him. The moment I felt him lean into me I helped him collapse to the ground, still holding him in my arms. I saw his eyes clouding over as the darkness slowly over took him and I cried out desperately for our parents. They rushed over, scared and confused. Tears brimmed my eyes as I watched, helplessly, as my brother withered in pain.

"What's gong on?" Dads demands had been lost on me, I was unable to tell him what I didn't know.

"TK!" Mom's shouts were in vain as she cried out to her youngest, but I could hear the tears of panic within her voice. "What's wrong with him? TK, sweety! Please, say something!"

I slowly watched, horrified, as TK's eyes dulled and his rigid body became limp in my arms. His eyes slowly closed and his body grew warm. I was too shocked to say anything but I heard my mother crying out for her son. My father immediately began calling for help, his cell phone automatically dialing the emergency number. That was when I realized that his body was indeed getting warmer. I began to shake TK but he remained unconscious and, as I knelt there shaking him I noticed as his body began to illuminate.

"Steve look!"

TK's body began glowing brightly, a yellow light engulfing both him and me. I remembered, then, what both TK and Sora had said about Kari, about how her crest had reacted. But that just _couldn't_ be the case here! TK was _not_ Kari. He didn't hold the crest of light; he held the crest of hope! Hope had nothing to do with light, none in the least!

Or so I tried telling myself, how was I supposed to know the relation of attributes?

Then the light seemed to flicker, like a candle being blown by the wind, and died out just as easily. As if on cue, TK, still unconscious, tensed in my arms and his face contorted in pain.

"TK!" my voice was harsh as tears threatened my eyes. I began shaking him again and I faintly heard my father talking to his phone.

"Matt!" I quickly looked at my mother, the half hysterical scream snapping my attention to her. "TK's arm!"

I looked down to see what she meant. The appendage in question seemed to be…fading. My heart stopped there.

"Good Lord." my fathers words were barley a whisper.

"No." mine were even softer. "No, TK." The panic from before gripped my heart and this time it wrenched it, threatening to break it in two. "TK! Please! Wake up!" I brought my hand up to pat his face but the rest of his body was following suit, fading before my eyes. "NO! Not again, please TK! Don't leave me!"

My younger brother vanished from sight.

**111break111**

K2: Yes, I made Matt's part longer. That is the reason for the two-part chapter. I just thought this would be more, well…dramatic!

Mk: Remarkable job, isn't it?

K2: What?

Mk: The difference! You have come a long way, my friend, and this story is just getting better and better.

K2: Wow. No rude comments from the peanut gallery?

Mk: No way, the change is just way to good! Even if the fans won't praise you, I will.

K2: (sweatdrop) Uhh…. I don't…want praise. I just want to know what peeps think.

Mk: Oh, well then. In that case, forget what I just said.

K2: Uh, yeah, whatever. Please review the story guys; I need input on this thing. (Whispers to Mewkit) You do realize this conversation makes me look nuts, right?

MK: You have a muse that you converse with, you _are_ nuts.


	3. ch2 Matts Dilemma

k2: Starting from here the chapter will be getting longer and more intense so readers beware. This story is rated PG-13 for a reason and involves violence, but much later on in the story.

MK: Unless you count violence as the authoress attempting to kill her fave char around every turn.

k2: Will you just shut up already?

MK: (thrusts 'V' for victory hand gesture in the air) On with the story!

**111break111**

What now?

Rated: PG-13

drama/romance

Chapter 2: Matt's dilemma

**111break111**

_TK_

Matt, Matt!

I heard my name, but it sounded so far away. I couldn't think. My mind was blank, numb. All I could se was where TK _had_ been, where he was. There had been nothing I could do, nothing at all. All I could do was…watch. Watch as my brother vanished.

Pain slammed into my cheek and my vision turned red for a moment. I rocked sideways and landed on the ground, shocked. Slowly I lifted myself, shaking the numbness away, and rubbed my sore cheek.

"What happened?" I heard my father rasp. My gaze shifted to him, kneeling on the ground next to me, fear and concern reflecting his eyes. My mother sat on the ground, numb, staring as blindly as I must have been at the spot TK had been.

"I…I don't know…." My answer was shallow; I knew what would come next. Dad had asked me as if I would know, as if I _should_ know.

"What do you mean you don't know!" My father demanded as I expected. "You reacted as if you knew _exactly_ what was going on!"

At that point my mother snapped out of her trance, responding to my fathers hysterics. She watched, for a moment, as my father raged, tears falling down her eyes. Eyes that were focused on me, eyes that showed a level of pain I never thought I would ever see within. "I want to know what you meant, Matt! What did you mean by 'not again'? I want answers and you're the only one who can give them to me so don't tell me you don't know what just happened!"

Anger welled within me. Fear contracted my throat. I understood how he felt. I knew he was shocked, upset, scared. But there was no reason for him to take it out on me!

"I don't know!" I cried out, "The specifics are different, this has never happened before! Not like this! Only to Kari has it happened and there is no reason for it to happen to TK! I admit, dad, TK was taken from me twice before! That's what I meant by not again! How do you think this makes me feel? _Twice_ dad! And both times I felt like a failure for not being there to protect him! You have no idea how that feels, no idea the fear of watching as your little brother is torn away from you, not twice, but now _three_ times and being unable to do _any_thing to protect him! And worse of all, this time I don't even know who it is that is trying to get him!" I felt tears running down my face now, the dam holding them back breaking in the wake of my speech. My last sentence came out softer then before, tiny to me ears. Barley a whisper but with enough emphasis to make it harsh. I swallowed; a lump had formed in my throat making it difficult. I continued with one last, barley audible phrase. "I don't even know how I can even save him this time."

Dad stared at me. He looked so helpless right then, so…small. The look in his eyes was a look of total despair. I had dashed his one hope of understanding the moment I said I didn't know.

"I'm sorry, Son." HE said then, "I was wrong…to yell like that. Its just…Tk…."  
"I know, Dad." I replied. I understood. He...he didn't have to finish.

And then Mom was speaking, taking both of us by surprise. Her voice was both quiet and even as she spoke, there was no room for argument.

"Matt, gather your friends and tell them to meet at my house. I want TK back as soon as possible."

I nodded my head and looked down at my watch, a gift from Izzy and Yolie. It was a two-way communicator for Tai and me and I could send short text messages to everyone else via there D-tecters. I pressed a button on the side of the watch, waited two beeps, and saw Tai's cheerful disposition appear on the digital face.

"Hey Matt, what's-!" He caught on quickly, seeing the expression on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Tai, TK…he's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Just now. He vanished in my arms. There was pain, his head! It was like…I dunno…like something inside him was being destroyed! There was a light, it flickered and died. TK broke and…faded."

Tai paled, his eyes flicked to the side. His face disappeared from the watch and I heard him yelling for Kari.

"What?" Kari's voice reached out to me through the watch and I breathed a sigh of relief, only to shake my head in exasperation as Tai began to ramble endlessly to Kari, only furthering her confusion.

"Oh, thank god Kari." Tai stated and then he was back, Kari demanding to know what he was talking about.

"I don't get it Matt." Tai stated, "Why TK?"

"What about TK?"

"In a minute Kari!"

"I don't know." I stated, "But he's gone.

"Tai, what is Matt talking about?"

"In a _minute _Kari!"

My wrist was suddenly yanked around and I found my mom, determination engraved in her eyes, holding my arm.

"Tai I told Matt to call you."  
"Uhh…." I couldn't see Tai's face, but I could tell by the way he sounded that he was taken aback. "And?"

"Umm, well…I told him to arrange a meeting at my place. Where do you usually hold them?"

"Hold what?"  
"Meetings."  
"Uhh…wherever we can."

"Good then. It works out."  
"Mom, you're hurting my arm!" I yanked my arm from her grasp and rubbed my wrist. She looked at me apologetically, holding her hands to her chest. I shook my head and returned to Tai. "Is that okay?"

"Sure, I guess. I'll have Kari contact Yolie and the others on the D-terminals."

"I'll get-."  
"Matt, just go home."

"What?"

"I'll get everything set up and tell everyone where to meet. Get back to your moms place, relax. You can do all the explaining once everyone is there."

I sighed and nodded my head, thanking him silently. Tai may be a lunkhead at times but when he had to be he proved just why he was, essentially, the leader of our little group. I watched as his face disappeared from my watch, probably to explain to Kari, and then turned back to Mom and Dad.

"They'll be there." I stated, "Not quite sure what you have in mind, mom, but they'll be there."

"Why was Tai so worried about Kari?"

I looked at Dad, remembering that he wouldn't know, and ran my hand through my hair. "Awhile back she disappeared. Some digimon who knew she held the crest of light snatched her. They wanted her to help them destroy their Dark Master or something like that anyway. TK was the only one able to find a way to bring her back, the only one that even realized there was even a problem.

"I didn't realize TK was so close to Kari." I looked at mom quickly. She was still huddled within herself but now she was staring off into nothing, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah…they do seem to be quite close."

I saw Mom stand up on shaky legs and watched as Dad stood with her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She leaned into him, then, and allowed him to support her. I closed my eyes, feeling the lump form again. If it had to take a crisis to get them back together I'd rather they stayed divorced.

**111break111**

Silence. One so profound it was deafening. The eeriness of the situation was not lost on the young man that lay in the midst of it. His consciousness swam around within it, curious. Frightened. Angered.

HE opened his eyes slowly, fully expecting a wash of bright light, to find they were already opened. His mind raced, fearful that he'd gone blind, making his head, already full of pain, hurt still more. HE went to rub at his temple, only to find that his hands refused his commands, the feel of cold metal restraining them at his sides. He quickly made to sit up but his torso and ankles were held just ad fast.

He swallowed convulsively. Wherever he was the one who put him here wanted him to stay here.

His fear slowly ebbed away, replaced by the anger he felt only seconds ago. HE allowed himself to look around, realizing he hadn't gone blind. It was just dark. Very dark. So dark that it seemed to cling to his skin like the mist from a dense fog. One that was cold, prickling your skin and sending shivers throughout your body. A darkness that just dripped with evil, flooding his instincts with the stench of it.

"So." A voice rasped quietly near his ear, "The child of hope as finally awoken."

He turned his head, quickly, towards the voice only to find empty air. "You were out for a long time." His eyes widened as he found the voice in his other ear.

Quickly turning his head again he cried out furiously, fearfully, "Who are you?" Nothing. The owner of the voice wasn't there. Was he going insane?

Laughter. His anger flared.

"Where am I? What is it you want?"

"Nothing for the time being." The voice was everywhere, nowhere. The room echoed. "You're just one major piece to my plan."

"What plan? Why do you want me?"

"All in due time child." The voice was mocking him, talking to him as if it cared. And, as it continued, the voice grew more and more malicious. "You are not ready to hear the entire plan just yet. I shall gain great pleasure from watching your reactions to the events that are about to take place."

**111break111**

k2: Yeah, I know, it's still a cliffie. But hey, at least you get to go straight over to the next chapie, right?


	4. ch3 Blaming Matt

k2: Unless they are important comments will not be included.

MK: She just can't think of anything to say, that's all.

k2: Go away.

Also, one more thing. No one is actually 'blaming' Matt, except himself.

**111break111**

What now?

Rated: PG-13

drama/romance

Chapter 3: Blaming Matt

**111break111**

Kari lay flat on her bed, her head hanging off the foot, as she talked on the phone. She had her left leg bent so her knee was in the air while right leg rested on said knee, her slipper hanging off her toes, jingling slightly as if to a beat only she could here. Her left hand, as well, was moving to a beat and she smiled suddenly, a giggle escaping her.

"I see what you mean Yolie." She stated after the giggle, "He actually compiled the whole list for you?"

"Oh, yeah." Yolie replied, "It was sooooo romantic! Ken is just so wonderful and smart and fun and cute and handsome and-."

"In other words, absolutely perfect." Kari cut Yolie off with a chuckle.

"Yeahahaha." Yolie's reply was fluttery to say the least.

Kari laughed again this time; glad her friend was so happy. "You sound just like you did before we discovered he was the emperor."

"So, how's your headache doing, huh?" Yolie quickly changed the subject.

Kari, understanding the drawn line, replied. "A little better." And Kari then began to rub her temple a little where the pain seemed to center. "But it's weird, ya know? They're more like echoes, really. Like what I'm feeling isn't really there."

"Headaches that aren't really there?"

"Sounds confusing, doesn't it?"

"Sure does."

The pain in Kari's temple suddenly sharpened and she hissed as the sensation of nails began slowly pushing their way in.

"You okay Kari?" Yolie asked quickly when she heard the sudden hiss.

"I dunno actually." Kari murmured, "It feels like nails now."

"Why don't we talk later, okay? I think you should take some Tylenol and rest."

"Considering I know you won't let me do otherwise…." Kari trailed off and heard Yolie's 'Mmhm'. "Okay, okay." Kari grinned, "I'll go. Talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye!"

"Hm. Bye Yolie."

Kari clicked the phone off and sat up, rubbing her temples. It _could_ be that she was lying with her head upside down; the blood rushing to her head could have aggravated her 'echoes'. She took some Tylenol from the side of her bed, then sat for a few minutes, thinking about it. The pain began to throb and her ears began to ring, she figured one or two more would probably help at least a little.

She was just reaching for the Tylenol at her bedside when Tai suddenly crashed into the room; panic echoing in is eyes as he cried out.

"Kari! Are you alright?"  
Startled, she looked at him in confusion, the bottle of pain reliever tipping over on the table. "What?"  
"Are you okay? Nothings happened, your still in one piece? Well, obviously you are. No light or anything?"  
"What are you talking about Tai?" Kari demanded, "I'm perfectly fine, other then a headache!"

"Oh, Thank god Kari."

She watched, her confusion furthering, as Tai turned his wrist over and began talking into his watch. Kari then remembered that his watch was a two-way communicator between himself and Matt. She suddenly felt herself begin to worry.

"What's going on?" But her demands for answer went ignored as Tai and Matt began to converse privately.

"I don't get it Matt. Why TK?"

Kari's eyes widened at this and she quickly crawled to the end of her bed.

"What about TK?"

"In a minute Kari!" Tai hissed as Matt replied.

"I don't know. But he's gone.

Kari was feeling desperate for answers; she tried again to get her brothers attention. His harsh reply sent her into silence but with the sudden change in his facial expression, from anticipation to shock, Kari almost found herself talking again. She quickly covered her mouth so as not to disturb Tai again and heard TK's mother in place of Matt on the communicator as she began to talk. Kari waited, semi-patiently, while they sort of talked about meeting places. And then Matt, with an angry retort, was back on the watch.

"Is that okay?"

"Sure, I guess." Tai replied, "I'll have Kari contact Yolie and the others on the D-terminals."

_Why would I need to contact the others?_ Kari thought as Tai cut off Matt.

"Matt, just go home."

"What?"

"I'll get everything set up and tell everyone where to meet." Kari watched as her brother ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head. "Get back to your moms; relax. You can do all the explaining once everyone is there."

As Kari watched, Tai smiled softly, affectionately, comfortingly, and he clicked his watch off. He turned that smile onto her and her feeling of foreboding grew. Tai was being kind, understanding. He only ever did that when something major was happening and she knew it. Swallowing she raised a shaky hand to her head, a feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Tai…."

"Kari…."

"Tai is TK…."

Tai's eyes widened and he quickly raised his hands up. "No, Kari wait! I think I know what your thinking and no! That's not what's going on!"

Kari breathed a shaky breath, relief flooding through her, only to feel a surge of panic upon Tai's next words.

"He disappeared in Matt's arms. Vanished in a fading flash of light and pain."

"What?"

"Easy Kari, easy." Tai replied calmly, coming over to sit next to her. "We're meeting at TK's place, Yolie and Cody will be the first ones there. Matt will explain the details then, all right? I'm going to send an all purpose instant message to everyone else, you contact the others on your D-Terminal."

"What if they're not carrying there D-tecters?" Kari asked quietly

"Well, they can confirm they got the message, they always know to do that. Those that don't get it I will get personally by phone."  
"And if they aren't at home?"

"Kari, one step at a time, please!"

Kari nodded and slid off her bed, walking over to her backpack where she kept her Terminal. Swallowing again she flipped it open and began sending a group message to the others, knowing they had their terminals with them.

**111break111**

It was numbing. The silence filed the car with a numbing sensation that threatened to stop my heart. Mom and Dad didn't speak, though they glanced at each other briefly when they thought the other wasn't looking. Neither one bothered to look towards me nor how could I blame them? It was my fault. I should have…seen something. I let my guard down because I thought there were no more problems. I thought…everything was safe now.

So much for assumptions, huh?

I looked out the window and watched as Mom's apartment passed by for the fourth time, wondering if I should mention to dad that he was driving around in a four-block radius circle. Personally I was afraid to draw attention to myself for any reason, just in case they really were mad at me.

Finally, after the fifth pass, I couldn't take it anymore. We had to get inside.

"Dad," I began, "That's the fifth time you passed the apartment."

"Really?" Dad answered softly, "I only counted three. Must've been spacing for a moment or two."

I stared at dad in shock for a moment, and then glanced at Mom. She wasn't even paying attention, not visibly anyway, and it started to dawn on me what dad was doing. He was stalling for mom's sake, giving her time. And himself.

When he reached the apartment he stopped outside, letting mom and I out of the car. We walked inside and waited for dad to get back from parking the car, still not speaking. When dad entered I punched the elevator and glanced at mom and dad. They were standing two feet away from each other, as if contact was dangerous, looking anywhere but at each other. I felt a lump form in my throat.

When the elevator chimed we got in, dad punching the button for the appropriate floor, and stood in the quiet. I watched the floors pass, one after the other, as the ticking light numbered off until I heard my name softly. I turned, startled, to look at my mom. Her eyes were watery, tears brimming, and she held her hands to her face.

"Matt. Please, you're so quiet. The way you hold yourself, it's so much like your father."

"Mom?" I asked confused as to what she was talking about.

"It's to much of a trait. Don't blame yourself for something you can't prevent."

I watched, wide eyed, as she said this. Did this mean that she didn't blame me after all?

Before I could respond in anyway the elevator chimed again and the door opened. We stood there, the three of us, me with my jaw dropped, mom with her teary eyes, dad…dad well, he refused to meet anyone's eyes, refused to say anything. I was pretty sure he _couldn't_ say anything.

Finally, lowering my eyes, I turned towards the exit and walked out. I heard mom gasp at the air but didn't turn back. I couldn't look at her right now, not with understanding in her eyes. TK is gone and I should have been more cautious, _something_. Anything. Anything would have been better then nothing. Better then watching, helpless, for a second time…nothing….

As I stepped out I noticed two figures standing outside the door, one of which was leaning against the wall, both of whom looked all too familiar to me. As I got closer to them Cody noticed us and nudged Yolie in the side. She glanced over and stood quickly, a bashful look on her face.

"Heh! Sorry Matt. Got a bit distracted while waiting…what took so long anyway?"

For a moment I stared, unsure why she seemed to casual, but I shook the feeling of uncaring away by telling myself they just didn't know yet and opened the door. "No reason, dad just…took the long way back."

"The long way?"

It was Cody who noticed my parents first, noticed that there was something missing.

"Wait a minute. Where's TK?"

I froze, stared at them as my mind went blank. I felt, from a distance, as my shoulder was brushed and registered that my mom had run into the house.

"Nancy, wait!" My dad followed.

"What's going on?" Yolie asked seriously, just now realizing something serious was going on.


	5. ch4 Explanations

**111break111**

What now!

Rated: PG-13

drama/romance

Ch.-4 Explanations

**111break111**

"Matt?"

Yolie wanted to talk. I didn't. I wish Cody and Yolie would watch TV or something while they waited; stay away from me. She wanted to know. Where is TK? What is going on? Questions I didn't want to answer but knew I had to. Questions I preferred to answer only once.

"What is it Yolie?" I couldn't just ignore her.

"TK…is this about TK?"

I turned to look at her. The day was still bright and I preferred to continue to just stare blindly out the window, dreaming of TK and praying he's okay. But I knew, this is, after all, Yolie, that I wouldn't get peace until I at least answer this question.

_Please, please! Just leave me alone!_

I closed my eyes, lowered my head and murmured an answer. "Yes."

She left. I turned to look at the window again, but a lingering thought crossed my mind. I then turned my head to Mom. She was curled on the couch staring just as blindly as I had been at nothing in particular.

_How do you get passed watching your youngest child disappearing into nothing?_

I felt so wasted, so alone. And If I felt this way how did my parents feel?

I stood up, walked over to mom. I could at least provide some form of comfort for her. Dad disappeared; I think to the balcony. As bad as I felt there is no possible way anyone could feel worse then mom right now and me sitting there wasn't going to make things better.

"Mom?" I said as I approached the couch. She looked up at me and smiled. It wasn't empty but it wasn't happy. She didn't look through me, something I feared she might do, but looked right at me. "Do you want some tea?"

"Thank you Matt, I would appreciate that very much."

I nodded and walked into the kitchen. At least it would give me something to do.

As I dug around the kitchen for the fixings of tea I heard the doorbell ring and then the voices of Sora and Mimi. My heart leapt to my throat at the sound of Sora's voice and I froze in my tracks.

"Hi Mrs. Takaishi!"

"How are you today?"  
"Hello, girls. Matt is making tea, would you like some?"

"Oooh! DO you have sweet jasmine? I'd like some of that with a dab of honey and lemon please!"

There was silence and then, to my horror, I heard Sora again.

"Where's TK?"

I knew the silence that followed was awkward as my mom was most likely staring at Sora. I couldn't quite picture the look on my mothers face but I was pretty sure Sora and Mimi were exchanging mystified expressions.

"Mrs. Takeishi?" Mimi asked

"What's going on?" I heard my father ask, then, "Nancy?" I heard footstep, hurried ones, fade off into the distance. "Nancy, wait!"

"Was it…something I said?"

"In a way." Yolie spoke for the first time. "Cody asked the same Question when we saw them come out of the elevator earlier. She had a similar reaction; only she curled up on the couch. A few minutes ago I asked Matt if this was about TK and, well…." There was a silence; I think Yolie shrugged. I've seen her do that on a few occasions when she trails off.

"He said yes." Cody finished for her.

I sighed deeply. At least it would keep questions off until everyone else got here. I just hoped they got here soon; I couldn't just hide in the kitchen forever. After all, I just found the tea in a drawer.

I walked over to the faucet and filled the kettle, put it on the stove, and sat down. A conversation started up in the living room about what could have happened. None of them wanted to go into too much thought; all seemed pretty worried about TK.

The kettle whistled. I got up quickly, took the kettle off the stove. Grabbing a few teacups I set them on the table just before I dug around for a tray and placed it near them. I sat the kettle on the tray, along with the cups and the bags, and then walked into the living room.

"Anyone want some tea?" I asked, and then added for Mimi's benefit. "Mom doesn't appear to have any jasmine, just chamomile. I didn't see any soda's or anything, either."

"Oh. Well, thanks anyway. I'll still take a cup though."

"Sure Matt." Sora looked at me with great concern, I avoided her gaze.

"Naw, I'm not a real tea fan." Cody said, "But thanks anyway."

"I'll take a cup."

I poured water into four cups (Cody's reply hadn't quite registered), then quickly left to find mom. When I got to her bedroom (considering the only other room was obviously TK's it wasn't hard to find hers) I found the door shut. I started to knock, but the sound of voices stopped me.

"We need to believe in Matt Nancy. It's all we can do."

"I know Steve. But he's too much like you. I wish I knew how to keep him from blaming the world on himself, there was nothing he could have done for TK. Nothing…you could have done."

Silence, then:

"Nancy. I'm sorry. If I had been…if I had just…."

"Steve, shh. The past is the past. If and when's, should have's could have's…we can't change what is past but we can make do with the present. The future is all that matters."

"The future." My dad repeated.

"The future." I found myself murmuring. I didn't understand what the future had to do with the current situation. A family tragedy is not what's supposed to bring them back together again. How could they think of each like this when TK was…was…?

I slammed my fist into the door, heard my mom gasp. Realizing what I did I quickly suppressed my anger and cleared my face, placing on a mask of indifference in its stead.

Dad answered the door.

"Matt?"  
"Tea." I said.

"Oh, thank you."

I gave them the tray and kettle and began to walk off.

"Matt!" I glanced back at mom. "If…if anyone else wants tea…there is another kettle in the pantry."

I nodded and walked off. I had the feeling they knew I heard their conversation. As I passed the others in the living room I could tell they had seen my angry reaction. I couldn't care less right now.

"Matt?"

"Sora…I want to be left alone for a little while." I closed the kitchen door behind myself.

**111break111**

Sora stared after Matt, sympathy and compassion filling her, as well as irritation and anger. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, she could have sworn Matt had gotten over that phase of his, that point in his life where he was just…out if it! She wasn't sure she could handle Matt going back there again, not when so much depended on him being the responsible individual he was supposed to have become. The one he had been for the past six years. Since his revelations in the digital world.

"So, umm…Mimi!" Yolie said after a moment, wanting to break the silence, "How much longer are you in Japan for anyway?"

"Oh, uhh, about another month I suppose." Mimi replied, rubbing the back of her head with a cheeky smile. "Dad said I can stay as long as I want so long as I am back by September."

"What's in September?" Cody asked

"That's when school starts in America."

"In September?"

"Mhm. It's much different then here, why do you think I get to come here for three months during the summer?"

"Oh." Cody was wide eyed at the thought of a whole three months of vacation.

"Yep! Three months of vacation time!"

The doorbell chimed once more and Sora quickly stood. "I'll get!" She cried as she hurried to the door.

"So, what's the deal?" Davis asked as Sora opened the door? "Kari sent me'n Ken a quick message, but no info. Something about an emergency meeting?"

"Yes." Sora replied as she ushered him and Ken into the room. "Please, keep your voices down. Mr. and Mrs. Takeishi are in the bedroom right now-."  
"Really?" Davis interrupted with a grin.

"I don't think she means anything by that Davis." Ken replied somberly, his eyes traveling over the group. He sensed something wrong in the room and, when he looked at Yolie he saw something reflected there that made him begin to worry about the meeting. "Our host is missing."

At first Davis looked at Ken funny, then looked around the room. "Hey, waitaminute! Where's T.A.?

"It's TK!" Everyone jumped as Matt burst out of the kitchen, an empty teakettle in his hand as if he were about to hit someone with it. "For once just get it right! His name is TK! I know you know it you little jerk, now stop getting it wrong!" And with that he was inside the kitchen again.

"Wow." Davis murmured, a little perturbed. It had been a long time since he;d intentionally gotten TK's name wrong and was just playing around. He'd fully expected TK to come around the corner and make a comment about it. It bothered him that Matt over reacted. "What's his problem? I was only kidding."

"That's what the meeting is about." Yolie stated

"Has something happened to TK?" Ken asked

Yolie nodded.

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened a crack. Tai stuck his head in and looked around.

"Hey guys, is everyone here?"  
"Not quite." Sora replied, "Now that your here all that's left is Izzy, Joe and Kari."

"I brought Izzy and Kari with me, Joe should be here in five." He stepped inside followed by Izzy and a very worried looking Kari. "Where's Matt?"  
Sora flinched as something crashed in the kitchen and Tai nodded.

**111break111**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! He's known TK for years now, why can't he get a simple name straight!_

I threw the teakettle into the sink angrily, turning the faucet's handle and watching as it began to fill with water. It was then that my stomach growled and I realized I hadn't had anything to eat yet today due to what happened. I mentally cursed my own bitter luck and walked over to the pantry in the hopes that I could find at least something. As I opened the thin door near the refrigerator I looked inside, hoping to see some food All I saw, however, was a lot of health food. Granola and the like, tasteless stuff dad and I never really bothered with.

_No soda in the fridge, no food in the pantry…this is ridiculous! I just hope she just needs to go to the market._

I began to step back, uninterested in anything that was staring me in the face, but the heel of my foot stepped into a small pan that had managed to find it's way into the middle of the floor during my search for a kettle earlier and I was forced to quickly grabbed a shelf to keep from falling. To bad it didn't work.

The shelf apparently wasn't fastened into the pantry like the one at our place and it wound up falling with me, somehow making the shelf above and below it fall as well and I landed on the floor with several items landing on top of me.

My head was slammed with words I never said normally as my anger and irritation flared even more, the level of idiocy I felt for myself rising as well and I threw one of the boxes against the fridge.

"Matt?" Tai's voice brought a wash of relief flooding through me and I managed to turn my head, my anger melting away slightly. "Are you alright buddy?" He asked as he walked over, an expression of perplexity on his face.

"I'm fine." I lied, tossing another box at the fridge.

Tai knelt next to me, grinning uncertainly and began shoving the boxes off. "Yeah, and I'm Piedmon's long lost son."

"Well, ya never know." I replied humorlessly as he helped me to my feet.

"Matt." Tai began calmly, his hand landing gently on my shoulder. "I'm here now, you won't have to do this alone. You know that, right?"

My eyes met Tai's and I saw that same deep compassion and understanding that gave us such a strong bond as best friends and I found myself with a small half smile creeping in. "Yeah. Yeah, man, I do. Thanks."

"Anytime man."

I looked around the kitchen and exasperation filled me. "Man, Mom's gonna kill me."  
"You can say that again!" Tai chuckled, then knelt down and began picking up the mess. "Give me a hand will ya? This is, after all, _your_ mess."

I grinned and we began to clean the kitchen up together. It took us a few minutes, but that was okay though, I really appreciated having Tai with me right now. It made me happy to know he was there for me, my best friend.

I doubted I would have ever become such good friends with him if we hadn't been trapped together in the digital world and come to so many blows together. Tai was more then my friend, he was like a brother. And only one other person in my life had that sort of bond with me and that was TK.

By the time we were done the water was boiling and Joe was here. I grabbed the tea out of the pantry and cups out of the cupboard while Tai grabbed the teakettle and headed out the door. I followed closely and looked around the room, kinda shameful as everyone looked at me warily, and set the cups and tea down.

"Tea if anyone wants some."

"Great, I could really use a cup." Joe stated.

"Is everyone ready?" Tai asked, "Matt and I have called this meting because something horrible has happened."

Tai and I exchanged solemn expressions, a silent understanding flowing between us. I looked at the others, and then took a deep breath.

"This morning, about an hour or two ago, TK disappeared."

"Isn't that something you should talk to the police about?" Davis asked

"Not when he vanishes in your arms." I replied. "We were at a park, it was a picnic. TK looked pale, but I didn't think anything of it at the time. Mom and Dad had an announcement to make and…I was skeptical of quite a few things, preoccupied to say the least. Then TK…collapsed. It was like he was hit with a dizzy spell. I caught him just in time, but then he leaned into me. I helped him to the ground and called our parents over. His eyes were glazed and he didn't seem to comprehend anything. He looked like he was in pain." I clenched my fists as I retold the story. When I got to the part where his body seemed to convulse and relax in on itself I heard Sora and Mimi gasp. I couldn't look at any of them. I had to turn my head, avert me eyes. It was so hard to tell them what happened, but Tai remained by my side, his hand firmly, comfortingly, on my shoulder the whole time. When I finally finished the story, ending where Dad shocked me out of my stupor, I looked up. No one said anything, but you could read their minds by their faces.

Joe and Izzy were silent, pity reflecting their eyes and a touch of wariness as they remembered similar events. Ken gazed at me with that same calm calculating expression he wore at times of confusion, but I also saw warmth and understanding. He had lost his own brother and felt the heart ache. Davis was silent. I found it odd that he looked almost guilty. Mimi had tears in her eyes, looking at the floor. Yolie and Cody kept exchanging befuddled expressions and glancing every so often at Kari who was staring in shock at me. Sora had a hand on Kari's shoulder and was looking at me with a mixture of understanding and confusion. She now understood what my problem was but I was sure she didn't; understand why I couldn't talk to her about it.

_I didn't want to talk about it more then once._

My eyes went back to Kari, though, and I noticed as she began to shake her head.

"I…I don't…understand." She murmured, "TK…why? What's the point? No, not that." She wasn't making any sense, but as she continued to ramble I began to catch a small understanding. "It's connected. It has to be. I think. I don't know, but…I felt it! I felt him!"

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly.

"It was about the same time! I'm sure it was! Before you called, a few minutes maybe. I got this headache. But it didn't feel right. More like a…an echo of a headache."

What?"  
"And…and then it worsened while I was talking to Yolie. I took some Tylenol for it and it began to fade. I didn't realize it before, but it faded to fast to be the Tylenol working. And then…and then…."

"You were reaching for more Tylenol when I got to you." Tai stated, fear etching his face

"The headache was echoing again." She whispered.

"When TK disappeared." I whispered, "You felt…."

"TK was having headaches."

I looked up, just as everyone else turned, to see both my parents staring at us. Mom looked frightened, her hands clutched together again. Dad stood away from her.

"He had kept having them. I thought it was nothing."

"I was feeling echoes of his headaches." Kari murmured

"Man, this is totally weird!" Davis stated

"I wonder who could be behind this." Izzy rubbed his chin for a moment. "I wonder if-."  
A beeping noise came from Kari and the 'new' kids and I watched as they pulled out their terminals.

"Looks like we all got mail." Davis announced as he opened his.

A small hope filled me and I quickly pulled it out of his grasp. "Maybe it's TK." But when I read the following all I saw was a weird E-mail, one that made a foreboding sensation seep throughout my body.

"What is it, Matt." Tai asked

"A poem." I replied, "A very bad one."

"Can I have my terminal back now?" Davis asked

I ignored him and began reading it out loud.

"_With Light's defeat_

_Love will follow,_

_When Friendship dies_

_Courage shall cower._

_With Hope comes Despair_

_And Darkness comes hand in hand."_

"Mine say's the same thing." Kari whispered.

"I don't like the sound of this." Ken stated

"I wonder what it means." Davis said. "Is it a threat?"

"There's more." I replied, "It reads as follows…

"_With the shining light of Hope in my hands, my darkness shall reign on high. With the key to the light in my power nothing can stop me. Once the Digital World is mine, nothing can stop me from the real one."_

"We're being mocked." Tai stated "Izzy, check your laptop. I want to know if he has us all on his list or just the ones with terminals. Those things are linked to the digital world, he may not know us otherwise."

"Already on it." Izzy said s he typed his password in. Then his eyes widened and he set his laptop on the floor, quickly stepping away from it.

"What's-" Before I could finish my question his screen began to glow brightly.

"The digital gate!" Tai exclaimed as a robed figure fell out of the screen, collapsing onto the floor.

"Gennai!"

He was still young, the way he was the last time we had seen him. He was also battered and quite exhausted looking. Izzy and Ken, the two closest to him, helped Gennai sit up when he tried, and failed, to get up on his own.

"What happened dude?" Davis asked, "What happened to you?"

"For that matter, _how_ did you even manage to _get _here?" Izzy asked, "The gates have been inoperable for the past two weeks. Zero contact with anyone in the digital world whatsoever."

"Am I…too late?" he gasped.

"What do you mean?" I asked

Gennai looked right at me and I saw a fear in his eyes that made my blood run cold.

"TK."

"What about him?" I asked quickly

"Am I too late?" He asked again. "Has he taken TK yet? Please, tell me he's still here."

My eyes were locked with his. I couldn't look away from the fear I saw there. Whatever it was that had happened to him….

I couldn't fly off the handle. Even though what he said shocked me I couldn't let myself go, couldn't allow myself to get sucked into that same gulf that I had fallen into before, almost fallen into a moment before.

As I stood there, staring at Gennai, a silent understanding passed between the two of us and he got his answer. He cursed, and then flinched as pain assaulted his chest.

"Too late. I'm…to late."

I couldn't take it. AS much as I wanted to stay calm I just couldn't. I had to know what was going on and I had to know now! Before I knew what I was doing I was pushing my way past Ken and grabbed Gennai's shoulder, whipping the injured man around to face me, desperation in my every movement.

"Tell me!" I cried out, "What is going on! What do you know about TK? What happened to him and who took him? Why!"

And then I felt strong hands grabbing me firmly and pulling me away from Gennai. I struggled at first, but then I heard dad's voice in my ear.

"Calm down Matt. You just assaulted an injured man! Get a hold of yourself!"

I froze in his arms. He was right; I let myself get carried away. Dad sat me down firmly next to Tai who placed his hand firmly on my shoulder. I looked at him, met his eyes, and lowered my head. He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and when I heard my dad speak again I looked up.

"What do you know about my son? Where is TK?"

Gennai looked up at my dad, absolute failure written on his face. My father knelt down next to him and smiled softly.

"I'm sure you did all you could to help. Please, tell us everything you can. Everything you know."

Gennai nodded and began, though painfully, to explain.

"It was weeks ago, not sure how long exactly, that we intercepted a coded message. After decoding it we found a vague message hidden inside. We were able…able to recognize part of it. The angel of hope. We knew exactly what they had meant and I set out to find Patamon as soon as possible. It took me some time, but I found him just in the nick. I hadn't realized, just yet, that the gates had been blocked and when I tried to create one to the real world I, well…I was quite shocked to find I couldn't. I managed to contact my comrades and they informed me they deciphered another part of the message. One regarding TK."

"What did it say?" I asked quietly. Gennai looked at me for a moment, but he seemed to hesitate before responding.

"I am having difficulty remembering."

I didn't believe him in the least.

"Go on." My father urged softly, "What happened next?"

"I was about to request assistance to open a gate to the human world, but my contact was abruptly cut off. I believe the base of our operations had been seized and they were under attack. It was then that numerous Digimon under control of our enemy set upon us and I was forced to abandon my attempts. Grabbing Patamon I escaped as fast as I could. We ran for a week's time, constantly fighting in the process. The malignant influence of this enemy has seeped far and wide; there is nothing we can do to stop it. Either you live in fear or you end up in their service. Hope that your return will bring peace is the only thing keeping them going; a hope that is trying to be dashed.

"Patamon tried to digivole several times, but since he is in need of TK to do that he was left defenseless. That is the only drawback to being the partner of a chosen child, a drawback that began to wear on Patamon as we hid."

Gennai took a deep breath, halting his story for a moment and I began to wonder if he was choosing his words carefully. It was almost as if he was afraid to tell us everything, that if he said the wrong thing we might over react, or worse. In truth, it was awkward to see him like this. Awkward and a little frightening. I wasn't sure what to think about the situation. Was he underplaying the problem? Trying to keep us from worrying too much? Was there more to this then he was telling us? And is there something he is trying to hide from us? It didn't' make any sense. If that was true then why? After all this time, after everything we did, why would he do that now? Then again, there wasn't a whole lot we really knew about Gennai and his type of digimon. If he even was one. After all, he himself said his data was different then the other types. All we really knew about him was that he was a guardian and our primary source of information.

Suddenly I realized Gennai was talking again, his voice a little stronger. He seemed to be recovering from his ordeal and didn't seem to be in as much pain as before.

"There had been no sign of Azulongmon; I was beginning to fear something had happened to him. And then he had somehow managed to make contact with Patamon and I. It turned out he had been attacked and now sealed away; a was testament to how much influence they had gained in the Digital World. I don't know how he managed to weaken the seal enough to contact us, but we were lucky he did. Azulongmon managed to transfer a portion of his remaining energy to Patamon, giving him the power to digivolve but only once. He was warned not to use that power unless it was an absolute emergency, that the power must be stored until the right time. He told me to find Arissa as soon as possible, that she was the only one still out there and the only one that can help me open a gate."

I felt something brush against me and I saw Mom standing next to me, her eyes focused on Gennai and fearful. I watched as she sat down on the couch and absently fidget with a pillow, waiting for any information on TK she could hear.

Gennai shifted and winced a little before going on. "It took me about a day to find her, but I eventually found her at Primary Village with Elecmon. She was doing her best to help him protect the eggs, the last haven for all digimon. If the village were to be destroyed then there would no more digimon, no more rebirths. And if it were to fall under the control of…well, of the enemy, then the digital world would forever be under his control and all the digimon born there.

"Arissa was almost as spent as I was, trying hard to keep the village safe. But she managed to help me create a small portal and just as Patamon was about to enter it she was blasted in the back and I felt a sharp pain enter my side. I looked up just in time to see Patamon evolve into Angemon, I could do nothing to stop him. He charged into the enemy and fought hard, but then I saw as three at once attacked him and he fell to the ground, unconscious and reverted. One of them took him away and then focused on us, Elecmon had already been rendered unconscious by this time and Arissa and I were defenseless. It was then that our rescue came by…by someone I had not expected to see at all. She managed to fend them off, reviving us and giving us enough power to open a gate. After that she revived Elecmon and then left, telling us she had something important to do. Aissa and I discussed what to do and it was decided that she would continue to protect the village with Elecmon while I entered the digital world. She lent me power enough to create a portal on my own and I left them, not wanting to draw anymore attention to them, knowing that a portal would draw in more enemies. In the process I was attacked again and again and I finally managed to find some place to open a portal. I had hoped to make it through your laptop, Izzy, before TK was taken but…as I feared…I was too late."

Silence fell then and I reviewed everything he had said. But something was still bothering me, something he seemed to avoid talking about. It was Tai that asked the question that seemed to refuse leaving my lips and I was relieved that he had taken the initiative.

"Please, Gennai, could you tell us exactly what it is that is happening over there? Who exactly are these dark forces and why do they want TK?"

Gennai sighed but acknowledged Tai's question. "It's hard to explain everything, but I will do my best for you. It begins very simply, really, and involves the dark ocean."

I looked quickly over at Kari, knowing she had been there before, and saw her and ken exchanged deep expressions. They had _both_ been there before and knew what it was like. TK had also been there, he had gone to save Kari.

"Does this have anything-?"

"No." Gennai interrupted Ken before he could finish his sentence. "It has nothing at all to do with Daemon. This far more dangerous then Daemon and far more dangerous then any evil you have faced so far. It is something that feeds off of pain and sorrow. And no, it is nothing like Appoclymon. I know that he was made of the very same material this beast feeds on, but it is far worse then that. It is the epitome of darkness that we are fighting, it is everything opposite of what you all represent. It is, in essence, the opposite of al things, or it's avatar really. For the entity known as the opposite of all things is just that. It isn't really even an entity. It is there, but it is not there. So it has created itself an avatar to bring about its plans, though I suspect it has also created minions for itself as well. In fact, I would not be surprised if what took TK was just one of it's many minions, even I don't know everything and this is no exception. What I do know, however, is that in the end nothing will be left, nothing."

"Dude, that makes no sense whatsoever." Davis stated, his eyes wide with horrified fascination.

"That's almost the point." Gennai replied, "Almost nothing makes perfect sense and this least of all. So long as there is light in the universe there is darkness. So long as Hope blooms so does despair. With love brings hate, courage and fear, happiness and sorrow…life and death. Everything that you are, that is the opposite. Everything you represent. It is time that you finally find out what it is you are truly fighting for.

**111break111**

k2: Ya know…there used ta be more here.

Mk: Your making it a trend to cut chaps off, aren't ya?

k2: Dunno. Let's find out, shall we?


	6. ch5 The Journy Begins

Mk: Yep! Here's the missing part!

k2: Yeah, it may just become a trend. But ya know…sometimes I just gotta do that, it makes things _so_ much better.

Mk: (looks at the readers) you think she's right? (looks at K-chan, they both shrug)

k2: Oh, and sorry if this chapter is _too_ long for you, the more I wrote, the more I couldn't stop. Do you know just how hard it is to write a good story, but not add in the boring parts? I hope this chapter isn't too boring, but like I said before. The genre is mainly Drama so…..yeah. Have fun reading!

**111break111**

What now!

Rated: PG-13

drama/romance

Chapter-5 The Journey Begins

**111break111**

"I don't understand."

I turned to look at Kari. She was hugging herself, scared and confused. She wasn't the only one. I watched as Sora pulled her in close, hugging her, and I felt Tai shift next to me, his hand leaving my shoulder. I didn't bother to look at him; I knew he was heading over to his sister. She needed him right now just as much as TK needed me.

Kari shook Sora away and continued.

"I don't get it. Why TK? Why did they take him? Isn't it the power of light they are after?"

"Yes." Gennai replied, "In fact you are their main priority Kari."

Tai flopped down next to Kari, his eyes narrowing fiercely, and he placed his hand on her shoulder protectively. "No one is even touching Kari."

"If it's Kari they want, why take my baby?" Mrs. Takaishi askeed

"Because he is the key."

_The key?_ I didn't understand. Gennai was looking grimmer then I had ever seen him look before. I glanced over at Kari; she seemed to understand what Gennai was talking about. And maybe I did too, I just didn't _want_ to think about it.

"The key to what?" Mimi asked

"To the light."

"So, in other words, they snagged TK to get to Kari?" Davis asked

"Yes."

"But why go through all that trouble?" Tai asked

"It's very simple." Gennai replied, "The darkness shies from the light. She is like anathema to them. TK, however, is the key to extinguishing that light. 'By bringing in despair, the light falls to darkness'." Gennai fell silent for a moment staring at each one in turn. "That was part of the message we received. We have an idea what it means, but we can't afford to jump to any random conclusions. I will only tell you this. If you fail to save TK then hope will fall to despair and light will slowly sink to darkness."

"Do you have to be so vague on everything!" I cried out in frustration, "For once can't you just speak plan Japanese?"

"Matt!" Sora hissed.

A hand fell on my shoulder and I turned to see my mom shaking her head. I lowered my eyes and clenched my fist. It was all I could do to keep my cool.

"There are some things you must discover for yourself." Gennai stated. "I cannot tell you everything, it wouldn't help. But I can give you direction."

"I am guessing that we must travel to the dark Ocean then?" Ken spoke up, "You said that it was involved, right?"

"Yes, in fact it is more then involved. But not just the dark Ocean, it is also the dark _world_. The ocean is no more then a coastline, one linking the digital realm to that of the dark one. That is all I know, all I can tell you. I'm sorry I can't help more."

Gennai had helped more then he thought. With this information we aren't blind. Unlike so many countless times before at least we know what we're going up against. But now there is only one little problem hampering us.

"How do we get there?"

Gennai slowly raised himself from the position he had been in for the duration of the conversation. I could tell he was still in pain, but I didn't know how to help him. I noticed, however, that Joe seemed to be watching him closely.

"You must enter the digital world." Gennai stated, reaching inside his robe. "And in order to do that you will have to open the gate at Heighten View Terrace, where the worlds are the closest in connection. There is no other way; the monitor gates have been completely shut down, as I am sure you have noticed by now. To help you I have a gift." When his hand came out again he held several necklaces, faintly familiar yet quite alien at the same time. They silver chains with pendants on each of them. No, not pendants…tags! "Your crest powers were returned enough for your digimon to digivolve to ultimate, but they weren't fully returned. I am giving you renewed crests, they will amplify your digivices ability to break through the natural barrier separating the two worlds and open a non-terminal to the digital world."

**111break111**

_Cold._

It was cold. His bare arms had goosebumps and he shivered every now and then. His captor seemed to be against any form of light so it was also still darker then night. And is eyes refused to adjust to the dimness. But then again, how do your eyes adjust to pure darkness? TK had a feeling that the darkness surrounding him was emanating off his host, that the very presence of the creature was driving light away and therefore his eyes couldn't grasp what wasn't there. No light. Pure darkness.

_Kari._

If it was the dark he was facing then he had a gut feeling that Kari was a target. She was the opposite of the darkness and the darkness seemed to fear her.

Movement to his right caught his attention and TK glanced over. As usual there was nothing. TK was scared. He was helpless, alone, vulnerable. The only relief was that there was no one else there with him, that he _was_ alone and he wouldn't have to be forced to see someone else suffer.

"Child of Hope, child of despair, your patience is amendable." The quiet raspy voice of his captor whispered from his left. TK kept himself from looking, knowing it wouldn't matter how hard he tried to see. His fear, which had started to dim due to the silence that had ensued for the past however long, started to come back as the unknown once again mocked him.

"What do you want from me?" TK asked softly, "Why do you keep me here and why am I strapped down like this? What is the point?"

"The time will come for you to learn soon enough. I just wish to thank you for the use of your device, the one that sends messages to your friends."

"What?" TK, startled by his pronouncement, turned his head to the voice, but it was nowhere to be seen, though he could still hear it. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just sent a message to your friends, letting them know what they were dealing with."

TK had the feeling that it was more like him mocking them just for the heck of it. That he was going to enjoy himself, playing with the fears of the others and torture them emotionally while he had his way with….

_What is going to do to me?_

Fear welled within him again and he suddenly felt more afraid then he had ever felt before. When he and the others fought malomyotismon TK had thought he would never feel that scared again, but this was far worse. Then he was more afraid of loosing Patamon then anything else. That if he fought he would lose and his friends would be gone. But this time…this time it was different. TK was alone. No one was here to get hurt. He wasn't afraid for anyone else. He was afraid of what was going to happen to _himself_. The only times he ever worried about that was when he was eight. When he'd been alone with Patamon. Devimon had attacked him but he had Patamon and Elecmon to help him then. And then the time when TK willingly went with Puppetmon to spare Matt from diabolical freak (not to mention proving himself capable as well). He had faced Puppetmon showing everyone he wasn't a baby anymore. But he had never bene strapped down, helpless like Matt had been that day, tied up and fearing what would happen to his baby brother.

_But the incident with Piedmon was the worst._

Running for his life with Kari and Patamon. He wasn't alone then but everyone around him was being turned into key chains. Everyone he cared about, everyone he loved. His friends, the only family he had while trapped in the digital world. And in the end it came down to just inches away from death, Angemon defeated.

_I overcame those obstacles._ TK thought to himself, _I will over this one too._

"I don't understand how you can do this."

"Do what, child?"

"Allow yourself to be overcome by darkness. Striving to control everything. Hurting your fellow digimon, all in the name of power!"

Silence for a moment then laughter. Soft hissing laughter that made TK's heart flip flop as cold shivers ran up and down his body.

"Fellow digimon?" It repeated, "Fellow. No, not fellow. For I am no digimon. I am far worse then any digimon, dear child, and it is time you found the true obstacle to peace."

TK blinked. What was just said didn't make any sense. If he wasn't in the clutches of some evil digimon then….

"What are you?"

"Your worst fears come alive. True evil in its purest form."

**111break111**

Kari watched as Sora and Mimi went through an inventory of items taken from Mrs. Takaishi pantry to help sustain them while they were in the digital world. Tai and Matt were talking privately in a corner Davis and Ken, discussing what they had heard from Gennai. It seemed pretty serious until Davis began waving his hands defensively, but that didn't stop Matt from smacking him upside the head. Ken tried not to laugh while Davis pouted. Then they were serious again. Izzy, Joe, and Cody were talking with Gennai, probably questioning him for Matt and Tai. Yolie was talking softly with Mrs. Takaishi and Mr. Ishida were on the balcony staring out at the city below. It was painfully agreed that they would all wait until nightfall, only a few more hours away, to get started. There had been arguments, but the logic of the decision was obvious and everyone was forced to agree.

Even her.

She sat on the couch; huddled inside herself and trying not to think about what could be happening to TK. Deep inside of her she had conflicting emotions. She didn't know how to handle it and was afraid she was going to flip out at any moment. She desperately wished for Gatomon, at least then she wouldn't feel so alone. Deep within her she felt terror unlike anything she had ever felt before, but it wasn't her that was feeling it. She knew, now anyway, that is was TK. Whatever he was going through it must be horrible. TK was brave, one of the bravest people she knew. He was smart, intelligent, calm. He was the one that she could turn to in order to bring hope back into her heart when everything seemed desperate. He was her best friend, one of her three best. He had a place in her heart that no one else could ever, ever replace.

"Kari, want to give us a hand?" Kari looked up to see Sora and Mimi looking at her with concern. They must have just realized she had been left alone and, judging by their faces, realized that was probably not good. Silently agreeing with the thought she got up with a smile on her face.

_I need to keep my mind busy. If I dwell on this I'll go insane._

**111break111**

TK lay in silence. HE was alone with his thoughts, his captor having gone. The only reason he knew he was gone was because he heard a stone door open and close. The only thing TK could think about was what that creature had told him.

Your worst fears come alive.

_Pure evil in its truest form._

But it wasn't just that. That thing had said more. It obliged TK, offering to answer questions. TK didn't understand why it was humoring him, but he chose that moment to find out a few things. At least now he knew where he was. And that knowledge made TK even more fearful. The dark world where he had rescued Kari. He had been taken there and he was trapped. TK felt an uncomfortable pain in his back and he tilted his head backwards a bit. It was difficult, staying in the same position on a rock hard surface for who knows how long. He had no cushion to speak of at all, not even a small something for his head. His neck hurt, his spine too. Where the shackles were on his body itched from sweat and he had a feeling they would begin to chafe soon. And then he heard the stone door opening again.

"Finally, finally." His captor had returned, but he wasn't alone. "Put it over by the child. Hang it where he can see it, a tantalizing offer just out of reach!"

"What's going on?" TK asked. He had just realized he hadn't had anything to eat for a while and wondered if the creature was going to hang food up just out of reach or something.

"Oh nothing." Was the reply, "I just thought you might be a tad lonely, that's all."

"Lonely?" His mind swirled. _Please, not Kari! Please!_

"Yes, you see, you weren't my only target. The other one has just arrived even though we managed to get our hands on him first."

Him?

"He was so hard to get too, he had help eluding us."

Fear welled within TK as he realized who 'him' might be. No! Not him! Please!

"And now that he has finally arrived I thought that you might like your little friend." And as he spoke the last word a cage was placed on an unseen hook beside TK's abdomen, a soft luminescent glow emanating from the bars illuminated the pale blue-clawed hand that hung it as well as the tiny brown and white creature that lay within. The unmoving, frail looking, vulnerable little creature that TK loved so much. And as he saw the still form of his best friend and partner TK's eyes grew wide and tears began to slowly brim them.

"P-Pata-Patamon?" He stuttered, emotions rising. He received no response. "P-Patamon!" He tried again, a little more urgently, a tear falling down his face. "_Patamon_!" TK whipped his head to the side, not caring if he couldn't see the monster before him. His fear was instantly replaced by anger, anger and hatred.

"You bastard! What! What did you do to him!"

"Mmmm! The purity of your feelings is so delightful! But as much as a delicacy as they are, a light snack is always what ruins the dinner."

"What are you talking about?" TK demanded, beginning to struggle with his bonds. He had to get free, had to get to Patamon! "Answer me dammit!"

"My, my. And just when did your mouth turn foul dear child?"

"I don't need a lesson in manners from the likes of you!"

Laughter followed, then it spoke again. "Fear not dear child. I did nothing to your little pet. My minions merely incapacitated him so they could bring him here. The illumination around the bars prevents him from gaining enough strength to blast his way out with that quaint little attack of his. Other wise he is perfectly fine."

"TK?"

"Patamon!" TK cried, turning his head around to his friend, "Are you okay Patamon?"

"TK. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't listen to Gennai. I tried to help...I got captured... I messed up."

"No. No Patamon, it's okay."

"TK. I'm so tired."

"Patamon?"

"Now, now. The time for worrying about others is over. Now that he is here I can finally begin."

"Begin what?" TK cried, his head whipping around again. But before it finished its turn a jet of black shot out from the ceiling to hit TK square in the chest. Pain erupted inside, spearheading straight to his heart and spreading throughout his body, forcing it to go rigid. His back arched up and a scream forced its way out of his mouth as everything around him disappeared into a cloud of never ending, mind numbing pain.

**111break111**

It was a bit of a tight fit, but we managed to pack ourselves into dad's wagon and we were now on our way to the terrace. No one had really wanted to leave Mom alone, though, and so Yolie had asked her older sister to stay with her until dad got back. She also told her sister to tell her parents she was staying over with Kari and not to worry. Somehow she had convinced her sister to agree to it and the others made similar excuses to their own parents. No one wanted to tell them what really happened, that they had to rescue TK from the clutches of some evil entity from another world. Especially after they believed everything was okay now, that all the bad stuff was finally over with. That we could all live peacefully and coincide pleasantly with the world that our partners belonged.

Then again that's what we had thought too.

It's tough when you realize the destiny you had been apart of for so long was over, then suddenly your thrust back into it again. Especially when you've been on hiatus longer then some members of the group.

I must admit, I am quite happy that we're part of it this time. It wasn't in my heart to see my little brother going off to save the world and leaving me behind, where I couldn't protect him. But I had known how strong he had grown and I couldn't let myself dwell over what I couldn't change.

Especially after seeing TK and the others in action by themselves.

But now….

I dunno. Now it's different. Now TK has been abducted by something far worse then a crazy human and things are….

I think I may be dwelling on this way too much. But how am I to do otherwise?

I fingered my pocket, feeling a need to relax. No one knew yet that I had developed my fathers' habit and I had to keep myself from whipping one out. Best to do it when no one was watching….

The car stopped and we piled out of it. Gennai was looking better, but still battered. We decided to make one final check of everything before we set off and I fingered the necklace in my hand. The silver chain glinted in the moonlight and I wondered why they bothered with the chain, seeing as how originally the tags were only on string. But it was a fleeting though; it faded as I stared at the crest within the tag. I was more curious as to how they managed to remake the crests and why? Had they been expecting something to happen, had they been waiting for a certain moment to give us new ones?

I refrained from sighing and continued to stare at the familiarity of the item, yet it truly was rather alien. IT seemed different somehow, I couldn't place it really but it _was_ there.

The crests were all the same; they all had silver chains. Well, all except for Davis, Yolie and Cody. There's had a crest on either side of their tags, not just one. Davis had complained about wearing jewelry, but that didn't last long. Especially after I slapped him upside the head for saying Ken and I looked like girls.

When our triple check of everything was secure I stood up and stretched. It was getting late and I hadn't slept well the previous night.

"So now what?" I heard Davis ask. I closed my eyes in exasperation.

"We open the portal." Gennai replied softly. "You all remember what to do, right? If not, mimic the ones that do. I'll lend what I can."

"And leave yourself defenseless?" I asked, "I don't think so."

"Are you going to stop me?" He was amused with my comment, I could tell.

"I agree with Matt, Gennai." Tai stated, "You've already had several close calls during this whole fiasco. And you still need to locate this Arissa of yours, right?"

"Indeed."

"Then let us do our job and you do yours. But keep your energy, we have plenty with the amount of us that is here."

"I suppose you are right."

Okay, he's defiantly amused.

We gathered into a circle, just like we had done so many years before. I exchanged looks with Tai and we both pulled out our digivices. I looked around and watched as the others did the same, the younger kids pulling out their d-tectors a bit apprehensively.

"Ready?" Tai asked everyone. They all nodded, each one with a look of determination in their eyes. "Digivises up!"

We raised the palm-sized apparatuses upward and one by one a light shot out, each one a different color then the last. It was interesting to see the light out of Davis, Yolie and Cody's. One beam with two colors merging in the middle. It made a rainbow in itself and added color to ours.

I felt my feet leave the ground and, looking down, I watched my father became smaller and smaller as the world beneath me got farther and farther away. I closed my eyes and waited until me feet touched down again and the sensation of levitation left my mind just a tad light headed.

**111break111**

Kari fell to her knees, her arms wrapped around her body as pain erupted inside her chest. Fear pounded her head as her thoughts focused on the only source she could think of, the only reason for her to be experiencing such a pain at this time. Tears fell down her cheeks as she prayed desperately for the pain to stop and she found herself crying out in desperation for TK.

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality and she looked up into the face of her brother. Matt was standing behind him, his face paler then chalk as he stared at her.

"Kari, what is it? What's wrong?"

"TK." She murmured, "I feel it. I feel his pain. It hurts so much! My chest is burning, like it's on fire! We have to find him, have to save him! They're hurting him! We gotta do something!"

"We are doing something." Matt stated, "We're going to find him and rescue him."

"If what Kari says is true," Gennai replied sagely, "We may be to late to save him by the time we get there."

"I'll never believe that!" Matt shouted, turning on Gennai. "We _will_ rescue TK! I'll bring him home even if it kills me!"

"That's what really bothers me." Gennai replied, "A promise like that is never to be taken lightly."

"Who said I was taking it lightly?"

"Matt!" Sora placed her hand on her boyfriends shoulder, her voice catching. "We are all in this together, you must never forget that. We will all rescue TK. And we will _all_ get back home."

Kari wiped the tears from her eyes and, with Tai's help, managed to get up. She had to be strong; maybe TK would be able to feel something of her through the link. And if he did she didn't want him to feel weakness, it would only hinder his own struggles. If she were weak she would weaken him further, right?

_I need to be strong for TK. If possible…lend him strength._

"I have one last gift for you all." Gennai pushed through Kari's thoughts. He pulled some folded up paper out of his robe and held it out to her and Tai. "A map, just in case. I know you could have used this before in the past, but at the time we did not have it available. This time, however, it's on hand."

Tai accepted the Map and turned to the others. "Right then. Let's go!"

"Safe journeys, my friends, and good luck."

"Same to you." Matt replied, "And watch your back."

**111break111**

Pain. Aching sensations overwhelming his body. The world around him was dark and soundless but for the pain.

And then it was gone. The aching remained, but the solid pain that had held him for so long was gone. TK felt his breath return and he gasped for air. His throat was raw from the amount of screaming and it pained his lungs to be gasping for what little air he could receive.

And yet somehow he knew that he had not been screaming for a while now. He knew that the lack of breath was not from how much he had screamed, but that he had more then blacked out from the experience. He had….

"Dear dear, that was far too close a shave, don't you think?"

TK felt hatred like he had never felt before boil within his veins at the sound of his captor's voice. A rage so thick that his vision seemed hazed as blood red fury welled within him. He said nothing, did nothing. He waited, calmly.

"Yes, way too close indeed. I hadn't expected you to stop breathing, you had managed to last longer then I expected as it was beneath the darkness stone. I must start paying more attention, I can't have you dieing on me."

"And why is that?" TK asked softly, his breathing beginning to regulate itself.

"Oh, hohoho. Final found your voice, hm?" The soft rasping of the creature ground TK's nerves. It made him want to seize its voice box and wrench it from its throat. "I need you alive, child, because your destiny is far greater then you ever realized. And our goals are finally about to be realized."

"And I'm supposed to care why?"

It chuckled. "I see the stone is already beginning its work on you. Soon, very soon, we will be finished here."

"Stop playing with me!" TK shouted in venomous voice.

A whimpering near him brought TK's attention to the cage with Patamon within. The tiny digimon was looking at TK with a look of exhaustion, but within that exhaustion was horror as well.

"TK…."

TK blinked. Something was wrong. He felt so vile, so tainted. It felt as though he were someone else. He could see it in his partner's eyes.

"TK…something…has happened. Your eyes have…gotten darker…."

"Darker…."

Fear. Colder and sharper then he felt before TK finally realized what the intention of this darkness stone was all about. The energy being thrust within him, the purpose of abducting him was-."

"STOP IT!" TK cried out desperately, vainly struggling against his bonds again. "Stop it, please! You can't! Anything but that, I refuse it! I refuse!"

"Pathetic child." The voice had lost its mocking softness; it had suddenly grown hard. Cold. It had realized TK had caught on. "Your please will do nothing to save you now."

"I won't! This isn't going to happen!" TK cried, "I'll die first! I'LL DIE!"

"Hahaha! You can only wish! The choice is not yours, you shall be drained of every hope you have! Your soul will forever be consumed in darkness Takeru, and you will forever be _mine_!"

"Never!" TK's voice had gone shrill. The pronouncement of his name from the creature seemed to make a finalization of his predicament that spurred his greatest fears into action.

"And don't be so swift to call on death, Takeru, it won't save you, or the worlds. The war has started and there is no time for another to replace you. The moment of a death is the imminent victory for us!"

The dark energy slammed into TK once more and once more pain erupted within him. As his screams echoed through the room the shadow demon that tortured him slowly began to laugh, his voice, though raspy, growing with every sound until it was lost within TK's screams of agony.

**111break111**

Calm, peaceful, utterly tranquil. The world around me seemed perfect, especially at night. Just the way it had been when we had first arrived that fateful day. But that always went to show you how deceiving appearances could be. The digital world may seem swell, at ease even, but when you get down to the nitty gritty you come to realize that in reality it is an ever changing, ever evolving world of danger. Especially when it is threatened. And while it doesn't appear as such right now I knew that the world was being threatened once again. That enemies roamed the land and the water, searching for Gennai and his friend Arissa. But the question is, do they know _we_ are here? Are they watching our very movements the way so many of our enemies from the past seemed to be able to do? Are they waiting for the right moment to strike? Waiting for us to weaken, to loose our defenses and strike us at the most random of moments?

_Stop being so paranoid Matt._

I ran a hand through my hair, tracing a line from my bangs to my neck, I wasn't entirely sure when the last time I had my hair cut was.

_Maybe I should get a haircut soon,_ I thought to myself idly, _though I kinda like the way it feels long. _

I looked around the makeshift camp, Tai had wanted us to stay put while he scouted up ahead with the map (Tai had really been into the fact that we actually had a map this time and was using every opportunity to make markers on it). Mimi and Sora had taken the time to go over the inventory once more so they were bent of the bag Mimi was carrying. Ken and Yolie were making me a bit nervous, personally, and I felt it was a bad idea to let them alone for too long. Ken might be a gentleman, but Yolie was the furthest thing from a lady as she could get, and I had a distinct feeling she was the aggressive one in their relationship.

I sighed and looked up at the moons, their digital glow illuminating our surroundings far more then the single satellite back on earth.

"Feeling better Matt?"

I turned sharply to see Sora staring at me with concern, apparently finished with her inventory double check. She was worried about me and I understood why. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Not better, no." I replied, "What Kari said has me more scared then ever. But I'm not going to let myself wig out if that's what your afraid of."

I saw Sora smile and I immediately felt better. I much preferred her smile to her frowns; she looked nice when she smiled. A frown just didn't suit her; it marred her facial structure and caused lines in her face. One of the main reasons, however, that I didn't like to see her frown was because it was usually my fault. Something I did, said, or whatever. And knowing that….

Her hand reached out and gently grasped mine. The warm touch calmed me more and I looked at her with a smile, squeezing her hand in added reassurance.

"So long as you're with me."

Sora lowered her head a little and then looked back at me that beautiful smile of hers. "I kinda wish Biomon were here. It's hard to be in the digital world and not have her with me."

"I know just how you feel." I replied as I thought of my own partner, "Gabumon and I have been through so much together." I grinned as a few memories flashed through my head and I nudged Sora playfully in the ribs with my elbow. "I'll never forget the time when Devimon separated us all. He and I landed in the middle of a blizzard and I had almost froze to death, brr." I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered at the memory and I found Sora's fist digging into my head.

"Oh, yeah, I remember you mentioning that before." Sora smiled a little wickedly, her arms going behind her back as she clasped her hands together, "You disregarded his wishes and went to look for TK on your own. What were you thinking going out there with no protection? All you had on was that stupid green turtleneck tank top thing!"

"Your worse then Gabumon, you know that?" I grinned at her, winking.

"At least I'm smart enough to stay inside a nice warm cave during a blizzard when I'm told to" she replied with soft, almost enticing voice I hadn't expected and we found our eyes locking together in a way they had never done before.

"Hey, guys!"

The sudden sound of Tai's voice tore our eyes away from each other and I found myself blushing hard. A quick glance at Sora confirmed for me that she, too, was blushing and I felt a seed of guilt rise inside me as I recognized the fact that TK was still out there, in pain, while I stood here and flirted with my girlfriend. A seed that began to grow, then, and a sick feeling entered inside me. What kind of brother was I? It used to be that nothing could stand in my way of finding TK, next to be being bound and gagged anyway.

I quickly focused back onto Tai who was huffing and puffing from running hard.

"What's wrong?" Yolie asked as the group gathered around him.

"I…(huff, huff), I found something!" Tai gasped, trying to get fresh air into his lungs again.

"What did you find?" Ken asked quickly

"A cave! It's blocked…by a boulder!"

"And what's so great about it?" Mimi asked skeptically.

Tai pointed to his crest, a big grin on his face, "It glowed. I need some help to move the boulder! If it makes the crest glow then it must be important! C'Mon!"

I exchanged glances with Sora and the two of us took off after Tai. When we reached the cave he was talking about, I noticed my crest begin to glow faintly. It wasn't anything big or noticeable, but it seemed to radiate a sort of warmth as if to get ones attention. Everyone else seemed to notice it as well.

"Do you really think it's that important?" I heard Davis ask right before I heard a hand make contact with his head.

"You are an idiot!" Yolie hissed.

I wonder why it's there." Izzy murmured

"Only one way to find out." Tai replied. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was grinning but I ignored it, and them, and walked over to the boulder that blocked the cave entrance. It was big and would take us quite some time to move it, but apparently it was placed there for a reason. Squaring my shoulders I set myself and rammed into the boulder only to fall _through_ the boulder. I let out a shout of surprise, barley registering the frightened cry of my name from the others, and landed on a sloping surface that pitched my feet over my head and thrust me by way of momentum down the small hill. On the way my down my foot found a niche and secured it only to be twisted back out and I landed with a sharp thud at the bottom, my head, and every other part of my body, aching angrily.

"Matt!" Sora called, her voice filled with concern. I looked up slowly to see the boulder securely in place and found myself wondering exactly what happened. And then Tai was sliding down the slope followed closely by Davis and Ken. A shout of protest was heard from Mimi and then Sora was on her way down as well. Tai was the first one to reach me a look that crossed between amusement, exasperation, and irritation on his face. Sora, however, looked angry and frightened.

"I don't know what you were thinking man, but that was stupid."

"That was more then stupid!" Sora shouted, "Even if it wasn't just a hologram you could have busted your shoulder doing that Matt!

"I'm thinking he thought I was right there with him." Tai stated with a grin. Apparently amusement had won out and he was thoroughly enjoying Sora berate me.

"Yeah." I stated, "It was your idea to begin with!"

"Mine?"

"Yeah! You said there way sonly one way to find out, remember And earlier you sad you needed help to move it, so I got straight to the point!"

"You acted without thinking Matt!" Sora stated, "That's Tai's job, not yours!"

"Hey!" Tai cried, "I resent that remark!"

"You resemble that remark dude."

"Takes one to know one Davis." Ken stated.

"Hey, whose side are you on anyway?"

As the argument continued I briefly caught the sound of talking behind me. I stopped arguing with the others and strained my ears, listening.

"Do you think we should stop them?"

"No way! It's to amusing!"

"Personally I would really like to get out of this cave. Now that they are here we can finally get some answers."

"I agree with Hawkmon, let's break up their little swaray, I wanna see Cody."

"I think Matt noticed us."

Gabumon? I thought. I slowly turned my head around to see bright luminous eyes glowing in the dark siloughettes of familiar shapes.

I faintly heard the arguing stop ad shifting on the ground told me the others had noticed what I noticed.

"Augumon?" Tai asked breathlessly.

"Tai!"

"Agumon!"

"Hey Davis! How's it hangin'?"

"V-Mon!"

"And wormon too!" Ken shouted, "They're all here!"

"Oh, ken, I've missed you so much!"

"Biomon!"

"Sora!"

"We're not all here." Gabumon stated as he walked towards me.

"We know." I replied. "Gennai told us everything."

"You saw Gennai?" Tentomon asked, "She said he was bringing you here, but she didn't say anything more then that."

"Whose she?" Davis asked.

"A woman named Arissa." Gatomon replied, "She brought us here to this cave and told us to stay here until help arrives. One by one we all wound up in here. All of us except Patamon. We were all expecting see him eventually but she never returned. Where's Kari?"

"And Joe?"

"And-."

"Up there." Tai interrupted Tentomon, "They're waiting for us to get Matt."

"This Arissa, she must be the one Gennai is looking for. But wasn't she protecting the eggs with Elecmon?"

"She mentioned when she found me she had to return to her duty soon." Palmon replied, "Before everything falls apart. But I never pressed the issue, I didn't think about it."

"It's her alright." I replied, "That means she's safe, Gennai will be pleased."

"What's taking so long down there?" Yolie called

"Come on down!" Tai called, "It's all right! Agumon and the others are down here!"

"Hawkmon!"

"And Gatomon!"

"All of them!"

"But be carful, there's a slope!" I warned.

And then the others were all sliding down the slope more careful and graceful then I did. When they all made it to the bottom they greeted their respective Digimon with open smiles of excitement until realization dawned.

"I don't get it." Gatomon said suddenly, "Where's TK? And how did you know Patamon wasn't with us down here?"

I looked quickly at the purple and white cat, realizing just how little they knew of what was happening, and felt a pain in my chest.

Apparently Gabumon noticed this.

"Matt, what's going on?"

"Kari? Did I say something wrong?"

I glanced at Kari and saw that she was on her knees again, but I think that may have been more to do with the fact that she had knelt down to Gatomons level. But as of now she was holding her crest in one hand, the other focused on her forehead. She glanced down at their digimon partner and smiled reassuringly, but I could tell she was having a hard time dealing with….

_If she feels echoes of TK's pain then TK…._

I looked away from Kari, my hand balling into a fist. I didn't want to think about it other wise I might do something stupid. Again.

"Matt?"

"Patamon…is with TK."

"Oh, good!" Gatomon said, "I was beginning to worry by the way you were all acting!"

"It's not good." Kari stated, "It's horrible."

"What do you mean?" Biomon asked

"TK has been taken."

"But we're getting him back!" A stated, "Him and Patamon. We'll get them back and well save them. I don't care what Gennai thinks, I refuse to give up."

"So long as the my chest hurts, it's not to late." Kari murmured, "that's not al to of comfort for me, but I will do everything in my power to help him. Even if all I can do is endure what I feel and stay strong. I just hope TK can feel me as I feel him, otherwise…."

"Don't worry Kari." Tai stated, placing a hand on her shoulder, "that link works both ways, I'm sure of it."

"Right." I stated. Placing a hand on my knee I stood up, determined to get things underway, only to hiss sharply and sit back down, my hands flying towards my ankle.

"Matt!" Gabumon cried, "What it is?"

"I think I know." Sora stated as she knelt next to me. Her hands wandered over to my ankle, moving mine out of the way. "Can you take a look at him Joe?"

"Of course."

I watched as Joe knelt down to take a look, finding the whole thing more then a little redundant. Joe wasn't even officially a medical student yet and Sora was acting like he could diagnose and cure minor ailments, something I found quite ridiculous. But when Joe finished he had an amused twinkle in his eye that made my blood boil.

"Well?" I asked.

"It appears, Matt, that you succeeded in giving yourself a minor sprain. Normally I would suggest that you stay off it and let it rest, but seein as how we don't have the time I'll suggest that you keep pressure off it. Not to mention informing you that you _really_ need to be more careful."

I refrained from asking him who made him the expert. With my luck he'd answer me.

"So now what?" Davis asked, "How do we search for TJ-."

"It's _TK_!"

"With Matt's ankle sprained?"

I glared hard at Davis who was looking at Tai, but if I didn't know better I'd have to say Davis glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes. It was a quick movement, but I'm pretty sure that's what it was. My anger died down to be replaced with perplexity.

"Joe said it was only a mild sprain." Tai said, "And he said that so long as he didn't put to much pressure on it he was fine to walk."

"I can lean on a stick or something." I stated

"Kari!" Gatomon cried.

My head whipped around to see Kari swooning a little. Tai was suddenly by her side again and he helped her stand, allowing her to lean on him.

"We need to get a move on, now." I said flatly, "I don't even want to think about what TK is going through."

**111break111**

k2: Well, I suppose I should mention this real quick, it is rather important. The void master, whom I had originally called the Dark One (talk about cheesy!) is not the 'main' bad guy per say. He is the 'current' master. There have been many, believe me. He is not the avatar that was spoken of by Gennai, just the current head of operations. I am only saying this to stop any confusion that may happen along the way. I realize I may have bungled this part, but not mentioning it in the story is bound to happen. The guy has a major ego problem, as you can see I am sure. He is not; I repeat NOT evil in its purest form. That is the avatar's job. You will not, however, come across the avatar until the end of the entire series, which means if I ever make a third and or fourth story he will be there. OR she. With that said…..

Please review!


	7. Meanwhile pt1

k2: Okay, you remember the chapter I wrote before with Steve and Nancy? Well, I decided to make it bigger.

MK: Lots bigger.

k2: I also decided to exclude Misshra's parents, they were a throw in anyway and I can do without them. For now anyway-.

MK: Throw in? They were so last limit that you still didn't like that part!

k2: (eyebrow twitches) Anyway! I _did_, however, put the other parents in. I made it more complex-.

MK: I'll say! She had to come up with all this last minute, no revamping involved!

k2: Hey! Since I am _revamping_, there is no reason to _need_ to make it better because it will already _be_ good! I hope. oO;;

MK: So anyway! Complexity or not, that is neither here nor now, it is later.

k2: Err… yes, yes. I, uh…expanded on it so well that I have made several parts to the 'Meanwhile' side of things. What's more, I have about five whole meanwhile chapters, so here is part one. I hope you enjoy it. (grabs her ryou-chan from her subspace pocket and runs after Mewkit with it.)

**111break111**

What Now

Meanwhile pt-1

PG

**111break111**

Steve watched as the children disappeared through the portal, the rainbow of color slowly fading away as the portal itself vanished into the night. It was then that he saw lights flash on and people staring out their windows. Some were on the phone and they all looked frightened or curious. Steve reached into his pocket for his pack and pounded it against his hand, allowing one to fall out. He put it to his mouth and lit it, flashed a mini salute to those staring, and headed for his car again. People were beginning to gather outside when he reached the vehicle and, when he opened the car door; he heard a voice reach out to him.

"Is…I mean…was that what I think it was?"

Steve froze. He wasn't quite prepared to answer a barrage of questions, the whole reason they decided to do this at night.

"Are those children the same ones…from all those years ago?"

Turning around Steve raised an eyebrow. A woman was standing a few feet away from him, her hand clutching her shirt by her throat. She was looking at Steve with an expression more of concern then fright, where as everyone else seemed scared or apprehensive. She was the only one who had the courage to approach him on the matter so he felt she deserved an answer.

"Yeah." He blew smoke out the corner of his mouth and took the cigarette out. "Yeah, that's them. Same ones. Same portal."

"Is it happening again?" She asked, stricken by his answer.

"I dunno." Steve's reply was as honest as he could give.

"Then…where are they going?"

Steve put the cigarette back in his mouth and entered his car. He wasn't sure how to reply but he figured it was best to put their worries at ease.

"The trouble isn't here." He stated, "It's there so there's no reason for you to worry." He started his engine and started to back up but the woman approached his car.

"Your…one of their parents?" She asked him, "How do you feel about all this?"

_Why can't you leave me alone!_

"I can't say a whole lot." Steve replied. HE had to restrain himself from snapping at the woman; he had to get back to Nancy. "I can't just put my personal feelings above the world, could you? Now, if you don't' mind I have to go."

He pulled away from the woman and took off, disappearing into the night. As he did the woman bit at her nail, watching the empty road until a neighbor came over to her.

"It's not fair for them." She murmured, "It's not fair they should have to see their children suffer for our sake."

**111break111**

16-year-old Chizuru Inoue slowly stirred at the small cup, watching the tealeaves dissolve as her thoughts swam through her head. She was pretty worried, not knowing what her sister was going through. What dangers awaited her on the other side? IT bothered her to know that Yolie was once again out there, working hard to protect people while she was stuck waiting for some answer, some form of note, anything, saying that everything was going to be okay.

But mostly, it was the fact that at this moment Yolie was looking for a friend that had been kidnapped. What if it had been the other way around? What if it had been Yolie that was kidnapped?

Chizuru let a breath out, a cross between a sigh and a dry sob.

_I don't know why I'm so worried about it. _She thought to herself, _Yolie's proven herself to be capable; I just need to trust her more._

Chizuru put the spoon down and took the two cups she had out of the kitchen where Mrs. Takaishi sat. She was curled on the couch and looked haggard. Chizuru understood why she was asked to stay, she understood very well why. Nancy Takaishi looked like she would have a nervous breakdown if they didn't return soon and Chizuru worried about her. It had to be a terrible shock to see your son disappear into thin air, to vanish without a trace and only having a vague idea of what was happening.

"Mrs. Takaishi, I brought your tea." She politely handed the green liquid to the older woman.

Nancy smiled at the Chizuru and took the cup.

"Thank you, Chizuru." She murmured, "And thank you again for staying. I don't' think I could handle being alone right now."

"Yolie told me…she mentioned, so I would know, kind of what happened." Chizuru murmured, "But…she only said he disappeared earlier this morning. Somehow…I think it was more then that."

Nancy looked at her cup before taking a sip. "Your right." She murmured, "It was more then that. You have good insight Chizuru."

"Uhh…thanks." Chizuru was startled by the unnecessary compliment.

"TK didn't just disappear." Hr voice seemed thick. Chizuru began to feel she shouldn't' have mentioned it at all now. "He was torn from our world." Nancy continued. "He-he looked like he was…in so much pain-."

She broke off, the dam in her eyes loosing the battle against the torrent of tears.

"I'm…sorry I mentioned it." Chizuru murmured, guilt welling within her.

"No." Nancy forced a smile, patting the girl's arm. "No it's okay."

The front door opened and Steve entered the room, smiling grimly as he set his coat on the hook. "There were a few witnesses, but I don't' think we'll get any public recognition out of it. No trouble." He walked over to the phone and stopped with his hand hovering over the receiver. "Err…Nancy, do you happen to have the a phone list I could use?"

"I have a few names." Nancy replied, "But I don't know Ken's parents, Mimi's."

"I think her parents are in the states anyway. Matt said something about her staying with Sora."

"There area few others I don't' know…." Nancy trailed off.

"Does TK have a list then? They are, after all, his friends."

"He doesn't' talk on the phone a lot, he prefers to go out."

"I see."

"Yolie has a list of her own in her room." Chizuru stated, "I can get it if you need it."

"Could you?" Steve asked

"Of course. I'll be right back!"

"Thank you, uh….."

"Chizuru!"

"Right, Chizuru. Thank you Chizuru."

As the young woman left the room Steve flopped onto the couch next to Nancy, placing a hand on her knee.

"Steve." Nancy murmured, "Please."

Steve removed his hand from Nancy's knee and crossed his arms. "Just because this happened the day were going to tell our children we were dating again does not mean it's a sign."

"I…I don't want to talk about it Steve." Nancy murmured

Steve frowned but remained quiet after that. Chizuru's return was the only thing to spark any interest in anything as Steve stood and walked to the phone, the phone list in his hand.

"Let's see…who's first?" _Better yet, whom I would prefer to call first…?_

Steve settled on a name and dialed the phone. "Hello, Susumu?"

Steve?The voice of Tai and Kari's father, Susumu Kamiya, answered.

"Yeah, it's Steve. Tai's staying over here tonight if that's-."

Both Kari and Tai left earlier this morning in a rush.The man interrupted, Neither said where they were going but they were real worried about something. I've been waiting for a phone call to confirm my suspicions.

"Suspicions?"

What's going on this time Steve?

"That obvious?"

Don't try and tell me they're having a sleep over, it's over used. They're in that world again, aren't they?"

"Yeah."

Mind telling me what you know?

Steve glanced at Nancy as she watched him expectantly. HE turned to face the other direction and put his hand closer to the receiver. "My youngest disappeared this morning while we were getting ready for a picnic at the park."

What do you mean…disappeared?

"Exactly what I mean. In literal terms. TK vanished, right in front of us, in Matt's arms. There was something wrong with him, he had collapsed after a sever headache affected him. After that he just…vanished. Matt contacted Tai after that and they met up at Nancy's. All of them, all the kids are in the digital world trying to find him."

How's Nancy?

"Not good. Listen, can you call the others? Yolie's sister, uh…Chizuru, she needs to get home, it's getting late. She was staying with Nancy for me while I ran an errand. Yolie and Cody's parents are under the impression that their kids are having a sleepover, though I assume they probably suspect the truth like you."

"Yeah, sure. No problem, I'll take care of everything. I know more of the parents then you anyway."

Steve hung the phone and turned back to Nancy and Chizuru.

"Well, everything's settled, Susumu is going to take care of everything else. Chizuru, it's almost ten o'clock, you should be getting some sleep now."

"Oh, yeah sure." Chizuru stated, finishing off her tea and hurrying to the door. "I was…glad I could help." She stood at the door for a moment, rubbing her arm. "Well…bye."

"Nancy, you should get some rest as well."

"I don't know if I can sleep." She murmured, "Just knowing…Oh, Steve, what could be happening to my baby?"

Steve rubbed a hand through his hair. There was no doubt that he loved his ex-wife with a passion, but as of this moment he was at a loss on how to comfort her. HE barley remembered the reason for their divorce anymore. But if there was one thing that hadn't change it was her fear for her children's safety.

Steve made his way over to the couch and knelt down before her.

"Nancy, Matt Promises. HE swore passionately that he would return TK to us. The he will make sure his brother comes back and that nothing, _nothing_ will stop him from doing that."

"I should have spoken to him." Nancy murmured. She brushed her hair away from her eyes, her hand staying on her forehead as a fresh wave of guilt crashed into her. "I should have…I should have ushered him that I didn't blame him. HE must hate me, Matt must hate me for everything I have never said to him!"

"Nancy!" Steve was shocked. HE had never known she felt that way. "Nancy, no. No, Matt doesn't hate you. HE loves you Nancy, you're his mother."

"I made a choice, Steve. I chose TK over Matt. I took his baby brother away from him; I know he never forgave me for that one. I doubt he ever will. HE must have felt so horrible on that day. Like he wasn't good enough and I never even thought about it before."

"He's stronger minded then that Nancy." Steve stated

"You would think that, wouldn't' you?" Nancy set her cup on the coffee table and shifted position, staring Steve in the eyes.

"Matt is your son Steve." She stated with a certainty that startled the man. I may not have been around to raise him but I know that stubbornness and a tendency to beat yourself up runs deep within your family as well as that annoying habit of hiding your weaknesses in a façade. False security fooling those around you except for the ones who truly know you, yet distancing yourself from people so no one _can_ get to know you." Nancy rubbed at her face, her temple, and sat back against the couch. Tiredness fell over her and she smiled weakly at her ex-husband. "TK told me about Matt Steve. About his reactions to things that happened when they were trapped on that other world. How he acted and responded. How hard it was for him and…." Nancy trailed off for a moment, as if trying to think of what to say next.

"Matt seems to feel responsible for everything that happens to TK Steve. He's extremely protective of him and even went berserk, from what I heard."

"Really?" Steve rubbed the back of his head, "Matt doesn't' talk about it much. I don't pry into his life, either, so there are times we don't' communicate at all."

Nancy smiled, shaking her head slightly. "One of the reasons it was so difficult to live with you, Steve, was your stubbornness. TK get's it from you as well as Matt. They are truly your sons."

"I'm sorry."

Nancy sighed and lifted her eyes to meet his. "Sorry for what Steve? There is nothing to be sorry for and yet you feel the need to reassure yourself that things are okay. You can't control something, yet you insist on considering the outcome to be your fault.

Nancy fell into silence then and Steve stood from his kneeling position.

"What do you think they are doing right now?"

Startled by her abrupt question Steve raised an eyebrow in her direction. "The kids?" H the back of his head again as she nodded and he looked towards the double doors leading to the balcony. "Well, they're probably talking to each other. Maybe sitting around a campfire or something, unless there is a significant time difference between the two worlds. They might even be on their way home now, with TK in toe just fine."

He smiled t his ex but she shook her head at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"I have a bad feeling Steve. Something horrible is happening to TK and there's nothing I can do about it."

"I'm sure things are fine Nancy." Steve assured her, "Remember, they did save the world a couple of times. Two worlds in fact"

"Yes, but TK wasn't a hostage, was he?"

"No, But Kari was." Steve rubbed the back of his head as he remembered the first time he had met Kari. When that monstrous digimon tried to kill her at the TV station six years ago.

Nancy looked at him, startled. "What?"

"Six years ago, when the city was attacked by the digimon and we first found out about the path our children had to walk. Children all over the city were being rounded up. They were looking for TK's friend, Kari."

"Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure really." Steve replied as he stretched, "But it doesn't matter right now. It just proves my point that they can handle the situation."

"I-I hope your right."

"The key word Nancy." Steve winked at her, "Hope."

"TK once told me that hope lies in everyone's soul." Nancy murmured, "He said it was strongest in his. I never was too sure what he meant."

"I think I do."

Nancy looked at Steve, startled. "Really?"

"Think so, anyway. It's something Matt told me. TK has hope that we will all be a family again. For that to happen, he needs all the hope he can get at the rate we're going."

She smiled in spite of herself. She found she never could resist his sense humor, even with it as bad as it could be at times. Like now for instance.

"What now?" She asked him, feeling in a slightly better mood now. But only slightly.

Steve raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding her conversation.

"Do we just sit here like worried parents?" She asked him, "I don't think I could handle that Steve. I wish…I wish that there were something that we could do. To help them, you know?"

"I know alright. I know all about it. And I feel that same." It's hard to just sit here, but what _can_ we do?"

"Nothing." Nancy replied "_Nothing!_ And I can't handle it!"

Steve watched, surprised, as she got up from the couch and began to pace. No, not pace, she flung open the balcony doors, the cool wind hitting her face, and stepped out, hugging herself against the chill of the wind.

Steve's expression softened and walked over to the front door, retrieved his coat, and made his way to Nancy. HE stopped just outside, his breath catching him as the pale moonlight graced her delicate form, accentuating the delicate curves of neckline. She still looked as young and beautiful as when he'd first met her.

Steve saw her shiver slightly and he smiled, placing the jacket over her shoulders. The night may be warm, but when you're this high in an apartment building the wind was extremely chill.

"It's getting late Nancy." Steve whispered, "You get some sleep, okay?"

"I suppose your right." She murmured. She turned slightly and looked up into his eyes. "The couch is yours if you want it. You won't have to drive all the way home that way."

"I wouldn't leave you alone if you forced me to leave." Steve stated before she could say another word. He knew how hard it would have been for her to admit she didn't want to be alone. "You have an extra blanket?"

She smiled and we walked back inside. She made her way to her linens closet and pulled one out for me, a pillow as well. I walked her to her room and she hugged me.

"Thank you Steve." She murmured into his chest. "I appreciate this."

"Anytime Nancy, any time."

**111break111**

k2: Okay, this is complicated for me. I am trying to write about a pair of divorcee's with no true knowledge of who _they_ are. Only what I saw _of_ them on the show, the brief scenes they were in.

MK: Uhuh. What we, or she rather, I wasn't around at the time, saw of them together was a bit of awkwardness where there was hurt between them yet more then that. There was a distance that they couldn't quite bridge over, something had caused that distance.

k2: But what? They will not be put together in this fic, though there will be moments when it may look like they will.

MK: We have our reasons, just remember; Rome wasn't built in a day.

k2: And relationships, even second chance relationships, don't' always last or work out as planned.

MK: Neither of us knows what is going to happen with these two in the future but we can tell you one thing.

k2: We will do our best to ensure that it fits in with the running of the story. You have to remember, we don't' write the story, we only chronicle what happens. The characters frame of mind does all the work, we just throw the curves.

MK: Remember! R&R folks, it helps for morale!

k2: Constructive criticism is the key!

MK: Flames will be ignored.

k2: (sweatdrop) what flames? ;;


	8. ch6 Painful Thoughts

k2: Well, truthfully I noticed this when I was working on chapter 9 part three, but I think it is safer to mention it here, just in case I have those problems here. I'm not to sure due to the fact that it's been a while since revamping this chapter. Then again this problem could be in all my chapters since numero uno-.

MK: Just get _on_ with it already!

k2: Yeeks! Sorry. Err…anyway, point is that I have to make mention of a serious grammatical error I am sure peeps will notice. Run on sentences. I have a lot of them. I already know that so if anyone wants to comment on it please tell me how I can get rid of them while managing to leave my sentence structure in tack. I like the way my sentences sound but I also have to admit they are a real mouthful. So anyway, yeah. Have reading anyway and please do enjoy. Remember to review when your done! 

**111break111**

What now?

Rated: PG-13

drama/romance

Chapter 6-Painful thoughts

**111break111**

_TK. Is this all my fault?_

Kari stared into the small fire that lit the cave; her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. The pain in her chest was inconsistent; she didn't know what to do.

It hurts. I don't understand. TK please. Tell me how to help you!

The fire danced as it burned, shapeless logs crumbling to ash.

_It's all happening at the worst of times. Were just beginning to get serious, to have a real relationship._

A solitary tear slid down her cheek.

And no one knew yet. Not that it mattered, I guess, it's no one's business what we do. It's just so hard! IF it's not one obstacle in our way it's another! First it was Davis, neither of wanting to hurt him….

Our brothers were no help either, each one being so protective.

Kari squeezed her eyes shut, the pain she felt from TK mingling with her own pain, the pain she felt in her heart and soul as she worried over TK, feeling helpless. She hugged her knees tightly and her tears fell freely from her eyes.

Oh, TK! Why can't I help you! Why do I feel this pain if there is nothing I can do to stop it? Am I really that weak? That useless? What is the purpose of all of this? Why are we made to suffer?

She relaxed as a strange sort of defeated calm washed over her. Her eyes opened and stared into the fire again, fresh tears sparkling in her eyes before trickling down.

_I wish I were stronger TK…if only for you. Maybe then…maybe then you could feel me as I feel you and I could help you. IF only you could truly here me, my thoughts going out to you…._

_I wish you could know…I wish I could tell you…I…I…._

_I'm always with you…._

"Kari?"

The young girl looked over to see her purple striped friend staring at her with trepidation in her eyes.

"Yes, Gatomon?"

"Why are you crying?"

This startle Kari, she hadn't even been aware of it.

"I am?"

"Yes." Gatomon confirmed.

Kari dabbed at her eyes and examined her hand. She did, indeed, have water there, the salty trickles leaving a tingling sensation she hadn't noticed until now.

"Oh. I didn't realize. I've been so…deep in thought…."

"MATT STOP!"

Startled, Kari turned around in shock. Matt was standing up, his ankle bandaged, and holding onto the cave wall for support. Tai was standing in front of him, his arms spread out, blocking the way to the cave entrance. Davis and Ken, who had been talking with Cody and Yolie stepped up beside him and both stood firmly against Matt, determined to keep the equally determined young man from doing something incredibly stupid.

"WHY?" Matt cried, frustration building within him, "Why are you doing this?"

"Look around, Matt!" Tai shouted, "It's dark out there. We need to rest."

"If we rest, we'll get there to late!" Joe placed his hand on Matt's shoulder, a gesture Matt shook off roughly. "I'm **not** going to let TK down."

"None of us are." Joe murmured softly as he set his hand firmly on Matt's shoulder. This time Matt couldn't' shake it off and found Joe's other hand on his other shoulder. "Please, listen to us Matt. You need to rest."

"I _need_ to help TK!"

"How can you help him if Gabumon can't digivolve because he's tired?" Tai argued, "Not to mention that twisted ankle. In your condition, you'd be a sitting duck. Please Matt, Rest."

Matt tensed. He knew Tai was right. Without saying a word Matt relaxed his stance and allowed Joe to direct him away from the entrance. He helped Matt sit down, made sure Gabumon was next to him, and walked back over to the fire. Kari noticed that Matt's head was bowed and his shoulders were shaking furiously.

Kari watched him for a moment then turned her head around the cave. Ken and Davis had gone back to Cody and Yolie, Mimi and Sora were just returning to the cave with their digimon, their arms loaded with a few choice roots that Palmon surly picked out (she'd gotten a lot better at finding edible plants for both human and digimon) as well as a rather large stick.

She looked around for her brother and saw him watching Matt for a moment, deep in thought, until Izzy came up to him and began talking to him, indicating his laptop as he did.

Joe, on the other hand, was sitting off by himself, writing on some sort of notebook. She wondered, briefly, if he was keeping a journal or something.

Kari then turned to look at Matt again. His shoulders had stopped shaking and he was fingering his pocket, as if he had some sort of stress relief hidden, and he was talking with Gabumon. Making a decision Kari stood up and began walking towards him.

"Kari?" Gatomon asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna talk to Matt."

As Kari headed off towards Matt, Mimi and Sora approached the fire with their load and knelt down by the bags lying next to the flame.

Kari didn't even notice them.

"Matt?" Kari asked hesitantly when she reached him

"Yeah?" Matt asked glumly, turning to glance at her. "What is it?"

"Are you…okay?"

"Oh, yeah sure! Of course I'm okay. My brother was just kidnapped by some evil creep and I can't do a thing to help him, nothing to worry about! It happens all the time!"

"Sarcasm isn't very becoming of you." Gatomon stated. Matt just glared, forcing Gatomon to step behind Kari.

"It's not like it's your fault Matt.' Kari replied, ignoring the brief exchange between him and her partner. "You're the last one who needs to be blamed for this. In fact, if anything…it's mine." Her last words were spoken softly. She looked at Matt and saw him staring at her, something in his eyes that she couldn't determine. Finally, Matt shook his head, frowning.

"Neither one of us should blame ourselves," Matt began, "let alone each other. Don't worry; I'm not going to blame you, of all people. Besides," He gave her a small grin, "TK would be upset if I did, right?"

Confused, Kari looked at him funny. "Huh?"

"I know about you and TK." HE replied, "About you two going out. And no, he didn't'; tell me. I had a feeling you wanted to tell both me and Tai at the same time."

"Then…how?"

"Because he was happy."

"Happy?" Kari asked

Fully expecting Kari's reaction Matt smiled softly, an enigmatic smile that reminded her of someone she had watched on TV once.

"I think you are the only person who doesn't realize the depth of his feelings for you Kari. How deeply he cares, how much he would do to prove those feelings. He would do anything to protect you Kari. He's done before you know, the only who _could_ do it. Remember? We talked about it earlier with Gennai. You're the only one, besides TK, who was there. None of us know what happened at the dark Ocean, none of us know how TK made it to you. We all figure that somehow you and TK must have opened a portal in order for him to get there, but until Gennai mentioned that link between the two of you none of us could figure out how it could of happened. Now, I think most of us anyway, have a pretty good idea what it is, or was, or whatever."

Kari, who had never thought about things in that light, stared at Matt with something akin to shock. She was surprised, but more then that. It was as if she had received a sudden revelation. Herr head was spinning with thoughts she couldn't sort through, she had to think this through, try and determine where it was when this all first started.

"Thank you Matt." She murmured, still rather stunned, "I…I need to go think. C'Mon Gatomon."

"Uh, right Kari."

As she walked away from Matt Kari felt her heart clench. If what Matt said was true then she had an entirely different reason to feel bad about things. She had known, for a long time, that TK liked her. After all, they were dating now but….

I never knew just how much he cared.

Kari passed by the fire where Mimi was stirring something in a pot and walked towards a back section of the cave. She sat down in the gloom, leaning against a wall, and rubbed at her face absently.

_I don't even know what _my _true feelings are and yet I cause this to happen to TK. Why is it that these things keep happening to me? Why am I always plagued with…with…why do they always have to come after me? And now…and now they drug TK into it, all because of me. What kind of friend does that make me? What kind of person am I to cause so much pain to someone I care about?_

"Kari?"

"Yes, Gatomon?"

"You're crying again."

"I know Gatomon. I know."

**111break111**

_I don't blame her. I can't blame her. It's not her fault even though she's the one they're really after. In fact, I feel more like it's _my_ fault; I should have been spending more time with him. Maybe…maybe I could have seen something. Anyway, for all we know they could have grabbed TK for a much bigger reason, one that none of would have ever thought. But if that's the case then…then what would the reason be?_

I let out a sigh as my nerves refused to settle down. It bothered me that I couldn't' look for TK, bothered me so much that I felt as if I were going to burst. I had managed to keep from grabbing one for this long and I doubt anyone is going to bother me for a while. I was far enough away from everyone that I was sure they wouldn't be able to smell it so I reached into my pocket and pulled a pack of cigarettes out, the lighter came out of my other pocket. Putting the butt of the stick into my mouth I lit a flame and waited until it caught, smelling the nicotine as it began to turn into ash.

"What is that Matt?" I heard Gabumon ask

"Nothing." I replied, "Nothing important anyway.

"It smells bad, I don't think you should be putting it in your mouth."

He watched me for a moment as I sucked in a breath and let it out again; smoke exiting my nostrils as well as my mouth,

"I thought humans weren't built to produce smoke." Gabumon stated, "Is that what that is for? You told me a human's body couldn't handle smoke Matt, isn't that hurting you?"

"Yamato Ishida, what do you think your doing?"

My cigarette, which I had taken out in order to talk to Gabumon, fell from fingers as the sudden voice startled the crap out of me. Fell from my fingers and landed in my lap that is.

I quickly brushed the stick of nicotine off and looked up at the anger face of Sora, her hand on her hips and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

I looked around quickly to see if anyone noticed her shout but everyone was nosy doing whatever it was they were doing. Most of them surrounding the fire, looking at what Mimi was cooking.

_Mimi?_

"Is Mimi cooking?" I asked

"Don't try to change the subject Matt!" Sora hissed, "What kind of hypocrite are you?"

"Hypocrite?" Matt frowned, "That's a little uncalled for Sora."

"I think I'm going to go talk to Biomon." Gabumon stated then, "She looks like she could use someone to talk to."

"Uncalled for?" Sora didn't even seem to notice my digimon's hasty retreat. "What are you doing smoking when you won't even let your father smoke anymore?"

"Dad's been smoking for years, if he continues to do it he'll get cancer. Plus, he smokes too often. I don't."

"Oh, so it's okay for you to do it but not your father?"

"I only light up when I feel really stressed Sora, it helps to relax me."

Sora's anger died down and she her frown deepened. "If you feel you need to relax you can always talk to me." She replied, "You once told me that talking helps you relax."

"It's different." I replied, "It's…." I trailed off. How could I talk to her when I already know what she's going to say? Telling me that everything is going to be all right, that we'll get to him in time. It's just the same crap that I hear from everyone, the same deal. "It doesn't matter." I muttered.

"Matt…." I looked away from Sora and picked the cigarette up. I looked at it for a moment then put it out on the cave floor.

And then Sora's hand was on my shoulder.

"Matt. I think…I think I get it."

"You do?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes. Oh, Matt!" Sora flopped down onto the rock grouping I was sitting on. "I don't understand why both you and your brother have to have the same major flaw!"

"Same…what?"

"Major flaw. I've noticed that you blame yourself for a lot of things Matt. TK has picked up on that and has even come to start doing it himself. And if I'm right you're blaming yourself for what happened to TK. You can't do that Matt, there is no way _to_ blame yourself. What could you have done to stop it?"

I kept my eyes averted form her. I couldn't reply. She was almost right, I was pretty much blaming myself and the fact that there was no real reason to just…made it so much harder!

"Matt, I know you. The only one that knows you better then me is Tai and I'm sure he'd say the same thing as me. In fact, I bet anything he'll most likely be over here, right after me, now that Izzy isn't harassing him.

My eyes burned. They stung as I kept my tears inside. The last thing I wanted to do right now was cry, it was the one thing I would never let myself do around anyone. But when I looked at Sora, the way her face softened into one of such caring and comfort, I knew she could see what I was holding in.

"Don't go blaming yourself for what you can't help." She repeated. Then, with a wry smile, "And don't let me catch you blaming Kari either!"

I coughed. Sort of a cross between a laugh and a sob as the wry humor hit me. We both knew what would happen if I did blame Kari, even though that was nowhere near the case.

"I…I know it isn't my fault." I murmured when I knew I could talk without a quaver in my voice. "It's just that…I just can't help but wonder, you know? If I had spent more time with him, could I have at least noticed something wrong? Something more then I did? Would I have caught some sign sooner, or would it still have turned out the same?"

Sora's arm snaked around my shoulders and she leaned into me, kissing my cheek. "We'll find him Matt. We'll get him back. They went through this much trouble to get him alive, I don't' think they want to kill him. He's going to be just fine when we find him, maybe a little worse for where, but just fine."

"Let's just…hope…."

Hope.

TK.

"Do you still want to be alone?"

"I…I don't know…."

Sora lowered herself, allowing herself to sit next to me, and we continued to stare at each other, neither of us saying a word. Then she leaned into me again, slowly inching closer and….

…she abruptly snatched my pack of cigarettes from my other side.

"Well, I certainly don't think you need to hang on to these, do you?" She asked sweetly, "Stress relief my foot." She grinned at me, holding them at a distance. "If you really need one Matt, come to me for one and I'll talk to you about it. I might even give you one. And that is the only one you get tonight." She indicated the one I had put out. "And don't leave the butt on the floor."

I stared at her in shock, the gloom I had been feeling mixing with my surprise.

"You sound like my mother." I murmured, "And it's actually kinda scary how much."

Sora's grin fell then and she looked at me with a gentle calm that spoke volumes. "I don't want you hooked Matt, that's all." She leaned into me again, the smokes having been laid to rest by her side. "Besides, would a mother do this?"

Sora's eyes closed as she brushed her lips against mine, the contact sending an electric surge through my spine.

"If she did…I would be scared my father would kill me." I replied before I placed my hand on her head, pulling her forward again. Her eyes remained closed as I kissed her and I shifted my body until I was closer, no need for her to lean in anymore. It was then that I began to feel something surging through me, a sort of warmth that kept on growing, a sort of burning desire.

But Sora broke the kiss to soon and stood up, looking down at me. The moment she broke away I felt the separation like a slap in the face.

"I'll be by the fire if you need to talk Matt." She said, "Just talking though."

Desperation filled me as I realized she was walking away. I didn't want her to go, I was afraid…if she went….

I quickly grabbed her hand. At the time I would not have been able to say why, it was more a reflex action then anything else. All I knew was I didn't want her to go, to leave. She looked at me in surprise but when she noticed the expression I wasn't even _aware_ I had on my face she softened again.

"Sora don't go." I pleaded, "I…I need you now. To talk."

She smiled and clasped my hand with her other one.

"I won't go." She sat down again and I placed my forehead on her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Sora…I…I need you to know. Before anything happens…if anything. I need you to know that…I love you."

"Matt?" I heard her ask

"I just need you to know."

"Oh, Matt. IS that what's been bothering you? IS that…the problem with TK?"

I nodded into her shoulder.

"When was the last time you told _him_ that?"

"I…I don't know." I couldn't' hold it in any longer. The tears came and my voice shook. I cried into her shoulder as I told her the real thing that was bothering me. Did my baby brother know that I loved him? I ignored him so much lately, what was I supposed to think?

"TK knows you love him Matt." Sora murmured as she caressed my head, "And…I…I love you too."

**111break111**

Tai stared at the small wooden bowel that was said to hold a form of curry. It way supposed to be chicken curry, but from what he saw of it, it was….

"You sure this is edible Mimi?" he asked hesitantly, "I mean…I see where the chicken is but…what's this other stuff floating around in the juice?"

"Well you have a choice." Mimi replied with a huff. She crossed her arms, the wooden spoon she used to stir with resting in her right hand. "Eat it and be happy, or don't eat it and starve. Either way I will **not** have you making fun of my cooking." She stared at Tai, almost daring him to make another crack. "You wouldn't be very good at it either if all you had were things grabbed from someone's house in haste and vegetables you managed to find. I'm mean, I know I'm not Matt, I never spent a lot of time cooking because there was no one else to, but I do the best I can and I do it for you guys. This is supposed to be good practice anyway. So if you really don't like it I know what not to do in the future."

"How do you mean?" Tai asked quizzically

"I'm thinking about being a cook." Mimi replied dreamily

Tai stared at her in shock, s well half the other occupants circled around the fire. None of them could believe what Mimi had just said, it was…it was….

"Just eat it Tai." Joe murmured, "It's all your gonna get and if you don't eat it now she'll make you eat if for breakfast."

"That's right!" Mimi replied with a cheeky grin holding up her index finger.

"Hey, I like it!" Davis shouted, "It's better then some of the curry my mom makes!"

"Thank you Davis!" Mimi shouted gleefully, bending down to hug the younger boy. HE blushed slightly, but began to chow down on his food, V-Mon doing the same.

"Davis is right, it is good!"

Tai and the others looked down at their bowels. They still weren't to sure about it, but for Mimi's sake….

Joe took a bite, putting his plastic spoon to his mouth. Surprised, he took another mouthful, then another.

"Mmm. This really isn't that bad!"

"Let me try." Tai stated as he took a mouthful. "Wow. Not gramma's but better'n moms!"

"Yay!" Mimi twirled around, giddy with excitement. "This has to be one of the happiest days of my life!"

"Thus the drama queen reacts." Yolie murmured as she sipped at her curry.

Tai, who was sweat dropping slightly, began eating his curry again. He had to admit, it was just as he said it was. Not great, but not bad either. It was good. He had to give Mimi more credit, this was defiantly something.

As he ate the group around the fire slowly shrank. Izzy took his curry over to the corner where he left his laptop. Now that it worked, battery powered, while he was in the digital world he was bale to do a lot more analyzing first hand. He wanted to compile as much data as possible so he could give it to Sora's father when he returned to the real world. Cody, who had really gotten interested in some of the goings on with Izzy's work, followed him.

Mimi, promising she'd be right back, took a bowel over to Kari. She was still sitting in her corner, thinking her private thoughts and discussing them with Gatomon. Tai wished he could be there with her, talking to her, but he also knew that Kari didn't want to talk to him. At the moment she needed to sort things out. She needed some alone time, time to think.

Besides, he had already tried to talk to her and she blew him off.

"I'm going to step out of the cave for a moment." Ken announced, standing ad walking towards the exit/entrance. "Coming Wormon?"

"Of course Ken, I'm right behind you!" the dutiful digimon replied

"Hey Tai." Davis whispered as Mimi returned to the fire and her curry.

"What Davis?"

"Look at Matt and Sora."

Looking where Davis indicated Tai saw Matt leaning into Sora, his face buried in her shoulders. She was swaying a little, as if comforting a small child, and if he listened close enough he could swear he heard humming. It was awkward.

"What are they doing?" Davis asked, "I mean…is Matt gonna get some action or what?'

"Shut up Davis." Tai growled as he watched them. He knew what it was; they were having a moment. Mat was confiding in Sora the way someone confided in the one person they knew they could trust above all else. The type of person Tai was supposed to be. After all, Tai knew exactly what Matt was going through, knew how he felt. OF course, at first he didn't. It was hard for me to understand why he went crazy every time TK wasn't near him. I always told him to stay calm, that we would get to him. We would find him. But then Kari became the eighth and I discovered exactly what it was that made him worry so much.

But right now Matt doesn't need someone who knows what he's going through. He needs…something more. He needs…her.

It was that point that Gabumon and Biomon sauntered over, both chatting idly as they approached the fire.

"And I've never seen him this upset before, I'm really beginning to worry."

"Matt's a tough guy." Davis said to the two digimon, "He'll get through this, nothing can keep him down!"

"And yet you've never seen Matt get hysterical." Mimi stated as she sat down with her own bowel.

"Hysterical?"

"Darn near close!" Tai replied

"And it's all because everything happens to them!" Mimi huffed, "It's just not fair!

"I know what you mean." Joe replied "Becoming digidestined was almost a mixed blessing for them."

"I don't get it." Davis stated, "What are you guys talking about?"

"It's like this Davis." Tai said as he put his almost empty bowel down, "When we first started out Matt was a little on the abstract side. He worried about his little brother, but he also hadn't lived with him in so long that it was hard for him to be a proper big brother. He treated TK like a combination of a nuisance and something delicate that might brake. Luckily that only lasted the first two or three days we were here. _Unfortunately_ that was because Matt began to grow increasingly worried about the little guy. In fact He was so worried that he started a fist fight with me because I had a different plan then he did when we were all separated."

"At the time, when we first arrived, TK was in the most danger of all of us." Joe continued, "Due to a legend, one similar to the one about Kari, TK was the first on the list to be destroyed."

"Wasn't TK eight when this all started?" Yolie asked

"Yeah. Eight years old and not strong enough to protect himself." Mimi replied, "Patamon couldn't digivolve, out of all of us he was the only one who couldn't at the time."

"Until it came time to protect TK from Devimon that is." Tai grinned. "We were all knocked down, none of us could get up again. Matt tried desperately to reach out to TK who was the only one left standing. Devimon had focused all of his attention onto him and Patamon was attacking with his little boom bubbles."

"They were useless." Joe murmured, "I remember everything about that day. I think we all do, it was the first major digimon we ever fought. And none of us could get over the fact that he was intent on killing our youngest member."

"So what happened?" Davis asked impatiently

"Patamon evolved." Tai replied. "As he was reaching out grab TK Patamon flew forward and began hitting his hand with Boom bubbles. Devimon grabbed Patamon then and began sleazing, crushing the poor little guy."

"And that is when Angemon first appeared." Mimi replied, "He was beautiful, a sight for sore eyes when we were all defeated. He took what little energy our digimon had left and used it with all of his."

"And Angemon disappeared." Tai continued. "He returned to the form of a digiegg, having lost so much energy in order to defeat Devimon."

"You mean…he _lost_ Patamon?" Davis was aghast.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ken asked as he returned, sitting down among the little group.

"TK." Yolie replied, "Their first adventure in the digital world and the reason why Matt was almost hysterical during their stay."

"Matt?"

"How did TK get Patamon back?" Davis asked, "I can't believe him of all people, lost their digimon!"

"Only for a short time." Mimi replied. "It was also the last time Patamon digivovled into Angemon."

"For a while anyway." Tai corrected, "Patamon had only just evolved and he used up all of his energy to stop Devimon. When he disappeared TK was heartbroken, he thought he'd never see him again. And then three feathers fell to his feet and changed into a digiegg."

"I never knew TK had lost Patamon." Ken murmured as he held Wormon close to him. "From first hand experience I can tell you that is the worst feeling anyone can ever feel."

"You said it was the last time he digivolved for while, right?" Yolie asked, "When did he next evolve?"

"Oh, a long time after that." Tai replied.

"It wasn't until we reached the human world." Joe replied, "After defeating this crazed Elvis impersonating monkey. It was also the first time we met Pixiemon. And then we all discovered out ultimate forms, except TK."

"TK said that Patamon digivolved into Angemon for the second time in the human world when we were fighting Myotismon." Tai said, "He arrived just in time to save Werewolfmon from getting pummeled by the creep. Even managed to scare him off somehow."

"After that Patamon digivolved just fine when he needed to." Joe finished.

"Wow, I never knew TK was such a danger magnet." Davis stated

"He wasn't the only one." Tai replied, "Kari too. She was just as big a target for Myotismon as TK was for Devimon. Only Myostismon had more initiative then Devimon, bigger plans too.

Our last trip into the digital world was a real biggy." Joe stated, "So much happened then and Kari and TK wound up being our only hopes again when we fought the dark masters. Patamon, however, was the only digimon with them."

"The first appearance of MagnaAngemon." Mimi sighed, "I wish I could have seen that!"

"One thing I can say about the Ishida family." Tai grinned again, "IS that when they're determined, nothing can stop them."

"Oh, I've seen that before." Ken replied, "And I never want to be on the receiving end of it again."

"When was that?" Tai asked

"When I was the emperor." There was an awkward silence then. No one knew what to say, but it was Ken who broke the silence when he continued. "When you guys infiltrated my base TK headed off alone."

"Hey, I think I remember Cody mentioning something about TK's attitude then." Davis stated, "HE had seen part of a digimon and nearly flipped."

"What do you mean nearly?" Ken asked, "I've never seen anyone take a whip to the face the way he did. He was to bent on beating some sense into me that he had no sense of personal safety."

"I see it." Tai stated, "He's just like his brother."

"Knowing him for who he really is it's disturbing just thinking about that other side of him."

Silence followed again and no one said anything. There wasn't much else to say, really. The silence, however, was uncomfortable and the night was till young.

"Ya know," Davis broke the silence, "For a while I used to wish TA would disappear or something."

"Davis!" Yolie shouted, dismayed, "How could you!"

"What?" Davis cried, "I never thought it would really ever happen! Besides, it was only when she paid more attention to TH then to me that I felt that way! What do you expect me to feel? Besides, I know how much she likes him now. I know I have zero chance with her."

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked

"Yeah. Kari is really into him. She likes him the best, I can't compete. In fact she_ more_ then likes him. Matt's noticed it, I can tell. And it's not hard to see if you think about it. TK is the one Kari prefers."

"Did you just say TK?" Mimi asked

"Huh?"

"You did!" Yolie agreed, "You voluntarily said TK."

"Oops."

"Oops?" Ken asked, "Why oops?"

"Well…I at least have to make it _look_ like I'm still competing with him, right? He's my rival! Plus, it's fun!" Davis winked and held his forefinger and thumb out at an angle.

"Davis, you're an idiot!" Yolie stated

"At least I enjoy my life." Was his only reply.

Tai looked over at Kari, still stunned by what Davis had said. How had he never noticed before? Should it have been obvious? Should he have realized that Kari and TK were….

_This is ridiculous._ Tai thought to himself as he stood up. _Forget wanting to be alone._

Having set his mind to it Tai stood up and walked over to where Kari was sitting with Gatomon but when he got there however he froze. Kari was sitting with her back against the cave wall, her eyes filled with tears and her body wracked with sobs. Next to her Gatomon was trying in vain to comfort her and Tai found himself collapsing to his knees on her other side.

"Kari?" He asked hesitantly, "Kari, are you okay?"

"Tai…we have to find him! It hurts! It hurts so much! He seems to need…it stops! Then it starts. It's like…the pain is too much! Please Tai, we gotta do something!"

Tai pulled Kari to him and hugged her fiercely. "Don't; worry Kari, we'll get him back. There's no doubt about it, we'll get him back."

As Kari cried into Tai's chest Tai looked over towards Matt and Sora. Matt must of fallen asleep because all he could see was part of his back as the rest of him was obscured by Sora who was sitting quietly with her hands where his head most likely was. It was in that moment that Tai felt the most helpless, that he felt as if the world were going to crash down at any moment.

My baby sister and my best friend sharing the same pain. And all I can do is watch. What am I supposed to do, how do I handle this? What…now?


	9. Meanwhile pt2

k2: Okay, let's get this said now. I didn't realize until now that the way I got it set up is that the five meanwhile are going to be an every other chapter thing, but I do hope that they work the way I want them to.

MK: Yeah, we made it more extensive, that's for sure.

k2: I left the dream alone. I didn't' want to bother with another headache, so that's still as lame as ever.

MK: Enjoy!

**111break111**

What Now?

Meanwhile pt2

PG-13

**111break111**

_I heard the words_

_Dreams are premonitions._

_Of a future that might be true._

_A future that will not last._

_A future that will not end._

_Screams. Shadows. It's all there. I hear the words again. The chant. What does it mean?_

_Dreams are premonitions._

_Of a future that might be true._

_A future that will not last._

_A future that will not end._

_I see the kids. But not all of them. Just Ken, Kari, TK, and a strange girl. They seem to be walking somewhere, quickly. No, they're running. Away? Or too? I see an attack. Something happens, what? I don't know. The kids minus the girl are gone. Where are my dreams taking me? Am I, in fact, dreaming? I hear the words._

_Dreams are premonitions._

_Of a future that might be true._

_A future that will not last._

_A future that will not end._

_Another scene, another time. My boys and the others are together. Then the words are spoken again. The call._

_Dreams are premonitions._

_Of a future that might be true._

_A future that will not last._

_A future that will not end._

_I see a girl appear out of the shadows. She repeats the chant:_

_Dreams are premonitions._

_Of a future that might be true._

_A future that will not last._

_A future that will not end._

_The kids are confused at first. They turn and head in my direction. I look around and realize I'm not the only one there. The other parents are too. Just as confused as me. How can I dream this? Before the kids reach us, Matt is struck down. A bolt of light took away my son. My son is gone. All I can do is watch. Horror fills my eyes as I see another bolt, and another son go down. My sons are gone. I see the kids scatter, but not before Kari takes a hit. I don't know why, but I run to my sons._

_I see black eyes focus on me as I reach Matt's fallen body. No body was attached to the dark forbidding gaze staring into my heart. Just the darkness staring at me. I hear laughter. I see a light. It comes closer. I feel a pain. I hear screams coming from everywhere. All around me, people cry out in pain. I Feel pain. I look in disbelief as I bleed from my chest. Nothing seems to be protruding from the flesh; yet, I'm still bleeding like I was stabbed. I see Nancy fall to the ground. Her eyes filled with horror. She too is bleeding. Her lifeless form staring up in horror. I see my sons, and my wife. Lifeless on the ground._

_As the world goes black, I hear the voice, the call, the chant._

_Dreams are premonitions._

_Of a future that might be true._

_A future that will not last._

_A future that will not end._

_I hear a scream of despair. My scream_

_44dreams end44._

Steve lunged forward, his chest heaving from the exertion of a nightmarish dream. HE panted, sweat pouring form his body as he slowly began to recognize his surroundings. A scream fro, Nancy's room had him on his feet without a second hesitation, throwing the door open to see her holding her head, her eyes wide with terror.

"Nancy!" Steve cried as he ran to her bedside. "Nancy, what is it? What's wrong?"

"The children!" She cried, "The children Steve! I saw them I-. I saw…saw it all!"

Nancy managed to look at Steve, the memory of the horror that filled her dreams threatening to drive her mad. Steve placed strong hands on her shoulders for support, letting her know he was there for her.

"Nancy. Look at me." But when he got no response Steve grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. "Nancy! IT was just a dream! A dream, Nancy! The children are fine, we are all fine! The world you saw, the world we all saw Nancy. A dream, nothing more."

"A dream." She gasped, "A dream world. TK. Matt…."

"A dream."

"You saw?"

"I think we had the same dream, yes."

"How? Why?"

Steve let a breath out and turned his head to the side. That was an answer he couldn't' give her, it was an answer he himself would like answered.

"So horrible. So frightening. And those eyes. Eyes that…that bore into you until everything…." She shuddered and Steve took her in his arms. HE looked towards her bedroom window and saw the first rays of the morning reaching across.

"I think I'm going to make some coffee Nancy." Steve murmured, "I think…I think it's time to get up."

Nancy silently agreed. She didn't want to go back to sleep. Not after that nightmare. Not to the terror her dreams held. Not to the torment that had heard, felt, and saw. She feared her own sanity if she were to return to it. Just watching as her family died. As others died. The pain around her. She gladly excepted the offer of coffee just to stay awake. Just to escape the dead.

**111break111**

k2: Aheh. Yeah, I know. It's like…really short.

MK: Reaally, really, _really_ short.

k2: In comparison to, well…everything else? Ueah. Okay then. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. ch7 Evil Within

k2: Warning, this scene/chapter has been drastically altered.

MK: POOR MAATT!

k2: Shut UP! I, er…I also did this in a straight third person POV due to excessive POV changes. I was unable to focus directly on Matt, so it is essentially a normal chapter.

**111break111**

What now?

Rated: PG-13

drama/romance

Ch. 7-Evil Within

**111break111**

Darkness. Palpable darkness. Absolute in it's depth. Sucking the light into the oblivion of an abyss.

Sparks. A flicker of brightness that has nothing to do with light as putrid yellow green mist swirls, combining with the dark void to form a circle.

Laughter. Soft, yet dark. Cold and heartless, sending shivers down a mortal's spine.

"Show to me those that I seek…show to me the Children of Destinies design."

A flicker, a flash, sparks as the mist tries to obey.

Light. So bright the darkness is forced to yield, so bright that the wraith commanding the void shrieks.

A voice. Beautiful yet powerful, speaking not of words but of thought.

_Back off!_

A hiss.

"What has she done now!"

Anger. Patience.

"I can always wait, guardian, they will have to come out sooner or later."

A formless shadow moves within the void, turning to watch, as the prone form of a child is unbound from a stone slab.

"After all, they are still hoping to find someone special."

A barking order.

"Sendalamon!"

A soft yet strong reply.

"Yes master?"

"Tell Pegramon I want to see him."

"Yes Master."

**111break111**

Sora slowly opened her eyes, stiff and uncomfortable, with the memory of her dreams still fresh in her head. It was horrible. TK had been kidnapped and they were traveling through the digital world to-.

Matt lay beside her, tearstains marring his pale flesh. She was surprised to see him there, so close to her, on the cave floor. _How did we end up on the floor?_ Sora thought to herself. The last thing she remembered was calming Matt, humming softly as her mother used to do when she was little, as he cried into her shoulders and then he seemed to just fall into her as he fell asleep. She had lowered his head until it was in her lap and kept it there, caressing it like she would a small child and continued the soft humming. She wasn't sure when but she must have dozed off. That didn't explain, however, how she and Matt wound up on the ground…together.

She smiled softly and caressed Matt's cheek, the touch bringing him to open his eyes blearily. Seeing Sora next to him Matt quickly sat up, looking around quickly. He clenched his hands into fists and cursed, slamming his left fist into the ground.

"I know." Sora murmured, "It isn't a dream."

"Let's get the others up." Matt stated as he began to stand. As soon as he put pressure on his ankle, however, he fell down again, cursing as he remembered his sprain.

"Okay, fist off, loose the swearing." Sora stated firmly, "Second, Mimi and I found something you can use to walk when we were looking for food to go with that left over chicken we took from your moms."

"So where is it?"

Sora stood up, stretched, and walked over to the smoldering fire where she had left everything. She picked the stick up, walked back to Matt, and handed it to him.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks." Matt murmured as he used it to drag himself up and leaned against it. All it was was a long stick, like a staff, made of thick wood.

"Wait by what's left of the fire while I get the others up." Sora stated, "there's some granola bars in the pack as well as a some fruit Mimi found."

"Oh, joy." Matt grumped, "Mystery fruit and granola."

"Shut up and eat it." Sora grinned.

As Matt limped over to the smoldering ash Sora went about waking everyone. When she reached Tai and Kari however she almost couldn't bring herself to wake them. Tai, his back against the cave wall, was holding Kari to him protectively, his head slumped down over hers as she lay against his chest, clinging to him as if he would disappear and leave her alone. Yet she knew she had to so she knelt next to Tai and gingerly shook his arm.

"Tai. It's time, Tai, we need to go."

"Mmph…. huh?" Tai looked up to see Sora staring at him and he looked down at Kari. HE sighed and began to shake Kari awake as Sora stood, leaving him to wake Kari and Gatomon, and walked over to Izzy, Cody and their digimon who had fallen asleep by the laptop. Once she managed to get the two night owls up she looked around to see who else was still asleep. Joe and Mimi had apparently fallen asleep by the fire along with most of the other digimon because they were already centered around it having breakfast with Matt.

_So where is Ken and Yolie?_ Sora looked around for the two of them but when she didn't see them she began to walk farther into the cave. It wasn't until she had gotten pretty far in the she found them, snuggled together behind a rock with both Wormon and Hawkmon asleep next to them.

"What in the-." Sora stormed over to the two of them and roughly shook them awake. When they saw Sora standing over them they looked at each other, then at their digimon.

"Don't look at us." Hawkmon said, "We warned you that this was a bad idea."

"That's why we followed you."

"What is going on here?" Sora demanded.

"Uhh…it's not what it looks like!" Yolie cried, "It's um…it's just…."

"They were making out." Hawkmon stated, "They wanted to be alone, I came to chaperone. Nothing else happened."

"It better not have." Sora growled as she grabbed Yolie's wrist and dragged her up. "IU can't believe you Yolie! _You're_ supposed to know better, you're the older one!"

"But we never get any alone time!" Yolie complained, "It's not fair!"

"We are in the middle of a tragedy here!" Sora hissed, "And you're engaged in a making fest!"

"Actually…we were asleep." Ken replied sheepishly.

"Your no help!" Sora shouted as she began to drag the two of them back to the others. "Not a word of this to anyone, got it?"

Ken and Yolie exchanged expressions. That was the last thing they would do, even if it _weren't_ because of the circumstances.

**111break111**

The brightness died and relief came within the void. The yellow vortex slowly warped within until a picture was formed. Trees, a blocked cave, movement.

"Ahhh. I see that magic she performed well." The darkness spoke with its soft whisperish voice as, from within the cave and through it's stone a young brunette exited. "Within the cover the children rest, preparing for the fight they will soon have to face." Movement within the void as the darkness turned, once again staring at its unconscious prize. "Soon, oh so soon, you shall taste the blood of your kin. And then the completion will be absolute."

With a silhouetted wave the yellow vortex vanished, the void remained dark and the darkness within disappeared.

**111break111**

Tai grumbled to himself as he and the others trekked off towards their destination. He wasn't the least bit happy with the current time and dearly wished he were back at the cave, or his bed for that matter, sleeping peacefully. But no. HE was walking as the sun rose, waiting for the dawn to depart and the morning to begin. And morning was the _worst_ time of day for him, especially when morning involved dawn.

Tai glanced at Mimi, babbling some nonsense about New York, shopping and…Michael?

Tai continued to zone out, not the least bit interested in the pink haired girl, though he did wonder if she would ever let her hair grow out to it's natural color….

"TAI!" Mimi screamed through his musings. When he looked at her he saw a look of murder written all over her face. "You haven't' heard a word I said, have you?"

"Some of it." Tai replied, "But essentially, no."

"Urgh! Fine!" She cried with a puff of her cheeks, "I'll go talk to Yolie! At least she can appreciate good conversation! _She_ doesn't act like Izzy when he's glued to his laptop!"

"Hey! I resent that remark!"

"You resemble that remark." She replied with a sweetness that belied her true feelings. Tai knew she was mad.

_Oh, well._ He thought as he watched her walk off towards Yolie before continuing his own inner grumblings by glumly thinking his next thought. _Why couldn't Gennai drop us off at the top of the mountain?_ Thinking of Gennai, however, he pulled the map out of his pocket. _I mean, last time we used the terrace we landed at the foot of it! Why did we wind up so far from it this time?_

He examined the map absently for a moment, seeing as how he hadn't really had a good look at it when he was scouting out the area ahead last night. He had wanted to make some checkpoints but there hadn't been a real reason to and he had felt quite disappointed about it.

Pulling out a pen he had barrowed from Joe Tai was about to mark down where the cave was when he noticed, for the first time since there was now daylight to see better by, that the map already had several marks on them, places they'd been in the past and stuff like that. But it was when his eyes reached Infinity Mountain that they widened. The mountain was littered with marks of all different sorts. There was even a skull drawn there indicating…something.

_I wonder what that is?_ Tai thought idly, _The portal perhaps? I wonder what _all_ the marks are for…._

"Tai?" Tai looked down to see his sister staring at him awkwardly and he realized he had stopped walking all together.

"Oh, sorry." He began walking again, oblivious to Kari until she tapped his shoulder.

"What is it?" HE asked his sister.

"Why isn't anyone scouting ahead?"

"To early to think about it." Tai grumbled. "I'll do it as soon as I finish waking up." HE didn't seem to notice Kari was debating something though Agumon did.

"Kari, is something wrong?"

"Yes!" Gatomon cried, fighting, "She just doesn't want to bring it up!"

"Is it about TK?" Tai asked softy

"No." Kari replied, "Well…maybe a part of it, but not all of it."

"Well, what? And what about TK?"

"TK is…well, he's not in pain anymore but…."

"But what?"

"Something's wrong. I just know it is. I can't pinpoint just what but…."

"IS he…alive?" Tai asked, a touch hesitant.

"Mhm." Kari didn't sound very enthusiastic. "I'm worried though. Why all the pain and then for it to stop? He's alive but…how okay is he?"

"Good question. We might want to keep this between us for the moment. We don't' want to make Matt worry more, especially if it's needless."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"What else?"

"Oh. Umm…Gatomon keeps sensing something."

"Sensing?"

"Yeah. We were lagging behind and she caught a whiff of…something."

"We're being watched." Gatomon elaborated, "It's very feint, but I can feel it in my bones. I can't now, but that's because we ran to catch up with everyone."

"And it has you worried?"

"Yes. It's very disturbing! I can't tell if it's a good or bad digimon. IT seems to switch between hostile and non-hostile energies! It's really starting to freak me out."

"I wonder what it could be. What it could want."

"This going to be bugging me all day." Gatomon stated as she shivered.

Pricking her ears Gatomon quickly looked behind her. "It's closer! It's…." HE ears lowered, confusion clouding her face, "It's gone."

"Wha'd'you mean gone?"

"It…it just disappeared. It's _gone_."

**111break111**

_It's odd. I feel unhinged. Unchained. I feel more free, as if I can do anything and yet…it pains me._

The once child of hope opened his eyes slowly, reaching to massage the pain in his head. When he realized his arm was free he slowly sat up, looking around himself. The darkness was as thick as always and yet….

_I can see as clearly as if it were day itself._

He looked around, seeing for the first time the room he was in. It was devoid of anything, nothing but the stone alter (he wasn't' about to call it anything remotely to a bed) he was on.

And the cage Patamon was in. It hung from the high ceiling by chain and TK slowly walked over to it. He examined it, examined his partner, and took the cage off the chain. It was a weak design, old and rusted. HE set the small prison on the alter and grabbed door with one hand, holding the cage with the other, and pulled hard. The door came off with a bit of effort, but he smirked with his success.

He nudged Patamon. "Hey. Wake up." He knelt down to eye level, his hands holding onto the altar as he watched his partner. The little critter stirred, but no more response after that. TK nudged him again. "Wake up!"

One eye popped open and a groan escaped the guy's throat. "I feel like…."

"Dog meat?"

"Something like that."

"We're free."

"I see that, but why?"

"I dunno. Wanna find out?"

"Yes."

TK picked the small fry up and the two began to look for a door. When he found the notch in the stone wall he pressed it, revealing it as the means for opening the wall.

With another smirk TK stepped into the furthering darkness, navigating as if by daylight.

**111break111**

Darkness within darkness. The void yet again filled with a mysterious presence, looming over the flicker of putrid yellow as the vortex opens again. The dark master of the void softly laughs as he finishes the preparations for his next guest, the one that will never again see the light of day.

Voices stem from the vortex and its attention is stolen towards it. Destinies Children walk, unaware of the danger they will soon witness. Neither are they aware of the helplessness of their situation as they further approach the designated trap.

**111break111**

Morning was bright as the day finally went underway. The dawn had slipped by, though slowly to some, and the pinks and purples were replaced by the bright blue of a cheery morning. Not that everyone was as cheery as the morning of course.

Sora, walking hand in hand with Matt (more or less, anyway. She was staying by his side due to his need to lean on the staff and now that the day was underway the two of them had wound up lagging behind), stared into the bright hazel sky as the chill slowly died. It was a beautiful day; the only thing to mar any contentment was the looming threat to the life of her boyfriends little brother. That knowledge was devastating to her and it bothered her to feel so peaceful when TK was in danger, but it as hard to feel other wise in this type of weather.

IT was then that she caught sight of a tiny speck in the distance growing larger and larger by the minute. No, by the second!

"Matt, do you see that?" She asked hesitantly pointing at the sky.

Looking at the indicated more-then-a-speck Matt narrowed his eyes. "Gabumon? DO you know what digimon that is?"

The particular creature heading towards them had now grown in size, quite visible and still growing. Gabumon, having a perfect view of the creature, shook his head. "No Matt, I don't think I have ever seen one like that before."

"That's no ordinary digimon." Biomon, her voice low and trembling, stated as she clung to Sora's leg. "That's…that's a Pegramon! There are very few of them left, they were almost wiped out mysteriously a long time ago! And the ones that are left are very mean!"

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, still staring at the sky.

The digimon was now close enough to receive a clear view, but still quite far, when suddenly a high-pitched sound reached their ears. In front of them the rest of the group covered their ears and Matt and Sora found themselves mimicking them as the sound became louder and louder, becoming ear splitting and head pounding until it died down.

And then it was sixty yards in front of them, shrilling off another shrill call.

"Pegramon!" Tentomon cried out fearfully as he shrank back from the creature, "It's a Pegramon! The only thing worse then one of them is their attacks! You don't' want to be anywhere near them when they rip out a Sonic Blast!"

Around the same size as Halsemon the digimon in question looked almost identical to a giant peregrine falcon, the only difference being the color, as well as the giant size. The birdmon was almost all azure blue, having shades of a darker royal color offsetting in highlights. The wings, however, were fringed in bright crimson.

"SONIC BLAST!" It cried at the top of its powerful lungs. Crashing its wings together seemed to stir the wind around it and, when it released it's wings the wind seemed to solidify and was thrown towards the unsuspecting children.

"SCATTER!" Tai cried as he grabbed Kari's arm and dodged to the side.

"Digivolve!" Matt cried as Sora tackled him to the ground. Matt cursed as his ankle groaned, feeling as if it twisted more.

"Matt, I can't!" Gabumon replied worriedly, "I've been trying but I can't!"

"Agumon!" Tai cried, "What's wrong?"

"I don't' know Tai, but it's like I'm stuck!"

"None of us can digivolve!" Gomomon cried, "We're useless!"

"SONIC BLAST!" Pegramon shouted again.

Tai looked around as the digimon circled, making way for another pass. Something was wrong, it didn't seem like it was trying to hurt them more like-.

"It separating us!" Matt cried suddenly, "Tai, Kari!"

Tai looked to his left where Kari should have been, but she had jumped opposite him during the digimon's last attack and was now off to herself. Tai, panicking, quickly ran towards her as the digimon attacked again.

"SONC BLAST!"

"Watch out!"

Matt managed to leap out of the way of another blast and, when he realized it hadn't attacked Tai and Kari when they were vulnerable he quickly looked up and around in time to see Sora slam against a rock cropping. Getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach he looked around to see Yolie Davis, and their digimon off to one side, Cody, Joe, and Izzy on another. Sora was down, rubbing at her head where she had hit the rocks, and Mimi was running towards her with Palmon at her side. Agumon was heading towards Tai while Tentomon, Wormon, and Gomomon huddle together, ready to make a stand. Without checking to see where anyone else was he quickly looked around for the attacking digimon, the sinking sensation deepening further. When he finally _did_ spot the Pegramon he found it the middle of another pass heading for them once more.

"Tai!" Matt cried, "It's coming again, but I don't think Kari's the target!"

"What do you mean?"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" everyone covered their ears painfully as they received a full shot of the horrible screech. Tai, irritated, looked up just in time to see it take a dive, heading straight for-.

"MATT! LOOK OUT!" Tai cried as he, too, realized what Matt had only begun to realize. And Matt was still kneeling on the ground, his staff a foot away, oblivious to the threat.

Hearing Tai's frantic cry, however, Matt looked up just in time to see the bird's talons as they wrapped themselves around his exposed arm and he screamed painfully as his arm was jerked nearly out of his socket.

"MATT!" Sora cried out fearfully as she and Mimi watched, horrified, as Matt was swept away.

Gabumon ran forward, desperately trying to digivolve, and shot off a few blue blasters. Unfortunately they were useless against the creature as it began to soar away, Matt captive in its right talon.

"Stop that bird!" Agumon cried as he and the others, minus Gatomon, started after it. She was more intent on staring behind her, eyes wide and fearfully confused.

"It's back!" Gatomon cried, "The presence from before, it's back!"

Tai looked at Gatomon, confused, and saw her pointing in the direction they had come. When he looked over there however he saw a glinting, then a flash and a yellow beam shot out of the trees, heading right for their digimon.

"LOOK OUT!"

The digimon tried to duck the light, jumping out of its path, but Agumon, Gabumon, and Hawkmon were still swept away within and disappeared engulfed by the bright light.

"No! Hawkmon:" Yolie, her eyes filling with tears, stared in horror as she strained to see through the brightness.

"AGUMON!" Tai fell to his knees, feeling things couldn't' get any worse.

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO… AQUILLOMON!"  
"AUGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO …GREYMON!"

"GABUMON DIGIVOLV TO…GARURUMON!"

**111break111**

"NO!" The cry of anger shook the dark void as vortex showed the dark master the events taking place. HE cursed loudly, cursing his weak servant and cursing the woman who had saved them. "I can't have her wreaking my plans now, not when they are so close to completing! Sendalamon!"

"Yes master?"

"Get over here!"

"Yes. You wish some service?"

"Go find her! Find her and take care of her! Delay her, kill her, whatever! Just make sure she doesn't' interfere!"

"Master-."

"I know how powerful she is, I know how powerful that makes her partner, I don't care! So long as you don't' die and so long as keep her out of the way, I don't' care what you do! Just DO IT!"

"Yes master."

"You will not ruin my plans, not now not ever." The darkness hissed as it continued to stare within the vortex as, unbeknownst to it, two pairs of eyes silently watched as the plot thickened.

**111break111**

"They digivolved!" Kari shouted, "But…how?"

"Who cares!" Tai cried joyfully, "Now we can get Matt back! Go Greymon!"

"Right, Tai!" the dinosaur agreed as he lumbered off.

"Yolie, grab on!" Aquillomon shouted as he flew towards her. Nodding Yolie reached out as he flew past, straddling him as one would a moving horse.

"Hang on Matt!" Garurumon shouted, "I'm coming!"

Matt, oblivious to his approaching rescue, groaned and hissed as his arm felt as though it was about to fall off.

"Leggo!" He cried as another pain shot though nerves, "You're killing my arm! It's gonna fall off!"

"Your arm is the least of your worries _Human_." The digimon sneered, "Where your going you'll most likely lose more." He gave Matt a little shake, forcing cry of pain from him, and flew on.

"What…are you _talking_ about?" Matt managed to bite through the surging pain, but before he could receive an answer to his question Aquillomon shouted out his grand horn attack. It hit Pegramon square in the tail feathers and surprising it enough to drop Matt. Finding himself suddenly released Matt's eyes widened as he fell, fear of death filling him as, as if in slow motion, his body slowly turned until he was facing the approaching ground.

"Oh, no!" Yolie cried, "Hurry, catch him!"

"MATT!" Garurumon cried, speeding towards Matt before his impending impact with the ground.

Matt, seeing the ground slowly rise towards him found himself strangely calm. It was surreal to see the earth speeding towards him and-.

Feathers?

He found himself swept away by a carpet of blue feathers and he shook his head, the shock of near death swiftly clearing from his mind as other matters took over.

_It must have been shock._ He thought to himself as he _felt_ the dazed feeling pass.

And then he realized just where he was.

"Pegramon!"

"I cannot allow you to die, human, it would mean my hide."

"Your hide?" Matt's mind began working at full and he stared at the birdmon's back. "What do you mean?" feeling a little unsteady Matt grabbed hold of the blue feathers knowing a fall from this height was _not_ a good idea. Though, when he looked over the side, double-checking, he saw that he'd been caught pretty close to the ground, maybe ten feet.

"Your wanted alive!" the digimon hissed and Matt, forgetting the ground fro the moment, bit off a shocked retort.

"Alive! Somehow I don't think that's an option I am going to want!"

"Well, the only other choice is death here and now." The digimon snickered.

"I think I'll take my chances with another fall!" Matt shouted, jumping off the bird as it began to ascend.

"You fool!" It made to snatch Matt up again but Garurumon shot off a howling blaster followed up by Greymon's nova blast and the blue digimon disappeared into a disintegrating pixel cloud as Matt crashed to the earth and came to a rolling stop, unmoving.

Garurumon leapt over to where Matt had landed and looked down fearfully, his nose only inches from Matt's body. Aquillomon landed next and Yolie jumped off, fear over whelming her. She ran over to Matt and skidded to a halt, praying that the fifteen-foot fall hadn't killed him, and pushed Garurumon's head out of the way. She disregarded the growing pool of blood by his head and went straight for the pulse, waiting for a response. When she got none she went cold.

"No…no, no…." She looked him up and down, noticed the odd angle in which his leg lay, and checked his pulse again, holding his wrist with her other hand.

"Still…nothing."

She quickly turned Matt onto his back, making sure to keep his leg from being damaged further, and checked his heart.

"This cannot be happening!" She cried as she began to pump at his chest. "Come on Matt, breath darn it!"

Someone else skidded to her side and she felt rough hands latch onto her, shoving her out of the way. She watched painfully as Tai assessed the situation in less time then her and began CPR all over again. She watched, amazed, as he opened Matt's mouth and breathed, then pumped his chest.

"Matt!"

Yolie, dazed, looked over her shoulder to see the others weren't far behind Tai. As Sora passed her Yolie reached out, halting her form going any farther, and yanked her back dully. Sora tried to get out of her grasp but Yolie held tightly, knowing she would only interfere. Joe on the other hand, joined Tai in the life saving efforts and after a few more seconds Matt gasped as air filled his lungs on his own.

"Oh, thank god!" Tai sighed as Matt began coughing.

"Easy now." Joe stated as Matt tried to sit up, "I need to check you out."

"Who…who was kissing me?" Matt asked in reference to the mouth to mouth.

"Me." Tai replied

"Oh. Okay." Matt collapsed back onto the ground, "Hope Sora doesn't kill you to hard."

Tai cracked a grin and looked over at Sora. Seeing the grin Sora felt a wash of relief hit her and a smile that had nothing to do with being cheerful came to her face, tears filling her eyes.

_Thank…thank goodness…!_

**111break111**

TK looked all around himself as he walked, studying the interior of the stone fortress he was trapped within. There were no windows, no way to tell if it was daylight or not. But then again since he was in the dark world he suspected there wouldn't be any light to look for.

He didn't see any form of decoration either just plain stonewalls. Whatever lived here lived in a tomb.

"It's any wonder any air gets in here, right Patamon?"

"The small digimon said nothing though he stared at everything. HE was increasingly watchful, waiting for something. Anything.

And then they heard it.

"Go find her! Find her and take care of her! Delay her, kill her, whatever! Just make sure she doesn't' interfere!"

TK looked around in surprise. The voice seemed to echo all around him and Patamon shivered.

"TK. I don't like that sound."

"And yet it's the one I am the most interested in." TK murmured

"I know how powerful she is," the voice continued in a rage. TK listened hard for the source and managed to determine the right direction. "I know how powerful that makes her partner, I don't care!"

TK walked down the length of the hall and turned down another corridor. The voice was getting stronger now.

"So long as you don't' die and so long as you keep her out of the way, I don't' care what you do! Just DO IT!"

"Yes master."

"Another voice." TK murmured, "We're closer."

"I'd rather we left." Patamon stated

"I can't." TK replied absently, "I mean…I want to but…I can't."

Another turn and TK reached a hall with an opening at the end. He had a suspicion this was where the voice stemmed from. HE walked forward, curiously unafraid, and slowly peeked around the edge of the doorway. What he saw through the darkness was a tall shadowed figure gazing through some form of magical window.

Watching as Matt fell from a dangerous height.

"Matt." TK wasn't sure why but he didn't seem all that concerned about his brother. It was surreal, almost as if it wasn't real. And yet he knew it was.

The figure watching the scene below was shaking with fury now. TK could almost feel the anger flaring within the creature as it hissed it's venomous insults at the window in which it looked through. TK turned away, confused. HE didn't understand anything that was going on. IF he were facing the mastermind of this entire situation then why would it be upset if his brother were hurt?

_Or worse._

Pain began to enter TK's temple and his hand flew towards the source.

"TK?" Patamon asked, "Something is affecting you, isn't it?"

"I don't…I don't know."

"We need to get out of here TK."

"No…we must stay…." TK's head flew up and he looked around, panicked. He started forward at a stumbling sprint but stopped. His eyes dulled over and he straightened. "I can't go. Not yet."

"I can't leave you TK." Patamon murmured, holding tighter to TK's hair. TK's hand found Patamon's ear and gently scratched it as he turned back towards the entrance. When he returned to watching the dark figure he saw that it had relaxed.

"The fruition of my plans are still in effect." It murmured to itself and TK found himself looking into the window again. Matt was getting his head bandaged by Joe, though his leg looked awful. IT was then that the creature's next words stole his attention.

"It can still work. Despair _will_ destroy that boy."

**111break111**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRUGH!" The pain was immense. Matt couldn't begin to think of anything worse then a bone being set and he clutched his leg painfully, his breath coming out in labored hisses as he willed the pain away.

Joe was now in the process of placing a splint over his leg and wrapping it in the bandages. That itself was a rather welcome distraction from the pain, Matt wondered why he the older boy _had_ all the bandages. Did he really think he would need them all and who was he expecting to get hurt anyway?

_You're reading too much into it._ Matt thought to himself, _He's just cautious. Reliable._

"Well, I think it's safe to say this is going to slow our progress a bit." Tai stated. "How is his condition Joe?"

"Well, his leg is only broken in one place, so that's some relief for us. That head wound, however," Joe indicated the bandages wrapped around Matt's head, "Indicates another problem."

"And what's that?" Sora asked

"Well, I don't have my medical books with me, I wasn't expecting something like this, but if I remember correctly Matt has a concussion. Not too bad to worry to much about, but not to minor either." HE turned to Matt, his expression serious and stern. "Your going to feel dizzy for a while, when you move that is. And extremely lightheaded. You'll also feel drowsy after awhile, be sure to ignore the feeling and don't go to sleep. Got it?"

"Yeah." Matt murmured, not entirely sure of what Joe was saying. The lightheadedness was already kicking in and he felt dazed. When Joe looked at him more closely he saw that his eyes were glazed over.

"Well, this isn't good." Joe looked around and Noticed Greymon, Garurumon, and Aquillomon were still there. "You guys haven't devolved yet?"

"We can't." Greymon stated.

"For some reason we're packed full of energy." Garurmon agreed. "It's…strange."

"Well…that is helpful." Joe murmured. "Can someone help me get Matt onto Garurumon? We can continue our journey and still managed faster then a crawl."

"Great." Tai said as he stood up. "I'll help."

Garurmon knelt down for Tai and Joe and, with a little prodding, Matt managed to climb onto the beast. He wavered slightly and held his head. A groan escaped him and he rubbed at the bandage.

"I feel sick." He muttered.

"You're going to." Joe replied. "And we still have awhile till we reach the mountain. I'd estimate about another day at the most."

"That's a clear estimation." Izzy replied, "I calculate that we won't reach Infinity until at the very least midday tomorrow."

"Well, at least that some progress, right?" Tai asked

"If we don't stop to rest."

"Oh."

"Then we won't." Matt stated, "Forget about me, I'm fine. Let's just get going. Once we reach the mountain we still have who knows how long till we actually find TK."

"He's right." Tai chewed the inside of his cheek as he pondered their situation. "All we can do is move out. Kari, I want you to sit with Matt on Garurumon, okay?"

"Yes." Kari nodded

"Good. You're going to help Garurumon keep Matt from falling asleep and falling off. Now let's move people! Times a'wasting!"

Kari and Gatomon walked over to Garurumon, boarded, and they all began to trek once more towards the portal to the dark world.

**111break111**

k2: (o.o)Wow.

MK: O-O You said it! Talk about changes!

k2: It's…different.

MK: TK is totally different.

k2: I almost killed Matt.

MK: Same thing as before.

k2: Yeah but…this time was literal! HE had to have CPR!

MK: (grins) You made Tai kiss him.

k2: This is a none yaoi fic!

MK: I know, I know.

k2: r&r please. I gotta know what peps think of this.

MK: WHO WANTS YAOI!  
k2: NO YAOI!


	11. Meanwhile pt3

k2: With part three comes the complications.

MK: We put in more parental interaction, which we had found quite lacking before.

k2: Very, _very_ irresponsible of me. They are also important to the story, ya know?

k2: Though it will be more apparent once the parents actually show up. I mean, after all that is where and when everything falls together and/or apart regarding such.

MK: Well, read on!

**111break111**

What Now

Meanwhile pt3

PG-13

**111break111**

Coffee for two was poured as the sun continued to rise, the kitchen lightening with the growing dawn as the sky shown through the open drapes of the window. Nancy lifted her cup to her lips, smelling the fresh aroma of the strong liquid. She muchly proffered tea but no tea was equal to that of the pungent bean that originated in Africa so many generations ago.

The two of them sat for quite some time. Neither said a word. Steve got up to make another pot coffee and they continued to sit, continued to remain in silence. They didn't eat; neither could stomach food with visions still fresh in their heads. They couldn't' speak, the horror still to fresh, their voices would crack.

It was maybe ten o'clock by the time one of them did speak. Steve had been watching Nancy. He felt it better if she talked about it instead of remaining in silence. So, taking a deep breath, he asked, "You okay?" "No." She replied. "Something horrible is happening Steve, I just know it."

"Nancy."

"Steve, no." She set her cup down and stared him in the eyes. "We have to face facts. Something big is going on and…and…for some reason we've both been sent some strange dream that involves everyone dying! Even us! What can it possibly mean?"

"I don't know." Steve growled, "But one thing I do know. Matt would never let anything, _anything_, ever happen to TK and allow the creep who hurt him go free. Believe me when I say that everything will be fine, okay?"

Nancy stared into the cup of coffee before her. She couldn't' help but think that he wasn't entirely right.

"What about the chant?"

Steve said nothing. She looked up at him and saw that his face finally reflected what his eyes hid, the pain and fear that those dreams had truly brought upon him. IT was one thing to ignore a nightmare involving your children during circumstances like this. It's acceptable when you and your ex/wife happen to share it, considering the relationship and or love of their children. But to have a chant repeatedly beaten into your head by a practically formless child, one that insisted that dreams were….

"Dreams are premonitions. Of a future that might be true. A future that will not last. A future that will not end." Nancy repeated the chant word for word, tone for tone, and locked eyes with Steve. "The same words you heard?"

Steve gave a barley perceptible nod. He swallowed, trying to find his voice, and took a drink of his coffee only to wind up gulping it down, the hot liquid burning his throat as it went.

It was then that the phone rang. It rang and rang and rang. No one made a move to get it. And it rang and rang and rang. Still no one moved. IT kept ringing until the final number of rings allotted stopped and then a second or two more it began to ring again. And ring, and ring, and ring.

Nancy pushed her chair back, but Steve placed his hand on hers gently.

"I'll get it." HE stated. He made it to the phone on its fifteenth ring and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Tank goodness your still there!" Susamu's voice came back in a rush, "I didn't' know what to think when I got no answer! I was about ready to rush over there myself!"

"Susumu?" Steve asked, startled, "What makes you so frantic as to call like this?"

"I know this is going to sound nuts but…did you happen to have a nightmare?" Steve's blood ran cold. "About the kids, I mean. A really bad one?"

"You too?" Steve asked in a hushed undertone, quickly moving his hand over the receiver and glancing back towards the kitchen door.

"Err…yeah…. So does that mean you did?"

"With a bizarre chant?"

"About dreams being premonitions?"

"That's it alright."

"That's it. I'm calling a meeting, it's about time us parents got together to talk."

Steve was silent for a moment, then gave a quick nod out of habit. "Right. You're absolutely right. If this is something all the parents are going to be experiencing then I believe it is time to arrange that."

"You get Cody and Yolie's parents, have them wait at Nancy's. I'll get a hold of others and tell them to meet over there."

Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I…I guess. I was hoping to have it somewhere else though-."

"Steve, listen to me." Susumu stated, "You cant' protect her from this. She's as much apart of it as the rest of us. Besides, she'd probably kill you if you left her out of this."

"Hm." Steve grinned, "I suppose your right. Very well then. I'll get the others."

When Steve hung the phone up he rubbed the back of his head. HE knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he also knew that things would only get more complicated. The parents had only ever gotten together once or twice all at the same time. Maybe they should start making regular meetings or something?

With a grim grin on his face he turned towards the kitchen door, only to get a knock on the living room door. HE glanced at it over his shoulder for a moment, debating, and then heard Chizuru's voice.

"Mr. Ishida! Mrs. Takaishi! Please, it's Yolie's sister, Chizuru! I have to talk to you; I mean my parents have to talk to you! Cody's mother is with us also, please open up."

Shaking his head at ironical coincidences Steve walked over to the door with the same grim expression, only his grin was gone.

"I was just about to go see all of you myself." HE stated, "I take it you had the dreams as well?"


	12. ch8 The Journy Contiunes

k2: Just so you know there is a conversation mentioned in here between two people that I left out.

MK: It's called a time saver, though _I_ think she shoulda added it.

k2: Go away! (looks at the readers) Not you of course! I meant her! The annoying muse girl that likes to make my life miserable!

MK: (innocent expression)

**111break111**

What now?

Rated: PG-13

drama/romance

Ch. 8- the Journey continues

**111break111**

TK, almost unaware of what he was doing, stepped inside the shadowed room and slowly approached the even more shadowed figure before him. On his head Patamon narrowed his eyes dangerously, watching. AS if sensing his presence the figure slowly turned, a smile splaying across its face as it gazed upon its treasured prize. A gaze that was empty inside, devoid of anything but a deep, deep, darkness that threatened to steal TK's soul. Its eyes were devoid of anything even recognizable as an eye but more like empty sockets filled with that fathomless darkness. And it was this gaze that TK found himself entranced, unable to move an inch even if he'd wanted to.

"TK…." Patamon murmured, shaking with mixed emotions that he was unable to decipher, "TK…look at him!"

The face of the creature, now that TK could see it clearly, was a familiar face to him. One that he'd seen in his nightmares for a long time. The face of the first Digimon lord they ever faced off against and the one that had forced Angemon to expend himself on his first appearance. The face of evil, the face Devimon.

And yet TK didn't even seem to notice this. Didn't even seem to notice the creature as it slowly began to walk in a circle around TK as if examining a show dog.

"I must admit, I had expected you to be unconscious for quite some time more." He murmured softly, the façade from earlier coming back, "But I am quite pleased at the strength of your will. It shall come in quite handy for the future, child, quite handy indeed. Let's just hope it does not become a problem as well, shall we?"

"TK…." Patamon tried again

TK's eyes widened and his hands flew to his head as pain began again. "Devimon! No, it can't-."

TK froze and collapsed to his knees, his hands falling to his side. Patamon, as well, began to feel his body weaken even further then it already seemed and his eyes drooped.

"What…have you…done?" TK asked softly, his eyes half lidded, "I don't…understand…."

"What you see is not what you perceive, my child, but more like what you see is what you realize. I am not Devimon, nor am I a mere figment based upon him."

TK gazed up at him dully, fully registering what it was he was looking at. Indeed, the face did appear as though it was Devimon, but that was where the resemblance nearly ended. The eyes were nothing like his, as already stated, and the color of the creature was a grayish blue, hazed in a way that made it look even shabbier then Devimon had ever looked. IT had no wings on it's back, nor did it's limbs look anything like Devimons, nor it's body. Indeed, its body was the same color as it's head but the body was shorter, hunched. It was devoid of any markings and its horns were shorter then devimons. It certainly wasn't the size of Devimon, either, or at least the final version that they had gone up against anyway.

The limbs of the creature weren't overly long, they were surprisingly proportionate to its body and the arms themselves were normal in accordance with its body. It's fingers, unsurprisingly, ended in claws. The legs were the same with claws on its feet. The thing seemed to be wearing a sort of dark blue pair of leggings that, when reaching the ankles, seemed to join at the bottom leaving the heel and the front of it's feet exposed. Which was just as well seeing as how the claws at the end of its feet would have probably poked through the 'cloth'.

"Your progressing so well." It spoke again, "I find that you will be ready when the time comes."

"Time?" TK asked, "What time?"

"The time when it will be necessary for you to destroy your own brother, of course."

"Matt…."

"Look around you, see where you are."

TK, obeying the command, looked around himself for the first time and saw that the room he now kneeled in was circular. They were currently by a far wall, TK had bypassed another alter that stood in the center, only this one seemed different somehow from the one he had been strapped to earlier. It _felt_ different. Bloodied.

Around him the walls were set with stone carvings of faces in turmoil, bodies both wretched and anguished. The room had the same feel as the alter, deadly and dangerous. Above the altar itself was another crystal. TK had forgotten about the crystal mentioned before and he wondered, briefly, if it was similar, though by looking at it he felt sure that it was far different. This one was dark, almost black, and had a form of foreboding around it that seemed to call to him. TK wanted to reach out and touch it, to take it and use it's awesome terrifying power, whatever it held. IT seemed so familiar to him. IT had almost the same feel as….

_Kari._

An image of Kari came to him mind and TK found that the crystal was calling the image, pulling it from his mind. The crystal was seeking out for her, it wanted her.

"DO you understand now?"

"It feeds off souls." TK murmured, "And darkness. IT devours light and grants power."

"You are coming along just fine my pet and soon the time will come for you to fulfill your new destiny!"

**111break111**

The journey was long and tiring. They never stopped, never broke for rest. They continued to trek along the path set before them. Greymon and Halsemon had finally been able to dedigivovle awhile back but Garurumon was intent on keeping Matt from walking. Not only would it harm him it would slow the group down, but also it was growing increasingly tired and Tai feared that sooner or later he would have to dedigivolve out of exhaustion.

Which was going to cause some problems. He would have to ask for volunteers it carry Matt, though he was sure Matt was going to feel rotten about that. More rotten then he probably already felt, having to be carried while everyone else walked.

And they just couldn't' afford any breaks! HE knew that if they all used their digimon to get there faster they their digimon would be tired and they would be dead in the water of they ran into trouble. They just couldn't afford to be reckless about decisions like that.

Tai had long since stopped grumbling about having been dropped off so far away, he had a feeling that it wasn't Gennai's doing in the least. The fact that their digimon were unable to digivolve back there was what had originally gotten him thinking. Their enemy must have made it impossible for any portal at all to be created next to or near Infinity Mountain. Just as he was certain that it was the enemy that had made a trap for them, counted on them being in that spot when the Pegramon had attacked. HE had some how managed to keep them from digivolving, though he wasn't sure if the same could be said for armor digivovling. For some reason no had even thought about doing that.

_I don't' even know if the digimon can even digivolve at all right now._ Tai thought to himself. IT was hard to imagine that if that was the case how was Garurumon handling the strain to stay in his current form?

HE glanced over at the digimon who was showing definite signs of fatigue. Sweat was forming around his head, his sides. HE was slower, his strength was ebbing away.

_On the bright side, however, Matt looks stronger._

In deed the young blond was looking far better then before. HE didn't' need Kari to hold onto him anymore and he talked avidly with her where, for a while, she had been part of a one sided conversation, having to prod at him to keep him awake. Matt kept patting Garurumon, supporting him in his own way as Garurumon was supporting Matt. Tai was happiest to account for the fact that Matt's eyes weren't glazed over like they were before. That they were as sharp as ever, though he looked tired.

And his leg seemed to ache.

Matt would sometimes rub at it for which it would draw Kari's attention. Tai wondered, then, what it was they were talking about.

**111break111**

"Your leg still bothers you?"

I stopped rubbing my leg and glanced back at Kari. She was looking at me with some concern, but not as much as she had been.

"A little." I admitted.

"How long does it take for a human limb to heal?" Garurumon asked

"Weeks." I replied bitterly, "A limb heals slowly for us. It has to have time to mend. I wish there was a faster way, I hate having to do this to you."

"No, I'm fine."

"Fine?" I asked incredulously, "Garurumon, something was keeping you guys from digivolving before. Hawkmon and Agumon are back to rookie states, how much strain are being put through?"

"I think that trap was only set for that area." Garurumon stated, "Because I'm feeling fine. I'm just…tired."

"You sure you aren't straining yourself?" Kari asked gently, patting the beast's flank.

"I'm sure."

"Isn't carrying someone while exhausted still straining yourself?" I asked cynically.

"Well, your certainly not going to be walking, now are you?" Garurumon stated, "This is our only option for now."

I shook my head, reluctantly agreeing, but only silently. This was the pits, I hated this. IT made me feel sick inside having to make him go through this much trouble and the other s must be about as exhausted as him. We'd been traveling for hours the morning coming and going. It was afternoon now, about midday almost. The mountain was close now. Close enough that it sickened him because it was still so far away.

"So Matt," Kari began. I glanced back at her and saw that she was grinning. "You were saying about TK?"

I smiled and patted Garurumon's neck. He was enjoying the stories as much as Kari was.

**111break111**

"Would you like me to carry that for a little while Izzy?" Ken asked politely.

Startled by the sudden question Izzy looked over at the younger boy.

"Excuse me?"

"Your laptop." Ken smiled "You've been carrying it for the past who knows how long and have switched shoulders five times already. I'm sure it's been a strain, I thought I would help."

"Oh. Why thank you Ken. But I think I can manage on my own. I'm a little, uh…touchy when it comes to my stuff."

"I see."

"Oh, let him help you Izzy!" Tentomon berated "You can be so-."

"_I can't do this anymore_!"

"Mimi?" Izzy murmured, his head turning towards the back of the group where Mimi was walking with Joe and Yolie. She was now on the ground, Joe kneeling beside her and checking on her feet. "I can't go on like this! I need a break! I have blisters on my blisters! I'm exhausted, famished and about to die from dehydration! You can't expect us to march continuously without a break like this!"

Joe took a role of gauze out of his bag and wrapped one of Mimi's feet in it then put her shoe back on. HE rubbed the back of his neck, frowning, as he stood. Finally he looked around everyone else.

"Anyone else have any complaints?" HE asked, "If so, I have to check on them. If Mimi had gone any longer without crying out she could have caused some problems with her right foot. Tai, it's time for a break."

"Right Joe." Tai stated, then seemed to look over at Matt. "I'm sorry…for not breaking sooner."

"Well." Izzy stated, "I guess that means I have more time to work on the program."

"I think you should have Joe look at your shoulders." Ken stated, "Laptops aren't' that light as you should know very well."

"I agree with Ken." Tentomon stated

"None of you are going to leave me alone until I do, are you?"

By the look in Ken's eye, I would have to say no." Wormon stated, "He's a very determined person."

**111break111**

"Are you sure your not hungry Gabumon?"

"Perfectly sure, Matt." Gabumon replied to my earnest query. "I'm to tired to eat. I will have something after a nice…long nap."

"Not to long though." I warned, "We have to get moving again after everyone has had a rest. I can walk this time though."

"No Matt." Gabumon stated quickly, "You can't walk on that leg."

"Sora still has that staff she and Mimi found." I replied, "I'll be fine with that."

"Matt, it's a bad idea. A very bad idea."

"Just sleep, buddy. We'll talk about it when you wake up, okay?"

"Fine, but the answer is still no."

I nodded with a compliant grin. Reassuring Gabumon was more important then winning an argument with him right now. I started to stand but quickly remembered my leg and began to massage the pain I was starting to feel again. That's when Joe approached me.

"Well, aside from Mimi," He began with a soft smile, "Izzy and Cody were the only ones suffering from anything."

"Really." I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

Joe nodded as he knelt down and prodded at my head. "DO you feel pain here?"

"No."

"That's good, I remember there was a pretty nasty bruise there. How about here?"

I wince and hissed and I heard Joe 'hmm' as he began to dig into his bag.

"I was afraid of that. I should have had Tai stop sooner to check this head wound."

"Why?" I asked quickly, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing really. The pain is natural, that's where the cut is. Mostly it's the blood count I'm worried about. I was hoping to keep this bandage on long enough for the wound to start closing on it's own, that would take several hour by itself, but bandages like this do need cleaned after awhile, otherwise infections start to set in. And I didn't' have anything to properly clean it with in the first place. Ah! Here it is." I noted, as he pulled his hand out of his bag, that it was a pair of long, thin, scissors. "Hold still."

I held still as he placed the scissors to the side of my head slowly inserted them between it and the bandage. IT made me nervous to have it so close, the 'snip snip' sounds echoing against my ear.

"Careful of the hair." I murmured, "Otherwise you'll have raging fan girls out for your blood."

"Now isn't the time for jokes Matt." Joe murmured, "I don't' want to cut you."

"Who's joking?" I replied, though I said nothing afterward. His words were serious enough and that meant he was threatening enough to make me stay quiet for the next two or three seconds until he said done and I looked at him cynically. "You can't tell me this is the first time you've actually done this."

"Hey, I'm still studying, remember?"

"And yet you're all we got." I shook my head with a grin. "Where's Gomomon?"

"Asleep. I told him to rest; he doesn't do well on long hikes. I had to carry him for awhile."

"Better him then me." I grumbled

"Yeah well there isn't' any way that your going to be walking Matt, not even with that staff Sora's been hanging onto."

"Whatever."

"Matt, look at me."

I glanced at Joe, noticed the serious expression on his face, and turn to look at him fully, doctor to patient.

"Matt, that leg is busted. If you don't take care of it properly it could get damaged permanently. As it is I can't get it into a proper cast so the makeshift splint is going to have to do. But that means you _have _to stay off it no matter what. Do you understand me?"

I stared at him for a long moment. He was very adamant about it; it was scary to see how serious he was. Finally I nodded.

"I understand."

"Thank you." Joe visibly relaxed. "Now, about your head wound."

As Joe peeled the bandage away I bit my lip. The blood, whether or not it had stopped, had defiantly dried. And it had attached the bandage to my skin as well as pieces of my hair.

"Sorry if this hurts any Matt." Joe murmured as he tugged at it. The bandage came off quickly with that.

"Ngh." I frowned, "Man, your torturous."

"If you think I'm torturous now wait until you get another dose of the alcohol wipes."

"What?" I cried, "More of those!"

"I gotta clean it."

"Ergh. Fine." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes as he took the bottle of cleaning alcohol out followed by some clean cotton. After he tipped the bottle over it he began to apply it to me head and I winced some more as the sting came.

"I take it…it isn't' bleeding anymore?" I asked hopefully as I winced some more.

"Well, it's still bleeding a little." Joe replied, "But that's because the 'scabbing' came off a little with the bandage. You're really lucky that you landed feet first originally and then hit your head on the ground when you rolled. If you'd landed head first you never would have survived the fall."

"Jump." I murmured the single word in a barley audible voice yet Joe's hand froze as it dabbed at my head, having heard me anyway.

"What?"

"I jumped." I averted my gaze; I knew he wasn't going to be happy. "I didn't' fall."

"You what?"

When I glanced at Joe he was looking at me in alarm. I rolled my head back and sighed, my eyes half rolling.

"Keep it down, will ya?" I asked, "No one else has to know."

"What do you mean you jumped?" Joe demanded, "Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Hey, it was either jump or be taken by that stupid bird to its master." I hissed, my head snapping back to look at him, though I regretted it almost instantly as a woozing pain erupted between my ears.

"The same one that has TK?" Joe asked quickly

"Yeah." I murmured, "I've been thinking about that."

"Thinking you should have let it?"

"Not exactly." I averted my eyes again, unsure how Joe would take what I was going to say.

"Then what?" he pressed

"I was wondering why it wanted me in the first place." I replied with a sigh. "It wants Kari, we all know that, but it's minion came directly after me. Why?"

"Why indeed."

"It has something to do with TK." I replied strongly, "I just knew that if I did go with it something bad was going to happen. Something bad regarding TK."

"So you…jumped?"

"I jumped because I knew it wanted me. If it wanted me that was a bad thing. Something like that should never get what it wants, especially when your told that any injuries you suffer are the least of your problems. That's all that was running through my head at the time, all that I could think about. IT wasn't until after, while I was on Garurumon, when my head had finally cleared, that I managed to think properly on the matter. And when I came to that conclusion. I had Kari's help on it. And she's the one who told me to let you know that I didn't fall. She also wants me to talk to Sora on the matter."

"That would be a good idea." Joe wrapped up the used cotton and the used bandage and placed them in a plastic baggy, closed it and pulled out a fresh bandage. "After tonight you won't need this anymore. I'll take it off when we you wake up in the morning, okay?"

I nodded in understanding and he began to apply the bandage again. My mind had wandered off again, thinking of TK and the chance I missed to see him again. And yet it was a chance that I knew, though I wasn't entirely sure how or why I knew (it wasn't just what the Pegramon had said, it was more then that), that it would be the only and last time I would ever see him again.

**111break111**

Tai rubbed the back of his head as he surveyed the group of digidestined before him. Mimi was right; he had ridden them hard today. They had been up by dawn and after a quick breakfast they continued on passed lunch. All they had to eat anyway was a little fruit. They all knew they had to find TK soon, rations didn't' last long in this world and it was always the pits to find food. They were lucky the first night when in the forest, but the cover of trees was long gone by now and they were wide open for attack.

And he should have rested sooner.

He grinned at himself ironically. HE found it humorous, amusing. He seemed to be channeling Matt's anxiety, channeling the same feelings he would be having if the roles were reversed. IF it had been Kari to go, not TK.

_And everyone else is paying for it._

Tai's gaze fell on Matt then. Joe seemed to be giving the poor guy some sort of lecture. Or something. Joe was aghast about something and Tai had a feeling it wasn't really a lecture after all.

Tai waited patiently for Joe to finish redressing Matt's head and then check on his leg. When he saw the older teen leave Tai walked over to Matt, his arms behind his head. IT was a gesture he hadn't done it quite awhile and it actually felt…normal.

"Hey Matt." Tai said with a wink, "How's it going?"

Matt looked up at Tai, startled. HE seemed to be thinking about something, thinking strongly. "Hey Tai."

"Soooo. What now?"

"Huh?" Matt blinked

"What now?"

Matt contemplated the answer to that for a moment then shrugged. "Don't know."

"What was that thing after anyway?"

"What did it look like?" Matt turned his head away and Tai raised an eyebrow, confused. IF what Matt implied was true then….

"Why?"

"How should I know?" Matt growled, "How should I know why the creep that kidnapped my little brother to get to _your_ little sister decided to go out of his way to send one of his minions to get _me_?" Matt shook his head, "We gotta be more careful. That's all I know."

"Umm…." Tai rubbed the back of his head then sat down. You think…he'll try it again?"

"Dunno."

"Well, if so then we need to be ready." Tai placed his hand on his friends shoulder, "You sure your okay pal?"

"Yeah." Matt glanced at Tai and grinned, though it wasn't a very convincing grin. "The physical pain isn't much of a problem."

"Yeah, well that's good."

"You need to talk to her Matt."

"What?" Matt's expression turned quizzical.

"Sora." Tai enlightened, "She's worried. She doesn't think you fell of the bird and frankly…neither do I."

"And what makes you two think that?" Matt asked as his brow furrowed. The fact that they were right had nothing to do with it, he wanted to know just how they had come to that conclusion in the first place.

Tai shrugged. "You tell me. What would make you want to attempt suicide? What did the bird want with you that you thought was so important to do otherwise?"

"And since when did you get so smart?"

"Well, first off I never _got_ smart. I just started thinking and acting like the leader I was supposed to be. The one _you_ pestered me to be."

"Oh, yeah, what a conventional idea." Matt murmured with hint of amused sarcasm.

"Second, as your best friend it's my job to know you too well. And I do. Your not the type to want to kill yourself, nor are you the type to let yourself fall of a Pegramon that's like…what, thirty feet in the air?…for no good reason other then falling! I mean I know you'd be hanging onto him as tightly as possible until we managed to get to you, but instead you leapt off. What was it that prompted you to do that?"

"It was taking me to TK." Matt replied, "And it's dark master."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"You have to talk to Kari about that one."

Tai's eyes widened. "She told you?"

"Yeah. And if…if what she said was true…I can't tell Kari what I think. She'll freak out."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know!" Matt shouted, "I don't know what to think! Something has happened and I don't' know what it is. TK is missing, I don't know what shape he is in, nor do I know his emotional state! Only Kari knows that and…she's scared."

"And now so are you, right?"

"Right."

"You need to talk to Sora."

"We need to get moving."

"We need to rest."

"We need to get moving."

"I'll see if everyone's ready."

"They have to be."

"Even if they may not be?"

"I need a smoke."

"No you don't, now grow up and quit."

Tai felt his glare on him as he turned away from Matt and left, shaking his head. Sora would give him one if he asked, but Tai had a feeling Matt needed to let go of something and he was using the cigarettes to cover it up.

"Life really sucks sometimes." Tai sighed as he rubbed the back of his head again "But ya gotta live it anyway."

**111break111**

Mimi groaned as they started walking again. She had not prepared for a venture like this and her foot still hurt. And yet…she would never have forgiven herself if she had stayed behind. She would never have been able to live with herself if she had ignored what was going on and lived selfishly. It may not be fare that she had to walk, killing her feet, for miles and miles without rest but it was even more unfair what was happening with her friends lives.

_So much has happened to them._ She thought to herself, _Why can't those two just have some peace? Why can't we all have peace? I just want to live a normal life, what's so wrong with that?_

Mimi looked down at Palmon and took back what she just said. IF she had lived a normal life she never would have met her best friend, never would have gained the friendship she had with those she traveled with. Her life would have been…different. A lot different.

_I would be lonely._

"Mimi?" Palmon asked, suddenly noticing she had an audience. "IS something wrong?"

"No." Mimi murmured as she placed her hand on Palmon's head, rubbing it affectionately as she would a younger sibling, "Nothings wrong, I was just thinking of how things would have been had I been normal."

"But Mimi," Palmon laughed, "You are normal."

"Yeah." Mimi's smile grew, "I guess your right!"

As the two began laughing Sora glanced at them, Yolie fallowing her gaze. The two had been talking, Yolie trying to keep Sora from thinking about Matt so much.

"She sure seems to be getting over her sore foot." Yolie said, hoping for a smile. Sora just started looking ahead again, not saying anything. "Sora, he's going to be fine. Don't' worry about it."

"It's just that…." Sora trailed off. She wasn't sure what to tell Yolie. Biomon and Hawkmon kept glancing at the two humans, sharing their own confidence. Biomon was feeling about as left out with Sora as Sora was feeling with Matt. Finally the two digimon walked closer to their partners.

"Biomon and I have come to a conclusion." Stated Hawkmon, "And that is that you are over analyzing the situation and that you should just go talk to him."

Surprised, Sora and Yolie looked at the digimon in confusion.

"Sora, you've been depressed ever since Matt 'fell' off that digimon." Biomon stated, "And the fact that he hasn't talked to you about it, about what happened, is bothering you, I can tell."

"They're right." Yolie stated

"You are not helping, Yolie, by trying to keep her mind off things."

"What?"

"What are your current thoughts Sora?"

"I'm not sure what to think."

Yolie stopped walking for a minute and knelt down to tie her shoe. When she finished she hurried to catch back up and looked at the two digimon questioningly. "So, what brought this up anyway?"

"Matt and Sora shared something last night and for some reason that something has taken a bask seat to what is happening now." Biomon said

"The two of us agree." Hawkmon continued, "The circumstances of the situation Matt was in, what is really bothering Sora, is that Matt didn't 'fall' off the Pegramon."

"That's what's really bothering you Sora?" Yolie asked, "I thought it was just because Matt was avoiding you."

Sora remained silent. And Yolie frowned.

"That's not good, is it?"

"Matt…isn't like that. He would do something so stupid without a good reason. And if that reason was because of something the pregramon said about TK then…." Sora was hav9ing a hard time keeping her tears at bay and she had to trail off for a second. "Matt is scared that he'll never see his brother again. I don't; think he could handle it if something truly horrible happened. And I'm afraid to talk to him, afraid to ask him what happened and…mostly I'm afraid that what he told me last night was…was out of desperation and not from his heart."

"What did he tell you?" Yolie asked softly

"That he loved me."

**111break111**

The emotion is fading within me. I find it harder and harder to care about anything. My family. My Brother.

_Kari._

_I feel lost yet free at the same time. I don't need to care anymore. It's pointless, everything is over. I can relax, give in. The freedom to give in. No more burdens, no more cares._

_But is that…really what I want?_

TK gazed at the dark crystal above the stone alter in the center of the room. HE didn't know for how long he'd been standing there, time was of no consequence. All he knew was that the more he stood there the less he had to worry. The more freedom he felt. The more his pain went away.

On his head Patamon lay sleeping. It was getting increasingly harder for him to stay awake and TK no longer gave him reassurance. HE just wanted to sleep, to get away. He wanted release.

Behind them a door opened and master of the void entered, an evil smirk lighting his face as he watched the dark aura growing around TK. HE approached the oblivious boy silently and gently placed his hand on the boys shoulder. The aura the boy gave off was intoxicating and he wanted take in everything the boy had, to absorb everything he had to offer and make the boy his forever, to feed off him and his tantalizing soul.

And yet he knew he couldn't, at least not fully. Not yet, the boy was still needed to perform his destiny and to do that he must have as little light left inside as possible. His link with the girl made it next to impossible to erase it all together but that link was also the only thing that would allow them to even get to the child of light. And she was the most integral part of the task that lay ahead for without her there would be no purpose in taking the child of hope alive other then speeding things along.

"Takeru." His voice was harsh and whispery, as always yet it seemed to hold an odd lust to it now as the hunger within it continued to grow. "The time draws near Takeru, look at me."

TK, hearing is voice glanced back, his eyes as dull as always yet holding a strange sort of glint that had nothing at all to do with light.

"Go away." TK murmured as he turned back to the stone.

"Feeling a tad rebellious, my pet?" the creature asked

"I am no ones pet." Tk replied dully. "Go away."

"No ones pet." It repeated and then to itself said, "No ones…but _mine_."

Gripping TK's shoulder tightly, it's clawed fingers digging into TK's tender flesh, it knelt down to TK's level, turning to face the boy as it did, and moved it's head in towards TK's opposite shoulder, mouth open. Sharp fangs dug into TK's skin, blood dripping from the side of its mouth.

TK's eyes widened with the initial contact but no sound came from him as he continued to stare at the stone. He remained as impassive as stone and his eyes slowly darkened and drooped, his head lolling back as he felt something…strange….

The dark master slowly removed it's jaws from TK, tendrils of dark fog following in it's wake, and watched as TK crumpled to the floor, Patamon rolling a foot away as TK's head connected to stone.

It smirked again and grabbed TK by the back of his shirt, lifting him and placing him over his shoulder. With his other hand he grabbed Patamon and with them in hand it left the room, ready to finally get the last of the preparations underway.

**111break111**

k2: Well, that was….

MK: Different.

k2: Your telling me! I mean…what did I do?

MK: Dunno, but it sure improved on the drama. You made this chap more boring then it ever was before!

k2: Hey!

MK: But, on the bright side, things should get better next chapie.

k2: You're so mean.

MK: : P


	13. Meanwhile pt4

k2: Okay, here it comes. Accusations and speculations. That is what this chapter is comprised of. This is what I have been warning you about in each and every other meanwhile fic before this.

MK: Enjoy!

**111break111**

What Now?

Meanwhile pt4

PG-13

**111break111**

Steve rubbed the back of his head as Mr. Ichijouji entered the apartment, apprehension written all over his pale face. He was the last of the parents to arrive, having left his wife at home, and was now finding a seat somewhere in the rather crowded living room. As much as Steve had hoped only one parent each would show he wound up having the mom's _and_ dad's of Izzy and Yolie, not to mention Chizuru.

But now everyone was here, all the woman winding up in the kitchen where both Mrs. Hida and Mrs. Inoue headed the moment they discovered Nancy's whereabouts. Chizuru seemed to acting as a go between for them, checking to see who had arrived letting the woman know where to go when they arrived (if she was in the room at the time. Otherwise Steve showed them to the kitchen himself), as well as giving messages to their husbands when it was needed.

The men, on the other hand, stayed in the living room. It had actually started with a mutual agreement between both Steve and Mr. Inoue considering they had been the only two men at the moment. But then Mr. Kida arrived and after him the Kamiya's and everyone just wound up splitting into those two groups.

However, now that everyone was, indeed, here, Susumu decided it was time to get everything underway. Calling attention to himself with a clear of his throat the moment Mr. Ichijouji sat down, he stood up.

"I see everyone is here."

"Are you starting now?" Chizuru asked, poking her head out of the door.

"Yes." Steve answered

Chizuru popped back in then stepped back out followed by the wives. They each sat down, either by a partner or by themselves (Nancy, Mrs. Hida and Mrs. Takenouchi were given the couch) while Chizuru sat on the floor.

"Okay, that's one less thing I need to do." Susumu stated, "Now. Does everyone understand what is going on?"

"Yes." Mr. Inoue stated, "It seems our children are at it again."

"The first time was bad enough." Mrs. Izumi began, her hand held tightly in her husbands, "Why does this have to happen again?"

"Your lucky." Mrs. Kamiya replied from her position by her husband, "At least your Izzy only had to go through the one time. My poor Kari-."

"Let's not start the 'whose child had it worse' game and just get to the point." Steve interrupted the woman. "We aren't' here to talk about that, and we're not entirely here to talk about the children either, they are only part of the problem. You were al gathered here today because we all have something in common besides the fact that our children have a habit of saving the world on occasion. And that is the nightmare. The same one. With the same chant. The same outcome. What we are here for now is to find out just why that is. To talk and to discuss. Am I right?"

"You're exactly right." Susumu responded.

"And just how are we supposed to figure it all out?" Mr. Ichijouji asked

"The key is in the chant, I'm sure of it."

Steve turned to regard Mr. Kido with a raised eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, just think about it." Mr. Kido answered, "IT makes very little sense yet at the same time it makes enough sense to make us panic. The first sentence. Dreams are Premonitions. Almost as if we are being warned that this is our future."

"The second matches it." Nancy stated, beginning to get into it. "'Of a future that might be true'. But then after that it begins to get contradictory!"

"Exactly." Mr. Kido grinned. "The next line was…uh…."

"'A future that will not last'." Mr. Motomiya supplied. "It's very hard to forget it when through the entire dream it is nearly constantly repeated."

"Too true." Mr. Kida nodded his head.

"It's almost as if we re being told that it can still be changed." Mrs. Takanouchi continued. "But how does that help? How is it supposed to be changed? Did the children also receive this dream or was it just us?"

"I don't think it was just a dream." Steve stated.

"What do you mean?" Susumu asked

"What I mean is we didn't al just have the same dream, I think we all _experienced_ the same dream together."

"Like a group hallucination?" Mr. Motimya asked quickly.

"No, like we were all sent a vision of reality."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Mr. Ichijouji replied skeptically.

"Neither does the fact that we all had the same dream." Nancy stated. Next to her Mrs. Hida nodded quickly.

"I agree. Nothing makes sense, so why should anything be excused?"

"Then who sent the dream in the first place?" Mr. Izumi asked

"That is the most important question of all, I would assume." Mrs. Inoue said holding her index finger out pointedly, "And if we are going to ask senseless questions that only receive senseless answers, here is the senseless answer to that senseless question. The girl."

"I dare you to repeat that." Mr. Inoue nudged his wife with a grin. The woman only sent a glare in his direction and turned to Steve when he began speaking again. Mr. Inoue just pressed his lips in a fine line, his eyes raised in an expression of timid bewilderment.

"Girl?" Steve thought back to the dream and what he remembered of it. He did slightly remember a girl, a brunette? No, wait! "There were two girls." He stated.

"The second one, the one who was doing the chant from the start." Mrs. Inoue pressed as if the conclusion should have been apparent. "There was something strange about her, I was almost drawn to her during the dream but she seemed to vanish within all the chaos that the nightmare provided."

"I think I know what you mean." Susumu replied as he thought back as well. "She did appear to have a certain 'heir' of knowledge, so to speak."

"But she couldn't have been more then eight years old!" Mrs. Takenouchi argued as she too remembered the girl.

"Same as TK and Kari," Nancy murmured, "when they became a part of all this."

No one said anything after that but both sets of parents of said children managed to exchange weary glances with each other.

"The last line." Mrs. Hida returned to the chant. "It said 'A future that will not end'."

"I've been thinking about that one." Mr. Kido replied, "I think it means that _the_ future is endless. The future of our children is hidden within that chant and I believe it is up to us to do something about it."

"I agree." Mr. Izumi stated, "I vote that as soon as the children return we confront them. Who agrees?"

"Wait, wait!" Steve cried, "You can't just bombard them! We have to take it easy; first we have to see how the mission went. We have to-." Steve's voice caught. "We have to wait."

"Does anyone know just what the mission is anyway?" Mr. Izumi asked with a hint of exasperation, "Mr. Kamiya only told me that they were gone again with a pitiful excuse of staying over at a friends."

"Yeah, in fact if Chizuru hadn't come clean in the end we wouldn't have known at all!" Mrs. Inoue stated, glaring at he daughter slightly, "Poor Sonami was frantic when she heard what Cody was really up to."

Mrs. Hida nodded and Steve glanced at Chizuru. "What exactly did your daughter tell you?"

"Only that she had lied for her younger sister and they were in that world again and may be gone for awhile." The woman paused for a moment, then turned her full attention to Steve, an eyebrow of concern raised suspiciously. "Mr. Ishida. Do you know something we do not?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked

"We all know that you covered for them during that fake camping trip hosted by your older son. Are you trying to cover for them again?"

"Mrs. Inoue, please!" Susumu quickly tried to intervene the woman before she hit a nerve, but she had already done that the moment she accused Steve.

Nancy had just about had enough. She looked up at the accusation, her eyes narrow, and started to stand. Mrs. Takenouchi placed a settling hand on her shoulder but Nancy shrugged it off.

"Mrs. Inoue, please." She started with a calm voice that drew the other woman's attention, as well as everyone else's, "If I had known you knew nothing I would have informed all of you while we were in the kitchen of just what is going on." Nancy paused for effect, making sure she had everyone's attention. "The mission they are on is to retrieve my youngest son."

At first no one said anything. It took about a minute for the words to sink all the way in and, when they did, Mrs. Inoue wasn't the only one with questions.

"What do you mea by 'retrieve'?" Mr. Motymia asked in a slightly calm, strained voice that was obviously fishing for a reason that didn't' exist, "Why would they need to 'retrieve' him? Did he run away? Is that all this is about?"

Nancy never had a chance to answer. Steve was on the other man like a pit bull on a trespasser, his anger flared just as strongly, not even realizing the question had been asked in the manner it had been.

"How dare you ask a question like that?" He demanded, "Can't you see how broken up my wife is? Our son did not run away! For your information at approximately 9 something yesterday morning our son was stripped form this world, taken right in front of our eyes! The last thing we saw of him was his body was wracked in pain as some unrecognizable force plucked him away! That is why the children are all currently gone, they are trying to find their friend before anything else happens to him! It's already been twenty-four hours since he vanished and I don't' think either us of can take another night of not knowing. Does that sound like a runaway to you?"

The reason for silence now was shock. Everyone stared at Steve, horrified by his revelation as the reality of what he said sunk in. And that was the way they remained in the uncomfortable silence.

**111break111**

k2: Ugh! Did I really right that?

MK: Oh, don't' be so shocked. You've done worse.

k2: Actually, I'm more worried about how awkward I left it. It is a real good thing no one has to wait for the next chapie, huh?

MK: They will if you don't' shut up.

K2: Actually, they are prolly ignoring this right now.


	14. ch9 pt1 Darkness

k2: Okay, for starters, my apologies for chapter nine getting out of control. I didn't mean for it to get extra parts added to it or for the length to get so…exponential as well, but I am actually quite happy it did.

MK: OH, the _drama_!

k2: Shove it! SO anyway. Chapter nine now has a total of five six parts to it instead of three so I had to try and come up with words that would describe the chapter, yet work with the entirety of the title. So I have to ask for your help in determining if it works this way. Please let me know in your reviews, thank you.

MK: Also, let her know if a ten-page chapter is too long or not, okay?

k2: Hey! Their lucky it didn't expand into fifteen! That's why I had to separate chapters, remember!

MK: Aheh. Yeah…. BEWARE OF OOCNESS!

k2: SO NOT! Err…. well, okay maybe a little! But it's hard! Getting certain characters write is real hard! I mean, I know all about Matt's passion, the way his anger; his desperation will flare, but Sora? She is usually so calm, so collected! She's a real mother figure type, like TK said in one episode. But the problem is…well, how would _you_ react if you saw your boyfriend 'fall' from a high spot and you suspected it wasn't a real 'fall'. So essentially I have to try and figure out how she is going to react to Matt and this is the way I did it. Sorry for any OOCness from any character at any time. Hope you like the story nonetheless.

**111break111**

What now!

Rated: PG-13

drama/romance

Ch.9 pt1-Darkness

**111break111**

Tai, glaring at the darkening sky before him, sighed heavily as he pulled the map out of his pocket once again to study it in the failing light. About half a meter away was another forest, the one that separated them from Infinity Mountain. Once past that they would be at their destination, yet another journey would fallow afterwards. Tai wondered if they were ever going to make it to their final destination. After all, if Kari was right, if Matt was right, they were already to late. And if that were the case what would they find? Or would it find them first? And if it did find them first would they be ready to deal with it? To deal with TK?

Tai glanced over his shoulder. The group was still pretty far back, making their way steadily closer every minute. He and Davis had rode Raidramon ahead to get a good look at the oncoming forest. And, as he had suspected, it wouldn't be easy to get through. He hadn't gone to far in to check it out, only far enough to get a good idea. He didn't' want to be a full day ahead of the others only to get to them too late, but he had all the information he needed now. Since the group was catching up to the agreed upon meeting place before hitting the forest Tai decided now was the best time to make his announcement. And, as they all came forward Tai called a halt.

"Why are we stopping?" Matt demanded, "We can still hit the forest and make our way in deep before we really need to stop."

"No Matt." Tai replied, "We need to stop now. The mountain is flanked. They're waiting for us and we need to wait until daybreak to hit them, other wise we're walking in blind. If were stopped before we rest not only _will_ we be tired but I don't want to fight in the dark, none of us have ever been good at night fighting."

"What do you mean flanked?" Matt asked

"Take a look for yourself." Tai stated as he walked over to Matt, handing him the map, "I marked an x where groups of Digimon are waiting for us. There are gaps, plenty of them, but it's easy to get turned around in the forest and it's safer to wait." Tai thought about continuing, but he knew if he said what was on his mind Matt would fall deeper into his own slump. He didn't want to come right out and tell Matt that he was also stopping because Matt needed to rest. He'd probably argue that he'd been resting the entire time while everyone else had to walk.

"Don't' worry Matt, we will reach TK in time."

Tai watched as Matt's fists clenched within Garurumons fur, the map crumpling as well, and he knew what Matt was thinking. Unfortunately there was nothing anyone could do to change his thoughts.

**111break111**

"Be sure to let me know if your legs starts swelling again Matt." Joe stated as he wrapped Matt's leg up again, "To much pressure like that isn't good. You have to be sure to release pressure; same goes for your head. Make sure you let me know if any headaches start to form, that a lot more dangerous for you the pressure on your leg. Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever." Matt scratched at the new bandage on his head stared blankly at nothing.

"Are you sure your okay Matt?" Joe asked with great concern."

"Just…leave me alone." Matt murmured. "I need…I need to think."

"You need to cheer up man." Gomomon stated, "You're letting everything get to you."

"Not now Gomomon." Joe murmured to his partner, "The moral boost will only make things worse for the moment."

Gomomon looked from Joe to Matt, then back at Joe. Matt hadn't even heard what Gomomon had said, his mind already off in another world. Joe gathered his things together and he and Gomomon headed towards the fire that Tai had built, Sora noticing their return immediately.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He wants to be alone." Joe replied, "And I don't' think that's a good idea."

Joe watched, as Sora seemed to conflict with herself mentally then, with a last look at Yolie, she stood up with a look of determination in her eyes.

"I'm going to talk to him."

**111break111**

_Impossible. I hate that word. Things are only impossible if you let them be. I refuse to believe that it is 'impossible' to save TK._

I stared at the map, examining the details, the X's marked by Tai. Right now it seemed to be my only link, the only thing I could count on, but why?

A pain was slowly filling my chest, placing a weight down and making it difficult to breath.

And then a gentle hand was placing itself on my shoulder. I looked up to see Sora looking at me, concern filled eyes hoping to receive some word of comfort, some form acknowledging that I was okay and that she didn't' have to worry. Something I couldn't' give her right now and I turned my head away from her.

"Matt?" I turned to Gabumon; the furry blue and white digimon was looking at me with the same eyes as Sora.

IT made me feel like a heel and Sora's hand began to slide off my shoulder. I felt as her presence began to leave and I felt my heart beginning to break. I didn't want her to leave but-.

"Matt!" I glanced at Gabumon again and his eyes startled me. They still had the concern but now there was irritation and anger in them as well. "Stop her!"

I heard a gasp and I whipped my head around. Sora had frozen at Gabumon's words and she slowly turned her head to look at me, pain filled eyes asking why he had to say something.

I started to lower my head but then I notice Sora moving towards me again. I looked up, confused, just in time to receive a sharp and painful 'slap'. I held my check in shock and stared at Sora who own eyes were filled with tears. Her body was rigid, her hands clenched into fists. She closed her eyes and bit back the sobs that threatened to break through her and then her hand…no her fist!…came flying in my direction! I ducked, startled, and started to crawl, backwards, away from her, my leg beginning to throb again. I looked over to Gabumon for help but he was in the process of being dragged away by an obviously equally angry Biomon.

"Sora, wait!" I tried, but she just took another swing at me forcing me to duck again.

"You jerk!" She shouted and I couldn't help but check to see if anyone was watching, hoping someone would lend me a hand.

We were being ignored!

"Sora, please! Just wait a second!" Almost forgetting about my leg I placed pressure on it and bit back a cry of pain, my hands flying to my leg protectively. That seemed to snap Sora out of it and she stopped in her tracks, the anger dying away to be replaced with concern. She quickly knelt down, her hands following mine, and looked at me fearfully.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good." Her fist landed square in my shoulder and I instantly forgot about the pain in my leg.

"What was that for!" I demanded as I massaged through the pain. My anger, however, died away as I saw Sora's eyes tearing like waterfalls.

"Sora…?"

"Tell me." She murmured, "Tell me you didn't tell me you loved me out of desperation. Tell me that you really love me and that we will be together…. Please tell me Matt that even if we don't get TK back you'll still be there for me. Tell me…tell me…that…." Sora collapsed into my shoulder, burying her face deep into my shirt and I found myself speechless. I relaxed my posture slightly and I brought my hands over to massage at her back soothingly. I closed my eyes and relaxed my chin on her head. Though I said nothing I shushed her, cooing softly in my attempt to calm her. I wasn't sure what to say, I wasn't aware she felt that way. I guess Tai was right; I should have talked to her.

"You made me promise." I heard Sora mumble. "You made me promise that I wouldn't leave you. Make me that same promise Matt, tell me you wont' leave me and that you do love me."

"Sora, I-." It was awkward. It was so easy to say before, but then again I _had_ felt desperate. And now it was as if….

"The roles have changed." I murmured with sudden realization. "Oh, Sora, I am so sorry. I hadn't meant to make you cry, I don't want you to worry. Sora I…I _was_ desperate when I said that." I felt her body go rigid in my arms and her fingers (both hands were clinging to me one on my shoulder the other my chest) dug into my skin as she fought another bout of sobs. I shushed again and continued to try and keep her calm. "But Sora…it was the truth."

Sora stopped shaking and I heard her breathing stop as well. If it hadn't been for her tight grip I would have went for her pulse right then. When her grip loosened I heard a slight exhale as the breath she'd bene holding was released and she brought her face up to look me in the eyes. Her eyes, though teary and slightly bloodshot, radiated a welcome ray of compassion that seemed to partially lift the weight on my chest and I smiled softly at her.

"I'm sorry I made you think differently Sora." I murmured, "And you probably have good reason to think that also."

"Why did you jump?"

"What?" Her question startled me. I was astounded that she already knew, that while everyone else thought I had fallen she knew otherwise….

"Matt…." She lowered her eyes. "You have a good grip. If it means the difference between life or death you would have hung on until help arrived but…." She looked up again, pain and confusion mingled with compassion and love. IT was then that I knew that she had some semblance of an idea as to why I did what I did.

"Why Matt? I need to know."

"IT came after me." I stated, "IT had a purpose for that. It wanted to take me to whatever it is that has TK. That struck me as a little odd, really, and I had a very bad feeling of what it could mean. At that moment I just knew that if I went I may have been able to see TK again but I was also sure that it would be the last time I ever saw my brother again. I don't know why but…I felt I had a better chance meeting the ground then returning from that place, wherever it is."

"Oh, thank god!" Sora gasp and I realized she had been holding her breath throughout the entire answer. "I had thought that…." She lowered her head shamefully, "I should never have thought that Matt. I know how much you love TK and I know that you are a strong person."

"I think I understand." Matt murmured, "Sora, even if I lost TK I still have you and vice versa. But If I ever lost both of you I think Tai would reach into the afterlife to kill me again if I were ever to do something that stupid. So you don't' have to worry about me, not like that. Alright?"

Sora smiled and I felt warm again. I felt as if everything was going to be just fine and that nothing could be better, until the paper lying on the ground reminded me of one thing that could make it better.

"Sora, I'm scared that something very bad has happened to TK, something that…well, I cant' explain it exactly but I it's something that none of us expected."

"What do you mean?"

"Kari is really worried. Ever since last night TK has been, well…he's been fine. No pain, no nothing. Whatever had happened to TK, whatever was _happening_ to TK was, well, finished. She told me that there was something wrong, something that she couldn't explain. And that was when I knew, I just _knew_, that I was right. Sora I don't' think that e-mail before was just mocking us. I think it was the plan from the very start.

**111break111**

"Well, I think things are finally settled between them." Yolie stated as she bit into a piece of fruit.

"It'd better be." Tai grumbled, "otherwise my life would be even more complicated then it already is."

"How's that?" Davis asked

"They're both my best friends, think about it." Tai replied with a grin. "Better yet, don't'. You'll probably get a brain hemorrhage or something."

"Plus, the added effect that you and Sora used to date also kind of hurts things, doesn't it?" Joe asked

"Yeah…." Tai glanced back at the two of them as they talked, their faces serious. He would have given anything right then to be part of it, but their conversation was most likely personal.

_Face it Tai. _he thought to himself, _your best friend won out._

AS the night continued everyone began to prepare for the night, none of them happy with another night spent on hard ground and the chill of the outside air. Sora didn't have to worry about Ken and Yolie since there was nowhere to hide and she had enough trouble getting Matt to actually agree to sleep. She had to enlist the aid of Tai and Joe to finally get even a grunt of agreement out of him and she still thought it best if she were to sleep right next to him, staying awake herself until he fell asleep.

Tai, after helping deal with Matt made his way to Kari and the two of them conversed until the night's weariness finally lulled them to sleep, though Kari's dreams were restless.

At first it was all peaceful, no dreams or anything to bother her, and then the darkness of sleep gave way to dreams. Dreams of her and TK having fun, playing in the park or getting a bite to eat. She was alive again, alive with joy. TK was with her and it was all bliss!

And then he was gone. She called out his name, confused as to where he was and she started to get scared. The sky darkened and her fear began to increase. The world around her slowly became consumed by the darkness and everything became ruin.

Kari ran. She called out to TK but still no response.

And then she heard him. His soft laughter, but not the happy laughter that she always knew. IT was something different, something…not right.

And then she tripped. She fell. She didn't' land. The void was below her and she continued to fall, her screams falling on deaf ears as was lost forever….

Kari found solid ground beneath her and she looked up, confused. It was dark and she didn't; know where she was. Tai was no longer beside her and she felt alone.

"It's cold." She murmured. "Gatomon? Where are you? Tai? Please, someone answer me, anyone! Please?"

"It is time."

Kari spun around. She had heard a voice. It was almost nonexistent, whisperish even, but she still heard it. It was as if it were right next to her ear and yet so far away at the same time.

_Where did it come from?_

"Yes master."

"TK?" Kari recognized the sound of TK's voice and she rushed across the floor, barley managing to stand up in the process as her feet skidded on the stone.

And then she froze as she finally found what she was looking for.

"…TK…."  
Before her stood a pale comparison to what TK had once been. Frail and deathlike he looked as if he hadn't eaten decently in weeks and before him stood a creature shrouded in shadows. It was as if a void were surrounding it, swallowing any light that came near it. And TK was near it. He was so close to it that he seemed to be bound to it. It was like…like….

"The battle is won, my pet, despair and darkness are mine and all that comes within."

"Yes, master." TK replied

"What is…going on…?" She whispered in disbelief.

And then another movement in the darkness attracted her attention away from the horrid sight before her and her blood ran cold. What she saw was herself, or at least what had used to be herself. It was just as pail and frail looking as TK had been but the darkness around her radiated with such intensity that Kari herself felt drained just by looking. Some morbid dark reflection that seemed to swallow light the other Kari walked forward until she was by the perverse version of TK who turned to meet her….

Kari awoke with a start. Next to her Tai slept peacefully, snoring slightly as a bubble followed along with his snores. Curled against her chest, half protectively, half comfortably, slept Gatomon and Kari caressed the purple and white digicat affectionately. She didn't know where the dream had come from, nor why she had it in the fist place. All she knew was that it had left her very cold and very scared.

"Kari?" Gatomon murmured sleepily, "What's wrong?"

Startled, Kari caressed Gatomon again apologetically. "I'm sorry Gatomon, did I wake you?"

"Not really." Gatomon yawned, "I sensed your were having some sort of difficulty. Is everything okay?"

"I just had a nasty dream." Kari replied with a soft smile, "You can go ba-."

Kari froze. There was movement from where Matt and Sora had finally fallen asleep. Two figures were moving in the night, one tall and leaning heavily on a staff, the other short, both heading away from camp. Having an idea what was going on Kari quickly stood up and put a finger to her lips to quite anything Gatomon would have said, then motioned for her to follow silently.

**111break111**

"Sora isn't going to be happy Matt."

"Shh!" I hissed as we slowly made our way away form camp. "I know that, that's why were doing it while everyone is asleep."

"But you and Sora just-."

"I know Gabumon." I heaved a sigh and looked down at my furry friend, "I know. But I can't. I can't just sit here and wait. I have to get moving otherwise…." I trailed off, shaking my head. "I can't wait till morning."

"Good, because neither can I."

I turned around sharply to see Kari standing behind me, Gatomon at her side, arms crossed. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing what your up to."

"You shouldn't be here." I replied as I turned back towards the forest, still half a meter away.

"Neither one of you should be here, you should both be asleep, waiting for morning!" Gatomon argued, "Your going to get in trouble!"

"I have to go, I have to find out for myself." Kari sounded as if she had tears lodged in her throat. When she looked at me she had those same tears as well as the same expression of pain, fear, loss…. "I have to find him Matt, I can't sit here, waiting. TK needs me, I don't know how else to explain it but…without me he isn't…."

"Complete." I finished. She looked at me, startled. "Perfect partners. The two of you, you have always been that way. You fit together, hand in hand. Hope and light, neither can fully exist without the other."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." I shook my head, wondering myself what I was talking about. What I said didn't' make sense, but in a way it did and that only made it more confusing. Why was I being so confusing?

I ran my hand through my hair and smiled at Kari. "Your brother is really going to kill me you know. When he finds out."

Kari smiled, wiping at her eyes. "It's okay. I can handle him."

"Good, because I'm tired of getting into fist fights with him over things like this." I looked back towards the forest, the cool night breeze blowing my hair slightly into my face. "We walk to the forest, digivolve there. We're only using Garurumon; we can sneak past the patrols easier that way. Remember, we don't want any trouble, nothing to hold us back." I looked at my watch and grimaced, "By the time we actually digivolve the dawn will be approaching, the others will wake up just as we reach the foot of the mountain. By that time they won't be worried about the patrols and they'll come looking for us. We gotta move now."

"What about your leg?"

"That's why it's going to take us so long to get to the forest."

"Seen and unforeseen are the events in which transpire." The master of the void smiled darkly as he watched Mat and Kari's progress through his vortex, reveling in the irony that was falling at his feet. After his first attempt to attack them with Pegramon he had decided to hold off on any attacks until they actually made it to the mountain, but now he was beginning to wonder if that was even necessary.

"I should have linked the boy to myself sooner." He murmured, "They will be at the top of the mountain sooner then I expected and with his will so strong…."

Turning from the window he 'glided' to where he had left TK and Patamon. TK's breath was shallow but steady, his body twitched here and there, but the bite on his shoulder was almost healed, dark 'fog' rising from it ever so slightly. A small smirk came to the dark creatures hideous mouth and knew that the moment was coming. By the time they reach the top he will be ready.

"Tai!"

"Go away mom, ten more minutes." Tai grumbled as he rolled over, only to have a small rock jab him in the side. As he opened his eyes, confused, he heard, not his mother but Sora urging him awake.

"Tai, get up!"

"Sora?" He asked blearily, "What's wrong?"

"Matt's missing!"

"Whatt'ya mean missing?"

"Both him and Gabumon are gone. So are Kari and Gatomon."

Tai sat up quickly, his hands flying to where Kari had been sleeping next to him. Sure enough, it was empty ground. His eyes widened then and he checked his pocket, but the map wasn't' there and he realized that he had never taken it back from Matt last night.

"I'm gonna kill him." Tai murmured, shocked. "I'm gonna kill him,"

"Tai, what are you talking about?"

"They're gone…they went…they…the mountain! They went to find TK on their own!"

"I kind of figured that one out on my own." Sora stated, "You the only one with a direct link up to Matt."

"Yeah…right." As Tai began to turn his watch to the COM frequency the others began to stir, woken by him and Sora's voices.

"Wha's goin' on?" Mimi asked dully.

"Matt!" Tai shouted into his watch, "Answer me darn nit! MATT!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Davis asked

::Tai?::

"Finally!" Tai cried as Matt's voice came back, "Where the heck are you guys!"

::At the foot of the mountain.:: Matt replied as if it were no big deal at all. ::Looks like I was right, I figured you'd be awake by now and find us gone. See you at the top.::

"WHAT!"

::Look, Tai, I don't have time to argue-.::

"Why were you stupid enough to take Kari with you!"

::Hey, I had no choice in the matter Tai! I knew she wasn't about to let me go on my own and she feels the same way I do!::

Sora wrenched Tai's arm around, erupting a startled cry of surprise and pain form him and began shouting at Matt herself.

"I can't believe you would do this Matt!" Sora cried, "Are you seriously trying to get yourself killed!"

::I got the map, I already figured out how to get passed the patrols without being seen.:: Matt argued back, irritated. ::By the time you guys make it to the top we'll have already found the portal. We'll see you all there.::

"No!" Sora shouted, "You had better get back here this instant Matt, or else your going to be real sorry!"

::Well, I guess I'll be sorry when I see you Sora.::

And then Matt was gone.

"I'm going to kill him." Sora murmured, just as shocked as Tai had said it.

"I'll kill 'em both!" Tai shouted, "I can't believe this! They're the ones that thing is after the most and they go and pull this! They have to be the stupidest two people on the face of the earth!"

"We have to go after them." Mimi said, "We have to find them before It does!"

"Guys, break out the wings, we gotta hurry.

**111break111**

"Celestial Arrow!"

"I guess one of them got lost." I murmured as the Snimon disintegrated. I double-checked the map, looking around, and shrugged. "Thanks for taking care of it Kari."

"Hey, Garurumon's our ride, someone needs to do it."

"Kari, I can fly you up if you want." Angewomon said as she floated down towards us.

"No, we may need you for another battle just in case." I intercepted the offer.

"Matt's right." Kari stated, "It'd be best for you to return to Gatomon right now."

I turned my head to stare up the mountain. We had already gotten about a quarter up the mountain and I already knew that Tai hadn't gotten this far when he scouted the area so we were bound to run into something sooner or later. The fact that it was only one surprised me to no end; we should have run into something else at some point.

AS Garurumon continued jumping ledges and running up the flat areas I checked over my shoulder to see if I could see the others. Sure enough, in the distance, I saw the silhouettes of something flying towards us, but they were still to far away to make a difference to us.

And then I saw something else. They were intercepted by the digimon in the forest. I cursed silently. They were easy to spot in the air like that during the day and they were defiantly spotted.

_It doesn't' matter, those digimon can't stop them for long. That only proves I was right to head off first, other wise we would also have been intercepted._

Strangely enough we didn't' run into any more trouble as Garurumon traveled. It bothered me; it was too easy to get up the mountain, which should have been pretty heavily guarded. When I glanced back over my shoulder I realized I had lost sight of the others.

Something was defiantly off here.

_**111break111**_

"Tai, this isn't' right!" Davis shouted as X-Veemon slammed into a DarkTyranimon.

"What'dyou mean?" Tai asked as he ducked an attack from a Snimon. Seeing this Greymon roared angrily and threw a Nova Blast it's way, slamming it into a nearby tree.

"The map! There was only a small group in this area, I just remembered! Tai, we're being attacked directly! They knew we were coming!"

"He's right Tai!" Izzy shouted, "Somehow we're being watched! And right now we're being separated from Matt and Kari!"

"We gotta go after them!" Tai cried out, panic starting to rise again.

"Cody, Izzy, with me!" Joe declared as he took on the initiative, "We'll hold them off, you guys hurry up!"

"Right!" Tai jumped onto Greymon's tail and climbed up his back while the digimon headed towards the mountain that now lay only fifteen feet away or so. "Wait, this wont' work. Greymon, devolve, but take out these trees first! Sora, we need Birdramon!"

"A little busy at the moment!" Sora cried as she ran over to him. Birdramon is fighting a Kuwagamon!"

"Togemon digivolve toooo, LILYMON!"

"Don't' worry Sora!" Mimi shouted, "Lilymon, take care of Kuwagamon for Birdramon!"

"Right Mimi!"

Lilymon fluttered towards the two digimon that were currently fighting in the air, aimed her arms at the Kuwagamon and shouted; "Flower cannon!" and followed up quickly by a vicious vine attack.

Free from her burdensome fight with the Kuwagamon, Birdramon glided over to Sora and Tai just as Greymon knocked several trees over for her and landed in the newly created clearing.

"Great!" Tai shouted, "Davis, Yolie and Ken, your with me and Sora! Joe, you guys catch up as soon as you're done here!"

"Right!"

Tai, Agumon and Sora grabbed hold of Birdramon's leg and she took off into the air while Davis Ken and Yolie followed along with X-Veemon, Halsemon, and Stingmon.

_Please, let us make it in time!_ Tai thought desperately as he stared ahead, hope the only thing keeping his mind from screaming out in panic.

_**111break111**_

"Man, this place is a ruins." Kari and I stared out across the near mountaintop where we had marked our destination.

"Tell me about it." Kari replied as she slid off Garurumon.

Swinging my staff over I held it to the ground and used it to hold my weight as I slid down myself, careful not to put pressure on my leg. As soon as I was off Garurumon reverted to Gabumon and collapsed to the ground.

"I'm just going to lay here for a minute." He murmured with a wave of his hand, er…paw. Whatever. "You…you go on ahead."

I grinned and began to hobble off, looking around as I did. Remnants of Devimon's pavilion were scattered throughout the mountaintop. I was sure there were remnants of Piedmons twisted version as well, having done his best to make the place his when he had claimed it as Spiral Mountain, combining parts of the digital world to it as he had done so.

"Matt, wait for me!" I heard Kari cry as she realized I was already beginning to look around for the portal. I stopped and turned to look at her expectantly. She had her arms wrapped around herself and was looking around with agitation reflected in her chestnut eyes. "I don't' like it here." She murmured, "It feels cold. Its wrong here, dark."

"Dark?" I asked her. I looked around me, there was nothing that 'seemed' dark to me, but then again I wasn't tuned into that sort of thing either. "I don't suppose you could sense where the portal is, could you Kari?"

"The portal…?" She seemed to think on it for a moment, and then looked at me with wide eyes. "If you mean can I sense and over whelming sense of darkness, the likes I have only felt a few times in my life then yeah. It's coming from over there." She pointed towards a grouping of cliff rock partially surrounded by marble ruin. As we approached I realized that it wasn't just surrounded by it but most of the pavilion was still pretty much intact. As we got closer to it I began to feel what Kari was talking about. Something was wrong, dark. I didn't like it. I wanted to get away, but I knew that we had finally found what we were looking for.

"Over there!" Kari whispered as she pointed towards a door in the semi darkness that seemed to radiate a sickly yellowish green light that looked unhealthier then anything else in the dismal ruins; a light that seemed to be growing with every second.

"Kari…step back." I ordered quickly. I wasn't sure why, but that light gave me a _very_ bad feeling.

Nodding her head Kari took a step back. Then another. And another. I, too, quickly hobbled towards the entrance to the pavilion, my feeling of unease growing steadily larger as the light seemed to brighten in a sickly dim sort of way and as I turned my head back to look the door blew forward as if it had been blown apart by some strange force. I leaned heavily against my staff and the wall as the debris and wind blew past me but was forced after a minute to retreat a little more but when I tried I stumbled and fell backward. When the wind finally died down, however, I risked a glance up.

My eyes widened as a figure stood in the archway. A figure distorted by the light ahead of us, directly behind _it_.

I sensed, more then anything else, that Kari was somewhat behind me, having retreated like I'd told her. I faintly remember seeing her jump backwards out of startled fright from the corner of my eye before I stumbled backwards though for now my eyes were locked on the strangely familiar figure before me. A figure that was followed by another, taller, figure that seemed to materialize next to the first. A sudden, sinking feeling grew in the pit of my stomach to merge with my ever-growing unease.

"Hello, Matt."

I gasped as my eyes widened in disbelief, mixed emotions filling every fiber of my being. I knew that voice like I knew my own and yet it sounded unnatural. Hard even. Behind me I heard a whispered 'no' as Kari came to the same conclusion as me.

TK stepped forward, the shadows falling away as he left the sickly greenish yellow light. His shirt was torn slightly, brownish red splotches seemed to stem from his shoulder and I knew for a fact it was dried blood. His eyes were dull, lacking their usual bright intensity that always made TK seem so eager and full of everything good. And there were shadows under his eyes, patches that made it seem like TK hadn't slept for a week.

And his complexion was the worst. The reflection from the energy swirling around the 'doorway' made it a sickly greenish pallor that made him look awful. The very sight of him made my skin prickle and my nerves grow cold.

But the sight of Angemon, however, was the most frightening.

Beside TK stood his partner, but somehow he looked…wrong. I couldn't place why but he looked more intimidating then his usually glorified self. More deadly, efficient. It was like he was a silent guardian with no true life and intelligence of it's own, answering only to it's master.

"T-TK!" I attempted to cry out, but my voice caught in my throat and it came out strangled.

"You okay Matt?" TK's words bothered me. He seemed to not really mean them even as he spoke them, a sort of carefreeness that TK had never once had in all the time he's been able to talk. And his eyes as remained dull and impassive as if he weren't really looking at me.

"TK…." I swallowed, unsure what to do. I glanced behind me and saw that Kari had collapsed to her knees. Clearing my throat, I tried once more to talk to my brother though somehow I knew it would be futile. "TK, are…are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." The reply was vague and a lump began to form in my throat. A lump that seemed to increase as, when he began to walk towards me, I felt fear grow inside. It was a horrible sensation, watching with growing fear as my baby brother approached me without an ounce of love or compassion registering anywhere around him.

"Why wouldn't I be Matt?" TK continued. His voice still had that hard edge that made him sound unreal, unnatural. This just _couldn't_ be my brother.

"Darkness…darkness all around him…." Hearing Kari's hushed, strangled mumblings I quickly looked over to see her still on the ground, holding her hands to her mouth, tears in her eyes. She was slowly shaking her head, fear reflecting in her eyes as she watched TK approaching.

"TK!" I whipped my head back to my brother, fear rising even further in me, and managed to level myself up to a sitting position with my arms. "What is gong on!"

"I…." TK hesitated in his walk for about a second, his eyes loosing a little of the dullness. He took a step back, as if unsure of what he was doing. "I…I came…I came for Kari!" His voice strengthened in force, certainty taking over and he began forward again.

_No!_

"TK! Stop!" I reached my hand out as TK began to pass me and grabbed his wrist but the moment I touched his skin I recoiled. It was cold, clammy. It felt almost dead….

I reached out again, snatching his wrist and forcing back the shivers that ran throughout my body. The only thing that mattered was snapping TK back to reality, getting him to come back to himself, whatever it was I had to do to get him back!

"Stop it TK! We need to get you back home! Mom and Dad are worried sick!"

"I am home." TK replied as he began to pull from my grasp. "Now let go."

I tightened my hand, desperate to hold on. "No TK!"

"I said let GO!" TK cried and before I knew what had happened he had swung around, kicking me in the stomach.

_**111break111**_

Kari screamed. Her hands, which were still pressed up againt her mouth, muffled the sound but she screamed nonetheless. TK had just done the worst possible thing she could ever witness him doing. He had kicked his own injured brother in the stomach with his foot, a solid strike that had sent Matt rolling. She watched as the older blond rolled away in pain, her heart pumping wildly and her eyes as wide as saucers. She watched as TK stared at Matt as, his eyes withholding any form of love or compassion. She watched as TK turned back to her, the same dull look of unconcern marring the eyes of the boy she once knew. And she watched as he slowly came forward, approaching her with an intensity hidden deep within that drove all comprehensible action from her mind and left her numb with fear.

Gatomon stood in front of her protectively, somewhere in the back of her head she heard Gabumon calling Matt's name. And then she saw the furry blue digimon running to Matt's side as said teen struggled to get up. The kick had been far harder then Kari could have realized.

"TK…." Kari murmured through her tears as her hands slowly fell away from her face to lie at her sides, "What…what have you done?"

"I stopped a nuisance." TK murmured, a dark aura around him radiating a cold darkness that seemed to immobilize her far more then the fear she felt had been.

"You kicked…your brother! He came here to save you, he's injured and you kicked him!"

"I-." TK stopped. The dullness seemed to leave his eyes for yet another moment and he stumbled backwards about two steps. He placed his hand over his head and for a moment the old TK had returned more surely then before. The youth collapsed to his knees grasping at his chest painfully, a weak cry trying desperately to escape his constricted throat. Beside him Angemon only stared at impassively.

"TK!" Matt quickly crawled over to his little brother ignoring the pain in his leg as he dragged it along with him. Gabumon, hesitating for just a moment, grabbed Matt's staff and hurried over as the teen reached TK. Matt, his common sense momentarily lacking as his concern took over, gently placed his hand on TK's shoulder. It was strange, it was like Matt's touch triggered something in TK as his head snapped up, his eyes glowing a harsh red color and, when TK spoke it was a harsh whispery voice that struck out at them.

"Leave him alone!"

Matt's eyes widened again knowing full well that _wasn't_ TK's voice but he wasn't quick enough as his younger brother moved like lightening, Striking him in the jaw and standing in a motion so quick that he was able to fluidly center a second kick into Matt's face. Gabumon threw himself at TK but the young blond smacked him down hard. Gatomon made to attack as well but Kari swung her arm out and latched onto her the digimon's shoulder. She didn't' want Gatomon to get hurt also, nor did she want Gatomon to hurt TK.

Turning back to his brother TK stood over Matt, an uncharacteristically dark expression on his pale face as he held his hand out, snapping his fingers. The red faded from TK's eyes and he glared down at Matt venomously as Angemon glided over.

"Pick him up." TK stated, his voice back to normal once more.

Angemon obediently reached his arm out, his hand fastening around Matt's throat. Unable to fight back Matt's hands instinctively wrapped around Angemons arm as his air supply was cut off, his eyes barley open and his nose bleeding freely. As Angemon held Matt at arms length TK continued to stare at him, another impassive expression making its way onto TK's face as the anger that had flared momentarily faded into nonexistence.

"T…K…." Matt managed to choke the two letters that made up TK's name as his windpipe was held shut.

"TK!" Kari cried in horror.

"Kari, you have to let me help!" Gatomon shouted desperately

_This…this can't be happening!_ Kari's mind was numb with indecision and fear. She was confused; she had no idea what to do or how to help Matt without hurting TK. And there was no way she was going to hurt TK.

"You shouldn't have done that Matt." TK murmured as impassively as his expression. "He wants me to cut contact with you. You were supposed to feed the stone but why wait?"

_TK!_ Kari thought desperately,_ Please, stop!_

"Kari…."

"T…K…." Matt tried again, "Please…don't…let him…control you…!"

"Control?" TK asked, "No one controls me. No one controls me." TK's voice, strangely, began to sound unsure, upset. "No one…no one controls…. No one! Drop him!"

"NO!" TK seemed to be shouting at himself and his eyes flashed red once again as he threw out another order, "Finish him!"

NO!" the desperation that seemed to suddenly flare within TK's voice as his hands flew to his head was more then Kari could take and she grabbed her own head, crying out desperately for everything to just stop while Gatomon, suddenly finding Kari's grip on her gone, looked from Kari to Matt, unsure what to do. "STOP GETTING INTO MY HEAD!" TK screamed out, stumbling around and generally looking as if he were insane.

"MAATT!"

"…Gabu…mon." Matt, hardly able to breath, barley registered the frantic sound of Gabumon's voice as the digimon rammed into Angemon, sending both him and Matt flying through the air. Matt skidded across the rocks and Kari gasped as she saw him get closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Kari!" Gatomon cried desperately, "We gotta do something!"

"I know!" Kari wiped at her eyes, "But…what? We can't just-."

"We may have to Kari!" Gatomon shouted, "How else do we save him! Or are you just going to let TK kill Matt!"

Kari bit her lip. She looked from Matt, his form laying unconscious by the side of the cliff, to Gabumon who was checking on Matt fretfully, again to Angemon who was beginning to get up, and finally to TK who was still clinging to his head, an internal conflict warring inside.

"He's…torn." Kari murmured as she began to realize just what it was that was wrong with him, "He's…he's trying to fight…. TK…TK!" Kari struggled to get up, fighting past her fear and forcing her legs to move. When she finally did manage to stand she took a few hurried steps towards TK, hope still floating in her heart of hearts that the struggle inside him was strong enough that she could pull him out of whatever it was they did to him.

"TK!"

"K-Kari…?"

"I'm here!" She knelt down beside him, scared but determined. "Stay with me TK! I know you can do this, I know you can pull through!"

"Kari, get away from him!"

Kari, surprised, looked up to see Matt, braced up by his arms, staring at her angrily.

"But…TK needs me!"

"You don't get it Kari!" Matt shouted

"MATT! KARI!" Both heads turned to see Tai, Sora and Davis land on the other side of the cliff. As soon as they touched down X-Veemon and Birdramon devolved to Biomon and Veemon and they all ran towards the small group.

"TK!" Tai shouted, surprised, "But…how!"

"Yo, TM!" Davis cried excitedly, "How on earth did ya make it outta there!"

At the sound of Davis voice, TK's eyes flashed. He shoved Kari out of the way and flew towards Davis, his hands going for the other boy's throat aggressively. Having no time to react Davis found himself in a vice like grip with a thoroughly peeved off Takeru and frantically clawed at the blonds tightening fingers. Tai and Sora stepped back in surprise, as shocked as Davis.

"TK!" the enraged youth cried viciously, "My name is TK! Get it right you pee brained buffoon!" TK threw Davis to the ground, the brunette's head slamming into the rocky surface, and kicked him for good measure.

"Angemon!" TK cried, "Distraction!"

"Hand of fate!" Angemon slammed his fist into the rock face that housed most of the remains to Devimon's pavilion, destroying the side and sending an avalanche of rock down. Tai, Sora, and the three digimon dodged the attack but the rock separated them from the others like a wall.

"TK, no!" Matt cried

"Hand of fate!" Angemon redirected himself this time, his attack now headed towards Matt. Matt cringed as the attack closed in on him and Gabumon jumped in front of the blast before it reached the prone blond, the force knocking the small digimon into Matt, which sent them both rolling right off the edge of the cliff. Matt grabbed for the edge as he fell with one hand and quickly grabbed Gabumon's horn with his other. Gabumon cried out painfully, but when seeing the sight below him sighed in relief. Matt, however, was having a hard time keeping his grip on both Gabumon and the edge.

"Kari!" TK shouted, "Your coming with me!"

"TK, stop this!" Kari shouted as he stormed over to her. "This isn't right, this isn't you! You just sent your brother-." She never finished her sentence. TK's fist collided with her cheek and he glared at her.

"Stop it! Stop bring him up! He's…he's blurring things! Matt is an obstacle! I destroyed that obstacle, now it's time! We have to follow destiny!"

"TK…this isn't our destiny!"

"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon charged at TK but Angemon whacked her hard with his Angel Rod, sending her skidding across the ground.

"If you wont' come peacefully," TK began, "Then I'll just make it peaceful _for_ you." Kari looked up just as TK's fist met her face again and all she saw was a red haze before it all went black.

_**111break111**_

k2: Aheh. Umm…. yeah, about all that….

MK: Fun, isn't' it?

k2: I am so dead.

MK: Prolly only if you'd left this as a cliffie, but since you didn't…..

k2: Ohh…. my head hurts.


	15. Meanwhile pt5

k2: Okay, I know this is gonna sound harsh, well, once you finish reading it of course, but this is the last meanwhile chapter. You won't have to 'suffer' through anymore of them, though you _may_ be a little peeved at how I ended it. Sorry.

MK: No she's not.

k2: (has already hidden from angry mob of fans)

**111break111**

What Now!

Meanwhile pt5

PG-13

**111break111**

"I would like to thank you and Yuuko, Susumu." Steve stated as he gulped down the last of his coffee. "I don't know how Nancy would have survived last night if your wife hadn't promised to stay. I'm not…very much help."

After the meeting broke apart the previous night both Kamiya's decided not to leave right away, proffering instead to stay and chat with Steve and Nancy. Toshiko Takanouchi, Sora's mother, had used his phone before she left to call Mimi's parents and see what was going on with them. She had managed to get them on the phone, but it was quite obvious that they had just had the dream themselves which sounded pretty accurate considering the time difference on each side of the hemisphere. Mr. Tachikawa was already on his cell, ordering tickets for the fastest jet he could get while Mrs. Tachikawa listened to Toshiko explain what they had already discussed, with Susumu adding his own input now and then by taking the receiver away. Steve even had to break up a little squabble when the two of them began a small tug-o-war over it.

In the end, however, after everyone was finally gone and the two couples conversations began to wind down Yuuko and Nancy retired to the bedroom. Nancy was far to tired and Yuuko decided to play mother hen to the already stressed woman, and when the two men checked on them later that evening they found Yuuko crashed out in a chair by the bed. They had propped her feet up, placed a blanket over her and returned to the kitchen until they too were to tired to continue conversing about what they were planning to do. Steve gave Susumu the couch, accepted no argument and took the recliner for himself. Now, however, it was morning and the ladies were still asleep.

"You're more help then you think Steve." Susumu stated with a laugh. "You were there for her when she needed you the most." He winked "An anchor. If you hadn't been here how do you think she would have taken the loss? How do you think she would have been after the dream? Woman are fickle, my friend, and none come more fickle then my wife, so trust me when I say these things."

Steve grinned as he caught the wink Susumu had given him and shook his head. "I never could understand Nancy, maybe that was why we never got along."

"Say, how long were you two together before you had children anyway?"

"Excuse me?"

"No, hear me out." Susumu's hands went up defensively and he gave his head a quick nod. "I was wondering because you and Nancy seem to really care about each other. And you have a lot in common too."

"Well, we did produce two very good children together-."

"No." Susumu interrupted him. "It's not that. Both of you are in similar fields of work. And you once told me that you had the same interests when it came to books and movies. In fact-."

"Okay, okay!" Steve raised his hand to halt the rest of the mans' argument and shook his head in bewildered exasperation. "I kind of wonder exactly when it was that our son's relationship leaked onto us."

Susumu laughed, stood, and got the fresh pot of coffee off the burner. "Who knows? Maybe it was all the times I had to go over to your place to pick up Tai when he didn't return home from school right away that first year after the first incident, eh?"

"Hmm. Maybe." Steve replied as he accepted a fresh refill.

The first incident is what they had began calling the disappearance of their children into the digital world; when TK and Kari were still just children. Their last and final battle with Malomyotismon a few years ago had become the second incident since after that, and no one ever talked about it.

"So Steve." Susumu looked at his friend, his expression had become very serious all of a sudden and Steve felt a rift beginning to form in the pleasantries. "You never answered a question of mine from last night."

"Which one?" Steve asked coolly as he took a drink of his hot coffee, though he had a feeling he already knew. It had come up right before Steve had called it a night and was actually what had prompted the decision to sleep.

"What will you do?"

Steve's hand began to squeeze the handle of his coffee cup as the question came out. 'What will you do' was in reference to only one thing. What was he and Nancy going to do if Matt came back empty handed? Or worse. Didn't come back at all.

Unable to evade the question forever Steve managed to force his hand from the death grip he had on his cup, managed to set it on the table and looked evenly at Susumu.

"What would _you_ do?" was all he said.

"STEVE!"

Steve was out of his chair and through the kitchen door before Susumu even had a chance to think twice about the frantic cry and he found himself alone in the kitchen, not fully registering what just happened. When it finally did register, he was out of his own chair and through the door almost as fast as Steve had been. When he reached Nancy's bedroom he saw both Steve and Yuuko trying to calm the woman down.

"Nancy, what is it! What's wrong?"

Nancy didn't answer her ex-husband; she was too frightened to hear him, her hands grasping tightly to her head as if she were being attacked.

"Nancy, snap out of it!" Yuuko tried, but it was useless as Nancy continued to cry, tears streaming down her pale face.

"Nancy, please!" Steve gasped, "Get a hold of yourself! Everything is gong to be okay, you were dreaming again, that's all!"

Nancy froze. His words seemed to penetrate on some level and she managed to look up at him, pain mingling with grief.

"The last one wasn't just a dream." She murmured to Steve who only shook his head.

"I didn't have a dream myself though, so it's-.'

"No!" Nancy interrupted, "No! I saw them Steve! I saw them both! TK was…TK was…."

"What?" Steve shook Nancy by the shoulders, trying to prompt her into making sense. "What was TK trying to do?"

"Not try!" Nancy cried, "He _was_! He was…killing…"

Steve released her, his eyes wide in disbelief at the words she was trying to convey to him. He was speechless, unsure if he should believe her or…or assure her it was fine. Unfortunately before he even knew what he was doing Susumu accidentally intervened, wanting to hear what she was trying to say through her tears.

"Who?"

Steve looked at Susumu quickly, irritation mounting, but he froze at his ex-wife's next words.

"Matt."

"No!" Steve hissed turning back to Nancy and grabbing her emphatically. "No, Nancy, it was a dream! You were dreaming Nancy _believe_ me! TK would never, not in a million years! Not our TK, not our son!"

"Steve, I know." Nancy lowered her head, "I just _know_ that it wasn't a dream. I saw…it was like…it was like I was watching everything from Matt's eyes Steve. TK looked…" she shook her head, "...he wasn't himself." She rubbed her head "Something's happened Steve, something Matt might not be able to change." she looked up, her eyes meeting his. " Steve…I don't want to loose both my boys!"

**111break111**

MK: See what I mean? She did that. And you won't get any more info regarding this spot either. Kind of irks me, personally, I wanna know more! Newayz, I think she is gonna put something about this in her sequel, add it in to what she already has when she revamps it that is. (shrugs) I dunno. Welp, guess I'm gonna go try and find her. Ja for now!


	16. ch9 pt2 Corupts

k2: (still hiding due to the fact that none of the next chapters are any better and or worse)

MK: Hmm…still can't find her! Grr! She really is scared'a you guys! Well, here it is, part 2 of chapter 9. Please let her, or us, rather, know if the titles work. It's kinda, well…important. I guess. Yeah, it is. Okay, hoe ya enjoy and please do review! Thank you.

**111break111**

What Now?

Ch.9 pt2-Corupts

PG-13

**111break111**

TK stared at the unconscious form of Kari on the stone floor next to him. HE sat with his legs curled to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. His chin rested on his knees and every so often he would rock back and forth, muttering to himself. Beside him was Angemon, as impassive as he was before, not moving or speaking unless he was told to do so.

_What…what have I done? What is happening to me? Matt…I'm so sorry…. I can't…I can't…._

_Calm yourself, my pet._

TK's eyes widened and he gabbed his head, shaking it as if to shake the voice out.

"I told you to get out of my head!"

_In due time, child, in due time. I must make sure you pull through with your part of the deal!_

"I…I can't I …Matt!"

"_Yes, yes. You failed to deliver him to the stone but you did, however, get him out of the way._

"No…No I…I…" Pain bean to gnaw at TK's skull and he whimpered.

"IT hurts!"

_Yes, it does. But the pain will go away in time. Part of you is still insistent on remaining chained to a fate that will forever bind you, taming your potential. Just give in and your freedom will be at hand._

Freedom…." TK murmured. _From what?_

From the bonds that cause you pain of course. The way you suffer in daily life, the tragic life you live, living up to others expectations. A golden boy with no real value except to fulfill others plans for a life only you should have control of. And yet you don't. They wish to control you; they wish to keep you under lock and key.

_Why else has it taken you so long to live up to your own potential? Why else has it always been you to find yourself last amongst all your allies? Why else would your own brother neglect and ignore you, shunning you in preference for his own egotistical glories?_

TK began to rock back and forth again, his mind numbing to the pain as the dark master spoke through his broken defenses to his mind.

And then Kari began to stir.

_Take her now! Before she is aware of what is happening!_

"Kari…."

Kari groaned as she slowly began to wake up and TK seemed to regain himself again as he stared at her in horror.

"Kari…no! Stop this!"

You WILL obey me! Take the child of light into your power! You WILL enter her mind and deliver her soul to darkness!

"STOP IT!" TK cried out as he began to pull on his hair.

A sharp jolt of dark power shot out of the darkness, hitting TK in the back and slamming him to the ground. The master of the void slowly stepped forward out of the shadows and approached TK, a red crystal in his hands.

"You are indeed a formidable mind, but you will succumb to our power! Now take her now!"

AS if nothing had happened at all TK raised himself from the ground, his eyes a dull glaze once again, and walked over to Kari. HE knelt down as she slowly raised herself up, rubbing her head, and looked around in a days. When her eyes fell on TK she stared at him in confusion s he helped her to sit up. She still didn't fully comprehend anything as he leaned in to her, dark aura once again overwhelming his figure as he brought her in for a silent kiss.

**111break111**

"Gabumon!" I looked down at my digimon partner as I felt my grip beginning to slip. "I…I don't' think anyone is coming Gabumon!"

"What happened? Where is everyone?"

"I'd rather not ask that right now. Not with…not with TK acting the way he did."

"You don't think…."

"HE tried to do it to me didn't he?" Matt snapped. "If he tried to kill me think of what he would have done to the others without a second thought!"

"So you're…giving up on him?" Gabumon sounded horrified and my anger grew.

"Of course not! I would _never_ give up on TK! I jus know that right now…right now he's in danger from himself as much as anything else. We have to get up there, but I don't think…." I trailed off. I couldn't' tell Gabumon that I was about to drop him. He was my best friend next to Tai and Sora. And there was no way; no _way_ I was going to let him down now! Not when he needed me the most!"

"Gabumon. Do you see any ledges near your feet?"

"No Matt. None."

"Gabumon slipped in my grasp slightly, I knew he felt it but he remained silent and I cursed. I couldn't' believe this was happening, not now.

I looked up towards the cliff, wondering if I could manage to swing Gabumon up and over. But with the weight on my arm, his weight, I knew I wouldn't' be able to. Not one handed. And if I let go we were both doomed. MY only option was to hang on and pray. And my left hand wasn't the only one beginning to slip.

**111break111**

"That's the last one Haslemon!" Yolie shouted triumphantly.

She and the others had left Ken at a lower level when he got trapped by two Dokugumon. HE had told them he could handle it and that they had to get to the top. After that they were attacked by three flymon and a snimon that had gotten lost so Yolie decided to take them on while Tai and Sora headed to the top.

"Ken and the others must have run into more trouble," She murmured as she looked at the direction she had come, seeing no one. "I haven't seen them come up yet."

"I am sure they are fine Yolie." Halsemon assured hr, "they are strong."

"Yeah." Yolie murmured, "Yeah, your right!" Come on, we're almost at the top!"

Just as she turned towards the top she heard her name being called and Halsemon turned back around. Yolie's face brightened as she saw Mimi, Joe, Cody and Izzy coming up from the side of the mountain, Kabutarimon carrying Izzy, Joe, and Gomomon.

"Of course!" Yolie laughed, "Of course it would take them awhile to get this high! HEY! MIMI! JOE! WHATS THE WORD?"

"THEY STOPPED!" Cody cried distantly.

"Stopped?" Yolie wondered, "But…why?"

When the other four finally reached Yolie she questioned them.

"I don't' get it." She started, "Stopped?"

"Yeah." Mimi replied, "They just stopped coming at us."

"It was as if a ceasefire was issued by their leader." Izzy continued, "A couple of snimon called a retreat and the five digimon that were left disappeared."

"But then that means…." Yolie's' eyes widened and she looked at the top of the cliff. "We gotta get up there!"

**111break111**

Davis groaned as he began to feel the pain in his throbbing head. Waking up after getting slammed around and kicked was not very fun, especially when the one doing it to you was supposed to be a friend. Well, sorta.

Davis raised himself slightly and looked around. HE seemed to be the only one there. He saw no sign of Kari, Tai, or Sora….

"Gatomon!" he saw the small form of the white and purple-stripped cat-mon laying, unconscious, on the ground. HE started to get up, but a wash of dizziness hit him and he had to brace himself on his hands and knees.

"Ugh! My head!"

His hand, automatically, went to rub his temple and the presence of a sticky substance made him groan again. He frowned as he brought his hand down to eye level to exam it and was irritated to find out it was dry blood.

"Great!" He hissed as his stomach churned. "I hate seeing my own blood."

_Strange though._ HE thought silently, _Normally I would be panicking right now…._

Shaking the thought off he crawled over to Gatomon, not wanting to experience another bout of dizziness, and began shaking her.

"Hey, Gatomon. Wake up!  
Kari!" Gatomon cried, jumping up in frenzy. "Where's Kari?"

"Gone." Davis muttered, "And I don't; know where anyone else is."

"Have you tired calling them?"

"Uh…no?"

"Figures."

"Hey! Gimme a break, I just woke up!"

"Obviously."

Davis crossed his arms irritably but his irritation was only short lived. Gatomon was right; he should of at least tried calling out to someone.

"Hey! TAI! Sora? Where is everyone! MATT!"

"DAVIS!"

Hearing Matt's voice Davis turned around quickly, dizziness attacking again, and tried to locate the older teen. But he saw no one.

**111break111**

Ken rubbed at his shoulder as Stingmon blasted the Dokugumon into digidust, irritated at himself for allowing the monster to snag him with her webbing. She had slammed him into the side of the mountain and tried using him against Stingmon, but that old trick was only good if you knew how to use it properly and she didn't. Stingmon had easily rescued Ken and taken her out and now it looked as if they were finally free to rejoin the others. During their battle he had thought he'd seen Joe and his group pass by, but he was too busy to pay much attention. The single Snimon that had been in the fight retreated quite awhile back but the last Dokugumon had really wanted to finish them off.

Too bad for her.

Climbing back onto Stingmon's back the two took off, heading up towards their friends.

**111break111**

"Davis!" I waited, listening. He had to hear me, he just had to!"

"MATT?"

_Yes!_

"Over here!" I cried, "The edge of the cliff!"

"You're kidding me!" Davis cried out.

"No! Hurry it up!" My hand slipped again and I felt panic surge through me. If it were to slip anymore I would loose my grip indefinitely. "DAVIS!"

"I…I'm coming!"

"Matt, he sound disoriented." Gabumon stated

"I know." IF it was true then we had a problem.

"Matt!" Gatomon shouted and I looked up to see her staring at us.

"Get Davis over here!" I shouted at her. "I'm about to loose Gabumon!"

"Right!" Gatomon disappeared and I heard a brief struggle.

Just as my grip slipped all together.

**111break111**

AS Yolie's group reached the top cliff her eyes widened in frightened disbelief. Tai and Sora were on the ground, unconscious, and there was no sign of anyone else. There was a rocky barrier where the tiptop of the mountain had been blown away and she saw Agumon, Biomon, and V-Mon on the ground as well.

"This is not good." Cody murmured as he jumped off digimon and surveyed the scene before them,

"Sora!" Mimi cried. She ran to her friend and nudged her, trying to wake her up.

"This doesn't look good." Joe murmured as he knelt next to Tai, checking his vitals. At least he's still alive. How's Sora Mimi?"

"She's breathing, but she has a nasty bruise on her head!"

"I think Tai was closest to the blast." Joe murmured, "He's scratched up pretty bad, but nothing seems broken. All in all I think it's safe to assume their pretty much okay."

"So then…where are the others?" Yolie asked

"Yolie!" Ken cried as he jumped off Stingmon, "What happened here?"

"Don't' know." Yolie replied, "We just got here. Where were you! You should have gotten here before Mimi and the others!"

"Dokugumon drug me off, forcing Stingmon to follow. They must have passed me while she was trying to kill us."

A groan from Tai broke into their discussion as he began to wake up. When he opened his eyes memory flooded back to him and he sat up quickly.

Kari!" HE cried, "TK!"

"You found TK?" Joe asked

"No." Tai replied darkly, "I mean…wait. I'm not sure what happened exactly but…TK attacked us! Oh, no…Davis! Matt! Where are they?"

"We don't know." Izzy replied, "We were hoping you could tell us."

Tai rubbed at his head as he tried to remember what happened. As he did Sora and the Digimon also began to stir and it was Biomon who spoke up.

"Sora!" She cried, "Matt and the others are still on the other side of the rocks!"

"Davis! V-Mon cried as he ran towards the barrier, "TK was trying to kill him!"

**111break111**

"GOTCHA!" I felt something grab my wrist and I saw Davis holding on with both hands. "Gatomon, drag us back!"

"Your…too…heavy!" She cried, "I can barley…hold on!"

I looked down and saw Gabumon, my hand barley keeping a firm grip on his horn. My palm was sweating and I was desperate to hold on. I just didn't know for how long I could.

**111break111**

"Get on Tai!" Yolie shouted as she jumped back onto Halsemon.

Obliging her Tai hopped onto the back of her Digimon and they took to the air again, flying over the barrier and seeing a sight they hadn't expected. Davis was half over the edge of a cliff, Gatomon holding into his legs with as much strength as she could muster. They were both holding Matt, keeping him and Gabumon from falling to their doom. She swooped down with Halsemon and Tai jumped off, running to help Davis and Gatomon while Yolie headed towards Matt.

"Matt!" Yolie shouted.

"Yolie! Grab Gabumon! I'm about to loose him!"

"Right!"

Halsemon flew down and Yolie plucked the digimon out of Matt's grasp. Matt sighed with relief and threw his other hand up to Davis who was being pulled up by Tai and Gatomon.

"Thank you." Gabumon stated, rubbing his horn.

"That thing sure is strong." Yolie replied with a smile.

"Actually, I was quite afraid it would fall off any second."


	17. ch9 pt3 Confuses

**111break111**

What now?

Ch.9 pt3- Confuses

PG

**111break111**

I can't believe this!" Gatomon hissed as she stormed around the cliff side and pacing from edge to middle. "How could we miss this? How could I let it happen! I shouldn't' have let myself become to emotional, I let Kari down!"

"It's not your fault Gatomon." Gabumon was desperately trying to calm the feline digimon down. She had been like this since the commotion was calmed down and Matt began narrating just what happened when he and Kari reached the top cliff.

"Why didn't I transform the moment I saw them? I didn't I recognize the danger, the implications of what could have happened?"

"You were hoping, like the others, that TK and Angemon had escaped." Gabumon assured her, "Gatomon, you were as shocked as all of us-."

'Exactly!" Gatomon cried, tears in her eyes. "I, of all of us, should have known better! I let Kari down!"

"Gatomon…."

"Just…just leave me alone! I don't need your pity!" Gatomon ran off, wanting to be alone.

Gabumon watched her go. She was wrong, if anyone should know what to expect it should have been him and Matt. TK had the same look on his face Matt did when Matt attacked Tai. And yet…the look was different at the same time. TK's was more…he wasn't sure how to describe it really. Not…really….

"Gatomon, wait!" HE couldn't; let her continue thinking she was the only one to blame. HE had to talk to her, he had to….

"Gatomon, you have to listen to me!"

Gatomon stopped suddenly, but it wasn't' because of Gabumon. She turned around quickly and threw her paws out to stop him.

"Gabumon, no!"

But it was too late. Gabumon reached Gatomon before he registered what she said, his foot crashing through the rock and dirt, and the ground beneath them caved in.

**111break111**

"This is it?"

"Yeah." I watched Tai as he examined the remains of the door that had been blown open, the one TK had come out of and the one that was now portal free, apparently.

"Izzy, check this out." Tai stepped aside and motioned for Izzy to come forward. And as the young genius did as he was told Tai came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Look, man." Tai began, "I know this looks bad but we've been in these kind of situations before. And I know what your gonna say, so don't' say it."

I closed my mouth, seeing as how I _was_ going to mention the one thing neither of us ever brought up, and stared at him, wondering what he was getting at. I was pretty surprised that he wasn't angry with me right now, seeing as how it was my fault to begin with and-.

"First off Matt," Tai started, interrupting my thoughts, "we never bring that time up for a reason. And that same reason is why I am not going mention the fact that if you'd listened…." Tai trailed off and took a deep breath. That was when I realized that he was holding it in, keeping his anger at bay for a specific reason. I think I knew what that reason was.

"You get the picture." Tai began again. "I know what you're going through so I am not going to press the matter. Right now the important thing is we both have to find our siblings. And if Izzy confirms our very bad suspicions then we are going to have to try and think of another way to do that. And that means finding Gennai."

"Tai, your welcome to express your anger." I stated softly. HE looked at me in surprise. "It's my fault. I should have made her stay behind. If I had then…then Kari would still be with us right now and TK…."

"Would have killed you." Tai finished my trailed off sentence, even though that wasn't what I was going to say.

I was startled and expressed it. "What?"

"TK would have killed you flat out if Kari hadn't been here, wouldn't' he have?"

"I don't; know. I think…I think he would have made a different approach, but in a way, yeah. But I think I would have been taken first. The same reason that pegramon was taking me, TK would have-."

"Matt." Tai began calmly. He removed his arm from my shoulder and rubbed his head, shaking it slightly. "This is a very delicate situation, I don't' know how we are really going to handle it. I mean…I want to do something I know I can't do because TK is…. Well he is obviously not himself and if he hurts Kari I…."

"I understand Tai." I stated, "I will tell you one thing though." I looked up at Tai. He was staring at me uncertainly. I think my tone startled him, the seriousness in my voice, the determination he found there. He didn't like the look in my eye and _I_ didn't like what I was about to tell him. "If it comes down to it…if there is no choice Tai, if I can't do anything, _anything_ to bring TK back…."

"Matt, no." Tai stated, "Don't do this to yourself man."

"Tai, someone has to think of the possibility. We don't; know what was done to him and I know this isn't anything like what happened to Ken. This is…this is different. And if it comes down to it then…just let me be the one."

"Matt, I don't think this is a good line of thought." Tai replied softly, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"It's not." I replied, "But we have to face the truth. It's something we have always managed to avoid but you know? What would have happened if I had continued _my_ rampage? Tai, I was trying to-."

"Matt, I said not to go there." Tai interrupted me sharply. "We've managed to go this long without bringing it up, I would like to continue with the trend."

"It's blocked."

Both Tai and I jumped at the sound of Izzy's voice breaking through our conversation. We turned around quickly to see a concerned Izzy standing by the door, his laptop on the floor with a snowy screen.

"Blocked?" Tai repeated

Izzy nodded. "There is no way to open up a portal without even a hint of a weakness in the barrier. Something is blocking any kind of c0nnection and I don't' think we can open a new portal by ourselves. We've never done it before."

"Well, now is the perfect time to try, right?" Tai asked with some of his old optimism back.

"Matt, Tai!"

Tai and I turned as Sora ran in looking more then a little scattered and rather frantic.

"What is it?" Tai asked

"It's Gatomon and Gabumon! She cried, "None of us can find them anywhere!"

**111break111**

"Now look what you did!" Gatomon cried furiously at the blue canineish digimon, "What do we do now?"

"I didn't do anything!" Gabumon replied defensively, "If you hadn't gone storming off I wouldn't' have followed you!"

"I told you I wanted to be left alone!"

"Yes, but _you_ don't understand. I understand more then you think I do. Remember, I _helped_ Matt willingly."

Gatomon was silent for a moment, her eyes averted form Gabumon and her ears turned down. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Gabumon relaxed slightly. Now that he had that settled they just had to figure out how to get back to the others.

"Where are we anyway?" Gatomon asked as she looked around her new surroundings.

They were in some sort of cave; it looked like, a dark one at that. When Gatomon looked up, trying to see where they had come in from, all she saw was darkness. There was not top to the cave, not that she could see and she usually had great night vision!

That only meant one thing. IT was really, really, really high.

"I'm not sure." Gabumon replied to her query. "What I would like to know, however, is how the ground caved in in the first place."

"To much weight fatso." Gatomon replied snidely.

"No, how did it get weak enough to collapse beneath us." Gabumon ignored her jib and continued staring around.

It was a pretty large cave and it looked as if there was a tunnel within the cave.

"I think it has something to do with the cave though, but is the cave natural or did someone make it?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gatomon asked, "It's probably natural."

"Not necessarily." Gabumon countered as he started to walk the length of the tunnel, "If it was created then that would cause the ground to weaken the way it did. So then the question remains, why? What is the point of the tunnel?"

"And the significance of the question is?"

"Where does it lead?"

"How does that help us?"

"It could lead us to Kari!"

Without a second word Gatomon zipped passed Gabumon and headed down the tunnel.

"Wait!" Gabumon cried in exasperation, "There could be enemies in here!"

"Then don't; get caught!"

Gabumon ran after Gatomon but he knew he wasn't as fast as she was. HE wasn't sure if he could catch up to her, but he knew he had to at least _try_ to restrain her a little.

"Wait for me!" Gabumon cried again, "You don't' know what's ahead! The least you can do is approach with caution!"

Gatomon stopped, panting. They had run quite a distance and she couldn't' see the large cavern they had been in anymore. But she did see Gabumon, who was trying to catch up to her. She had also heard what he said and hated to admit it but he was right."

When he caught up to her he was out of breath, but that didn't' stop him form berating her.

"Next…next time…I men…mention _anything_ about…Kari to you…remind me…." Gabumon collapsed to the ground and Gatomon lowered her ears, bending down to help him up.

"Sorry about that, I'm just worried about Kari, that's all."

"And I'm…worried about Matt." Gabumon replied. As his breath finally started coming back. "And we're all worried about TK and Patamon. Now, let's follow the tunnel, slowly, and carefully. Maybe we'll find something that way, and maybe, just maybe, find them. Right?"

"Right."

"Okay then."

They continued down the tunnel, which seemed to stretch on forever, and found nothing. Not a sign of another turn or an end in sight. Just as Gabumon and Gatomon thought they would never reach the end, however, the tunnel began to brighten slightly and an end was spotted.

"Finally!" Gatomon cried as she saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Gabumon asked softly.

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

As they listened Gatomon began to her distant voices, echoing off the walls. They were definitely distant, but whomever they belonged to was standing close enough to the cave for their voices to echo. They couldn't tell who they were, what they were, or how friendly they were. Only that they were there. As the two crept closer to the end Gatomon began to get a strange sensation that she _knew_ she had felt before. One of a mixed presence. Glancing at Gabumon she noticed that he seemed to have the same sensation running along his spine.

"It's the presence I felt yesterday." She murmured, "When Kari I were lagging behind before you and Matt were attacked."

"The voices are getting louder." Gabumon replied, "There's…two of them, no three! Listen!"

As the two got closer the voices got clearer. They were able to hear bits and pieces of the conversation, it sounded like someone was yelling. When they finally got into clear hearing range they exchanged looks, backed into the wall, and silently agreed to continue until they reached the end of the cave, all the while listening to the conversati00on being shouted.

"You have to stop this!" A frantic female voice cried desperately, "It's suicide!"

"Or in your case Digi-cide." The second voice was older sounding but still female. IT had an amused, yet guarded sound to it, almost as if it was daring someone to stop its cynical humor.

"I'm following orders." The third voice was male, low and husky.

"Please." The first girl stated, her frantic tone getting a slight angry edge. "Why do you follow someone who will willingly kill you for no reason?"

"He can't answer that." The woman replied to the girl, the cynical amusement gone to be replaced with a sort of bemused understanding, "You know that. He's being controlled just as that monster controls everyone else."

"Did he tell you to kill me or what!" the girl's tone changed drastically then. The frantic note in her voice disappeared altogether, the anger taking its place along with a note sadness.

"No." the male stated firmly. "Not exactly, anyway. He said if I must, I must, but for me to stay alive at least long enough to keep you out of the way"

"Oh, so he's finally starting to learn from his mistakes?" The girl's tone changed again, a bit haughty now. Still greaved though and filled with sarcasm

"He does not wish to destroy you right now." The male replied, "He still needs you, after all. We all do."

"He has no idea what will happen if and when I die." The girls voice made an abrupt u-turn as she seemed to loose all the steam she had left. Her voice had gone low and if it hadn't been for Gatomon and Gabumon being almost at the entrance to the cave they would have missed it altogether.

AS of now the two digimon could see shapes in the light, but the shapes moved then. Away form the cave entrance.

"Before you get the chance to die," The male voice continued, "you'll see all the others die before you. Before you ever get a chance to tell them the truth. You will see destiny ripped apart and there will be nothing you can do to stop it."

"He's never going to win." The girl now sounded as if she were going to cry.

"My job has most sufficiently been carried out." The male stated softly "By this time the light has probably already been taken. Once that happens…."

"I KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" the woman screamed, cutting the male off sharply, heatedly. When she continued it was with a startling amount of passion and even a touch of bitterness. "It won't happen that way! We can't let it! It's our job, our _life_ to keep that from happening!"

"I _will_ stop him." The girl agreed. Her voice seemed strengthened once again, determination dripping off every word. "And hopefully…" She choked on her sentence, "find a way to bring you back."

"I am where I belong." The male stated, an absent, almost automatic reply that reminded Gatomon and Gabumon way too much of TK when they saw him last.

"No your not." The woman responded quietly, "You're not even close to where you belong."

Gabumon and Gatomon reached the cave mouth and peaked around the edge. The scene before them was more confusing then the argument the voices had.

**111break111**

"This is getting ridiculous!" to say the least I was exasperated.

"I know." Tai grated next to me, "We've looked all over this cliff and can't find them anywhere! Twice!"

"Three actually." I amended.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I kicked at a rock that lay next to my feet, with my bad foot and hissed when a surge of pain shot through my leg.

"You okay Ma-."

A sharp glare from me stopped Tai from finishing his sentence and he held his hands up in mock surrender, his forehead beginning to show a bit of sweat.

"Aheh. I'll, uh, just be over here."

I watched as Tai headed over towards Davis who was getting reprimanded by Yolie for something and turned to stare out over the mountain at the world below. When a hand fell on my shoulder I glanced around and saw Sora staring down as well, love and understanding radiating off her face like the sun radiating solar rays. When she looked at me her eyes had the same light on them and I felt myself feel a little calmer.

Until she said the one thing I was really, _really_ getting tired of hearing!

"It's going to be fine Matt." She murmured and I felt irritation build. "Don't worry."

"Don't worry?" I exploded, not meaning to. "Don't worry? How can I not worry? First TK gets kidnapped during a family picnic then I'm attacked and get my leg broken. Then, of all the stupid ideas in the world, I head off to look for TK on my own, allowing Kari to tag along for the ride, and wind up allowing her to get Kidnapped as well by my _own_ brother for crying out loud! Then, if that wasn't bad enough, Gabumon and Gatomon go missing! Don't tell me not to worry when every time I think it's safe to stop worrying soemth8ign else goes wrong! I mean, how much can one person take? I'm beginning to feel like someone is out to get me! And I don't;' mean the creep that took TK, I mean some sort of powerful being that directs the laws of the universe Sora! IF it's not one thing it's another! What are going to do when every time we turn around something bad starts to happen? And the worst part is things can always get wor-."

I never finished. A sharp pain hit my cheek with the force of a palm flat slap and I stood with my face turned towards the valley below, my eyes registering only shock, as it dawned on me that I had been slapped.

Again.

"I turned my head back to Sora to see her with her head down, her arms at hers side and hands in fists. She was rigid and shaking furiously, her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"Sora?" I asked softly, hoping she didn't decide to punch me again.

She lifted her head, her eyes angry, and began a tirade of her own as she used her hands to emphasize her point.

"I can't believe you!" She cried curiously, "If it's not one thing it's another! You always have to find the down side of something and start dwelling on it! There is no need for you to get as depressed as you do, to beat yourself up over everything! Yes, it was your fault that you couldn't wait until morning to reach the mountain and it was partially your fault that Kari went with you, but it's as much her own as yours in that regard! But it is nowhere near your fault that she was taken Matt! That wouldn't have happened if TK hadn't been the one to show up in the first place! You need to stop acting like this Matt, stop blaming yourself for things you can't help! Stop trying to find things wrong, stop nit picking! Just…just stop!"

I stared at Sora; her eyes sparkling with unshed tears and her face rosy from her tirade. I knew only way to get her to shut up, one way to stop her before she managed to get around to punching me again. I reached out, dropping my staff, and grabbed her by the shoulders. She stopped shouting right away, startled by my sudden contact. I knew I had her then and before she could think to stop me I pulled her in close, pressing her chest against mine and pressing my lips against hers so fiercely that her reaction time was cut in half of what it normally would have been but she did manage to relax, right before she slapped me again. Of course, it wasn't as hard and she didn't start yelling again. I smiled at her, though, and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She stared at me for a long time, tears glistening, and then lowered her head into my chest.

"Matt…sometimes…sometimes I just hate you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." I replied as I wrapped my arms around her. "I know."

**111break111**

k2: Man, I sure seem to like to show those pity parties, don't I?

MK: If it's not one thing, it's another! (83


	18. ch9 pt4 Conquers

k2: Ya know, this was originally about a page and a half long when I first cut it off from part three. Now it's, well…6. Aheh. Funny how I managed to expand it, I was rally worried about the size when I first started. I sure hoe peeps enjoy the show. Really. Ugh, some bodies gotta.

**111break111**

What Now!

Ch.9 pt4-Conquers

PG-13

**111break111**

TK stared at Kari, watching her for any sign of life that he could find. She just sat there, staring at nothing.

Her eyes showed nothing, no love, no compassion…no hope. She had lost all sense of hope; she was desolate inside. Without hope there is no light and TK had robbed her of her hope. HE had brought her into despair. His despair. The despair that he had hidden for so long, the despair that he had tried to snuff out by putting on a happy face. The despair that TK had thought didn't even exist and yet did somewhere deep in his heart of hearts.

Without hope there is no light. Darkness brings despair and despair vanquishes the light.

_What have I done?_

_You have freed her, child, freed her from her own trappings._

_I told you to stay out of my head._ TK thought dully. HE turned his head to face the creature he was beginning to find rather repulsive. "Get away from me."

"You are fighting me again, why do you subject yourself to the pain?"

"I'm just…so confused." TK murmured, his hand absently moving to his side where Patamon lay to scratch the little guys head.

Just let go the thoughts that bring in the confusion. Release yourself from the burden of responsibility. Embrace what is to be your destiny.

"But…is this truly for the better? Look at her."

_Stop questioning me!_

"Why?" TK asked, his voice growing hard. "You will not control me!"

_Yes, yes, no one controls you._ The voice inside TK's head became soothing now, lulling. TK shook his head and his hand began to rub his temple again. _I'm not controlling you; I am only trying to help you. I freed you, remember? I am just trying to help you keep the headaches away. Stop thinking those nasty thoughts, thoughts that will cause you pain and only serve to confuse you even more. The light is the enemy, remember? False hope is all you ever receive, what has hope ever done for you? It never once restored your family, it never once gave you peace of mind. Hope is always dashed, despair is the only truth. And you have given the gift of despair to Hikari, the child of light._

"Perhaps…maybe your right." TK murmured, his hand falling away from his head.

Patamon moaned but remained still.

"I just…keep thinking that something isn't right. That something's wrong."

"Everything is wrong." The dark master replied aloud. "You are here to set things right once more. Your brother and your friends can no longer keep you from your destiny, you have seen to that."

_Destiny._ The lone word seemed to echo through TK's head.

Yes, child, destiny. To bind the dark world to the digital one forever, paving the way to world of light, to give the same gift to all your loved ones.

"TK!"

_Kari!_

TK turned sharply, Kari had called out to him. She was no longer sitting in a semi trance, she was now holding herself tightly, her eyes squeezed shut.

"What is it Kari?" TK asked

"It hurts!"

"What hurts?"

"The darkness! It's so powerful! It…it…hurts….!"

_She fights strongly, her will refuses to be set free. Help her._

"Your sure…that will help?" TK asked

"Yes. She will soon discover you did right by her."

_Are you…sure?_

_Would I lie to you?_

_Would you?_ TK's head fell into his hands and he moaned a little. "My head hurts!"

_Stop denying me Takeru. You know I'm right._

_I…I guess._

"_TK_!"

"I'm right here Kari!" TK quickly snatched up her hand, "I'm right here."

"The pain…."

"Ignore it Kari." TK murmured, "Push it aside. Forget everything Kari, only listen to my voice. I will help you. We both will."

**111break111**

"Gabumon?" Gatomon asked as she stared, wide eyed, before them. "How many humans do you know that can reach the digital world?"

"Not many, Gatomon." Gabumon replied, "I am pretty sure that our friends are the only ones."

"And yet that is what we thought before Ken showed up too."

"This doesn't make sense. Who is that other digimon with them? I have never seen one like him before, but then I had never seen a pegramon before either."

"Who are they?" Gatomon's question was rather redundant, seeing has how Gabumon already asked a similar one.

"I have no Idea."

Before them, just outside of the cave, a little off to the left was a sight that astounded the two digimon. Two humans, a girl around the same age as TK and Kari, and another older girl, much older girl, seemingly about the same age as…Joe? Or Matt? …Stood before a large bluish gray centaur. He was lean yet muscular. He had long black hair with two horns on the side of his head. He also had black strips along the horse like body and a few on his face as well. A face that was quite human like otherwise. That, and he had sharp canines, similar in nature to fangs. For a tail he had what appeared to be a lions tail that was also bluish gray with a black tuff on the end. In his hands was a staff, similar to Angemon's rod but with a circle at the top with some sort of design. IT almost reminded Gabumon of Pixiemon's staff….

"I'll tell you one thing." Gatomon stated in awe, "I have never once, not in a million years, seen that digimon in Myotismons encyclopedia of digimon lost and present in the digital world."

"Waitaminute!" Gabumon hissed, "I think I do recognize him! He's one of a kind; there are no others like him! He looks like the word of mouth description of Sendalamon!"

"Sendalamon?" Gatomon was shocked at this news. She had heard rumors of his existence but never more then that. HE was a legend told to frighten younger digimon. "Bt if that's true," Gatomon murmured, "Then the gates of darkness are true also!"

"And he's supposed to be guarding them."

"Do you think this means the angel of death and destruction is true also?" Gatomon asked, fear making her hackles rise.

"I don't even want to know." Gabumon answered, "Let's just hope that one is just a legend."

"Well, since we think we know who he is, who are the two humans?"

"Not a clue."

Gatomon and Gabumon inched closer to the exit of the cave, glad for the rocky outcropping that was able to hide them so well. They were able to see the two girls easier now and they were definitely different in age. They had been having a strict staring contest; none of them saying a word, and when the younger one spoke it startled the two digimon who had been staring at them intently.

"I don't want to hurt you." Her eyes were downcast, her wild green hair hiding her eyes from view. She was definitely young, maybe about thirteen. She seemed to like bright colors, though, she had a pink shirt on with bright purple shorts and white open toed sandals.

"Yeah, she may not want to hurt you," The second, older girl stated offensively, "but believe me. I won't hesitate to retaliate if you even take one step closer to her!" Her crimson red hair matched her fiery attitude perfectly. It was about mid-length, seemingly reaching just below the shoulders but when she moved suddenly, feigning forward, her hair trailed after her and showed that it was longer in the back to about butt length and was gathered at her shoulder blades in a gold clasp. She was about Joe's age for sure, she had a rather large bust but not too large and she was dressed _awfully_ funny for a human. It was strange to see a human wearing a dark blue dress that reached her ankles, yet had slits up to the hip on each side. Beneath the dress were bright pink leggings and she wore dark purple knee boots. On each wrist was a gold band and another gold band was around her left arm. Two light blue ribbons seemed to be attached to the armband, however, and the last accessory she seemed to be wearing was a gold choker. She seemed to be aggressive and amused at the same time, however, as the feigning motions she made were slightly comical in nature. But you could see in her bright green eyes that she was nothing but serious.

"NO!" The younger girl cried, looking up quickly. "Enera, stop it. I will not allow you to hurt him, you _know_ that!"

'Enera' stopped her fancy footwork and looked down at the smaller girl apologetically, "I'm sorry Misshra."

The mysterious blue gray digimon seemed to temporarily forget the girls as a sudden awareness kicked in and he turned his head curiously towards the cave. A movement neither Gabumon nor Gatomon noticed right away. At least, not until he spoke that is."

"What do we have here?" He asked as he slowly started towards the cave. "I see you! Come on out!"

"Enera, stop him!" the younger girl screeched as she saw what he was suddenly attracted to.

"Right!" The older girl rushed, quicker then any human the two digimon had ever seen, and jumped landing smack on the digimon's back and clapped her hands firmly on his head.

"DIGI DRAIN!" She practically screamed, as energy seemed to seep out of the digimon and into her through yellow rivulets similar to electricity. As she did this victim seemed to freeze, his eyes rolling back into the back of his head and then he collapsed, the girl easily stepping off him as he did. She landed in a crouch, smirked, and stood. She turned and gave a cocky wave to the younger girl, a sheepish expression arriving like a mask hiding the true mischief one could see dancing in her eyes.

"Well…I didn't hurt him did I?" And with a toss of her head over her shoulder she called out; "Stop hiding and get over here you two, we won't bite too much!"

The young green haired girl shook her head into her right hand and looked back up in exasperation. "You are such a moron Enera." She hissed, "Don't be so rude!"

"Don't be so rude." Was the snide mocking reply of the older….

"She cannot be human." Gatomon hissed at Gabumon. "There's just no way!"

"You can say that again." Gabumon murmured, his eyes as wide as Gabumon's.

"So…should we trust them?"

"We have nothing else to loose." Gabumon replied as he began to move away form the cave.

"Except our lives." Gatomon growled.

Gabumon hesitated in going further, looked over his shoulder, and smiled kindly at Gatomon. "I don't think they want to hurt us."

"Oh, don't worry!" Enera replied enthusiastically, her eyes still dancing, "We wont' hurt you. But that doesn't mean we wont annoy you."

The green haired girl shook her head again, more exasperation hovering over her like a cloud.

Gabumon shrugged his shoulders at Gatomon and then continued over to them leaving Gatomon to her own devises. Not wanting to be backed into a corner if anything does go wrong Gatomon followed, but at a much slower, more cautious, rate.

When they had revealed themselves fully the red head looked at them closely, smirked, and nodded her head to the other girl who was also examining them.

"I knew it!" She stated, smiling, "What are you two doing here? Where are the others? Is Yammato okay? I mean, that was a really nasty fall, I wish I coulda done more but well needless to say I was stopped before I could get close enough. And then 'ol Sendalamon here had to arrive. Needless to say he's been doing a good job of keeping the two of us out of the dear dark one's way. It took me forever just to get _this_ far."

The two digimon stared at the girl in surprise and Gatomon stepped forward irritably.

"Who are you and how do you know so much about us?"

"Oh! I am so sorry!" The girl replied, "My bad. I have such bad manners, I know."

"That, and you ramble like a lunatic when you're nervous." The red headed Enera replied, grinning impishly.

"Shut up you!" the girl hissed before turning back to Gatomon and Gabumon. "Sorry, I should know better then to do that. Anyway, I'm Misshra Crow and this is Eneramon, my digital partner in this world. I am the tenth digi destined by your standards. Technically I'm the first."

"Third lame brain!" Eneramon corrected her.

"Never mind that for now." Misshra said quickly, waving her hands off as if it were nothing. "Enera's just…over things! Right Enera!"

"They'll find out sooner or later anyway." Eneramon grumbled as she crossed her arms.

Gatomon and Gabumon just continued to stare at her. Now she made no sense.

"Never mind." Misshra stated, "Just tell me where everyone else is."

"Why should we?" Gatomon cried, baring her claws.

"We were actually trying to find a way back to them," Gabumon replied, ignoring Gatomon, "though we had hoped this tunnel would lead us to TK and Kari."

"What do you mean 'lead you to TK and Kari'?"

"Well, you see, our friends-."

"No, you don't get it. We already know about TK." Eneramon stated sharply, "Are you to tell me that you lost Kari? That TK has her?"

"Uhh…yes." Gabumon murmured

"Oh no." Misshra's eyes were wide and she stumbled where she stood. "This is…this is bad. This is very bad. We have to…oh, no!"

"Misshra, snap out of it!" Eneramon quickly went to her partner's side, shaking her shoulders sharply. "It's going to be okay, we just have to get there before they do! AS far as we know Kari is still fighting the darkness!"

"Right." Misshra murmured, "We need to get to the top. Get there before Mr. Sinister sends them out."

"Are you as confused as me?" Gatomon whispered to Gabumon.

"Yes, I believe so." Gabumon replied.

"Good. Now what?"

"I have no idea."

"Great."

"Come on, we gotta hurry!" Misshra stated as she turned to face the mountainous rock in front of her. "After all, that's where everything will take place."

"What's 'everything'?" Gatomon asked

"I don't know the details." Misshra replied over her shoulder, "All I know is the ending results. And they are bad."

"How bad?" Gabumon asked

"Let's just say that if we don't; hurry, the end of all worlds will be the result."

**111break111**

Ken stared at the sheer drop, wide eyed, as Davis held him away form the grumbling ground.

"Well, I think you have successfully fond out what happened to Gabumon and Gatomon." Davis stated as he patted his friend on the back and turned around. "Tai! Over here! Me an' Ken found something!"

"What is it?" Tai demanded as he ran over to them, "What did you find?"

"The ground is very weak over over here." V-Mon replied.

"What's wrong with Wormon?" Tai asked quickly as he saw the green digimon holding tightly to the leg of a still frozen Ken Ichijouji. "And Ken?"

"That's just it." Davis said, "The ground is real weak and Ken's the one who discovered that. The hard way."

"Needless to say, If Davis and I hadn't been here we woulda lost Ken too. And with him not being a digimon, with as far down as that pit goes…."

Tai walked over to see what they were talking about as V-Mon trailed off. What he saw was darkness. Nothing else.

"Not good." Tai murmured, "Matt is not going to like this."

"Like what?" Tai turned around quickly to see Matt leaning against Sora, sweat beading his head as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Matt!" Tai shouted, "Your under orders by Joe! You're supposed to be resting!"

"What did you find?" Matt asked, ignoring Tai."

"Look." Tai replied grimly, knowing he wasn't going to get a positive reaction if he harassed his friend. Matt stepped away from Sora, leaning instead on his staff, and hobbled over to stare down the deep dark hole. He closed his eyes and shook his head, knowing full well what this meant.

"Just what we needed." He glanced over at Ken who was still staring at the hole and glanced at Tai. "He okay?"

"We're gonna have to rope off this are, metaphorically speaking of course, so no one else gets to close. We almost lost Ken."

"I see. You think there's a safe way down?"

"Dunno, we just found it."

"I think it's a safe bet to say no." Ken, finally registering the world around him, stepped away from the whole and looked at the others with narrowed eyes. "For one it's too deep a whole. Two, the way the rock bed is crumbling away I would have to say that _someone_ created it down below. Three, like I said, the rock bed is crumbling away. We would have to go down the side of the mountain and find the entrance that way." He looked back at the hole, then turned his head over to Matt. "I'm sure they're okay."

"Yeah." Matt murmured, pain filling his chest. First his brother, now Gabumon. Who else was he supposed to loose? "We need to focus now. On Kari and TK." Matt glanced at Tai, at Sora, his best friend and his girlfriend. Then he glanced back at the hole, wishing he could see for himself if the two missing digimon were okay.

"Matt." Tai stepped closer to the blond. "I am only going to say this once. If you don't listen then all I am going to say is I warned you."

"Yeah? What?" Matt asked, closing his eyes.

"You need…to rest."

Matt glanced at Tai. He saw Ken and Davis standing next to him, both looking at him uncertainly but with much concern in their eyes.

"You're going to where yourself out more Matt." Tai continued, "That leg is painful, I know it is. You're ignoring it just like your ignoring Joe's orders. You're going to wind up gaining permanent damage because there is no way to fix it properly. Now, are you going to sit down and rest, or what?"

Matt glared at Tai. He continued to glare as he looked at Ken and Davis, who were sure to help Tai if they had to. Then he lowered his head, shaking it. "I'm beat." He replied "In more ways then one."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes." Matt sighed irritably.

"Thank goodness." Sora murmured as she walked forward, "I was afraid I would have to tie you up once Tai managed to pull through with his threat."

"Knowing you, that's exactly what you would have done." Matt stated with a forced grin. Sora smile and the two of them made their way over to an outcropping of rocks where Matt could sit and elevate his leg easily and they could both relax.

"What are going to do Tai?" Ken asked softly from the older teens right.

"I dunno." Tai replied softly. "Things aren't going to well, as you've noticed. And things have only gotten worse now that…." Tai bit his lip and squeezed his hands into fists. There was only so much he could hold in, only so much he could hide. As much as he wanted to leave things be he really despised Matt and TK right now. He knew his feelings were invalid, however, and managed to push them aside. Matt had no more control over Kari as Tai himself had over her. And TK, well…if what he had seen of TK was any indication of what he'd gone through then there was no way TK was in total control of his own mind.

"Tai?" Davis hesitantly tapped the brunettes shoulder, "Hello, earth to Taichi!"

"Ken. Tell the others what you and Davis found." Tai ordered quickly, startling Davis and causing him to fall over backward. "Tell them to meet Matt and I over by the rock cropping that he and Sora are resting at, we need to have a group meeting, all suggestions are welcome."

"Right." Ken bent down and picked Wormon up then headed off to find the others. "You too Davis. It will be quicker that way."

"Uh…sure." Davis stated as he stood up and walked off, glancing at Tai uncertainly over his shoulder.

Tai turned around to briefly survey the area around him. All the others were spread out along the cliff side looking for traces of their missing companions. The top of the mountain, if you could really call it the top considering the fact that the rock face that Angemon had blown up was still standing a good thirty extra feet above them, wasn't all that large to begin with and with it being cut down a size by the explosion, having had the two digimon disappear on _this_ side of the rocky avalanche, it wasn't hard to search the area. It's just that no one knew what else to do.

Tai turned back around to where Sora and Matt had gone to 'rest' and saw Sora sitting with Matt's head in her lap. With the way he was positioned, with his leg elevated at a height in which he would be absolutely _unable_ to actually sit, let alone get up by himself, Tai could only assume that Sora had pushed Matt to lay down and elevated his leg for him, stopping all protests and sitting down by him so he had something soft to lay his head on.

The fact that Matt looked extremely grumpy especially irritated, only seemed to confirm Tai's theory and he was forced to grin. Must be an interesting discussion those tow are having, albeit that it seemed to be one sided at the moment considering the fact that Matt was pretty much sulking.

Tai glanced back at the thirty-foot rise and began chewing the side of his bottom lip, the gears in his head beginning to turn once more.

Maybe if I climbed up there I could see the terrain better….'

It was a thought, but one that didn't seem to hold much weight really. TK and Kari weren't anywhere in the digital world….

Shrugging the thought aside Tai headed over to Matt and Sora, seeing as how everyone was beginning to gather round and, once everyone was settled, he started the meeting.

"Alright. Now that we know what just happened to Gatomon and Gabumon it's time we focused back onto the main problem. TK and Kari."

"Shouldn't we try and look for Gatomon and Gabumon?" Cody asked quickly.

"That's just it." Tai stated, "Now that we know what happened to them we can set up a search party _after_ we discuss what step we take now. The portal to the dark world is closed now; we have no actual way of getting to TK and Kari. With them in the enemies hands we have big problems."

"So…how are we supposed to find them?" Mimi asked

"That's what the meeting is about." Tai replied "Any suggestions?"

No one said anything, though they all looked at each other for a suggestion and then Mimi stood up, a thought occurring to her.

"What if we all focused our energies in a single point where the portal was. Maybe we can at least open a small hole!"

"That's not a bad idea." Tai said

"Except that it would be impossible." Izzy broke in, "I already stated that the portal has been totally blocked off. Nothing could reopen it. We would have to create an entirely knew portal from scratch and we don't have the resources for that. What we need is Gennai."

"FORCE BARRIER!"

The sound of a battle cry startled the digidestined and they all sprang up, looking around frantically. Well, all except for Sora and Matt that is. Matt tried to jump up but Sora hugged his head firmly into her chest protectively. Matt, feeling as if he were going to suffocate, flailed his arms about until Sora looked down and saw what she'd done. Thoroughly embarrassed she released Matt quickly, her cheeks beat red, and looked anywhere but at him to see a shiny transparent semi-sphere encircled around them. The sound of laughter reached their ears and they saw a tall dark haired woman standing before them. Behind her, in the ruins, a greenish yellow light flashed brightly and three figures walked out. TK, Kari, and Angemon.


	19. ch9 pt5 Controls

k2: Okay, this is…well…aheh. Different. Lots different. But, like I have said, it is a revamp. Right? Right.

MK: I like this better.

2k: I am way to paranoid to be an author! Please let me know how ya'all think of this, kay?

MK: 0.0…er…you almost sound southern.

k2: DO not!

k2: Oh, also…. I changed Bondayamon's name to Artemon. I really, _really_ didn't like the name I had given her previously and the more I thought about it the more she reminded me of Artemis. So, Artemon became he name. I also revamped Enera's attacks, if you haven't' already noticed that one.

**111break111**

What Now!

Ch.9 pt5- Controls

PG

**111break111**

"What is going on?" Tai demanded as he saw his sister walking hand in hand with TK, Angemon floating behind them like a silent sentinel. TK still looked horrible, his shoulder still hadn't been properly tended to and he looked even more deathly pale then he did earlier that day. Kari, on the other hand, looked fine except that she looked incredibly depressed. Her stare was vacant and her shoulders drooped. It seemed to Tai as if TK were leading her.

Tai reached out, touching the yellow shield hesitantly. He'd learned long ago that rushing into something lie that could be rather, well…dangerous to say the least. And, as suspected, when he touched it he felt a jolt rush through his fingertips and up his spine. He jerked his hand back fiercely, waving the numbing sensation off, and glared out through the shield.

"KARI!"

"Let go of me Sora!" Matt cried as he struggled to get out of her grasp, his leg still placed firmly on the rise. "TK! TK!"

"Easy Matt." Sora murmured, "There's nothing we can do right now! You saw Tai, this shield has us stuck!"

As Tai watched, painfully, he noted that the two younger siblings were oblivious to both older brothers. At first. It was barely perceptible but Tai noticed that At Matt's frantic cries TK seemed to take a swift glance in their direction.

_He's still fighting it._ Tai thought silently. _If TK's still fighting it then we have chance! But then, the problem remains, how do we get out of here in order to _help_ TK and Kari?_

Another laugh from the digimon on the rise brought attention back to her. She leapt off the rise and landed, cat like, on the ground, her brown hair falling in her face. She flipped it back over her shoulder to show a very human like face with glowing golden eyes that seemed entirely to vacant to be normal. She smiled at them, a mixed smile that seemed to vary in ways that Tai was unable to decipher, and relaxed her kneeling posture, settling herself to watching the 'prisoners' before her.

"Now what?" Ken asked.

"We plan." Tai replied, "We don't' know how far down this shield goes, we may be able to dig under it if several of us keep her distracted."

Tai turned back towards Matt and Sora and saw getting Matt's leg down for him. Matt was watching her, anger flashing in his eyes as he managed to sit himself up once she was done.

"I'm sorry Matt." Sora murmured as she sat down next to him, clasping his hand with hers. "I didn't' expect you to flail about so much."

"I know, and it's alright." Matt replied dully as he kept his eyes on his brother. "What on earth are they dong?"

"Tai looked back around to see Angemon flying up to the rise, both TK and Kari in his arms, and land setting them back down once at the top. Kari stood on the rise, her vacant stare seeing nothing, though everything was in sight, and then began to raise her arms up, her face looking into the bright day as the sun slowly began to pass midday. A strange dark shimmer began to pulsate around her then and a dark beam shot forth from hands into the sky. TK walked up behind her and slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his face dangerously close to hers as he rested his chin on her shoulder. The same dark aura began to pulsate around him and he stayed that way, the dark beam coming from Kari filling the sky with a dark cloud that slowly began to spread, covering the sky and blocking out any form of light.

"W-what are they…what are they doing?" Mimi whispered fearfully.

"I don't' know." Tai replied "But I don't' think it's a good sign."

"We have to do something." Sora stated, "But what can we do?"

Tai watched as the darkening sky continued to grow, watched as the darkness found its way over them and continued to spread like a plague.

"It's…useless…."

Tai turned around quickly. Matt was staring at Sora in shock. She was staring at TK and Kari, her eyes dull and sad.

"There's nothing…at that we can do."

"Sora's right." Mimi replied, plopping down on the ground.

"Digging wouldn't have helped anyway." Cody growled bitterly. "And even if we did get out what good would that do us?"

"The darkness will still win in the end." Yolie murmured, "It always does."

"What are guys talking about?" Davis cried in exasperation, "You can't tell me your serious!"

"I believe that they are." Izzy replied, "And I am inclined to agree, I am afraid. We've done so much in the past, yet what has it gotten us? Nothing but grief, that's what. And it always comes back, stronger then ever. I'm tired of it. All of it. I just want…I just want it all to stop."

"I don't understand." Tai looked at all of them. They just seemed to have given up. That wasn't' like them, any of them. "Why you guy's are acting like this? Why are you letting yourselves be defeated!"

"Face it." Ken whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself "We'll never defeat the darkness. It's too strong…."

"Not you too Ken!" Davis cried, grabbing his head in frustration.

"Do you feel the same way Joe?" Tai looked to the oldest of the group, but he may as well not have asked. Joe sat with his head in his hands and when he looked up it expression was as defeated as the others.

"May as well. It's the truth."

"Now hold on just one minute!" Matt shouted angrily "I don't know why you guy's suddenly think nothing we do matters, but I'm not giving up on anything! You guys are acting as if you've been infected with something. Like the dark cloud that used to haunt me is now haunting you guys! My brother needs me and I'm going to find a way to help him, whether I have your help or not!"

"Matt, It's useless." Sora murmured, her hand abandoning his.

Feeling her separation Matt looked at her quickly. The look in her eyes, it was darkening more and more. HE grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him, shaking her.

"Sora, snap out of it! This isn't' like you! Wake up!"

"I already have." She whispered. "It's…hopeless."

"Hopeless…?" Matt's eyes darted to Tai who was still staring in disbelief at everyone else, to Davis who was trying to shake sense into Ken, and then to the sky. The darkening sky that was becoming even darker, all light blocked, blotted out from view. And then he slowly turned to stare, in horror, at TK and Kari, his thoughts forming an idea that shook him to the core.

"Hopeless." Matt repeated. His eyes darted back to Tai who had obviously heard Matt's murmured word and locked eyes with him.

"Hopeless." Matt replied again, his eyes flicking to TK and Kari. "They all think it's hopeless."

Tai, realizing what Tai was talking about, turned to stare at his baby sister, then looked up at the sky. HE slowly blinked, his breath escaping him as he gasped in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me." Tai stated

"Hey, guys." Davis looked at them. HE had stopped shaking Ken and now just held him, body a little limp, but essentially standing on his own. "You think the reason these guys are acting like this is because of TK and Kari?"

Both teens looked at Davis, surprised, and slowly nodded their heads."

"We think so." Tai stated.

"Well…why aren't; we being affected?"

"I don't' know."

"Who cares."? Mimi sighed, a little sniffle in her voice.

Matt nearly lost it again. "You cant' just loose hope like that! Come on, we gotta do something! Anything! Snap out of it and use your heads!"

"Matt's right!" Tai shouted, "Think about it! Your letting them win!"

"Yeah, stop thinking bad thoughts." Davis announced, "Happy thoughts people! Think happy thoughts!"

"Yeah, and maybe with a little fairy dust we could fly, too." Cody replied just as bitterly as before.

"MATT!"

Matt looked up quickly, his eyes going wide. It was faint, but he could have sworn he'd heard Gabumon.

"MATT!"

Matt looked over his shoulder, he _knew_ he head it this time!

"Gabumon?" Matt whispered as he saw Gabumon on the rocky barrier splitting the cliff in half. Next to him was Gatomon along with two girls that Matt had never seen before.

Hearing Matt's bemused voice saying his partners name Tai looked over at him then followed his gaze to see what he saw.

"Gabumon! And Gatomon!" Tai cried excitedly. This seemed to snap the attention of their digimon guard, who had become rather bored, and she turned her attention to those on the rocks.

"Who're those girls?" Davis asked

"Eneramon!" All three boys looked at the brown-garbed digimon, startled, and saw as she stood up quickly, planting herself firmly between the force field and the four newcomers. "Misshra, you are to stay away from here!" She called out, her voice ringing in a deep echoing fashion that made her seem almost unreal. "You cannot stop the progress of the chosen ones!"

"Yo, Artimon!" The red head of the two shouted down, "Put a sock in it! Their weren't chosen to spread darkness and you know that!"

"It matters not! Their fates are now that of the masters!"

The green haired girl, however, was staring at…'Artemon' as if she were a ghost. And, considering her next words may have well been one.

"But…your dead!"

The red head grabbed the green haired girl by the arm, swung her over her shoulder and raced down at what Matt could have sworn was nearly eighty miles an hour, and stopped with a skidding halt, setting the girl down next to her. Then she began to stalk towards the other human like digimon.

"Yeah, you are supposed to be dead." She murmured, her hand raising into a fist, "And ya know what? You woulda been better off that way too."

"Eneramon, knock it off!"

"Well, she's obviously under that jerk's control now!"

"Yes, but that's doesn't give you the right to pass judgment like that. She doesn't' have any control of what she does, no one does. Would you pass judgment on the bringers of Hope and Light too?"

"Hey, now. That ain't funny."

"I thought not. Now apologize to Artimon."

"Say what?"

"I said…apologize and shake hands. Got it?"

"Oh! Fine, but it doesn't' mean were friends again." She replied with a wink, turning back to Artimon. "Sorry for wanting to kill you lady guardian, I'll just pulverize you instead, okay?"

"You are a fool." Artimon replied, "I will not be so stupid as to allow you to drain me guardian. Nor shall I allow you to stop the chosen ones."

"Yeah, yeah, you said that lie already. AS for not allowing me to drain you, well…you don't'; have much choice in the matter there."

"What do you mean?" Artemon asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, you kinda forgot about Gabumon and Gatomon."

Artemon quickly looked up towards the rock wall but they were no longer there. Before she knew a blue blaster was hitting her from the side and Eneramon had zipped up to her, grabbed her arm and shouted 'DIGI DRAIN'. Artemon cried out painfully and brought her other hand back, slamming it against Eneramon's face and leapt backwards. However, it was enough energy drained that she couldn't' hold the shield any longer and it collapsed around Matt and the others. Glaring at them she turned and ran, diving off the side of the mountain and disappearing from sight.

"You let her get away!" Misshra cried, "What'd you do that for?"

"Well, excuse me, next time I wont' try to hurt to much."

"We can't help her if we don't' have her. What's worst is she'll probably find Sendalamon and release him! Then we'll have lost both guardians! Again!"

"Tai, please tell me you're as confused as me." Matt murmured

"Oh, don't worry about." Tai replied, "Your not the only one."

"Yo. Ladies!" Davis shouted, "Thanks for the rescue and all but, who the heck are ya!"

"You're doing it again." Eneramon grinned at her partner. "First those two, now them. Formal intros just go right over your head, don't they?"

"Well, if I had proper met them maybe formal intro would have happened, but when your in the middle of saving someone's butt it doesn't' quite come up, now does it?"

The red head just grinned, keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Well?" Davis asked, getting frustrated.

"Er…sorry. I'm Misshra and this is my partner, Eneramon. We don't' have time for introductions right now though; we have to stop TK and Kari! Otherwise the whole of two worlds will be plunged into eternal darkness forever and the dark prophecy will come to pass!"

"Dark…prophecy?" Davis asked.

"The riddle!" Tai stated, "The one sent through the d-tecters! We thought he was just toying with us but he had sent us an actual prophecy! And that means that…."

"He actually does mean to kill me." Matt murmured, "But why?"

"Say what?" Davis asked dumbly.

"What a maroon." Eneramon murmured as she rolled her eyes. "Look, we don't' have time to explain. We need to get moving now!"

"I kinda figured that one out by myself." Matt stated, "The problem is, how do we do that?"

"Don't' be such a smart alike Ishida." Eneramon growled, "I'm not in the mood."

"How do you know my name?"

"Never mind, it doesn't' matter. Let's just hurry and get you up there, we don't' have much time!"

"What do you know about what's going on?" Matt pressed

"More then you think Matt." Gabumon stated

"Everything." Misshra piped. "Now let's go. You're the only one who can snap TK out it now that Kari is under is control. And Snapping TK out of it is the only thing that's gonna keep the world from ending!"

"What about Kari?" Tai asked

"Like I said, she's under TK's control. She will only answer to him and no one else. He's the only one that wake her up."

Tai stared at them. HE said nothing, but his eyes wandered over to Kari, fear and panic written all over his face. Matt made to stand but the pain in his leg made him stay put and he looked at Tai helplessly, understanding flowing through him.

"Misshra, look at his leg!"

Tai looked around quickly, startled. The two newcomers were looking at Matt now and the green haired one, Misshra, knelt down next to Matt.

"It looks real nasty, but at least it was properly taken care of. That will help in the mending." Without waiting for a reply she put her hands into Matt's leg, a silver glimmer seemed to radiate from her and she gasped something snapped. Matt flinched and the girl removed her hands form his leg, a shaky chuckle escaping her.

"Done. Your head's bandaged too…."

"Misshra don't'!" Eneramon tried, but the girl had already moved her hands to Matt's head and then removed them five seconds later. "Don't' worry Enera, the wound wasn't bad."

As Tai watched the girl rose and stumbled. The red headed digimon was by her side immediately, holding her."

"I'm fine!" Misshra snapped. "No exertion needed. Just a tad lightheaded, that's all."

"Matt removed the splint from his leg and gently moved it. He smiled softly and quickly stood, being sure not to put to much pressure on his leg, then slowly leaned into it.

"It's fixed!" He cried, "How'd you do that?"

"It's what I do." Misshra replied, "It's…what I do."

"That's awesome!" Davis murmured, "Really awesome!"

"Good, now let's do this!" Eneramon shouted

**111break111**

I was shocked. I couldn't believe that this girl was human! Well, I could, but what kind of human has the ability to heel broken bones, not to mention a head injury, with a single touch?

I was still too focused on my leg, the shock of it being heeled so quickly still strong in my mind, that I wasn't aware of…what was her name? Eneramon?…putting her foot down. So, needless to say, when she got the ball rolling I was quite surprised. Still looking at my leg he next thing I knew was her picking me up and swinging me over her shoulder. I yelped in surprise and she chuckled in her semi deep voice, the mid alto leaving the impression of impish delight.

"Calm down, Ishida." She murmured as she patted my back, "It's quicker this way. I'm as fast Garurumon."

"Be careful." I looked up to see Tai standing behind the red headed digimon, his eyes radiating mixed feelings about the whole situation. Davis, however, was on the ground laughing his gut off.

"No worries." I replied, grinning at my best friend, "It's no worse then when the two of us got shot by the angels, right?"

"That's what I mean." Tai replied, "Your alone this time."

Before I could respond Eneramon grumbled 'Oh, please, spare me the drama' and Tai was suddenly getting smaller and smaller the longer I looked. Gatomon, surprised by the sudden motion, began running quickly, calling out for her to stop. Hearing the please Eneramon stopped and turned and I heard Gatomon's voice getting closer.

"I'm coming too!" She cried, "Kari's up there, even if I can't snap her out of it, I need to be there for her!"

"You'll be in the way shrimp." Was the abrupt reply.

"What about Angemon, are you going to fight him yourself?"

"Hm, almost forgot about him."

"Well, Tai didn't." A strong voice announced, one that I recognized as Flamedramon.

"Hey, can we not argue and get this over with?" I asked irritably. I was tired of hanging partially upside down over this…red heads shoulder. Besides, the longer we waited the more TK and Kari will win out, their darkness flooding the digital world.

"Whatever!" Eneramon growled as she turned around sharply, jarring my head as she quickly headed up again. I saw Flamdramon pick Gatomon up and follow closely behind Eneramon. OR was it Eneramon?

"Hey, what's your name again?" I asked as she jumped onto a ledge.

"Eneramon." She replied shortly as she set me down.

The moment I touched ground I felt a wave of unease and I looked around to see that I was only feet away form TK and Kari.

"HAND OF FATE!"

"Yamatto!" Eneramon pushed me out of the way and I landed on my side, my leg screaming out painfully as I landed. I managed to look up as she blocked the attack Angemon had sent at us by crossing her arms together and was startled to notice that the energy, instead of fading away as usual, seemed to be absorbed into her and she gasped, swallowing a bit of air, before flinging her arms out and crying "REBOUND!" sending a wave of energy back Angemon just as Flamdramon and Gatomon appeared. Gatomon jumped down and ran to me, determination and concern in her eyes.

"You okay" She asked me.

"Yeah, thought my leg is killing me now."

"Oh, yeah." Eneramon stated before Angemon interrupted her.

"ANGEL ROD!" I saw Angemon's rod appear in his hands and Flamedramon seemed to take this as his cue, running towards the once angel of hope. The two clashed together and then Eneramon was looking at me, a grin on her face.

"Hm. Guess he is being helpful after all." She murmured, "The energy I absorbed earlier is already used getting here."

"Er…yeah, whatever." I replied, having no clue what she was talking about.

She grinned again and pointed. "Your baby bro's over there, but be careful. Misshra didn't totally heel your leg, it's still fragile and can break again pretty easily."

"Right." I murmured as I looked in the direction she was pointing, the wave of unease growing into foreboding. I had the impression that it was pretty useless, that going over there wasn't going to make a difference and I found myself taking a step back as fear and self loathing for my inadequacies started to rise inside me.

"Ishida?" Eneramon asked slowly.

I shook my head, not wanting to go any farther.

And then my chest began to glow. I looked down as my crest, and TK's crest, floated out from beneath my shirt and I found a renewed sense of urgency flow through me. I had almost forgotten all about them. The crests, both of them and not just mine, were reacting to me. TO what was going on. To TK.

I clasped the crests in my hand, a new resolve forming a solid wall in my heart. I stuffed the crests back inside my shirt and took a step forward. I heard Gatomon say my name, but I didn't turn around.

"Man, is this corny or what?" I heard the exasperation of Eneramon, but the redundancy of her comment seemed to fall right off me as I walked forward, determined to approach my brother, no matter how hard the darkness in his heart tried to chase me away.

"Matt, hurry up!" Flamdramon cried, "He's intent on stopping you!"

I glanced over my shoulder to see flamdramon holding Angemon back as he tried, desperately, to reach me. Eneramon ran up, her hands outstretched, to grab Angemon, but the angle managed to flip backward, a movement Flamdramon hadn't expected, and through another hand of fate at them, one after another after another like a machine gun. I turned back to TK and Kari, swallowed, and continued. They were oblivious to my presence, still in the same position as when they first arrived, and I wondered exactly how their powers interacted. How was it that TK did this to Kari in the first place?

_I can't let myself be distracted._

I was now only three feet from TK. His eyes were closed and he relaxed against Kari and the aura around him appeared as if Kari was absorbing it. He was….

_TK is feeding her._ I realized with horror.

"TK…what are you doing?" my voice matched my reaction yet TK noticed neither. HE seemed to be entranced and as I got a little closer I noticed that his eyes weren't actually closed but half lidded. And he was getting paler, his eyes going duller. I had the feeling that TK was wasting away, that if this continued….

"TK, stop it." I ordered, but still no response. I slowly reached out, hoping to jar some sense into him. "Please TK! You have to-." The moment I touched him a wave pain engulfed me. It started as a piercing jolt that started from my hand and shot up through my arm like electricity, yet I couldn't' jerk my hand away and the pain became a wave that overtook all my senses. I felt cold, lost. The pan was so immense….

_Alive? But how?_

Dark eyes so pitiless they left my soul frozen in horror, a darkness so deep I felt as if I were to be overcome and I felt a scream tear out of my throat as the pain in every fiber of my muscles screamed, as the fear and pain in my soul screamed out for release!

And then I was on the ground, the pain fading away as quickly as it had come, though a pain in my side seemed to flare as painfully as that of my leg and I realized what happened. Eneramon sat beside me, concern flooding her eyes as she looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." I replied, though that was blatant lie. Those eyes, the presence. That was the source of TK's troubles and I had to do something about it, but what?

"You sure your okay?" Eneramon asked again, "There was something…I dunno, but it was something. TK is linked, isn't he?"

"Linked?"

"To the jerk causing the problems! The dark master of the void of darkness, or at least the current master anyway."

"Current…master?"

"Explanations later, Ishida." She stated flatly, "Just know that the shock you felt was probably an energy field created by him through his link with TK."

Her words bothered me. Just thinking that someone had created a link with my brother, someone looking to do no good…the possibility wasn't the only thing that bothered me.

_What did he do to TK in order to make the link?_

"Watch out!" Gatomon cried out.

Eneramon and I just barely dodged Angemon as he landed next to us, his body landing hard into the ground and cracking the surface.

"Drain him!" Flamedramon shouted as Angemon shook his head, momentarily stunned.

The moment Flamedramon shouted, however, Angemons' eyes snapped open and he spun around, flinging his feet around in order to knock our feet out form under us. Eneramon seemed to expect this, however, As she grabbed me by the back of my shirt and jumped into the air only to land a second later in order to set me down before she ran back to Angemon, her fists slamming into his face.

Taking a deep breath I glanced at TK, now four feet away from me and still oblivious to all around him. My fists tightened as irritation built up and I had to fight off the wave of bitter resentment that flew through me. I was beginning to feel helpless again but I knew I had to force those feelings out of my head.

_But if I can't' touch TK then how am I supposed to snap him out of his trance?_ Matt thought desperately,_ what am I supposed to do?_

The sound of Eneramon's Digi Drain reached my ears, but I didn't turn to look. I kept my focus on TK, wondering-.

And then it accured to me. If Eneramon could break the fields hold on me by a brief contact like tackling then maybe….

_Maybe I can do the same with TK._

I took a step back, then another. When I was satisfied with the distance I hitched my shoulder up and ran towards TK, avoiding the angle where Kari was, and slammed hard into my brothers side.

Pain engulfed me.

**111break111**

Tai watched as Matt was abruptly taken away before they could finish. There was so much Tai wanted to say to reassure Matt. It was one thing when the two of them did things together but this….

_He's alone up there, with a brother that tried to kill him. And Kari…._

Tai clenched his fists together. Kari. There was nothing he could do for her and he knew it. The truth of the matter was painful to him; it would be painful for any older brother.

And Matt knew.

"Davis, send Raidramon." Tai announced suddenly. HE wasn't sure how much use Eneramon would be up there, but Angemon was a formidable opponent. He couldn't believe he almost forgot about the angel.

"Right." Davis answered, pulling out his d-techter.

Tai turned towards the green haired girl that was now left alone with him and Davis. She was young, about the age of Kari and the others, maybe a little younger. She was watching Gatomon talking to Eneramon, her eyes fixed intently on what was going on.

"I think it's time you talked." Tai announced. "Who are you?"

The girl didn't even look at him. She closed her eyes and began chewing the inside of her lip. When she opened her eyes again she frowned, grimaced really, and turned to look at me.

"My name is Misshra." She replied. "Misshra Crow, pleased to meetcha."

"You know what I mean." Tai replied, crossing his arms.

"Have you ever heard the words, confidential?" She asked with a sheepishly small grin

"Don't' toy with me."

"Okay, you want the skinny, here it is." She stated

"Skinny?"

"My name is Misshra Crow, I can't tell you everything. Not yet. It's not time. What I can tell you, however, is the situation you are all in now. You are currently in the battle for the true destiny. TK and Kari's paths have been darkened by shadow and only the power of friendship can save them. I now it sounds ridiculous, but I don't' make the rules. Inside Matt is the power to break darkness, to purify the soul. It's something he has to find for himself, he can't be told about it. TK and Kari, also, have a similar power. TO bring hope and light to the world. In taking TK away, destroying him from the inside they have turned hope into despair. TK is now the embodiment of despair and through him Kari embodies darkness."

Misshra rubbed the back of her head, kicking at the dirt.

"I was supposed to… I'm not even supposed to be here. I was trapped, I found out what was happening and I needed to try…try and stop it. Destiny told me…." Misshra turned on Tai, desperation in her eyes as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

"You have to understand Taichi! If Matt fails you'll have to…you'll have to destroy them! It's better for things to spread slowly rather then for it to spread now! At least then you'll have half a chance, you have to believe me! When this is all over you have to keep them close, keep them as close as possible! It wont' be over, not by a long shot! Life is endanger, all life! Your sister…she is the key to the worlds destruction, TK is the key to her!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Tai cried, pushing her away. HE didn't' understand everything she had said, but something she had said made him cringe and Matt's words came back to haunt him once more.

_And if it comes down to it then…just let me be the one._

…_Just let me be the one._

"Did you just tell me…to kill TK and my sister?"

"Dude, you had better not have said that!" Davis cried.

Misshra lowered her head and took a step back.

"You don't' understand." She murmured, "If Matt manages to pass the test then. But…if Matt fails…IF it's too much for him and the darkness over comes him…." She looked up then and Tai stared at her. Her eyes didn't' seem like the eyes of a young teen, they looked more like the eyes of an old woman. Haunted. "TK will be linked to the current master. The nameless shadow that haunts your very soul. HE will attack Matt; he will try desperately to keep TK under his power. HE will destroy Matt's soul if he gets a chance and if that happens TK and Kari will be his forever. IF that happens you will have no choice."

"You can't be serious!"

"Have faith." She replied, a small smile coming to her face. "Matt is strong, I am just trying to make a point. HE won't fall, I hope. Just keep hope alive, okay? And pray."

"Hey!" Davis announced, breaking the tension. Tai turned his head towards Davis; he was looking up at the sky. "Is it me or has the darkness stopped expanding?"

"I think your right." Tai murmured before turning back to Misshra. He was startled to find her gone.

**111break111**

I felt a wash of pain zip through me as I slammed into him, but the momentum of my attack carried me into and passed, taking TK with me and I found myself skidding a few inches. I gasped as the pain disappeared again and I managed to drag myself up, ignoring the pain in my arm and my side. I looked around to see TK and Kari both on the ground. Gatomon had run over to Kari and was shaking her, trying desperately to get a sign of life out of her.

"IS she okay?" I asked her and Gatomon looked me with wide frightened eyes.

"She's breathing, but she won't get up."

"Then it's up to me." I murmured as I looked around for TK.

A moan reached my ears and I quickly looked over to see TK slowly beginning to move. I watched as he managed to leave the top half of his body before falling back down, his arms collapsing from beneath him. He looked so weak, so….

"TK?" I asked tentatively, "TK are…are you okay?"

"Matt…."

My heart leapt as I heard TK's voice. Yet it was also a sick feeling that entered the pit of my stomach as I realized how weak his voice sounded, how distant….

"TK!" I quickly crawled over to my brother, fear rising like bile in my throat.

"Where…am I?"

I froze. It was strange; I wanted to get to TK as fast as possible yet…I was scared to death to get to close. The memory of that thing, those haunting eyes….

_What if he tries to kill me again?_

It shook me to the core.

"TK, talk to me! Are you okay?"

"M-matt?"

"Oh thank goodness!" I felt a wash of relief. It had sounded, before, as if he was lost but now….

"Kari."

TK started to rise again, forcing his arms to support himself.

"TK, look at me." I waited for a response, desperate for any sign that TK understood. I got nothing. HE was going for Kari.

"TK _stop_!"

TK froze at my frantic cry. I didn't know what to think at first and then I saw him turn slightly, glancing at me over his shoulder. I started to reach out, but stopped midway. HE was only feet away and yet I couldn't bring myself to break the distance.

_Why can't I break this fear welling inside me?_

I felt warmth on my chest. I knew what it was before I even looked down. I was useless like this, TK needed me. He needed me to be strong for him, to bite back any half-baked impression and to be his older brother! If I was unable to help him then…then who would?

Resolve formed again and as I looked back at TK I saw his momentary shock disappear once more and he began to crawl, though shaky, towards the prone form of Kari once more. Gatomon, seeing this, placed herself firmly between them, her arms out protectively.

I knew what I had to do, though I still didn't' know how. The only thing that mattered, however, was that he needed me and that's all I needed to know.

I reached inside my shirt and pulled the crests up. They both continued to glow, reminding me of my duty to my brother. As I dropped my crest back into my shirt I took TK's off from around my neck and stood. I clenched my fist around TK's crest and, with a strong demanding voice I slowly, sternly, asked; "TK. What do you think you are doing?" When I got no response I continued. "I know you can hear me! Answer me!"

"Go away." TK replied distantly, "I must…I need…to finish."

"TK, stop this! It's insane!"

"Insane…only what you want me to believe." TK fell over, his arms giving out on him. I could see that Gatomon was startled, she didn't; know whether to stay by Kari and believe TK and enemy or to go see if TK was okay.

"Don't' move Gatomon." I replied firmly. "TK. You have to stop this. You're hurting everyone. You're hurting yourself! Look at you! You can barley stand anymore!"

"I told you…stay out of my head…."

"What?" _The link? Is he being spoken to now?_

"TK, you have to listen to me!"

"I know he's lying…I know…. Yes…Matt did hurt me…."

A weight hit me. All the air I had in my lungs leapt from me in a shock.

And then TK was standing. The dark aura I had seen suddenly flared around him and he turned towards me, his eyes distant. He seemed to be staring right through me and yet…and yet at the same time he was looking right into my eyes!

And then I knew. The battle had truly begun. Just as I feared he would do, TK would once again go for my throat.

**111break111**

k2: Ack! See what I mean? (runs and hides again)


	20. ch9 pt6 Destroys

K2: Well, I am sure nobody expected this kind of change. I mean this is…this is…

MK: This is 'wow' that is the only way _I_ can describe it anyway. A major wow. I mean, it's a wow so big that-.

K2: Okay, I think they get it now Mew.

MK: (grins)

K2: Well, anyway. Thing is, is that the struggle TK and Matt have, well it's bigger. It's so big that it was granted an entire half or so chapter worth 7 or eight pages! And what's worse is what I did during that battle. Tai, however, get's a very _very_ special personal first person POV just for this chapter. You'll see why when you get to it.

MK: Very dramatic and angst. As for Matt and TK's little brotherly spat? Let's just say Matt's gonna have a heck of alotta bruises when this is finally over with.

K2: Stop ruining the PLOT LINES!

**111break111**

What Now?

Ch.9 pt6- Destroys

PG-13

**111break111**

I wish I had my staff. The one Sora had given me. Just by looking at him, the way he stood staring at me, I knew this was going to be bad. IF worse came to worse, I didn't know what I would do. I remembered asking Tai to take into consideration what would happen if worse came to worse, but now it's different. I _do_ have the power to stop this, though for the life of me I can't seem to figure out how….

But what if I cant'? If I fail, if TK does managed to stop me then…then who will take care of things in the end?

My hand burned, the fist that clutched the crest of Hope. I chided myself, agreeing with TK's symbol. If I kept thinking like that I would loose. And then it really _would_ be my fault that the world ended.

Stop acting like a complete whiner and get this over with. TK needs you.

I took a step forward, determined to make my stand here, and spoke out. I wanted words exchanged, I wanted to know as much as I could, before I even touched on force. Though I was still prepared for it if need be.

"I will ask you once more TK." I stated firmly, my voice and nuances still calm and slow. "What, do you think, you are doing?"

"What I was meant to do."

"Meant to do?"

"I am fulfilling my destiny."

"By destroying everything?" The words of incredulity came out before I could stop them and I knew my façade had been chinked.

TK's eyes flashed with a form of clarity I would never understand and he crooked a grin that reminded me so much of the real TK that I had force myself to keep my ground, to not let my guard down. And when he spoke it was like having a normal conversation, like I had just made some sort of joke that he thought amusing.

"Of course I'm not destroying things Matt." His grin widened, "I'm freeing it. I'm freeing every thing from the shackles of life's misery, the chains of light that are holding back the inhibitions of true freedom!" Matt was aghast to find that TK was sounding triumphant now, something he wouldn't' have done at all, even if he'd won some obscure victory, had he been himself. "Matt, I have never felt so free before! You see, I don't worry anymore; I'm no longer the golden boy that puts on a happy face for those who try to run my life! I don't have to be perfect; I don't have to live a lie just to make those around me happy! And I certainly don't have to continue looking up to you, waiting for you start caring enough about to me to pay me some mind!"

TK's voice had suddenly gone from semi triumphant to hard as stone. His eyes had gone from vacant yet piercing to fire burning anger filled orbs. My worst fears were coming to light all in the same moment. My neglection of my brother, something I hadn't even been aware of until the moment of disaster, was coming to haunt me for one final time.

"TK." It was hard. I was the only one that could help TK and yet…yet I was also the one TK seemed to be despising the most right now.

"I'm sorry TK. I didn't' realize what I was doing at the time. Tell you what. Give up on this freeing the world thing and we'll talk, okay?"

"I don't' want to talk anymore!" TK screamed, "Talking is over with! You just want to stop me from doing what I was meant to do!"

"TK don't you understand? This isn't what you were meant to do! You're being manipulated!"

"Stop confusing the point!" TK cried as his hands flew towards his head, "No! NO! I told you to stay out of my head! This is my mission! I will be the one to take care him!"

That…didn't sound good.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something so I took a step forward. TK froze; he looked at me. He took a step back.

"TK, wait."

"Matt…no." TK shook his head, "I almost killed you. Don't make me do that again, please. Just…just go away Matt!"

"Why did you want to hurt me before?"

"It…it was the only way." TK murmured, "He wanted…needed…you had to go. The stone is craving it! Friendship is the basis of human love, without it love will wither away. With no love in the world things will fall apart. Courage will slowly disappear and…no…." TK looked at me sharply, the glaze over his eyes seemed to fade away and he looked frightened, confused. "No…Matt! Matt, help me! I can't…I can't get him out of my head!"

I was horrified to see TK start clawing at his own head, he was shaking heavily and the dark aura around him seemed to vanish. And then it was back. It was the most bizarre thing I had ever seen and TK….

"TK!" I ran towards him, taking my steps in large bounds but then TK's arms were flailing about and he slammed a fist into me.

"GET AWAY FROM US!"

"STOP IT!" TK cried out painfully, his voice wavering with a sob in his throat. TK screamed then and collapsed to the ground, thrashing about as if in pain.

"TK!" I tried to approach him again but the dark aura from before flared and I was sent sprawling.

"MATT!" Gatomon cried.

"Stay back!" I ordered once more as I lifted myself with my arms. I looked over to see TK withering in pain, trying desperately to regain control of his own heart. And then he was standing, stumbling, and getting dangerously close to the edge.

"TK…." I jumped up and ran to him, desperate to keep him from falling over the edge and, when I reached him I grabbed his arm and spun him around to face me. Pain shot through my hand, a numbing sensation taking over. I ignored it as I grabbed his shoulders with both hands and seized him up.

"TK!" I grunted as pain shot through my whole body, the dark aura beginning to surround my arms.

And then TK's body went limp. I shook him, fear gripping me like a vice, twisting my heart and stopping my breath. "TK!"

A slow smirk began to play across TK's face and he looked up at me, slowly, his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"With Light's defeat 

_Love will follow,_

_When Friendship dies_

_Courage shall cower._

_With Hope comes Despair_

_and Darkness comes hand in hand."_

"What?"

It was the riddle. The dark prophesy. But TK didn't know it. Nor did he sound like this….

"Death is your final rest and with it love will slowly die within the world. The brave will turn yellow and the darkness of despair will slowly envelope the earth. And your soul will be fuel for the crystal, the first of the destined children to die at my hands!"

"TK…what are you-." I didn't finish my sentence. I couldn't. TK's hand was suddenly at my throat and he was looking at me with eyes I had never seen before. Eyes that didn't belong to TK. Dark eyes, vacant eyes, hallows that seemed to stretch out and reach into _my_ soul, trying to rip it out and devour it.

"St-stop…stop it…!" I collapsed to my knees, TK's grip was strong and I couldn't pull him off me.

"P-please…T…K…."

His smirk turned into a warped half maniacal looking grin and he slowly lowered his face to mine. He squeezed a little more on my neck, lifting up a little so I wasn't' resting on my knees and had nothing to support me. And then, in that same hard voice that sent shivers down my spine I heard him say words that made my blood freeze cold in a singsong voice that only added to the insanity.

"Little brother can't hear you right now." And he laughed. His head flew upwards and he laughed a maniacal laugh that sounded harsh and unyielding. My vision blurred slightly and I gripped my fingers around TK's hand, trying desperately to pull them away. My touch managed to gain his attention again and he glanced down at me, locking those cruel dark eyes with mine. He lowered his head to mine again, then off to the side.

I felt his hot steamy breath against my ear as he spoke to me again, attempting to torture me with words that were meaningless coming from him yet the mocking lilt that he held within his dark cruelty was enough to fill me with more anger, anger that added strength to my clutching hands. Strength that was still far to weak to break from his grasp.

I was beginning to develop tunnel vision now; I had no clue how long I'd been deprived of enough air.

"Death won't grant you peace Yamatto. Death will only give you pain as I strip your soul from you in a most enjoyable display of torturess death."

Through the haze of my fading vision I saw something glint out of the corner of my eye, something sharp and metallic. I felt cold steel press against my face and slowly slide down yet it didn't pierce me.

"Your soul, so soft it is. The white light you possess will give great power to my master while the pain your brother causes will feed us all, his own soul is a delicacy to us."

A sharp pain entered my chest as the dagger ran down it I wondered what happened to everyone. Was I going to be left here to die on my own? Had I been abandoned up here?

And then I heard screaming, shouting, a voice getting louder and louder and then TK was thrown from me and I was able to breath again. I heard scuffling; someone was wrestling and then the sound of metal being dropped and skidding away. No, wait. Not away, the skidding was coming closer to _me_. When it stopped I saw the dagger about a foot away, fresh blood along the side of the blade but not enough to incur serious worry. I slowly managed to raise myself up. My vision coming back to me, and I saw Tai on top of TK, wrestling.

And then TK's fist was colliding with Tai's jaw and he was thrown off. He was up again almost instantly and the two were at it again.

"Matt, Are you okay?"

I shook my head, trying to clear it. Davis was next to me, concern filling his eyes as he looked at my chest, moving the ripped cloth. He hissed and prodded it with his finger. I slapped his hand away as pain converged where his fingers prodded and I glared at him. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head, abashed.

"Well, it don't look too deep!"

"It hurts." I growled and then my irritation flared as I realized just how close to death I had come. "What happened to you guys?" I demanded, rubbing my throat, "What took you guys so long?"

"Well, Misshra disappeared almost right after you stopped TK and Kari's progress." Davis replied, "And Flamedramon said that after Eneramon drained Angemon she ran off leaving Tokomon with him. So he left you and Gatomon here while he took Tokomon to us. At first everything was fine but then we saw a dark flash. I had Flamedramon go up and see what was going on, but the flash made some sort of barrier. He couldn't get to you and then we knew you were in trouble. Gabumon and Agumon digivolved then and they all started hammering at it, trying to break it. And then we saw TK get the upper hand. Tai was frantic; I had only ever seen him react that way when Ken diginapped Agumon. And the situation with Kari, though he managed to suppress that pretty well. I think the stress has been getting to him."

"Hey!" At the sound of Tai's voice I turned quickly, my neck complaining as it was stressed a bit, to see Tai still struggling with TK, "Can someone give me freaking hand here?" he cried

"Where's…Garurumon?"

"Right here Tai." I looked up to see the wolfish digimon looking at me with concern and I smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'm fine. But I need to help TK."

I tried to stand, but my chest hurt when I did. And then Davis was helping me, his hands under my arm as he helped to lift me. I thanked him and stumbled over to TK, though it wasn't TK anymore. I already knew that and it pained me.

"Get off me!" TK roared as he swung about again. Tai managed to duck this one but TK still managed to get Tai off and was now slamming a fist into Tai's face.

I pushed Tai out of the way and grabbed TK by the front of his shirt, pulling him towards me.

"Let my brother go!" I shouted

"Not until his destiny is filled!" The monster cried, "And only then it will be to bask in the darkness his soul provides!"

I slammed my fist into his face, throwing him to the ground. "Stop talking through my brother and face me!"

"Impossible!" he screeched as he lunged towards me, "Darkness cannot exist outside the dark world unless the prophecy is fulfilled!"

I readied myself for his attack but a bright flashed flared and he stopped, shielding his eyes. I looked at the ground where the light was stemming from and saw TK's crest on the ground. I hadn't even been aware that I had dropped it.

And then it occurred to me. The crest. I should have thought of it sooner!

I quickly snatched the crest off the ground and approached TK, the crest held out like a beacon. He backed away from me and I heard Tai and Davis behind me.

"Stay back you two!" I shouted, not bathing to look back

"You think that will stop me huh?" He demanded in the harsh, hissing voice.

"I dunno what it will do exactly." I replied, "But I have to try something! TK has to respond to something and if this doesn't work I don't know what will!"

I lunged at him, tackled him. I ignored the pain flaring in my chest as we wrestled for a moment and then I was on top of him. His arms flew to my throat again and I let him grab me. There was no reason to dodge it now; it would only hamper what I had to do.

"I won't let you ruin my plans!" He cried desperately, "I will kill you first! I will not fail!"

I smiled, though I couldn't hardly breath, and placed the crest around his neck. He released me and clawed at his own throat in a vain attempt to get the crest off. He screamed, shrilly, as TK's crest flashed and my own crest within my shirt flashed, and together they grew brighter and brighter.

"Let TK go, I'm banishing you from his mind!"

Dark aura flared from TK's body and I was blown away from him once more. I landed hard, my head slamming into the ground and I felt pain in my leg as it was stressed again. I had a feeling I was dangerously close to breaking it again and I tried hard to ignore the ringing sensation in my ears. A ringing that mingled insanely with the dark laughter that reached my ears.

I felt hands on my shoulders as Tai and Davis knelt next to me, panic in their eyes. I ignored them, my focus solely on TK, horror clenching me as I saw him standing, his eyes still haunting and his hands holding, not just one, but two crests with dying light. I frantically padded myself down, but there was nothing. I helpless as I looked back up and saw as he dropped them, crushing them with his foot and grinding his heel into the ground. Then he spat.

"Now what?" he asked with that twisted grin.

"Tai." I stated, "Do you remember what I said earlier?"

"Matt-."

"Tai listen to me." I looked at him, looked into his eyes. He couldn't deny me this I wouldn't let him! know it sounds bad but…Tai, If it comes down to it I won't be here."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Davis asked slowly, "What do you mean by you won't be here?"

"He means if his next plan doesn't work TK will have killed him." Tai replied, his gaze never leaving me for even a second "You can't ask me to do this Matt! It doesn't work that way!"

"It has to."

"Ready to accept defeat already?" I heard TK ask with a laugh, " I can always just leave you three for afterwards, but you might attack us during the proceedings. Not a good thought, really…"

"Tai. You have to do it."

"Do what?" Davis pressed, obviously not satisfied with Tai's answer.

"I don't know what will happen if we die in the digital world," I continued turning my head back to TK, "but I do know that you can't let them finish what they started."

"Matt-."

"Just promise me you'll consider it until the time comes. If it comes at all."

"I…I…."

"Tai you have to!" I shouted, still not looking at either of them as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I promise!" Tai cried in response.

I stood up quickly, I took four hasty steps, and I lunged at TK once more, catching him mid gloat and totally by surprise. I grabbed him by his shoulders and began shaking him hard as if trying to shake the dark entity out of him.

"You think you know everything, don't' you?" I cried furiously, "Well there is one thing your forgetting! We may need the crests to help us, but if have to we'll still manage to tap into our own hearts! TK! WAKE UP DAMMIT! TK!"

"GET OFF ME! HIS SOUL BELINGS TO ME NOW!"

"I THINK NOT!"

I don't know what happened. It was bizarre; it was like something inside of me snapped. My fear, my anger. My love for TK and my hatred for this thing that was hurting him. They all seemed to combine into one burst of energy; one burst of adrenaline that seemed to soar through me, breaking the wall that held everything within and a soft glow formed in my hands. A glow that seemed to grow, engulfing me, engulfing TK, and then we were gone. Everything…disappeared.

**111break111**

A rare POV from Tai.

**111break111**

Both Davis I and watched, startled, as Matt, quicker then either of us ever expected an injured man to move, jumped up and attacked TK startling not just us but him as well. I watched, thunderstruck, as Matt began throttling TK as if shaking him would shake the monster controlling him away, yelling at it and demanding it release his brother. I was even more horrified to see that Matt allowed the creature to wrap TK's fingers around his throat again, further increasing the horrid bruises that were had already made the blonds neck tender. And then, the most amazing and awe inspiring thing happened as Matt seemed to create, from his own chest, a light source that engulfed him and TK in a blinding radiance that forced me to shield my eyes. A light source that didn't; fade or disappear but remained in all its unnatural glory.

"Uh…Tai, did you know Matt could do that?" Davis asked as apprehensively as I felt.

"No." I replied solemnly, _I don't even think _Matt _knows what he did._ I thought before continuing. "I don't even know what it _was_ that he did."

"So…what now then?"

I glanced at Davis, knowing full well what I had to do, then back at the light. There was no telling how long Matt and TK would struggle with each other, no telling how much time I had to consider my decision.

I looked around the rise apprehensively; I guess you could say I was paranoid. I wondered where that Artemon digimon was, if she was going to comeback and attack us or not. I looked briefly at the three still digivolved digimon, they seemed to have the same thoughts as me as they were each placed in a direction where they could watch for any oncoming trouble, then looked over at Gatomon and Kari who, in truth, were my only real concerns now.

As it was Gatomon sat next to my sister, her legs pulled up to her chest. She was staring at me, her eyes intense, and I had a feeling she had heard our conversation with Matt. I just wasn't entirely too sure she knew what it was we were talking about. I looked down at my feet, however, where the dagger now lay and I swallowed. The possibility of Matt failing seemed awfully slim now, but I had still promised to think of it, to consider the possibilities. And, as much as I hated to admit it, both he and that green haired girl were right.

I gently lifted the dagger; Matt's blood still giving off the sweet metallic smell of freshly spilled, and took a deep breath.

"Tai…what are you doing?" Davis' voice was calm, too calm for him. It was cautious. He was wary of my intentions and I knew he already knew, but it was all he could do to stay as calm as he was.

"I'm going to sit next to Kari." I murmured, "She…she needs me."

"Tai…wait." Davis' voice gained a note of panic now, "I…I don't think I can let you do that."

I smiled gently and turned to Davis. I placed my hand on his shoulder and spoke softly. "I know how you feel man. That's why…I'm sorry."

Before Davis could react I slammed the hilt of the dagger into his abdomen and watched as he fell to the ground unconscious. I turned back to Kari and Gatomon, pain hammering my chest heavily. I swallowed at a lump that refused to go down and my eyes began to burn as I slowly began to walk over. Gatomon glared at me, tears in her eyes, and I smiled as gently at her as I had done to Davis I knelt next to the small furry cat and she looked away from me, away from Kari. I gently patted her head then sat myself down by my sister. I dropped the dagger next to me and gently caressed Kari's face.

"I won't…I won't let you." Gatomon murmured tearfully, shaking with surprised anger

"I know." I replied as I gently lifted Kari's head onto my lap. "That's why I am counting on Matt not to force my hand."

**111break111**

I jumped to the side as the entity attacked me once more. I no longer mattered what happened I could care less where I was. All I knew was that I had finally found my opponent and we now faced each other dead on. I had no clue as to how long I had been here already, but this thing was keeping me from finding TK. I doubted for everything I was worth that this was what was controlling him, a dark misshapen creature that acted more like a wild animal then anything else. It was more like some sort of guard, something to keep me from getting to close. Thus I knew how close I was.

I dodged again and this time managed to hit it, but my hits barley did anything to it and I found myself wishing for some sort of weapon.

I heard it make a noise and I turned just in time to see it lunging at me again. I threw my arms up protectively and something strange happened. A jolt of something seemed to rush form my hand and hit the beast, dispersing it into a dark spray that evaporated in the bright light of this new environment.

I stood gasping. I stared at my hands, stunned, but at the same time I should have expected it. I looked around, wondering how I would be able to find TK and then cupped my hands over my mouth.

"T-K-!" I called. My voice echoed faded. I hadn't' the first idea of where to begin.

You will never find him Yamatto! 

The voice that echoed around me startled me, forcing me to jump as my heart leapt to my throat.

I have him locked away, hidden from you. Somewhere deep within, so deep you would have to risk loosing yourself for only a chance at finding him.

I looked around myself, looked around at the bright light I was engulfed in. I was beginning to get an idea of just where I was.

"That must mean I entered his soul." I mused, "Is this how I am supposed to save TK then?"

If I'm in TK's soul then the reason I was able to hit that creature was because I am no more then just a soul myself. That was the power of my soul?

I took a step forward.

I wonder how similar this is the world of dreams? 

I took off like a flash. I ran, searching. Looking for any trace I could find that might be TK only to stop when a thought occurred to me.

"Maybe…if I try hard enough…I can locate him myself!"

You will fail.

I grinned. "That only means I'm getting closer."

TK…where are you? 

**111break111**

TK remained in the same fetal position he'd found himself in when he first awoke. He had no clue as to where he was, no idea of what was going on. HE was lost, confused, and his head refused to release the pain that seemed to continually fluctuate.

It hurts! 

_I can make your pain go away._ The voice cooed gently, _I can help you Takeru, take you away form all the pain, all the lies. Just submit to me, allow me to rule over you. Let go the resistance and finally put away pain that chains you. Release yourself of love, of friendship, of compassion. Turn away from it all, the pain will go away then!_

"I just…want to die." TK murmured, "I just…want to find peace."

Foolish boy! Even in death you will never find peace! I will be sure of that Takeru; I will devour you until there is nothing left but an empty shell!

"Back off!" 

TK's eyes flashed open. He could have sworn he'd heard…but now. Why would Matt come for him? After what he did, after everything he had done?

What? How? How did you find us? 

"Get away from my little brother!"

"M-matt…?"

"TK. Give me your hand!"

TK looked up to see Matt standing over him, his hand reaching out to TK. "Matt…."

"I need you to give me your hand TK."

TK slowly began to reach up but then pain flared around him again and he cringed as the darkness swept around again.

You will not get him back! 

TK felt as if arms were wrapped around him, cold clammy arms that threatened to suck his life away. TK reached out for Matt, but he seemed to be getting farther away.

"TK!" Matt cried as he himself reached out desperately.

"Let go!" TK cried, "I will never stop fighting you! I will die before I submit!"

You are mine, you will always be mine! 

"Get off!"

"TK!"

"Matt!"

Something inside TK flared and the darkness around him howled before flaring as well. Hope clashed with despair as TK fought, with all his might, to get free and he looked once more towards Matt, his eyes desperate, and he saw as light flashed around Matt as well. And then Matt was rushing forward, his eyes flashing with a light that sparked TK's heart and he found himself fighting harder and harder even as the darkness continued to envelop him.

And then Matt collided with the darkness just as it usurped TK's form.

And warmth washed over TK even as the cold attacked him.

And TK wasn't alone anymore as he heard Matt's soft voice.

I am here for you. Help me help you. SNAP OUT OF IT! 

And light blasted through the darkness and the screams of chaos erupted in TK's ears! TK grasped, flailing, and reached an arm. An arm that grasped onto his own and TK heard Matt cry out;

"TK! PULL!"

And TK pulled, and light flooded, and Matt embraced him fiercely. TK collapsed and embraced the peacefulness of sleep.

**111break111**

The light vanished slowly, dimming softly as it faded away into nothingness behind my lidded eyes and I became aware of a warm body lying in my arms. Arms that were wrapped around the form as tightly as possible fear of loosing it again ingrained into my very soul. I barley opened my eyes a crack, just enough to see the deathly pale face of my brothers unconscious body.

"TK." tears brimmed my eyes, tears of joy, pain and frustration. So many emotions wracking me all in one moment, too many for me to think clearly as all I could do was sit there and enjoy the knowledge that TK was back yet still fearful that something may just be wrong and I found myself squeezing my eyes shut tight again, praying that he would wake up as a slight sob escaped my pained throat. "TK…."

"matt…."

It was quiet. So quiet I almost missed it. I opened my eyes and looked down at my younger brother, tears streaming down his face though I was sure he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful in that moment, so innocent.

A hand laid itself on my shoulder and I looked up to see Tai smiling down at me.

"Guess I don't need this, huh?" He dropped the dagger at my feet, the dagger TK-.

No. Not TK. That thing, that entity that was trying to use TK. He's the one that tried to use it on me. And my chest began to ache painfully, reminding me that it still hadn't yet been taken care of.

I ignored it.

"Mind doing me a favor Matt?" Tai asked as he knelt next to me. "I hate to ask, but it's really important."

I relaxed my grip on TK, not wanting to crush him, and gently whipped a few tears off his entirely too pale face. I had an idea of what Tai was going to ask and I agreed with him, no matter how much I would prefer to just sit here and rock TK, just letting him rest.

"Yeah." I murmured, "Ask away."

"Kari…he's the only one who can help her."

I closed my eyes and felt TK stir in my arms. I looked down to see that one of my tears had fallen onto his cheek and he opened an eye a crack.

"Matt?" TK murmured, "Matt…I had a horrible dream…."

I swallowed. How was I supposed to remind him it wasn't a dream?

"I…I tried to kill you Matt. And…Kari…Kari!"

TK's eyes opened wide and he sat up quickly, though that only served to harm him slightly. He moaned and appeared dizzy, his hand running to his head. I noticed then that the wound on TK's shoulder was slowly oozing something black, something…not blood.

"TK…your shoulder…."

I started to put my hand to it but TK suddenly brushed my hand away.

"No! Don't…don't touch it!"

"What?"

"It's…poison…of a sort. He bit me…I don't know when.

TK bit his lip before tearing at his shirt where the bite was. He used his sleeve to wipe at it until the black began to turn red. He sighed, a smile forming, and dropped the sleeve, ignoring the rest of it.

"Where's…Kari?"

Tai and I stood, both of us helping TK. I managed a glance down at the sleeve and noticed that it was steaming slightly; I tried not to think of what it would have done had I touched it.

"Davis, go check on the others!" Tai shouted over his shoulder and I managed a glance back myself. Oddly enough, however, Davis was slightly preoccupied with dragging himself off the ground, rubbing his head as if he'd been attacked, "Matt and I will take care of the rest over here."

"R-right!" Davis jumped up, apparently confused but when he looked over, saw TK and I with Tai, he smiled the biggest most relieved smile I had ever seen on his face and ran off towards the edge of the rise, practically shouting triumphantly.

A weight pressing down on my shoulder stole my attention back to TK and I wrapped his arm around my neck. He was still so very weak; I doubt he had a single thing to eat since before he was taken. Had he even had breakfast the day he disappeared?

Tai and I managed to get him over to Kari and we set him down next to her. Gatomon, however, was not happy to see him growled, glaring with deadly cat eyes.

"I'm sorry." TK apologized, "I can't believe I actually did this to her. I don't even know how to begin to help her, I can't remember most of what I did during that past few hours."

"TK, it wasn't hours." I admitted, "It's been days."

It was painful to see the horrified shock register in TK's eyes, the way his body went rigid and tears of disbelief welled again. HE looked at me as if I were going to say anything different, but when I nodded my head in confirmation he looked down at Kari.

"Tell me…Tell me that it's only been hours…since _this_ happened…."

"That I can tell you." I assured him, "Kari hasn't been like that for too long, just help her, okay?"

"Right."

"Yeah man, just concentrate." Tai prodded. He seemed to be keeping a certain amount of distance between himself and TK, pretty much keeping me between them really. I doubted Tai liked my little brother too much right now and I totally understood.

He'll have to get over it at some point, though.

"Could…could I have some privacy?" TK murmured, "I would like…to talk to her…alone for…for a moment-." TK's broken sentence cut off with a cough and my heart seized.

"I don't think that would be a good idea TK." Tai replied cautiously

"I doubt you'll like what I'm about to do…." TK murmured

"What do you mean?" demanded suspiciously.

"That thing…that dark creature," TK went on, "he bit me. In order…in order to _link_ me to him…."

"Yeah?"

"I did…I remember…something I did to Kari…."

"What did you do?"

"Tai."

Tai glared at me, his eyes narrowed. I shared a similar look with him and the two of us locked glares, neither one in the mood for the other's protectiveness.

"Gatomon, keep a close eye on him." Tai growled as he turned away. I let out a breath, one I hadn't realized I was holding, and stepped aside with Tai.

"I don't despise him Matt, if that's what you're worried about." Tai murmured to me as we walked towards the edge of the cliff, "But I can't quite…."

"I understand Tai," I interrupted swiftly, "I really do. I know how hard this must be for you, after what happened. But just remember, it wasn't entirely his fault about what happened." I smiled at him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "We gave him privacy, not distance. You can still watch from here."

Tai grinned and the two of us turned just in time to see a bright aura surrounding TK who was leaning over Kari, the neglected dagger in his hands. My eyes widened and I saw Tai go rigid. Gatomon just stood there, watching curiously.

"What does he think he's doing?" Tai cried

"Wait." I stated, "Just watch."

"What do you mean just watch?"

"Gatomon isn't worried, she's Kari's guardian. Right?'

"Eh…right…." Tai grumbled reluctantly.

As I watched TK took the blade into his other hand and ran it down quickly. Now it was my turn to seize up and Tai put a hand on _my_ shoulder.

"I think I get it." He murmured, "Blood to blood."

"Blood to blood?"

"He made a blood bond with my sister." Tai growled as he turned away, "I am so going to kill him later."

I turned to watch TK continue and I saw as he cut Kari's hand next, and he clasped his with hers. Then he leant forward and…kissed her?

I can't watch this." Tai growled. "I doubt that one was even necessary!"

Needless to say I was shock, but it seemed to work as before I knew Kari began to move. TK jerked himself away from her at the movement, apparently not wanting her to find him like that, but when he tried to move away she grabbed his arm. I smiled, relieved, as TK froze and realized Kari wasn't worried. That would be good for TK, the last thing he needed was for the girl he cared so much about to reject him after this.

My eyes widened, however, as I saw Kari suddenly pull TK into an embrace and I turned around, patting Tai on the back.

"She's okay man." I replied with a large smile, "They're both okay. We're off the hook and we can go home."

"Yeah, yeah." Tai muttered, "I'd feel a lot better, though, if TK wasn't sitting so close to Kari right now, so if you don't mind?"

"Just don't be a jerk." I grinned. I couldn't deny Tai his case. We both understood each other in this regard. We were both older brothers, what could I do?

As Tai turned, however, to head towards Kari and TK a bright light suddenly flared and he gasped. I whipped around, fear restricting my throat, and saw nothing my mind was thinking. Instead I saw TK and Kari, still embracing, with a pillar of light ascending from where they were. It was breathtaking, I didn't know how else to describe it. I looked up into the sky, amazed, and saw with even more amazement that the darkness was dispersing.

"Hey, Tai! Matt!" I looked around and saw Davis waving at us, a smile on his face. Everyone seemed to be waking up from his or her trances, confused and disoriented, but aware now. Tai and I exchanged amazed stares before turning back to our siblings. I saw with further amazement that Kari had her hands wrapped around TK's head, I was sure her lips were pressed against his.

"Okay, that's it." Tai growled as he stalked over to them.

I laughed. I couldn't' help it; everything was just so…so wonderful! Everything was perfect, normal. I turned to look down at everyone. Tokomon was still unconscious and was currently surrounded by both Gabumon and V-mon whom I hadn't even been aware had left the rise.

And then I saw Sora. She waved at me, smiled, and in that moment the world couldn't have gotten any better for me.

"CRYSTAL ARROW!"

**111break111**

"Okay, that's it!" Tai reached down and pulled TK away from Kari, shoving him away and she glared at her older brother, little miffed for shoving TK away from her. But she couldn't just push _Tai_ away either, not after what he'd gone through. So she hugged her brother back reassuringly and smiled at TK from her brother's shoulder. He was sitting where he landed, stunned by what she had done to him, and absolutely unsure of what to do next. She knew his feelings were mixed and knew that it was going to be hard for him over next couple of days, especially after what he had done to _her_ as well as Matt.

_Everything is going to be okay now._ Kari thought, wanting TK to know but not wanting to say it while she hugged her brother.

And then TK was looking at her, shocked. _You really think that?_

Kari's eyes widened. Had she just heard him in her mind? Had he heard _her_ in _his_ mind?

Tai released her suddenly and yanked her hand up, examining it.

"What happened?" He asked when he saw that it was totally healed. "TK sliced your hand, but there's nothing there!"

"He…what?" Kari was still confused, Tai only made it more confusing.

"TK!" Tai turned to the younger boy who turned startled eyes onto him. The boy swallowed, he didn't move any closer.

"I don't get it.' Tai stated, "What happened to the cut on Kari's hand?"

TK's eyes widened. "Y-you…you watched?" He asked, "I'm sorry, I am so sorry-!"

"TK, it doesn't matter!" Tai growled as he interrupted the boy. "Just explain to me about it!"

"It sealed up." TK murmured, "Both times it sealed up when I clasped hands with her."

Kari watched as TK refused to meet either of their eyes.

**111break111**

It was as if everything had happened in slow motion.

"MATT!"

My mind froze.

"LOOK OUT!"

My eyes winded and I slowly turned around to see a bright light flash. Something sharp pierced my abdomen and I stumbled. I looked down to see what appeared to be an energy beam similar to Angewomon's arrows sticking out. It was strange. I saw the blood as it slowly began to ooze from the wound, saw as the beam slowly disappeared. I felt no pain.

I heard rushing in my ears and when I looked up TK, Kari and Tai were running toward me. I had thought TK's horror was over but when I looked into his eyes I saw more pain and grief in his eyes then I had ever seen before. And it hurt. It hurt so much. I reach Ed out to him. I wanted so badly to comfort him, to tell him it was all right but…he was getting farther and farther away form me. They all were. The world was fading in around me and….

Darkness fell.

**111break111**

"Tai, say something to him! Kari hissed, "He thinks you hate him!"

"I should." Tai muttered, though a part of him berated himself for saying that.

"Tai!" Kari cried.

"But I don't." Tai amended. "But I can't talk to him just yet, not yet." As Tai shook his head he caught a glistening in the distance from the corner of his eye. He only registered it in the back of my mind, however, as he continued to talk to Kari. She was looking at him painfully and he knew what she was thinking. He knew what was running through her mind just then. She was afraid he would never be able to forgive TK for what he did and in part she was right. No matter how Tai looked at it TK knew what he was doing at the time, even if he was confused. And it wasn't just what he did to Kari either. It was what he had done to Matt. What Matt had gone through only to get attacked by TK and Angemon. TK was actually going to kill his own brother!

_Matt was going to kill you too, remember?_ His mind argued viciously.

"I'm sorry Kari." Tai murmured, "It's just hard. It's one thing for it to happen to me, but TK targeted you."

"Tai, it wasn-."Kari was cut off by the sound of someone calling out an attack. Both Kari and Tai looked around quickly, startled, and then at the sound of TK's frantic scream, they saw him stumbling up and start running towards Matt.

"LOOK OUT!" Tai cried as Matt slowly turned around, his eyes wide with realization.

**111break111**

Misshra watched, from infinity's foot, as the darkness receded and she let out a sigh of relief. Next to her Eneramon grinned, massaging her arm where Angemon had not so delicately kicked her. Hard.

"Looks like we managed to divert yet another catastrophe, eh Mis?"

"Yeah." The green haired girl laughed, her anxiety melting away as she managed to relax. "Now, let's see if we can finally go home. Being stuck in here for weeks really makes you home sick, doesn't' it?"

"Try a year and we'll talk."

"I try not to remember that one Nera."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go see if we can find those two guardians are finally get them back on our side before I wind up digitizing them."

"That's not funny." Misshra replied as he fingered something on the inside of her shirt. "Not at all."

"What?"

Misshra stopped walking and turned to her partner, ready to reprimand her when suddenly a sharp pain, like a jolt attacked her heart. A burning pain grew in her abdomen and her eyes began to tear as she collapsed to her knees.

"Misshra!" Eneramon cried as she knelt next to her friend. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Pain!" Misshra cried, "Deadly pain! Someone…I dunno! Someone just…they're hurt! Bad!"

"Not good. How bad?"

Missrha's eyes opened wide and they darkened slightly. "No."

"What?"

Misshra shook her head and allowed herself to meet the ground. "This…cant' be happening! Not now!"

"What?"

"Someone…one of them…they just…died.

**111break111**

Tai jumped up. He lurched forward, taking his run more like a dive as desperation kicked in, the world moving in slow motion. IT was already too late, however, as Tai saw the golden protrusion sticking out from Matt's abdominal area. Matt was looking at them with startled eyes and, when his eyes finally settled onto TK they seemed to fill with a sadness that Tai had never expected to see. He reached out towards TK as the younger boy was just feet from him and TK made to grab his hand but….

Tai fell to his knees as Matt fell backwards, a shrill scream crying out Matt's name from below as he fell/ TK dropped to his belly, his arms hanging over the edge as he made to go after his older brother and Kari collapsed beside him, her arms grappling TK fearfully as tears leaked from her face.

Tai managed to drag himself to the edge, managed to bypass TK and Kari as he slid over the edge, skidding down the rocky slope and landing with jarring speed next to his fallen friend. The others were running towards them but Tai wasn't' even aware. He was looking at Matt, his body in a crumpled heap on the ground. The golden beam that had pierced him was gone but the whole was still there oozing dark red blood from the wound. Blood trailed from Matt's mouth, his eyes staring up in despair and a red halo seemed to grow around his golden hair. Tai collapsed onto of him, knowing there was no chance, and began to sob.

"GET OFF OF HIM!"

Tai found himself being flung away and he rolled to the side as Sora, desperation in her eyes, began shaking Matt.

"Wake up!" She cried, "WAKE UP!"

"Sora…stop…." Tai murmured, "It won't-."

"How could you just lay on top of him like that?" Sora cried, "Why didn't you help him!"

Tai remained silent as Joe walked forward. They all knew the verdict, but only Joe could apply Sora that piece of mind. He knelt down next to Matt and proceeded with the expected checking of life signs, not bothering to be quite accurate as he was trying to keep himself from loosing his composure for Sora's sake.

Sora looked at him, pleading with her eyes, but Joe shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Joe lowered is eyes, "H-he's…he's dead."

It hit all at once. The reality. Tai wasn't ready for the full shock of it all with the actual finalization that Joe's words provided. Tai had thought he was hurting before but with the proclamation brought a new wave of pain as he first went numb.

And then the resulting explosion of inner torment as he heard the desperate cry of despair from Sora echoing in his ears, mingling with Joe's words.

"He's dead."

**111break111**

k2: So, is it safe to assume I have made it angsty enough? Not entirely on purpose of course. Well, sorta. It's twelve pages worth, my goodness!

MK: You just love to do this, dontcha?

k2: Hey! It's my mom's fault! _She's_ the one who always watched all those stupid Lifetime TV dramas over flowing with the stuff!

MK: Oh, stop denying it! You just lie to write pain and misery because you're chronically depressed!

k2: Say what?

MK: Err…nothing! Nothing, at all, heheh! Just ignore me. (disappears in a flash of pink smoke leaving a very confused k2 behind)

k2: (blinkblink)


	21. ch10 In the Wake of Destruction

k2: Truthfully, I wanted more then anything to do away with the stupid poem I wrote! But, while looking through it, I discovered it was a little too ingrained into the story to do that, so I am stuck with it. Sorry if no one really cares for it, I sure don't. Enjoy!

MK: Yes! Please do! Enjoy the angst that comes after death! Enjoy it and become slaves to darkness-

k2: CAN IT MUSE!

MK: eep!

k2: OH! I almost forgot! I may have been forced to keep the fic, but I did manage one thing. A twist that involves Artemon. You'll see the moment you start reading, I personally think it was a much _much_ better idea then the way it was written the first time, if I do say so myself. (grins widely)

**111break111**

What Now

Ch.10-In the Wake of Destruction

PG

**88poem88**

Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust,

Life begins and ends the same.

When life is gone a new one forms,

But what of those, whose lives are more?

**88poem88**

It happened so quickly. A bright flash and it was over. They all saw it, she knew they did. She also knew they all heard the screams that followed. They cry of warning the proceeded. The attack, that proceeded even farther.

She stood and watched. They could say nothing; do nothing. Life, a fickle thing, began just as it ended. In dust. At least for humans anyway. For digimon it was in data. Digimon could come back, on occasion. But humans, when they die?

She was told once that even as one human dies another is born to take its place. But what she didn't' understand was how that human didn't return even though another was born.

_We are not…the same._

She watched them. They cried. Silent, yes, but not all. In some of them the shock was still there, they couldn't seem to grasp what was announced to them.

"And he wont' come back?" She asked herself softly, "Even if it hadn't been for the crystal?"

_How do they adjust?_

Something wet touched her cheek and she brought her hand to her face. She was surprised to find crystal clear liquid on her fingers.

_I am…crying?_

She looked up into the sky, the cool breeze blowing her earthy brown hair out her face, her silver eyes glossy from the tears she didn't yet understand.

**88poem88**

_My tears are shed,_

_Silently but sure,_

_For those who've gone,_

_And those that stay._

**88poem88**

"Dead."

The words were finalizing. The true shock hit him only then, a shock that only lasted seconds as the cold numbness broke away and a sharp pain entered Taichi's chest.

"Dead."

The word was mumbled, only reaching his own ears as he desperately tried to comprehend. Fear restricting his throat, catching his tears before they fell, Tai slowly looked up to the Cliffside where TK still lay flat on his chest, his arm still reaching down desperately, his eyes full of disparaging tears as his world slowly fell apart around him. The horror on the young blonds face was enough to break anyone's heart and Tai was desperately glad Kari was still up there with him, holding onto him through her own tears.

There was nothing Tai could do. He was helpless. No one had the power to bring life back and….

As Tai looked at Matt once more he noticed that Matt's eyes were closed, Sora's hand gently caressing his head like she would have done a small child. She held his head in her lap like she had done so many times before, the blood that was leaking from the unseen wound trickling down her lap.

_It's going to stop soon._

Tai thought distantly, not aware of the observation he just made.

Tai wasn't sure what to think as Sora's hushed whispering reached his ears. She was cooing and humming, as if she were calming him like she had done so many times over the past day and half.

Next to her Gabumon stood looking down, confused by what he saw. Death was a concept that digimon only had a feint recollection of seeing as how they didn't die entirely, but returned to data that was later either absorbed or reformed. Digimon didn't 'die'. And none of them had ever actually seen the kids like….

…_like this. He looks so lost, like a puppy who's lost his best friend._

The analogy fit, considering. Tai felt as a tear began to trickle down his cheek and he forced it back. Now wasn't the time for another break down. He had lost him self initially, but Sora had inadvertently brought him back to reality. He just had to keep himself from breaking down again and….

**88poem88**

_How hard it would be,_

_To loose a friend,_

_A lover,_

A life 

**88poem88**

Tai slowly forced his limbs to move, forced himself to stand up and to walk the four steps to Sora. Around him all he could here were muted sobs and shocked silence. The reality was too hard for any of them to bear! So many close shaves, so many times they managed to escape with their lives still intact! Had they gotten careless? Was this because they weren't careful enough?

"Sora?" Tai knelt down next to the girl, but she didn't' meet his eyes. In fact, she ignored his presence altogether.

"Sora, look at me."

"You need to be quiet Tai." Sora replied, not looking at him, "Matt's trying to sleep. He didn't' get any last night, I'm sure he's tired."

"Sora?"

**88poem88**

Someone you care for,

About,

Deeply

**88poem88**

"Somehow…he fell asleep with his eyes open." Sora murmured.

My breath caught in my throat, my eyes widening. I swallowed the lump that just wouldn't go away and looked down at Sora's hands as she continued to stroke his head,

"That only proves-." Sora's voice caught, "how tired he was."

_Was. She knows._

"Sora, I don't think Matt is going to wake up." Tai replied gently, not fully understanding what had happened to the girl. It was almost as if, s if her psyche had been crushed, it was weird to see her like this.

Behind him Tai heard a sharp gasp and then more sobbing as someone finally broke down and then Ken's voice was comforting that person.

_Yolie._

"Of course he will." Sora murmured, "It's going to be hard though. If he fell asleep with his eyes open then…he must…be exhausted!" Sora looked at Tai, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Can you help me wake him? Please?"

**88poem88**

_Today one is lost,_

_Tomorrow could be another._

_The day after,_

_The day after._

**88poem88**

"Sora." Tai stated, a little more strongly this time, "You need to understand. We don't' have time. He isn't going to wake up."

"O-of course he will!" Sora replied as she looked back down at Matt. He'll wake up he…he just needs…s-some…h-hel…p…." Sora's voice was quavering now. Tears were finally beginning to fall and…Sora's hands tightened around Matt's hair, forming fists as her body began to shake.

**88poem88**

_How sad you are,_

_To lose a love,_

_A friend,_

A life 

**88poem88**

"Sora, no he won't." Tai whispered, "And you know that."

Sora turned a sharp glare onto Tai, one he hadn't expected to appear on her face.

"How can you say that?" She cried, "Of course he will. Don't be so pessimistic Tai! Your making it sound like-."

**88poem88**

_Someone you care for,_

_About,_

Deeply 

**88poem88**

"Like what?" Tai asked sharply. "Look at me Sora, you know. You know he isn't' going to wake up and you also know why!"

"Shut…up!" Sora seethed through her teeth. "Shut…up! Shut UP!" Sora swung her hand at Tai, her anguish overflowing her, and connected with his cheek. Tai didn't balk, didn't' dodge. HE didn't even move an inch. HE allowed her hand to connect and looked at her. His eyes soft, sad, understanding. "You know. He isn't' going to wake up."

"He needs to!" Sora shouted, clutching Matt's head in her arms. "He has too! I…I…I need him…! I can't…bear it without…" Sora's voice, breaking as it was, became so low only Tai could here her next words. "I can't…do this…I can't…stand it without him…!"

**88poem88**

_To never see them,_

_Or there smile,_

_Or there laugh._

_How sad it is,_

To lose a friend 

**88poem88**

Artemon gave one final glance at the children before she jumped off her perch, fleeing to where Sandilamon waited. IT was redundant to watch, yet she couldn't' help but reflect on her observations.

_How sad it must be…._ She thought to herself, _to loose a friend._

**88poem88**

Ashes to ashes.

Dust to dust.

Life begins and,

Ends the same.

**88poem88**

"Enera, we have to reach them!" Misshra cried desperately as she forced herself up, the pain still burning inside her. "I have to…I have to see with my own eyes!"

"Understood." Eneramon replied as she put her arm over Misshra's shoulder, her other arm slipping under her legs as she lifted. "Let's go!"

_We should have been more careful!_

**88poem88**

_A friend is gone,_

_Tears are spilled,_

_Siblings cry,_

And lovers weep 

**88poem88**

He felt so empty. So alone. So…dark inside. The feeling was so much like what he had been feeling before only this time there was no one feeding off it, no one talking to him in his head, spurring him further and further away. But it didn't' make things any easier. Not by a long shot.

TK lay frozen where he landed, his body relaxed yet restricted. He couldn't move, couldn't' think. He just stared. Matt had risked his soul to save TK and all TK could do was watch as he was stricken down.

_Why?_

_I feel so…weak…._

"TK."

Kari reached a hand out and placed it on his shoulder. There was nothing she could say, nothing she could do. "It's not…your fault…." She murmured, "I'm always here for you."

"Kari." TK murmured, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall.

Kari nodded, a small sad smile appearing on her face as she stretched out next to TK and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "You'll never be alone, TK. I'll help you through this."

**88poem88**

_As the sun sets_

_We see darkness,_

_Spreading before our eyes._

Death shall come to claim a prize 

**88poem88**

"It's okay to cry Yolie." Ken murmured as he caressed her head. Both he and her were on the ground, Yolie sobbing into him as he tried to calm her. "It's okay to let it out."

Ken's eyes wandered over to Sora, her denial breaking as Tai continued to talk to her. It sounded harsh, mean and even cruel. But it was for her own good. Ken knew the dangers of a grievous heart; he had been subject to one for a long time.

_A curse._ He thought silently. _A curse to the dark power that ordered this!_

Not to far away from Ken stood both Cody and Izzy. They both stood beside Mimi, on either side of her. She was on her knees, her eyes wide in shock. He doubted she would wake from it any time soon, but hopeful one of them could snap her out of it. Both Cody and Izzy knew something of loss, though they were both very young at the time. Izzy being the one with the least memory.

_I was young too._

Tears of his own began to slide down Ken's cheeks and he closed his eyes as Yolie's sobs wracked his body as well as hers. Death was the last thing _any_ of them expected.

**88poem88**

_Forget not the sunrise,_

_Bringing in knew light._

_New life shall form,_

When the star shines bright 

**88poem88**

Misshra landed on the ground as her knees gave out on her. At the top of the mountain she had found them, gathered around something. From the look of TK and Kari from where they still perched on the cliff she had a feeling of what just happened. Tears fell down her face as she slammed her fist into the ground.

The neckline of her shirt tugged at her neck and Misshra angrily removed the slightly heavy necklace form her shirt and tore it off her neck. Her judgment was slightly clouded as she threw onto the ground, her irritation building, and it was with that motion that the golden rays of the dying sun managed to grasp onto it, the crystalline shape sparkling on the ground.

The sparkle caught Misshra's attention and she stared at it fearfully, the meaning of the citrine symbol striking her deep within her heart. She slowly picked the necklace up and looked up at Eneramon, the red haired digimon staring at her with wide eyes.

"You recently healed a broken limb Misshra." She hissed, "You can't."

"I have no choice." The girl replied as she stood, wiping her eyes, and began to walk towards the group. "We have no choice because we have no time."

**88poem88**

_The lives we live,_

_Are lonely still,_

_Yet our paths will meet,_

_With friendships will_

**88poem88**

"It wasn't' a mistake Enera." Misshra murmured as her digimon followed closely, fear eating at both their hearts. "We ran into those tow for a reason. Gatomon and Gabumon. It was all planned from the start by you know who."

"Misshra, I-."

"I know. I know all about it. But _He's_ the one in charge, whether or not he exists in your mind is redundant. Where else do you think our powers come form? Who else allowed the digital mainframe to evolve this high in the first place? It's all connected and through him we were led here for a reason. I am sure they would have figured it out without us. However, _this_ is what we were led here for. I know what I have to do."

**88poem88**

_My tears are shed,_

_For those who've lost,_

_And those that stay,_

I pray shall stay 

**88poem88**

"Sora." Tai murmured as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, "It's going to be okay.

**111break111**

Misshra swallowed lump as she saw the sight before her through the small crowd. She hadn't' expected this. There so much….

_So much blood!_

Eneramon placed a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder and smiled. Misshra nodded and started to approach them, but she had no clue what to say.

And then a line popped into her head. It was a line from a poem that represented the cycle of life that a friend of hers once recited.

**88poem88**

_Lest not we forget,_

_That love carries_

_Friendships spark._

"Death is never eternal!"

**111break111**

k2: There is chance! I'm saved!

MK: Die looser!

k2: NOOOOOOoooooo!

MK: (laughs insanely) Ahem. Good thing review bombs bombs don't' actually work, I say. (begins laughing again)


	22. ch11 Death is Never Eternal

k2: I should say this now. This has no 'religious' qualities; I just personally believe that there is always a higher power at work, whether it be God or anything else. So when you here mention of the 'higher powers' or 'he' as Misshra tends to put things, just keep that in mind and you van take it as however you like. If I were to do something religious it would be obvious, because I _am_ a Christian nor do I hide the fact.

MK: I prolly shoulda put that up in the first chapie.

k2: Better late then never?

MK: You just keep telling yourself that.

k2: -_-;;

**Update 4/16/11:** Made some adjustments to the ethereal realm part of this.

**111break111**

What Now

Ch.11-Death Is Never Eternal

PG

**111break111**

"Death is never eternal!"

Misshra's sudden pronouncement caused a few heads to turn, a few well placed glares and of course, the usual befuddlement.

Tai looked up from his attempts at comforting Sora to stare at the girl's intrusion. Her announcement was out of place in this scenario and he found her reclusive behavior far too annoying.

"What did you just say?"

"Death is…err…never eternal." She repeated. "It's a, uh…a line someone once recited to me. Death is an endless cycle that connects back to life."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Davis snapped. This was getting more and more difficult for him. HE felt abstract, separated from the others. It was strange, he wasn't sure if the shock had already settled in or if what. Matt was a really good friend, almost a big brother even (though not like Tai. Tai was a to easier to get along with, nor did he threaten Davis like Matt did), and it felt really odd to see him lying there, lifeless. It made him sick to feel this confusion, he couldn't' understand why he was unable to grasp his own feelings.

And this girl, this green haired intruder comes along and starts joking around! He didn't' think so.

"Can't you see we have a crisis here!" he demanded

"Umm…yes, I do." Misshra replied, "And it hurts. The pain hurts me, when life is stripped away I can feel it. But I also know how to fix it."

"What do you mean…fix it?" Joe asked as he slowly stood up.

Misshra looked at each of them in turn. The only one not starring at her right now was Mimi and she was still deeply in her own shock to notice anything around her. Even TK and Kari had taken note of her from their shared perch on the cliff, a place Misshra felt was far to convenient just in case that attack wasn't over.

"Enera, get TK and Kari down here. It's no where near safe for them up there, especially with what I am about to do."

"Right." Eneramon stated as she jumped onto he side of the cliff, taking it leaps and bounds."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tai cried

"No." Misshra replied, we don't' have a minute. As we speak Matt's soul is getting farther and farther away. I need you to listen to me now if we are to save him."

"Save him!" Joe balked, "How can you save someone who's already dead?"

"That's a cruel joke." Tai's eyes were narrowed so low that Misshra couldn't' help but to take a step back. "Can't you see how hard this is on Sora already! Not to mention TK! Do you think this is funny!"

Misshra bit her lip. It was hard enough as it was just to stand here with all their eyes on her. She never was one for public speeches; the public eye was her least favorite thing. Already her ears were going red with embarrassment for many reasons, one of which was Tai's angry response.

"Please, you have to believe me. This is no joke!"

"If, as you say, this is not a joke," Izzy began tactfully, "how would you go about 'saving' him?"

"I'm just going to ask you guys to trust me for a moment." Misshra replied, "And to open your minds. Believe me, I know what I am doing."

"What is your plan?"

If it hadn't been for Tai sitting right next to her no one would have even heard her. AS it was he looked at her quickly, confused.

"You trust her?"

"What do we have to loose?" Sora asked softly, "Matt…isn't…_going_ to wake up." Fresh tears spilled down Sora's cheeks and she starting crying. "I…I can't…let him just…not wake up! Mrs. Takaishi…won't survive another heartache! Her only consolation…will be…th-that she got her baby back but…she will still…have lost a son! Can you live with yourself if…if you knew there were something…we cold do and…and…we d-didn't do anything?"

"I…I guess not." Tai murmured as Eneramon landed on the ground, TK and Kari with her.

TK managed to stumble a few steps and land next to Gabumon.

"…Matt…." He murmured

"What do we have to do?" Sora asked, her resolve strengthening for TK's sake.

"Well…it's, uhh…a rather difficult process." She murmured then added hurriedly, "For me! Not for anyone else. It's just that…well; I need a volunteer, someone willing to do something very important…. Misshra bit her lip as she trailed off and Eneramon shook her heard softly. This wasn't going well.

"Well?" Davis asked impatiently, "What is it? What's so important that a volunteer has to do be a human sacrifice or something!"

"Almost/" Misshra replied softly.

Davis froze, staring at her with wide eyes. Mimi, finally getting over her shock, looked over with frightful eyes just as everyone turned to stare in shock at the young green haired girl.

"I need someone to share his life." Misshra continued.

"Say what?" Tai asked dumbly.

"There isn't much time." Misshra stated, "The longer we wait the harder it will be to pull Matt's spirit back into the astral realm.

"I don't' get it."

"What do you mean share his life?" Sora asked slowly.

"Simple." Misshra replied, a little rushed, "It basically means I need someone to act as a link for him. I need to combine his spirit with someone else's; it's a binding, a forced soul mate. And if we don't' hurry it up there won't be a spirit to bring back!"

"Use me!" Sora stated. Everyone turned to look at her and she smiled softly. She looked down at Matt, still running her fingers through his hair, and laughed a little. "I love him, what more can I say? If things work out we'll be together anyway. But…if they don't…at least he'll be alive. And I need to bring him back!"

"You trust her?" Tai asked again.

"We have nothing else to loose." Sora replied.

"Except you." Tai replied

"Taichi."

Tai looked over at Misshra, the use of his full name startling him once again. She stood with her body straight, rigid. Her eyes were determined and the wind tossed at her hair as the breeze blew by. She pushed the green locks out of the way and continued.

"Do you…do you remember what I did earlier? For Matt. His leg?" Tai nodded, "I can do a lot more then just heal broken limbs."

"Fine." Tai replied. "If your intent on doing this Sora then…. I wont' stop you. But I urge you to be careful, especially when needing to trust someone."

"I understand." Sora murmured as she looked at Misshra. "Well? What do we do?"

"What your doing now is fine, so long as there is contact. TK, could you please step back?"

"No." TK replied

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get burned."

TK looked up at her, startled. She urged Tai to move out of her way and sat down where he had been, then put one hand on Sora's head and another on Matt's.

"His wounds will heal as the process continues." She murmured for reassurance.

"Where's Tokomon!" TK cried just as a bright flash of light engulfed Misshra, Matt and Sora. TK fell backward, startled and blinded.

**111break111**

The world around her disappeared in a flash of bright light that had extended from the hands of the green haired girl. AS the light faded Sora blinked. IT was dark. She could see nothing at first, and then images began to upper from within the darkness. And yet they weren't exactly images either they were something else.

She wasn't sure what she saw. Vague silhouettes of a sort. Mist.

"_Where are we?"_ Sora asked, though her voice seemed to echo as she spoke.

"_Umm…I think it's the ephemeral plane."_ Misshra replied as she looked around herself, _"The plane of spirits and dreams. The two realms link on a level, I believe, and the level they link to is the one that gives the spirit ethereal form."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_It's nothing. Just long explanations. Just know that this is the only way to find Matt's spirit. We should find a tunnel that he is preparing to enter, the tunnel that will take him to his after life."_

"_I don't; see anything_." Sora stated as she looked around quickly, her fear rising once more._ "Are we too late?"_

"_No."_ Misshra's reply was somewhat forced. She seemed worried about something. _"But I don't' understand. He should be here, we should be able to see him."_

"_I thought you said you knew what you were doing!" _Sora's tone was accusatory.

"_Would you have believed me if I said I'd only done this once before?"_

_Once!"_

"_What else was I supposed to do? I had to get Yamatto back for the sake of the war. We don't have the time, Sora, to wait for a new Avatar to appear."_

Sora looked at Misshra, her brow furrowed. The girl's words were important, but they confused her. Misshra sounded crazy, yet usually people like her weren't crazy at all and only needed trust.

"_Never mind that right now." _Misshra replied, _"We have to find Matt. I have a bad feeling that he is here, and that something is very wrong."_

"_So then…how _do_ we find Matt?"_

"_The ephemeral plane is a manifestation of our minds. If we concentrate we will be able to find him. Something should happen, I guess. I don't suppose you can sense him, can you?"_

"_What?"_

"_Well, you love him, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then think about him. Close your eyes and think about, in detail, and see what happens."_

"_You think it will work?"_

"_Dunno."_

Sora bit her lip. Misshra wasn't being much helped, really, and she was worried. What if the girl really didn't' know anything?

Trust! Sora reprimanded herself. She had to trust the girl.

Sora closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She thought about Matt, thought about his kind compassionate eyes, the side of him he rarely ever showed. She thought about his somewhat cold nature when he felt indifferent, a side of him that made him aloof among his pears. The side of him that was so intent that he had problems in the past. And yet a side of him nonetheless. She thought of him when he was happy, sad, or angry. She thought about how funny he could be, how romantic. She thought about his golden hair, so out of place in Japan, and she thought about how much he cared for those he loved.

And then Sora began to feel a sense of warmth spread through her and a small blue light began to appear in her minds eye. A blue light that seemed, strangely, to have a personage of Matt's face within. He looked peaceful, as if he were sleeping. But it was a weak personage and then suddenly she felt a wave of heat wash over her and she crumpled as a burning sensation entered her mind.

Crying out her eyes snapped open and she found an incredibly worried Misshra staring at her in concern.

_What was it!" _Misshra asked fretfully_, "What did you see?"_

"_An…an image of Matt came to me, like he was asleep or something. And then…my head felt like it was on fire and…."_ Sora looked at Misshra, wide eyed, _"What's going on?"_

Misshra groaned loudly and looked around. _"Try and see if you can locate Matt, I'll explain as we go."_

"_Uh…sure."_ Sora murmured. _"The feeling is strongest this way. I don't get it though, is this all in our minds or something?"_

"To an extent, but please don't make me explain. It's hard enough just trying to think about it, explaining is even worse."

Sora stopped, shocked. _"But you said-."_

"_I was going to explain what happened when you tried to locate him." _Misshra replied, _"And I am. You see, I don't know how, but the guy who ordered him killed in the first place managed to seal his soul."_

Sora's eyes widened.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'm surprised you can even sense where he is at all, are you sure you two aren't' already connected on some level?"

"N-not that I know of." Sora replied.

Misshra stared at Sora for a moment before she continued walking. There was a possibility but she knew very little about this kind of stuff.

"_It doesn't matter."_ Misshra announced then. _"Let's go."_

"_Right."_

Sora led the way, though she wasn't sure how she knew where to go. Yet she knew she was going the right way, especially since the burning sensation from earlier returned, getting worse and worse as they walked. She didn't' tell Misshra, however, she figured if the girl didn't; already know then she didn't need to. She already knew so much for such a young girl. She wondered what it was that gave her all this knowledge, who was she and what was her purpose?

And what did she mean earlier by avatar?

"_Sora, look."_ Misshra, noticing the distant expression on Sora's face as she walked, touched the older girls shoulder and pointed. What they saw was some sort of dome of light that seemed to be warding off a darkness of some sort. In the middle of the dome appeared to be an odd rectangular object.

"_What is that?"_ Sora asked

"Not what, who. It's who we've been looking for, I am sure of it."

"_Matt!"_

"_Yes." _Misshra's soft voice was full of irritation, barley concealed anger. _"I can't believe it I was right!"_ she hissed, _"I was really hoping I was wrong! Come one, we have to get him out before the darkens reeks through the barrier!"_

"_I don't;' get it, what's going on?" _Sora asked as she and Misshra both began running forward.

"I told you already, Yamatto has been sealed. But it's not just that, somehow the void's master has managed to make an extension. I have no doubt that he had Yamatto killed in the first place because not only did he ruin his plans, but also, now that Yamatto's power has awakened he is an even bigger threat! The soul of an avatar, once sealed, cannot be reborn. Not only that but it grants immeasurable power if it is consumed by the source of the dark minions power! And that is what is happening now! Somehow they managed to make an extensions, one where they didn't' have to drag their victim back to the source at all!"

They reached the dome as Misshra finished and they stopped. Sora looked at the dome dishearteningly then glanced at Misshra.

" So…now what?"

"We walk through."

Misshra took a deep breath and reach out with her hand. She took on step forward and stepped through, the light enveloping her as she slid in. Sora, watching in awe, saw as the girl's silhouette inside the light seemed to become ethereal in nature, like that as the rest of this strange realm. Realizing Misshra was getting ahead of her Sora quickly walked through, a shock of warmth embracing her as if Matt had wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe, complete. She felt as if she and a confidant with her at this very second.

And the burning inside her was no more.

"Matt…."

Sora quickly ran to catch up to Misshra who had already reached the object in the middle. And what she found astounded her. What appeared to be a crystal case, rectangle in nature, though slanted at the edges and seemingly faceted, was her Matt. Her precious Blond that she had been so afraid of loosing forever. She gasped as she saw the light radiating from him. He looked so peaceful in there and she couldn't; help but remember stories of when she was a little girl. She started to reach out, wanting to caress Matt, but as her hand was only inches from the case it was suddenly slapped away. Sora looked at Misshra in shock while the young girl just shook her head no.

"Remember the burning sensation every time you tried to think about him?"

"Yeah?"

"That's what's causing it. Think if you were to touch it, the result wouldn't just be in spirit either. You body would be affected."

"So…what do we do?"

"Actually, I don't' know. I've never had to free someone's soul before."

"That's not very comforting." Sora replied

Gimme a break!" the girl replied, "It takes a lifetime to get it all right!"

"So now what?" Sora asked, looking up through the bluish white light that engulfed them. The darkness appeared as if it were bearing in on them.

"I…I dunno. But we have to get him out of that case. I only wish I knew how he was trapped to begin with…."

**111break111**

"TK!" Kari rushed over to the boy, taking the four large steps in nearly a single bound, and looked at him with much concern. His eyes were giving off little swirlies, a sure sign that he was less then fine but unhurt and she gently knelt next to him. "Where is Patamon?" She asked, looking around them.

"Eh…V-Mon still has him." Davis replied as he turned around. "Though it's Tokomon right now. Hey! V-Mon! Tokomon is needed!"

After a second V-Mon walked over to the group with Tokomon in his arms and looked up at Davis. "The little guy is still sleeping, that digidrain of hers is dangerous. And I don't' think she totally knows how to control it, if you ask me."

"Huh? Never mind, just take him over to TK."

TK sat up and looked around in confusion. He was disoriented and unsure what happened. However, when his eyes fell on Tokomon in V-mons arms his eyes widened. V-mon handed the little guy over and TK gently took him into his arms.

"Tokomon." HE murmured, gently prodding him. "You okay little guy?"

The digimon opened one eye, saw whom he was with, and then snuggled a little more closely into TK's arms. "Fine."

TK smiled and held him more closely. "I'm…sorry Tokomon."

"No need."

TK felt as if yet another weight was lifted and his eyes roamed over to Kari. She was smiling at him, though Tai was standing behind her, his arms crossed. A sweat drop found it's way onto TK's temple, but he managed a soft smile for Kari's sake and turned his attention back onto a dome of light and it suddenly came back to him.

_Matt._

TK now understood what the girl had meant by being burned. The light wasn't hot, not exactly, but it had defiantly sent him reeling for a second there. And it also nearly blinded him, too. His vision was still a bit dim and a few spots floated around his eyes, but other then that he was fine. HE tried to look through the light, but it was so bright. Not as bad as looking into the sun, but still. He couldn't' keep his eyes on it for long.

"TK."

TK turned to see Kari' staring straight into the light, her eyes set in consternation. "What is it?"

"I don't' know. There's something…." She trailed off and turned to look at him. "I'm not sure but I thought I saw something twinkle. In Matt's, umm…in his wound."

"You can see in there?"

"You can't?"

"It's to bright."

"I can't see either." Tai stated. "What is this twinkling?"

"I dunno. It's…I don't think it's anything really. She said she had the ability to heal wounds, right?"

"Yeah, she healed Matt's leg and his head."

"Then she's probably just healing his wound." Kari replied, though for some reason she doubted her own words. "I don't' think it would be a good idea for him to have the wound stay open…right?"

TK looked towards the light again, vainly trying to see within. His eyes started to tear then, and it wasn't all because the light made his eyes sting.

"Yeah."

**111break111**

"I have an idea." Misshra steadily walked over to the case that held Matt and took a deep breath while Sora watched apprehensively.

"What…are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see just how much of me is in the ephemeral plain." The girl responded. She placed her hands over the case, glanced at Sora, then pressed her hands on it. She felt a jolt hit her, almost like a ton of bricks was thrust into her stomach. All the wind seemed to leave her at once and pain began fill her down to the very marrow of her bones.

**111break111**

"Oh, no!" Kari cried, "Something's happening!"

"What?" Tai asked quickly as TK looked on in pained helplessness.

"I don't know! That girl…she looks like she's having trouble!"

"Misshra!"

Eneramon was suddenly next to the dome, startling Tai, and looking into it.

"Where'd you come from?" Tai demanded as he tried to make his heart rate return too normal.

Ignoring him Eneramon stared intently into the light, then cursed loudly. "That fool is gong to kill herself one of these days." She muttered before turning away.

"What is it?" Kari asked

"Nothing. Nothing she can't handle. Besides, even if something did go wrong with this none of us could help her now."

**111break111**

Misshra forced the feeling of attack away, forced it back down to just surging energy and made it into her own. Sora watched, awe struck, as the energy began to swirl around Misshra as if conforming to her will. The case that Matt lay in began to waver then and slowly seemed to fade. Misshra gasped and let go, bending over and heaving. Sora had a feeling that if they had been anywhere else but here the girl would be retching right now and she felt a wave of concern wash over her before she realized that Matt was free of the case.

And then he began to groan.

"Matt!" fell to her knees next to him, hugging him tightly.

"Sora?" He looked around as best he could while Sora attempted to choke him in her arms, and saw where he was. "AM I…dead?"

"No." Sora murmured joyfully, "At lest…not for long anyway."

"What?"

"We…we don't' have much time!" Misshra stepped in cutting the reunion short. "Matt, you have to make a decision now."

"You." Matt murmured when he saw the girl. "Misshra, right?"

"Y-yeah. Misshra."

The girl stumbled a little but Sora didn't' see anything she could have tripped over. Fresh concern entered her as she watched the girl.

"Are you…alright?"

"Fine!" she quipped, a smile planting itself on her face. "I'm…I'm fine. Eh…let's get going, huh?"

Matt slumped into Sora as a wave of pain attacked him. Sora let out a cry, catching him, and Misshra cursed and looked up. The light barrier seemed to be weakening and her eyes widened.

"Yamatto, you need to m-make the…thing, the uhh…the decision! Now! Now that you, uhh…awake the barrier protecting you is failing even faster."

"What decision?"

"Do you want to live?"

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

"Are you willing to accept someone sacrificing for you?"

"What?"

"Are you willing…willing to accept joining to another. Soul to soul, life to life. Bonding together until life's departure?"

"Uhh…why do I feel like I'm getting married?"

"This is serious Yamatto."

"Urr, yeah, but it still feels like I'm getting married."

"Are you or are you not!" Misshra cried, "Willing to accept Sora's offer to share her soul? To bind yours to her in order to live!"

"What?" Matt looked at Sora, looked into her eyes. She smiled at him and he saw a fierce determination there that he hadn't seen in a long time. A very long time. He had a feeling that if he said no it wouldn't' matter if he were dead, she would find a way to kill him herself. He grinned hesitantly, feeling the same way he did when he and Tai found out they had to allow TK and Kari's angels attack them in order to save the world. He also knew, as he did then. He had little choice in the matter, even though it was his choice to make this time.

"I really doubt I have any other choice, do I?"

"I don't' think so." Sora answered him; her hand brushing across is face. "We all need you to wake up now."

"Well then. Let's get it over with."

Misshra looked at them all like they were nuts. This wasn't a decision to make lightly and they were joking about it!

She shook her head in irritation. She didn't' know what to think, but she did know it didn't matter. She needed to do this now. With Matt awake his inert and untrained abilities were no longer subconsciously protecting him that meant they were all vulnerable to the attack trying desperately to get to them.

And Misshra was already having a hard time. The energy she absorbed was biting into her; she had to get rid of it before it impeded her work.

'I have never thought to release it slowly before.' She thought to herself. 'I wonder…if I can do it without them noticing?

The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Just…just a moment." She murmured as she placed a hand on her head. She concentrated then, the word 'release' falling from her in a whisper only she could hear, and she felt a the rush of dark energy fall off her. She opened her eyes then and glanced at Matt and Sora. They were watching her expectantly, waiting for her to do something.

AND explosion from behind her forced Misshra to turn around frightfully. Dark energy, she was sure it was the stuff she just released, began blasting randomly at the dome of light, having no direction given to it. Misshra cursed again and silently swore never to do that again before she turned back to the others, an excuse already on her tongue.

"Er…like I said, we need to hurry. Things are, uhh…falling apart."

"What do we do?" Sora asked

"Stay by each other, concentrate. Feel as if you were one. I will do the rest."

Misshra watched as they did as they were told. She sighed in relief and closed her eyes.

'Concentrate. Search yourself; leave the realm of shadows and drift to that of the spirits. Finish the journey only the dead are allowed to make.'

Misshra, through her minds eye, saw everything. Below her two formless spirits floated and she couldn't' help but smile. Their souls were in perfect unison. The last time she attempted this the souls were nearly incompatible, but she was forced to make them compatible, a decision she muchly regretted still. Yet one that had to be made.

Misshra began the process, reaching out with her minds eye, conducting as if she would an orchestra.

'Be as one.' She thought, 'Unite together.' She watched as they swirled around each other, watched as they even seemed to merge into one and she took that time to link them. Thread by thread, take small tendrils of light from each one and joining them, fusing them together.

Pain began to engulf her. A light appeared in her side and she cursed again. She was exhausted, oblivion was calling to her. And yet she knew that of all of them she could not go the most. The world around her seemed to dim, the light near her growing stronger.

"No! Not…now…not ever!"

She was down to ten threads. Fresh pain waved around her. She knew the barrier was failing and she knew she was about to flicker out.

Five more.

So close, so…close!

Three…two!

"Last…one…." She thought desperately as she managed to pinch off the last combination and then the world around her collapsed and she succumbed to the cries of her one spirit.

**111break111**

The dome of light faded and Misshra fell to the side. Eneramon caught her, lifted her away from the others so deftly it was barley noticed; all their attentions focused on something far more important them. Both Matt and Sora were unconscious. Matt still in Sora's lap and Sora slumped over him. And then they both moved.

"Matt!" TK cried excitedly as the older blond slowly opened his eyes.

His met Sora's and they both smiled as she sat up. She helped him rise and then TK was bowling him over again back onto Sora. Both TK and Matt moaned painfully, however, and Sora laughed. They all laughed. This was a joyous moment indeed and Eneramon slowly slipped away, unwilling to spoil their happy celebrations with horrible news.

Even as they all surrounded the newly awaked Yamatto, Eneramon was deeply concerned for the young girl in her arms. With skin as pale as a ghosts, lips so gray they almost appeared blue, Eneramon knew that her friend was dangerously close to death. There was no way Misshra could return home, no way for her parents to know she was truly okay. Any attempt would send her right through deaths door.


	23. ch12 The End?

k2: Sorry, guys. I had to rewrite almost the entire chapter to fix errors and make it more compatible with DDNA. I made some mistakes I wasn't aware of at first and didn't notice them until chapter 8 and 10 of DDNA (Matt, Sora and Tai's chapters. Originally one chapter, but I split it into two)

Mewkit: Trust us, they were important changes. This chapter makes a lot more sense now too!

k2: Err...yeah. I also had to erase a plot element that I threw away for Misshra, so her part is also revised.

Mewkit: Since it's such a huge change we are hoping you guys can tell us what you think.

k2: Yes. Please review the rewrite, I want to know how you guys feel about the changes. Thank you.

What Now

Ch.12-The End?  
PG  
**111break111**

_Dreams are premonitions._

_Of a future that might be true.  
A future that will not last.  
A future that will not end.  
_I am Destiny. I now of the future and what it holds. I am the first of the new. I am the last of the old. Unless we are successful, we are doomed.

Misshra saw light beyond her closed eyelids and recognized the fact that she was awake. Although that meant she had passed out in order to 'wake up' in the first place. She also noted, due to the fact that she could see light through her lids, that it was obviously still daylight. Or new daylight, considering how long she may have been out for in the first place.  
She slowly opened her eyes waiting for any stinging sensation that may follow and closed them again against the glare of the midday light. She moaned and drew the attention of her keeper, a very sufficient one, mind you, who had nothing but harsh words for her in return.  
"Glad your finally awake," The digimon growled. "Now I can yell at you properly."  
Misshra moaned again, more about the oncoming onslaught then the lack of strength in her body, and managed to lift herself with her elbows. She noted the light blanket her partner had placed over her and wondered if it really had been more then a few hours since she passed out. When she looked up, however, and saw the disgruntled look her partner was giving her, she rolled her eyes.  
"I'm serious Missy." Enera stated with none of her usual wit and cynicism. "This is no joke and you know it." This for your own good. You know what can happen when you over exert yourself. It's too dangerous!"  
"Past experience teach you this?" Misshra drawled. The moment the words left her mouth she immediately regretted it. Enera's eyes flashed. Not dangerously, mind you, but they flashed nonetheless. For a brief instant Misshra saw an over powering sense of guilt in her eyes; a sadness that reached out for comfort.  
And then it was gone. Replaced by crossed arms and a frown of disapproval.  
"Do you wanna die?" the question was so blunt it caught Misshra off guard. It wasn't so much a threat as it was an honest question. She looked up at the digimon, realizing that even though she wasn't really showing it she was still thinking about it. That past experience. And she would bring it up if she had too. Misshra didn't want her to.  
"No!" She answered quickly. Before she could get another word out, Eneramon continued.  
"Cause you will you know. And I know you know. I don't want to loose another friend. Not like before. Not because…." She paused, as if thinking, before continuing with a sharp eye. "You said it was imperative to bring that boy back because there wasn't time for the avatar to be reborn, right?" Before Misshra could ask the digimon how she knew that she continued again, "Well the same goes for you. Avatars aren't cheep and you know it."  
"What would you have me do?" Misshra asked, lowering her eyes. Enera hadn't once yelled at her through the entire lecture like she said she wanted to do. Enera never yelled at her, but she was good at lecturing and it always hurt to be lectured for her own incompetence. Especially if that incompetence was the only way out. "I had to risk it."  
"Sure ya did." Enera murmured half sarcastically. She knew that the girl did have to risk it. She just didn't want to admit it. "look. I don't know everything that went on in there, but whatever it was you got a huge boost of negative energy. I think that's why you passed out."  
"Yeah." Misshra glanced at Eneramon and frowned. "You shouldn't have slipped off like that you know."  
Eneramon quirked an eyebrow, not recognizing the subject change quite so quickly but when she did she waved the statement off haphazardly.  
"I felt it was best, what with your lips and complete so pale and the complete loss of consciousness."  
"Well…it wasn't!" Misshra's voice rose an octave that startled the nonchalant digimon and Enera stared at her, shocked." I'm the only one here right now!" Misshra continued, "No one else can get in or out! The only one that can tell them anything, enlighten them on anything, is me! I'm the only one that knows what's truly at stake here! They're clueless! They probably think they won right now, not even realizing that the current void master is still out there, waiting, plotting, and what about Matt? I still haven't' figured out how he managed to extend the power of the crystal!"  
"What?"  
"Everything is falling to pieces here-!"  
"Hey, slow down girl!" Eneramon shouted, as she waved her hands at Misshra, breaking her off mid tangent. "What was that about about a crystal? You don't mean _that _crystal, do you?"  
"Matt's sou l was trapped." Misshra replied, a little confused. "If it hadn't been for his sub consciousness and subsequent latent abilities... I think he would have been absorbed before Sora and I found him."  
"That's impossible." Eneramon murmured.  
"I know, right?"  
"The only way that could happen is if the intended victim is within close proximity," Eneramon murmured. "but it obviously wasn't there."  
"then they must've found a way to extend it." Misshra stated  
"If they have, then we have a major problem."

**111break111**

"This is nuts." Joe murmured as he examined the hole in Matt's shirt where, moments before, a matching hole had been in his flesh. Now, however, it was gone. Vanished without a trace, not even a hint of a scar was there. "There is absolutely no possible _medical_ way to describe this. To explain it! It's just impossible!"

"A lot of things are impossible." Matt replied with a grin, "We work with the impossible, the unexplainable, all the time, remember?"

Joe rubbed his head and stood up, a sigh escaping him. "Yeah, I know." Joe murmured, "But we've never encountered this before. I mean…you were dead. Yet she brought you back to life like…like it was…I dunno, something she did everyday!"

"Maybe she does do it everyday." Tai replied

"She doesn't." Everyone turned to look at Sora. She shrugged her shoulders and gave a faltering smile. "She told me she had done this only once before, that it is a last resort thing for her. In fact, she barley knew what she was doing, but at the same time had no choice other then _to_ do it."

"You're kidding me!" Tai exhaled. "You mean she risked your soul on less then half a chance of success!"

"No!" Sora shouted, "Besides, what else were we going to do? Matt-."

Sora stopped abruptly and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked

"We're talking about her like she isn't here." Sora murmured, "Yet…."

"Where did she go?" Mimi asked as she too realized the girl had disappeared.

"The least she coulda done was wait for a thank you." Davis stated bluntly.

"I hope she's okay." Sora murmured, "She looked really…pale. Tired. Her mind was a bit muddled…."

"I'm sure she's fine." Tai reassured Sora, yet he had to wonder himself. Why hadn't the girl stayed? Was she really okay?

"Sooo…now what?" Yolie asked as she moved away from Ken.

"Good question." Davis agreed. "How do we get back home?"

"First off, there is something way more important that we have to deal with." Matt stated darkly

"What's more important then letting your mom know TK is okay?"

_'What's more important', he asks'_ Matt grumbled silently

_He can't possibly be that oblivious. Just when I think he's got his priorities straight-_

Next to him Sora gasped. Everyone turned to look at her and she stared at Matt quizzically.

"I...I thought I just..." she squinted curiously before silently voicing her thoughts. _I thought I heard you just now. In my head. Did I?_

Matt's eyes widened. He heard her, yet her mouth wasn't moving. It felt like a light brush from a gentle hand against his mind, comforting and disconcerting at he same time.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Tai asked. "What's going on?"

TK and Kari exchanged looks.

"You don't think...?" TK began

"Yeah," Kari nodded. "I do."

"What?" Davis asked in exasperation

"It seems like Matt and Sora can read each others minds like Kari and I can." TK replied

"What!" Tai and Davis cried simultaneously. TK couldn't help but cringe.

"Well, she did say we would be linked." Sora murmured

"Well, that I can understand." Tai stated before rounding on TK. "But what do _you_ mean by you and Kari having one?"

"Well..." TK looked guiltily at Tai. "That would be my fault. Things are still a bit foggy, the details I mean,but I know that I forced the link open."

"You did _what_?"

Matt, knowing this wouldn't end well, quickly interceded.

"Easy Tai. You know it wasn't completely his fault."

"That doesn't excuse what he did!" Tai argued before focusing back on TK "Here I thought that what happened to Kari was the same thing that happened to you! But it wasn't, was it? You did it! What did you do to my sister!"

TK looked at the ground shamefully. He couldn't answer Tai because he couldn't remember what he did. He wasn't sure he _wanted_ to remember. Luckily Matt came to his defense again, placing himself between his best friend and his brother.

"Back off Tai. He told you already that everything's foggy. You're only making him feel worse, so stop it."

Tai looked from Matt to TK, his anger unabated. Jabbing a finger at the younger boy he said, in no uncertain terms, "I don't want you anywhere _near_ my sister, got it?"

TK looked up, wide eyed. He glanced at Kari and saw her looking at her brother with her arms crossed. He knew that look. He knew what it meant. This was something Kari was going to fight against.

A light brush against TK's mind preceded Kari's thoughts as she said, _Don't worry. He can't stop me. We go to the same school after all._

_Yeah._ Tk replied quietly. He wasn't really sure that using the mind link was very appropriate considering the situation in which they received it.

"Enough!" Mimi nearly shouted "You can sort this all out after we get home! We have more important things to worry about right now. Such as what Matt thinks is more important than getting home."

Matt and Tai shared an angry face, but relented their argument. To Mimi, nothing was more important than getting home after a big battle and a few days spent in the digital world without a shower. Plus, Tai knew Matt was right. There was something more important. Whether or not she was thinking about that, Mimi was currently staring at Matt expectantly. Matt nodded and said firmly, "The portal that leads into the Dark World. We have to close it permanently somehow. Make sure they can't use it again.

"Wouldn't they just make another one?" Cody asked

"Actually, no." Izzy spoke up "The way non-terminal portals are made isn't that easy. They are rather hard to create. As for this particular non-terminal portal, if we do what they did and close it from this side, block up the end here, they won't be able to use it. However, depending on the amount of power they have, which is probably more then us right now, they could eventually 'break the lock', so to speak. I believe that what Matt is suggesting is that we deconstruct the portal. Am I right?'

"Yeah." Matt agreed, "I guess, if that does the trick."

"It will. And we can do it even with our limited power. It's something Gennai and I discussed some time ago. It's all theory at the moment, but I have a definite idea of how to do this. We even started working on the program for it. Just let me get my laptop set up and I'll get to work on it.

**111break111**

"No."

"But Enera-."

"My answer is no and that's final!" Eneramon shook her head emphatically, her eyes narrowed in fierce determination and her arms crossed in an uncanny imitation of the way Misshra's mother would have said no.

"But-."

"Misshra, they are smart kids. They won't need your help on this. Besides, what are you going to do to help anyway? It's not like you know how to solve the problem yourself. And even after they do figure it out it won't do us any good since I am making sure you stay put until your lips turn to their original pink coloring. You're weak and not fit for travel, especially through the terminals."

"But that could take days!" Misshra cried, horrified.

"S'Why I'm counting on Amanda to come find you sweetheart. Soon as the terminals are open again I am absolutely sure she'll come looking and, when she does, she'll find you and get a message to your parents.

Misshra stared at Eneramon, wide eyed, and gapped. Her own partner was now holding her hostage in the digital world! It was outrageous!

Eneramon continued to look at her sternly.

"I'm your guardian. It's my job to make sure you're safe. Plus, your mother and father are trusting me to keep you from over extending yourself. They put me in charge of your health Mis, I ain't stupid enough to let them down."

**111break111**

A full forty-five minutes had passed since I woke up. Well, maybe not a full forty-five considering I didn't look at my watch the moment I woke up. Or the past ten minutes after I had woken up either. Or at all until Izzy actually started….

Okay, so full forty-five minutes had passed since I last checked my watch. Anyway, I stood watching Izzy anxiously as he continued to work on his laptop. We were way to close to the portal for my liking, being right next it and all. I could sense the darkness seeping through, indicating that it really was still there even though the door I saw before was gone, and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I hadn't been able to sense it before and I wondered if it had anything at all to do with what had happened before with TK. My thoughts were strengthened by the fact that TK and Kari refused to come anywhere near this area until they absolutely had to. They refused to talk to anyone about it, though. Everyone kind of understood why. Currently they were sitting on some rocks a good deal away from Izzy and I, though they were about ten feet apart with Tai sitting close to his sister. He was making sure TK didn't go anywhere near her. Because of that I had asked Sora to keep an eye on TK for me just in case. She and TK were currently talking with Cody and Mimi.

I look down at Izzy and wondered, not for the first time, why he had insisted on working on this alone. He had ensured both Yolie and Ken that he didn't need their help with this so they decided to preoccupy themselves with each other until Izzy decided he needed them. They were just talking to each other, but for some reason Joe was standing close by looking all the world like a chaperon.

"How much longer Izzy?" I asked once more, hoping to get more then a 'just a moment' this time. Luckily, I was spared that single statement as Izzy looked up at me with a grin.

"I think I got it figured out."

"What? I thought you already knew what you were doing."

"I told you already, Gennai and I _theorized_ about this. Neither of us had actually tested the theory yet.

"Then why didn't you want Ken and Yolies help with it? Wouldn't it have helped?"

"Not really." Izzy replied "They don't know the antilogarithms. It would have taken too long to fill them in on the details."

"Is it really that complicated?" I knew it was complicated for me, but Ken and Yolie were smart and good with computers.

"Yes, they are," Izzy replied solemnly "Portals are complex in and of themselves. The terminals give easier access to the Digital World then none terminal portals because it's a digital link to a world created by the advancement of digital technology and are now networked together through the world wide web. That is is what actually gives us direct access from any terminal wherever we are."

"Okaaay." I wondered if this was all he had to explain to Ken and Yolie but Izzy continued before I could ask.

"The portal at Heighten View Terrace is in relation to the weakening of the plains between the Digital world and the real world. The barrier separating the two worlds had basically weakened. Our digivices were easily able to manipulate the weakness with aid of our crests to open a portal."

"Is this what you would have needed to explain to Ken and Yolie?"

"Yes and no." Izzy replied "It's only part of it. Didn't you hear me when I mentioned the algorithms?"

"Yeah, I did." I admitted "That's the hard part then?"

"Yes." Izzy said patiently

"Sooo...how does that help us hear?"

Izzy sighed. Thinking for a moment he began to explain.

"It's basically the fundamentals, but with a twist. This portal was created from the _other_ side. That means that there's a lock. They have the control of it. A portal itself takes time, lots of time I should say, to create if it isn't created in an already weakened spot. It's a case of spatiall distortion. There are several scattered around. You remember when Digimon started popping everywhere? You know, when Yolie went to Kyoto."

"Yeah, I remember."

That was a case of spacial disruption being manipulated."

Uhuh. I think I get it."

"It all boils down to the fact that our current enemy took advantage of the weak spot here on Infinity Mountain left by Myotismon. They managed to construct a portal on their side. They made it, they control it. They can close it off to prevent us from using it, but they can still open it whenever they want. Since the lock is on _their_ side there is nothing we can do to open it. That means that even from their side they can still use it influentially."

"What do you mean by influentially?"

"They seem to be sending some sort of signal through the door. I am guessing that is why the terminals don't work and why we are currently stuck here for the moment. It's a signal I can't seem to lock onto, though. It's almost like it isn't even digital. I can't analyze it."

"Is that a problem?" I asked pensively

"It's troubling, but no. It's not a problem. Once we deconstruct the portal it should stop the signal all together. What I've been doing all this time is going over the data that Gennai and I collected about the weak spots, the spacial distortions, and adjusting them to coincide with the digital aspect of this portal. The one on this side. Since it was originally created on this side we should be able to deconstruct it."

"But...I thought you said _they_ created it."

Izzy sighed. "No. They created the gate on _their_ side. The initial gate was created here, on this side, using the natural spacial distortion as a focal point which then connected directly to the Real world. Our new enemy then took advantage of the already created gate and linked theirs to this one. That's why they have control of the gate, because the link was created there. But since the source is between the Real world and the Digital world decunstructing the natural spacial distortion here should negate the third gate created in the dark world."

By this point I was beginning to feel irritated. Izzy's explanation was long, detailed, and confusing and _still_ didn't answer the more pressing question. "So how _do _we do that?"

"With this." Izzy held up his digivice. "We still don't fully understand the power of these yet. It wasn't our crest powers that made them work, they still worked even after we lost them. That best these new crests can do is to amplify our digivices power. However, if Gennai and I are correct, not only can we access the distortions, but we should be able to prevent them from being being used by deconstructing them. Thus the reason he made new crests in the first place.

"I see." I rubbed the back of my head. "With how much you just told me, wouldn't it have been the same amount of time to explain it to Ken and Yolie?"

"No. The algorithms take much longer to explain. They're more complicated. Besides. No only would I have to explain those, but I would have had to explain everything I just told you first."

"Oh."

Just gather everyone over her." Izzy stated as he plugged his digivice into his laptop.

As I gathered everyone together I warned them not to ask any questions about what Izzy had done. Otherwise they would be subjected to a long, confusing explanation. Luckily they headed my advice. And when we were all gathered together Tai took the initiative and asked, "Okay. What do we do?"

"Well, first things first." Izzy began as he unplugged his digivice. "I need to share information with you guys. Can someone hand me their digivice please?"

Tai held out his digivice and watched as Izzy took it and held it face to face with his. The screens started to glow at that point and a beam of light and what looked like glowing computer code streamed from Izzys digivice to Tai's. We all watched curiously, wondering what was happening. When the beam of light finished Izzy handed the digivice back to Tai and said, "Do the same thing to the others. This is a sort of information sharing. We've opened portals before and we've also closed them, but we never deconstructed them them. This should help us do that."

Mimi opened her mouth to ask him but remembered my warning just in time. "Never mind."

"Now what?" Tai asked

"Same thing as before." Izzy replied "We point our digivices at the portal and let the current program do its job. However, it's a big job so we'll need our crests to amplify the output."

"That's going to be a problem.". Tai stated "Matt and TK don't have their crests anymore. They lost them when they were fighting."

"Can we do it without heir help?" Cody asked

"Most likely not." Izzy replied "It's always taken all of use to to do this sort of thing in the past. I doubt that's changed any."

"That might not be a problem" I said slowly. And indeed it might not be. I had been thinking about what happened on that rise. It was strange, something that went beyond the crests.

"What do you mean it might not be a problem?" Tai asked

"Well, TK didn't have his crest when he and Kari began spreading that dark energy over everything. Energy that seemed to be the opposite of their strongest attributes. Hope and Light."

"Are you saying they regained their crest powers?" Tai asked

"Maybe. I think I might have as well during my fight with TK."

"How is that possible?" Joe asked "We gave up our crest powers for the sake of the digital world."

"That's a mystery for another time." Izzy stated"Right now we should get down to business before something else happens. Once the portal is closed everything should return to normal."

"Right then!" Tai took command "Lets see if this is gonna work."

Everyone raised their digivices and pointed them at the the place the portal should be. As I held mine outa feeling I hadn't felt in a long time began to spread through me and I noticed a soft blue glow surround me. However, the feeling was weaker then I remembered. After a few seconds of that the blue glow started to isolate into the hand holding my digivice. Suddenly a beam of light shot out of my digivice along with the others and they all joined together in the same spot. Dark tendrils extended from the portal as it began to destabilize and then a bright flash of light exploded from it causing us to fall back. When I looked back at it there was no longer any sign of he portal, just an empty broken wall wall where it used to once stood.

"It worked!" Izzy crowed

Both Ken and Yolie quickly gathered around around Izzy's laptop and examined the the data he hd been working on. Ken gave a low whistle and Yolie had only one word to say.

"Wow."

"Now I understand why you didn't want our help." Ken stated "It must have taken you weeks to put this together."

"Pretty much." Izzy replied

"You would have had to-." Yolie began. However Mimi interrupted her before she could finish.

"Can we go home now? I need a nice long, hot bath after this little 'excursion'."

"As soon as the terminals start working again, sure." Izzy replied "The spatial distortion in this area has been nullified, therefore eliminating any possibility of opening a portal to the real world and vice versa."

Mimi gave him a strange look. "A spatial what?""spacial distortion." Izzy repeated

"Let's just say it's a tear in the air and leave it at that for now." Ken interjected

I silently thanked him.

**111break111**

Artemon watched the children silently, knowing full well what it meant now that the portal was gone. In her extended right hand was a silver rimmed a mirror with a swirling yellow vortex. At the end of that vortex was another silver rimmed mirror. This one, however, was the size and shape of a dinner tray. Within this vortex was a scene of the children moving about as they waited to return home. The battle was an utter failure, he lost the two strongest avatars and he lost the use of their most convenient portal. However, he had managed to redeem himself only by his last order to Artemon and with that he now had an ace up his sleeve. The evil master, whose machinations were only just starting, was contemplating the newest turn of events. He had been fortuitous that the chosen ones still knew nothing and that the chosen of life was still nothing but a nieve girl, unprepared for her crucial role in the upcoming war.

A slow smile spread across his face and his hand washed over the vortex. It focused solely on the bearer of friendship, the one in which he had tried desperately to get rid of this day and his smile grew just a tad more. The focus grew hazy then, focusing on the boys abdominal region. A soft glow only he could see through the use of his mirror ewmenated from a tiny shard buried buried deep within the boys abdomen. With this in mind the monster began to hcuckle darkly to himself which then turned into a morbid laugh. It then escalated into a loud cackle that reverberated through the dark halls of this cold dark castle.

**111break111**

k2: Oh, joy. I am so dead, aren't I? This being the last chapter, and all, right?

MK: Prolly a good guess.

k2: It prolly wouldn't be so bad, I suppose, if I hadn't added that knew element in, huh?

MK: You put a piece of crystal that absorbs souls and inside his body and left it there. I think it is safe to assume that yeah, the new added element is quite important and cause to make peeps worry.

k2: Aheh. I'm dead.

MK: Yeah.


End file.
